


I promise

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Military, Mystery, Post-Loss, Promises, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 166,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: In a city of flying cars, hollow pads and hologram computers anything is possible. For those who have accepted life it's easy and simple, for those in the military it is hell when facing the machines and monsters outside the walls. As Captain of a division of the military known as the scouts, it consists of highly trained soldiers that stood out from the rest. Erwin brings in a new member he spotted, Levi Ackerman and asks you to take him under your wing. With a strong bond forming the two of you are joint at the hip, even exchanging a promise that you'll always come back to each other. However, a squad leader puts the lives of cadets at risk, you had no choice but to save them all even if it meant breaking a promise. Now stuck outside the walls, trying to survive every day you learn of why the machine creatures appeared. Revenge is all you have in mind, you were going to get it, even if it means fighting against the very people you trained with, who you called family.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, here he was listening to a tall blonde man go on about the special scout regiment he was now in. He used to be a criminal in the underground, then Erwin gave him the choice to join the military or go to prison for life. In the end, he chose to use his skills to fight the machines and creatures that kept them in this city.

Erwin let out a sigh and turned to Levi. “Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He looked down at his data pad and typed a reply. “How was your training and time in the main unit? Your record says you were the top in the unit.”

Levi nodded in response, his hands in his pockets and showing little care for the situation. “Fine, I do what is asked of me Erwin.” He looked up at his new friend. “You use me to fight, I’m using you for freedom and a chance to kill every last one of those things.”

“I’m glad you have passion.” Erwin came to a stop and waited for a door to open, behind it revealed a training field with soldiers running around and others exercising. “Welcome to the scouts, a team of select soldiers who show exceptional talents.” He nodded to a girl running over. “I’m Commander Erwin Smith, as you know. This young lady is Dee, she will show you around as I have too much work to do.”

Dee saluted to Erwin and Levi. “Cadet Dee reporting for duty sir!” She waited for Erwin to leave and sighed. “So, you’re the one everyone has been talking about huh? Humanities strongest male soldier.” Levi raised his eyebrow, he wasn’t sure why she had to mention his gender. She blushed and giggled. “Ah, by the looks of it no one told you that someone beat you to that title before.” She turned and motioned for him to follow. “Our Captain gained that title first, but we’ll get to that later. First I’ll show you around and introduce you to the team.”

Levi sighed. “Sure.” He was curious about this Captain, someone who was as strong as him or stronger had to be odd.

She came to a stop by a tall blonde man, his nose to the air sniffing away. The guy looked to Levi and walked over, he sniffed him all over setting Levi on edge. Once done the man hummed a laugh. Dee grinned. “Sorry about that Levi, this is squad leader Mike Zacharias. He has an excellent sense of smell that helps us out in battle, he’s also mind blowing in combat.”

Mike hummed. “You’re giving me too much credit Dee, compared to the Captain I’m merely above average.”

Dee rolled her eyes. “Anyway! He was a fantastic team that focus on going ahead of the main unit and scoping the area. Every member is strong and has fantastic senses.” She waved to Mike and his team. “See you around guys.”

“Does he sniff everyone?” Levi looked down at the girl. “Or does he do it to piss them off, or mess with people?”

She laughed, this meant it was a common question then. “A lot of people think that, he’s actually getting your scent and now remembering it. So, in battle and here he’ll be able to locate you if anyone needs him to. His sense of smell has helped up avoid enemies and locate lost soldiers.”

“Interesting.”

She hummed and led him to another group training. “This is Drake and his squad, I’d introduce you, but I don’t like him.” She shuddered. “He doesn’t have women in his squad for a reason, the Commander is trying to get him removed…” She eyed Levi and whispered. “He’s under investigation, so be careful around him okay?” She walked away, and Levi followed. “His squad are great at stamina, they gain the attention of the machines and creatures allowing for the core squad to attack.”

“Who is the core squad?”

She smiled back at him. “That’d be the Captain’s squad, they’re like a team of superheroes.” She skipped in excitement. “Ah! But first my squad!” She held her arms out and span to face Levi. “This is squad leader Hange Zoe’s team, we specialise in research and brain power really.”

Hange popped up from behind a device she was making. “Dee!?”

“Yes Hange?”

“That the new recruit?”

“Yeah.”

She jumped up, her eyes wild as she ran closer to the handsome raven-haired man. “Look at him! Just the peak of pure magical fitness and hotness!” She let out an evil laugh. “The Captain is going to love you, or get distracted with all the paperwork Erwin hands over…”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Back off four eyes.”

She grinned. “Sorry, I get excited about things. Well, all I can say is welcome to the scouts! If you need information come to me, if you can’t find me just ask my assistant Moblit.” She hugged Dee. “Or grab this cute little thing here, well I’d love to chat, but I have things to do.”

Dee pulled away. “See you later!” She giggled and noticed the pissed off look on Levi’s face, her smile quickly faded. She cleared her throat. “Well I guess I better introduce you to your commanding officer and our Captain, that team will be training you and will be your squad for life.”

“Fine.” Levi walked with her to the manoeuvre gear training grounds, there stood a tall muscular man with a data pad in hand. He looked the man over, he had tight full-bodied armour on which was issued for the scouts to wear. His hair was a messy sandy blonde, eyes a soft grey. Levi was sure this man was popular here, his height, muscles and boy band chiselled face would guarantee that. “That the Captain?”

Dee shook her head. “That’s Miyabi, he’s glued to the Captain’s hip.” Levi’s eyes widened as he watched a full armoured woman fly out of the training area, his eyes locking with what he suspected was theirs, her helmet with horns prevented him from seeing her face. Dee laughed. “That’s our Captain.”

You stood up after skidding past Dee and some guy, you turned to Miyabi. “How was that?”

Your old friend of years walked over. “New record Captain.”

You tapped your neck causing the helmet to retract, horns and all. “Hmm, but how was my performance?”

“You were excellent.” He tapped the data pad. “The Commander will be very pleased.”

You looked at the information, it didn’t make you happy at all. “No, this won’t do.” You sighed. “I’ll keep working on it.”

“Why?”

You hit your hand against your head. “Because, a lot of the cadets look up to me and try to copy my style. If they saw what I just did…a lot of lives could be…I need to come up with better fighting techniques.” You pressed your finger against your lips. “I must reduce casualties, drum it into their heads that it’s about team work and not showing off. People who show off die.”

Dee looked nervous, she could see you slipping down your usually path again. “Umm Captain?”

You looked up finally acknowledging the two people waiting for you, Dee and your new Cadet. “Ah! Dee, sorry I was a little distracted.” You looked Levi up and down, he was a handsome man and just your type, but you couldn’t get distracted from work. You laughed nervously. “You must me my new Cadet.” You held you hand out. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Levi couldn’t help but take you all in, he thought your figure was stunning, your smile was divine and the sparkle in your eyes gave him life. He remained in control of his feelings, but he certainly felt his heart flutter when he took your gloved hand in his. “Levi Ackerman.”

You smiled and introduced yourself. “I’m Captain of the scouts.” You looked to Miyabi, then Dee. “Dee I’ll take Cadet Ackerman into my care now, Miyabi? Could you review the team on the data we collected just now, then head to breakfast alright?”

Miyabi saluted you. “Yes Captain.”

“Yes Captain.” Dee grinned and wandered off with Miyabi.

You turned to Levi and smiled, he liked that smile a lot. “Well Ackerman, I guess I’ll finish the tour then. I’ll show you the grounds, then it’s the base. If you have any questions, ask away. So, let’s get started, follow me.” You walked on ahead and figured he’d met the team, so the next place was areas he could train by himself and others. “So, this place we’ve been is a generated obstacle course, make sure you do this with someone monitoring just in case. You can adjust the difficulty of the place by the data pads.”

Levi eyed the area, by the looks of it you had been set up on a difficult one. He looked back at you and studied your face more, you appeared to be rather young compared to other squad leaders, even he was older than you. “You look rather young.”

You hummed. “I get that a lot, I am young to be a Captain I agree.” You smiled at him. “Not every day you meet a woman in her early 20s having this much power, and authority.” You giggled at his shocked face. “I worked hard to get this post, I proved myself in countless missions as well as provided Erwin with information which has contributed to less casualties in the field.” You turned to Levi. “Is my age an issue?”

“No, you worked hard, so you deserve this post. I respect Erwin and will follow his command, always. If he has full faith in you, then I will also.”

You smiled at him, he liked that he made you smile again. “Thanks Ackerman.”

“Levi please, I have a strong dislike for my surname.” He looked away from you, his brows furrowed at the thought of his Uncle Kenny.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend Levi.” He liked how you said his name, he wanted to hear it more. You hummed and stretched. “Well, shall we move on?”

“Please.”

You showed him the weight lifting, combat training, weapon practice and track area. “Hmm, that’s all there is out here. Follow me inside and I’ll take you to the mess hall, then I’ll show you your room.”

“Thanks.” You looked over at Levi, his steel eyes were locked with his path ahead. There were slight bags under his eyes, this meant he didn’t sleep and had lost people dear to him when he was in the main core. You dragged your gaze away, you knew and understood his pain very well. You took another look at him and jumped, he was staring right at you. “Captain?”

You blinked a few times; his face was too close for comfort; his lips were inches from yours. You could smell him, it was a mixture of soap and cleaning things along with a body tingling musty scent. His eyes were a bluish grey that demanded attention from others, it didn’t help that his dark hair hung down and framed them. His lips were so kissable, especially being placed against his pale skin. You looked down in embarrassment and regretted it, his outfit showed off his lean muscular frame that made you tingle even more.

You turned on your heels to face the hall and not him. “Y-yes Levi?”

He walked past you towards the open door on your right. “This the mess hall?”

You jumped and looked in, soldiers were beginning to move about for their food. “Ah yeah it is, we all gather together in there to connect with each other and form bonds.” You folded your arms and smiled. “Foods good too, we cook fresh and don’t use those food cubes.”

Levi hummed, he looked down at you and hated how your blush from earlier had disappeared. “Suppose that’s good.”

“The government like us, we get dangerous missions and things done. I guess they fill us with good food, so they don’t feel bad if we die.” You laughed and shrugged. “Like that’s the last thought we have when we die. At least I had that one good meal!” You said the last part in a silly voice. You let out a long sigh after and looked up to Levi. “The government knows jack shit about us, what we actually do…they don’t ever want to know.”

Levi noticed the distant look in your eyes, he recognised it because it was something he experienced, in those moments the screams of others would float in the back of the mind. Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, I hate them all.”

You hummed. “Yeah, I doubt you’d find anyone in this group who likes them. The main military core loves them, but we are kind of the weirdos and suicidal maniacs they couldn’t control.” You turned to the hall and began walking. “Erwin fights with the government all the time over us. Anyway, enough of that bullshit, let’s get you to our floor.” You got into the lift and pressed the data pad for two floors up. “The rest of this floor is rooms for the Cadets, next floor is offices for the squad leaders. The floor above that is ours, it has my squads’ rooms.” The door opened allowing you both to step out. “You all have a room each, there’s five of you now. To your right is Commander Erwin’s office and room, to your left.” You referred to the hall. “If you’d follow me leads to your room.”

Levi looked into his new room when you reached it, he liked how spotless it was but, it still needed another clean to meet his standards. He spied a door in his room. “That a bathroom?”

You nodded. “Yeah, my squad have their own. We moved onto this floor recently, Erwin is going to have a squad on each floor soon. He moved me and him first with our joint team, next is Hange as she needs another lab…” You sighed. “Whatever you do, don’t agree to any and I mean any of her tests or experiments, you’ll regret it.”

“Noted.” He turned to you in his doorway, you were leaning casually against the frame and enjoyed the sight. “Why were you moved first, and how long will the others be moved?”

You hummed. “I was moved first because I have the most skilled squad, Erwin believed I took priority. The others didn’t mind…well except for Drake.” You rolled your eyes. “Hate that pig of a man…well anyway Hange’s team moves to the floor above in a month and a half’s time, after that it’s Mike and his team.” You shrugged. “Drake’s last because of reasons I can’t be bothered to go into.”

Levi walked closer to you and looked down into your cute face, your lips were so pink and kissable. “He’s an asshole.”

You pointed at him and giggled. “So, you do get it, good. Hopefully he won’t be here long.” You pushed away from the frame and stepped into the hall, you turned to Levi and pointed to the left. “Keep going down there and you’ll find my office which is joined with my room, if you need anything at all just come knocking.” You gave him a big smile. “I’m always there for my team, alright?”

“Okay…where can I get cleaning supplies?”

You hummed. “The room is next to mine, it’s marked for you. Well Levi, I have some work to do.” You backed up towards your office as Levi walked out into the hallway. “You should head to the mess hall and get some breakfast.”

He looked towards the lift and back at you. “You’re not coming?”

“I will a little later, I’ve just got to do some paperwork quickly and I’ll head down.” You waved at him and walked to your office. “See you Levi.”

You got to your office and sighed, you knew very well that you would not be having breakfast. You tapped the data pad next to the door allowing it to lock, the feeling of dread washing over you. One look at your hovering chair and metal desk with its hologram computer, the data pads all over it made you want to cry. Erwin was a sadist, he had to be because he showed you no mercy with work.

You sat down causing the seat to bounce a little, you stared at the projected keyboard and tapped on it causing a blue screen full of work to appear. With a click of the neck you began working, you had reports to follow up on and reports to place agreements on as well. After a solid two hours you got up and made a hot cup of tea, you stared outside at the field as people trained while you enjoyed the soothing drink for a moment.

A light blinked on your computer catching your attention, you leaned over and tapped it bringing up a projection of Erwin at his own desk. You gave him a smile as he said your name. “Good work on those papers you forwarded to me, but I’m sorry to say there is more.”

You plopped down in your seat. “Send them over, I’ll get them done as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate what you do for me.”

You laughed. “So, you should.”

“Sassy today huh?” He gave you a heart-warming smile, you always knew the big blonde teddy of a man had a thing for you.

“You’d be disappointed if I wasn’t.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” He frowned at something. “Damn it.”

“Something up?”

He sighed and ran his hand through his soft blonde hair. “I forgot about this, I have two members of Drake’s squad that need disciplining…” He put the data pad down with the information on. “Could you?”

“Sure, send them to me.” You smiled as soon as you received the information, disciplining was easier than paperwork. “Seems like a regular thing from his team Erwin.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, I’m trying to do something about him still.” He looked up at you, his eyes pleading you. “Do what you normally do, I can only rely on you for discipline. Hange terrifies them all, Mike freaks them out and I’m too harsh or not enough. You…” He sighed with a soft smile. “You always get it right.”

“Don’t worry Erwin I’ll sort this, besides you chose me to be Captain for a reason, right?” You finished sending messages to their personal arm devices to come see you. “There, I’ve asked for their presence.”

“Thanks again, oh how was Levi?”

You looked up at Erwin, he seemed to have a glint in his eyes. “Good actually, I don’t know why everyone prewarned me about him.” You shrugged. “He seemed rather nice, bit dry, forward and well…honest, but I didn’t mind that at all.” You smiled at the thought of your new cadet. “He’s got a lot of promise, I can tell. You definitely know how to pick them, I read his report before hand and he is impressive, but I am worried about the baggage he’s bringing.”

Erwin shook his head. “Nothing to worry about, he’s proved himself to me and the military with his loyalty.” He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. “I do feel for him though, he lost his closest friends on a dangerous mission with myself and others long ago. I don’t think it’ll change his judgement though, in fact he’s become a better soldier because of it.”

You leaned on your hand, something similar had happened to you when you’d started. “Losing something in a fight can do a few things, make you freeze up, quit or make you stronger.” You sipped your tea and tried to drown out the memories of fallen comrades. “We all in the scouts became stronger, with time he’ll relax more.”

“I agree…well I better leave you to your work for now, don’t forget to eat Captain, I know what you’re like.”

You gave a nervous laugh. “I will, you’ll see me in the mess hall at some point today. You worry too much. I’ll chat soon Commander.” You both said your goodbyes then you sat in silence, you closed your eyes and focused on your breathing for a moment. With your hand on your heart, your breathing slowed you managed to relax before the two idiots came knocking to be told off by you. A knock at the door made you open your eyes, your chance of relaxation gone. You tapped the device on your desk for your door. “Come on in!”

The door slid open to show the two men you needed a word with, both of them looked like this was going to be a walk in the park. One grinned at you as he dropped into the seat opposite you. “Afternoon Cap.”

The other giggled as he sat. “Yeah, afternoon Cap.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the lack of respect, these pair of idiots were Drake’s. “Gentlemen, in your own words of course, would you like to tell me why you are here.”

They exchanged a laugh with each other, the leader of the two Rob sucked his teeth and eyed you up as if he was undressing you. “Some cadet got upset and reported us, we didn’t do anything Cap.”

Jack grinned, he was just a stupid follower. “Yeah, yeah, we just did our job and some kid didn’t like us.” He eyed his mate. “Probably jealous or something.”

Rob nodded. “We are known for our looks and skill, Drake’s got the best group the scouts can offer.” He shrugged. “I don’t understand why so many people are upset.”

You sniffed then turned to your computer, you began typing and found pictures of dead cadets in the past. You selected for the projection and let the two men look at it. “These are a few cadets we have lost in the past.”

“What’s this got to do with us?”

You turned it off and locked your fingers together in front of you, you leaned forward on your desk. “What does it have to do with you…hmm…maybe everything. I’ve met soldiers like you before, the kind who think they are the best this world has to offer. You two probably think women should be begging you to be with them, right? Well I’ll tell you what gents, these people who are dead were just like you. Ever heard of Rickey Dunning?”

“He was so cool, the best in getting girls and in combat.” Rob laughed. “Why?”

You turned to Rob. “Well Rob, Rickey wanted to show off to a new girl in my squad about a year ago. Can you guess what happened to him?”

“Ah…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno, he kinda dropped off the map. He stopped posting things online.”

You nodded and tapped on your computer again and brought up the last picture of Rickey, it was a frame taken from your helmet recording. You watched Rob and Jack’s face go white at the sight, they saw you holding Rickey’s only remaining hand as the other was ripped from its socket. His lower half was mangled, blood was gushing from his mouth and his eyes were pleading. “He rushed in going against commands from myself, Erwin, Hange and Mike all so he could impress. Rickey was ripped apart, now I know I’m the best in the scouts, but I couldn’t save him. I went to go after him.” You played the vid of the incident, you were behind him as Drake gave him permission to show off. You, Erwin, Hange and Mike were screaming at him to come back. You flew after him using your gear, but it was suicide. There were too many machine creatures, they were too intelligent, and Erwin called a command for you to come back. You sailed on ahead and killed as many of those things as possible, but you were too late. “Soldiers like you two get killed, or you get others killed.”

Rob shook his head. “I don’t want to die.”

Jack looked down. “Captain…we’re sorry.”

You let out a long sigh and turned everything off. “I’m not doing this to scare you, or upset you, I’m doing this to save your lives. I don’t want any more people dying on my watch, do you understand?”

They both spoke in unison. “Yes Captain.”

“I’m doing this to protect you both, you are excellent soldiers.” You giggled making them both blush. “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t, but I want you to take more consideration for the situation you are in. Every time we leave the walls to stop those things, we put our lives and others at risk. Not only are we responsible for our own lives, but also others. Please, look after your fellow cadets and yourselves.”

“Yes Captain.”

You smiled at them, you’d really broken through. “It’s okay to have fun though, but make sure that fun happens when you’re inside the walls, alright?”

Rob grinned. “No problem Captain.”

“Good, also take Drake’s teachings with a pinch of salt please…” You ran your fingers through your hair. “He’s like Rickey, but he doesn’t throw himself into battle he actually stays back. In fact, he has the lowest kills, and assists in the whole scouting regiment.” You could tell that shocked the two. “Now here comes the bad news guys, I still have to discipline you.”

Rob nodded. “Seems fair Captain, we’ve learnt our lesson, but we need to pay everyone back for almost getting a cadet killed.”

You smiled. “Glad you both understand, now I want you to clean the mess hall, the indoor training room and the male cadet bathroom on the bottom floor.” You typed the results of the discipline as you spoke, so all commanding officers knew the outcome and could monitor the two. “I’m also taking you out of action for two months until you learn your lesson, in those two month I want you to work on training that you feel would benefit you.” You looked over at the two men for a moment. “Maybe something to do with team work perhaps?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, we’ll get right on it Captain.” He stood up and bowed to you. “I’m really sorry for my actions.”

Rob’s eyes widened, he shot up from his seat and copied his quiet friend. “I’m sorry too! I promise it won’t happen again.”

You stood up and shook their hands. “I know it won’t, maybe you should go see that cadet who reported you and apologise, you two really shook him up with how close he got to getting hurt.”

Both shouted in unison. “Yes Captain!”

“Alright, dismissed cadet’s your discipline starts as soon as you leave my office. Clean the mess hall before and after every meal, clean the training room as often as Mike asks as he runs that place.” You sighed. “As for the men’s bathroom, try and figure that out yourselves okay? I’ll get someone to check on you. Have a good afternoon.”

You watched them go and locked your room, you grabbed another tea and sat down again. You looked at the time and noticed you’d missed lunch as well, you knew this would happen. The blue light from the projected computer screen lit your face up as you continued your work, replies came in from Mike, Hange and Erwin about your choice. You smiled to yourself as all agreed with your choice, Hange said she would have done something worse and Erwin said he would have made them leave for 6 months and not two. Mike simply sent you a smiley face and a comment saying he wanted to hang out later, he was someone you could talk to any time.

The tapping of your fingers on your desk echoed in your room, you were waiting for something from Drake, but it seemed he wasn’t replying. A knock at your door alerted you, you hoped it wasn’t Drake, you could not deal with that man today.

You tapped the device and opened the come. “Come in.” Levi walked in with an irritated look on his face, his arms folded. “Levi! How can I help you?”

“You missed breakfast and lunch, you are supposed to eat three meals a day Captain. Besides that, you were supposed to be accompany me for the first few days of me being in your squad.”

He was right, completely right. Erwin had asked you to keep Levi close to your side in his first few days, you were supposed to train and guide him into the scout life. Plus, you did need food. “Ah, sorry Levi I’ve had a lot of work to do.” You referred to one of the seats in front of you. “Take a seat and I’ll get you a cup of tea, I have a few more things to work on and then we can go to dinner together. Sound good?”

He sat down, threw his leg over his other and clicked his tongue. “Tch, sure.” He took his black tea from you and expected you to say something about how he held the cup, everyone usually did but then he noticed how you held yours. Your hand gripped and hugged the cup on the opposite end of the handle, sometimes you’d hold the top of your cup.

Your body shivered, someone was looking at you intently. You looked over to Levi. “Something wrong?”

“Why do you hold your cup like that?”

You looked at how you were holding it. “Hmm, I don’t trust the handles, they break easily. I held the handle once, it dropped, and the cup smashed.” You shrugged. “Same day that happened I lost a friend in the military, I watched them die. So, since then I’ve tried not to hold it normally just in case, call me silly but, it’s just what I believe. What about you?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Same reason, a cup smashed, and I lost someone important to me. Plus, it makes a disgusting mess.”

“Ah, you enjoy cleaning then?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “So what if I do you nosey brat.”

You laughed at his insult, it was rather cute. “Fancy calling your Captain a nosey brat…”

“Call it like it is, that’s not a problem is it?”

You shook your head. “Levi, I get people kissing my ass every hour of every day, it’s nice to have someone about who is honest.” You smiled at him then carried on with your work. “You don’t have to worry about the way you speak around me, unless you’re being downright disrespectful then I don’t care. Plus, you’re funny.”

Levi hid his blush from you. “Tch, you’re not right in the head. You’re as confusing as the feeling of needing to shit, but nothing comes out when you go.”

You burst out laughing making Levi jump, he blushed a little more at your cute expression and laugh. To him this moment was music to his ears, a part of him was telling him he wanted to see this over and over again. You wiped a tear from your eye. “Sorry.” You giggled a little. “Didn’t mean to laugh, but that was really funny.” You hummed as you smiled at him, you blushed a little as he stared back and looked back at your monitor. “But you’re right about me, I’m not right in the head but, I don’t think anyone in the scouts is. I’ve just one last paperwork to do and we can go, sound good?”

Levi relaxed a little into the chair. “Sure.”

You carried on in silence, you kind of liked the company, even though he stared at you sometimes making your nervous. Levi was one of those people who didn’t know or wasn’t fully aware of how good looking he was and the effects he had on others, though the more you got into your work the less you were aware of his stares.

Levi enjoyed watching you, he was trying to remember all the little things you did when thinking. The main thing was he was impressed at how fast you typed, or that you didn’t look at the keyboard when you typed but simply watched what you wanted to say slowly appearing on the screen. When he felt you needed it, he gave you fresh tea. It got to the point where he’d fill it without you realising it was almost gone.

He looked to the door when there was a knock. “Captain?”

You looked up. “Hmm?”

You looked so cute right now with that doe eyed look. “Door.”

“Oh!” You tapped the panel on your desk. “Come in.”

Drake stormed over to your desk, completely unaware of Levi being right there. He slammed his hands down on your desk and leaned towards you, this guy stank of bad cheap cologne. “When Erwin told me he had chosen a Captain I thought why not? But, when he said it was a woman I thought he was fucking joking. Now I know for sure, no woman should sit behind that fucking desk.”

You gave him your nicest smile. “I see you’re not happy with the outcome of Rob and Jack’s discipline then.”

“Two fucking months!?” He laughed. “You are a weak and stupid woman; this choice is clear women like you shouldn’t be in power.” He shrugged. “They were just boys being boys.”

You hummed and locked your fingers together and placed them on your desk, you leaned forward to show you weren’t intimidated. “You see, I think that’s a shitty excuse. Boys will be boys, no Drake, no. They shouldn’t have done what they did, no matter what gender. You do NOT endanger the lives of your fellow cadets, someone as well trained as you should know that.”

“Of course I know that!” His arms flew out to the side. “I’m not a tiny brained woman! What I’m pissed off the most at is you’re making them do a job that’s below them!”

You tilted your head. “And what job is that?”

“Cleaning, you women are supposed to do that.” He laughed and gave you a cocky grin, he leaned closer to you as he licked his lips. “So, why don’t you move that nice tight ass of yours from this office, that should be a man’s, go into the kitchen and cook us all up something good. You know, make the most of your womanly abilities and leave killing those things out there to us men. How does that sound pet?”

You pinched his cheek and wiggled his face a little hard with an evil smile on your face, he stepped back from you as a chill ran down his spine. “You do know I have the highest machine monster kills in this whole regiment, right? Oh, and the most human kills.” You stood up and turned your monitor off. “So why don’t you get your disgusting ass in that kitchen and cook me something up real good, because as far as I can tell from the reports, you are the worst soldier we have.” You popped your hip to the side and folded your arms and mocked his last comment. “How does that sound pet?”

He growled at you. “A man needs to teach you some manners.” He adjusted his shirt and began unbuttoning it. “I’m gonna fuck those manners into y-.”

You tried not to laugh as Levi slammed Drake’s face into your desk, blood burst from the guys nose as he screamed. Levi pulled his head back and smashed his knee into Drake’s broken nose, he let him go and kicked the asshole to the floor. You watched as Levi clicked his tongue and observed Drake writhe about on the floor crying as he held his nose, it was a beautiful sight and to make things better Levi slammed his foot down onto Drake’s nuts and dick for good measure.

Levi kicked Drake slightly. “Disgusting, go be a piece of shit elsewhere.” He grabbed the collar of the man’s shirt and dragged him out of your office, this was the best day ever. You ran after Levi and watched him continue to drag Drake into the lift, you hopped inside because you did not want to miss anymore of this fun event. You got out on the bottom floor, Levi dragged Drake past the mess hall and paused. “Oi brats!” He Lifted Drake up, Erwin dropped his fork in response as Hange had a big grin on her face. Mike laughed at your smiling face. Levi clicked his tongue. “This is what happens to disrespecting, sexist and misogynistic pieces of shit. They get thrown out with the rest of the trash.”

You and everyone else followed Levi as he walked outside with Drake, he tossed the man as if he was nothing into a puddle of mud. You looked up to Erwin, he let out a sigh. “Tell me over dinner what happened.”

You nodded. “I will, don’t worry. I have a request as well, I’ll mention it over dinner as well.”

He nodded. “Got it, see you in a second.” He grabbed Hange and dragged her inside. “Come on, no more gawking.”

She kicked about. “Oh but Erwin!”

Mike ruffled your hair. “Looks like someone has their eye on you.” You looked up at him. “Apart from me and Erwin, this should be interesting. You better join us for dinner.”

You nodded. “I will, see you in a sec I’ve just gotta talk to my new cadet…” He nodded and sent the cadets inside leaving you with Levi. “Thanks.”

“Am I going to get punished for this?”

You giggled and looked from Drake to Levi, you held a look in your eyes that matched a feeling in your heart. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Seriously…thank you.” You laughed and rubbed the back of your neck. “No one has really stood up for me like that, I appreciate it.” You looked back up at him with a little blush. “Thank you, I mean it.”

“You’re welcome…I just couldn’t stand there and let him stink your office up with his bullshit mouth, that and he was going to…he…tch…I hate bastards like him.”

You gave him a hug making him jump, his arms twitched by his side then slowly wrapped around you. This event, this sensation was weird and foreign to him, but he wouldn’t mind if this happened again with you. Levi was confused, in just one day he’d experienced a roller-coaster of emotions all because of you. Part of him hated it, but most of him liked it.

You pulled away and sighed. “Well! I think we should go eat and explain ourselves to Erwin, as for your punishment I want you to join Rob and Jack in cleaning duties of the mess hall, men’s bathroom and the indoor training room. Got it?”

He frowned. “But I enjoy cleaning.”

You grinned and walked on ahead. “So you do, oh well too late to change my mind now.” You looked back at him and gave him a wink, he knew then that you had chosen that on purpose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You slowly woke up to the sound of banging, you heard people shouting your name. It’d been a few days since the Drake incident. You sat up quickly from your desk and realised that you’d passed out again. With aching bones, you shuffled to the door and opened it. All of your squad stood before you, they seemed excited about something except for Levi who was leaning against the wall opposite your door, arms folded.

Abby was one of your female members, she was tall slender and rather pretty, she was excitedly holding a data pad with the cute Lucy next to her. You eyed the boys, Miyabi had a smile on his face and Dexter, who was lean and agile as anything was bouncing with excitement. You raised your brow. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Abby tilted her head as she eyed you. “Were you asleep at your desk again?”

You laughed nervously. “You caught me, yeah but I won’t do it again.” They all looked at each other, they didn’t believe you. “Enough about that, what do I owe this wonderful occasion of my team in nonuniform with smiles on their beautiful faces?”

“A party.” Dexter threw his arms out; the man could get excited over anything.

Miyabi sighed. “What we’re trying to say is, in the city near this base is a market and celebration going on. We wanted to know if we all, including you and the other cadets and officers would like to go.”

You liked the thought, but you had so much work that needed to be done. “I don’t have a problem with it if you guys go, but I have work to do.”

“Do you miss the food we used to eat?”

Levi frowned. “You two are from outside the walls?”

You smiled. “We are, other cadets are but we were old enough to really know and understand the loss. I really miss some of the food mum used to make…”

Miyabi laughed. “Don’t forget the bakery we used to go to, every Thursday, right?”

“Yeah…so, what does this have to do with this party?”

“They’ll be chefs there and stalls that will be providing food from our home town and others outside the walls, it’d be nice to eat them again, right?” He shrugged. “Plus, you need time off.”

You bit your lip and thought about it, you thought it’d be nice to have some time off and have fun. You let out a long sigh. “Alright.” You held your hand up stopping them from losing it. “But, all of you have to agree to going.”

Everyone turned to Levi, their eyes pleading him to say yes. He clicked his tongue and looked away. “Only if the Captain agrees to a day off, then I’ll say yes to going.”

They all looked at you, Levi gave you a side look. “Alright, alright you guys win, I’ll take a day off work.” They all jumped on you, they hugged and patted your arms and back in excitement. You laughed. “I’ll as Erwin for a scout day off, come on you bunch of loonies.”

You walked down the hall to Erwin’s, they were dancing around you planning outfits and what they were going to do when they got there. Levi was at your side, he leaned over. “Thanks.” You looked up at him, he was looking down at you then looked away quickly. “But, you need this break more than others. Sorry if you feel forced.”

You smiled. “Actually, I can’t remember the last time I had a break, so this should be good.” You knocked on Erwin’s door. “Stay here you lot, I’ll talk to the boss.”

Erwin sighed. “Come in.”

You pointed to your team. “Stay and behave.” You walked in and heard the door lock behind you, Erwin smiled brightly at you and said your name. “Hey Erwin, how’s it going?”

“How can I help?”

“Are you supposed to ask if I’m here for business or pleasure? Because.” You sat down on his desk and looked at his data pad. “It’s always pleasure.”

Erwin chuckled. “There’s that sass again, so what do I owe this pleasure then?”

“I have a request, a personal one…well really it’s for the whole of the scouts.”

“Alright, let’s hear it.”

You jumped off his desk and typed on his keyboard to get up the poster celebration. “There’s this thing going on near the base, they’re cooking food that is from outside the walls. So, it’d a chance for me to eat my home food again, plus after there’s a little party. I think it’d be good for the scouts to have some fun.”

He smiled as he read the poster. “You’re right, we should do this. Besides you need a break.”

You laughed. “I’m alright.”

He sat back and looked you up and down. “You haven’t had a break since you joined the military, plus I’m pretty sure you were asleep at your desk just now.”

You blushed. “No.”

Erwin got up and played with your hair then rubbed your cheek. “Your hair is messy, and you have a mark on your cheek. You passed out again while working, I can tell. I’ll agree to the day out for everyone.”

You heard shouting and cheering from outside Erwin’s door. You rolled your eyes. “Idiots.”

The door slid open revealing a very embarrassed team of yours, they had been caught red handed listening in to a conversation between a Captain and Commander. Erwin chuckled at them. “I’ll send the message out to all the squad leaders about the party, you’re all dismissed.” He grabbed Levi’s shoulder before he left. “I need to borrow you for a moment Levi.”

Levi eyed him then sighed. “Sure.” He watched you get dragged down the hall by your squad, you waved back at Levi then disappeared from his sight. “Tch, what do you want?”

Erwin pulled Levi into his office and referred to a set. “I wanted to chat with you about the Captain, I’m worried she’s not eating or sleeping properly.” Levi folded his arms and sat back, he agreed with the Commander, he was worried too. “So, I wanted to know if you’d be her assistant? Hange has Moblit to keep her in check, I need someone to keep the Captain in check before she gives me a heart attack from stress and worry. You don’t have to.”

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

Levi got up from his chair “I’ll do it.”

Erwin laughed. “I’d prepared a speech and everything to convince you. Well, all you need to do is help her with paperwork, training, make sure she sleeps and eats like a normal person. Your room is close to hers already, right?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin smiled, for once he felt calm and relieved. “Your pay will increase of course, why did you agree so quickly?”

Levi stopped before leaving he turned to Erwin. “I used to hide my feelings, my emotions and cares about others. I hated connecting with others, people always leave and die on me.” He looked away from Erwin. “As soon as I met her I began talking again normally, I experienced emotions that I thought I’d locked away. I wanted to run at first, but a strong part of me wants to be around her as much as possible. She’s strong, very strong and smart…but she can be a right idiot. I want to take care of her, so we don’t lose her.” He looked back at Erwin. “You know I will follow yours and her commands until the very end.”

“She does have this strange effect on people, doesn’t she?” He looked at the time. “It’s dinner soon, mind dragging her to the mess hall?”

Levi nodded then clicked his tongue. “I’ll get the brat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi knocked on your office door, today was the party, but he didn’t hear anything. He looked at his arm device and saw the code for your room, you’d given it to him the other day when you found out he was your assistant. He entered your room and called out your name, but there was no reply.

He clicked his tongue as he searched the room, you weren’t passed out anywhere. “Idiot, where is she?” He opened your bedroom door and caught you just as you walked out the bathroom, towel wrapped around you and another on your head for your hair. Levi called your name then blushed. “S-sorry!”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s alright Levi, not like I’m naked. So, what’s up?”

Levi had his back to you, but he did sneak a look at your body. He saw how the towel was just above mid-thigh, he liked the shine of your legs from the water still there. He looked away and could smell strawberries, his favourite but you didn’t know that. He cleared his throat. “I came to collect you for the stupid thing in the city.”

You paused for a moment. “Oh yeah, give me a moment okay? You can chill in my office, help yourself to my tea.”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You watch him close your door and smiled to yourself, you knew very well he had been sneaking looks at you like this. You wore your best lace underwear, then put on tight black skinny jeans with biker boots and a cool low-cut top. You put on dark makeup, and you even styled your hair a little once you dried it. You walked out with your arm device in your hands. “Alright Levi, I’m ready to go.”

He stood up and blushed a little, he looked away allowing you to see what he was wearing. He had a slouchy beanie on his head, long black sleeved shirt and tight black jeans with boots. He sighed. “You’re not bringing that.”

You looked at your device. “But what if.”

Levi took it from you, he got up close allowing you to enjoy his scent and feel his warm breath. “No working.”

“But.”

“I’m your assistant brat, you’ll listen and do what I ask of you because Erwin entrusted your safety to me.” He eyed your lips. “Understand Captain?”

You let your device go, you felt you had lost yourself in his beautiful blue eyes. “Wait…I need it to pay for food and games.”

“I’m paying.”

You stared at Levi, you couldn’t believe it. Could this mean this was a date? “You don’t have to.”

“I want to, now stop moaning and get walking.” He grabbed your arm and dragged you out of your office.

You pulled away and giggled once you got into the lift. “So, it’s a date?”

He clicked his tongue. “So what if it is?”

You smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” You got out the lift and walked with Levi out the base, then out the gate. Your eyes widened when you saw the lights, people running around with hand held lanterns. Stalls lined the streets, music was drifting through and around everyone. “Pretty.”

Levi looked at your bright eyes, he clicked his tongue and looked away. “Yeah it is.”

You walked over to a stall with candy apples. “Yum.”

“Two please.” You looked at Levi as he paid. “What?”

You took your apple from him. “Nothing, just you…” You bit your apple and sighed. “So cadet, tell me more about you.”

The two of you walked down the street, looking at different stalls as you chatted. “I was born in the lower levels of this city, also known as the underground. My mother died when I was young, my uncle became my guardian then he left me.”

You squeezed his arm. “Sorry.”

“I’m fine.” He sighed. “I made friends, two and we protected people in need. Then Erwin came for me, he asked me to join the military or go to jail for all my crimes. On my first expedition I lost my friends, but in the end, I decided to keep fighting because I want to make the choice I will regret the least. I stayed in the main core until Erwin asked me to move over to the scouts, apparently I was too good for them.”

You smiled. “You are too good for them, I’m glad you agreed to join us Levi.”

He clicked his tongue. “Mushy brat…I agree though…what about you? What’s your story?”

You hummed. “Well I’m from outside the walls as you’ve heard, I was in a small town and grew up in a happy home really.”

“Did you always want to be in the military?”

You shook your head. “No, I wanted to run a tea shop. People would come in and say they need waking up, or that they wanted a good vibe and I would give them a tea that matched it with a cake that went well. Like for example earl grey tea with lemon and poppy seed cake, perfect match for an afternoon. My mum and dad taught me how to cook and bake, I loved it so much.” Your bright smile slowly turned to a sad one. “So much…”

“You don’t have to continue Captain.”

You smiled at him. “I don’t mind Levi; can we go somewhere quieter though?”

He nodded and walked away from the crowd to a little park, his hand was so close to yours and he felt it tingle with a weird need to hold your hand, he’d never felt like this before. Levi sat on a bench and watched the cars fly by. “So, you remember the day we lost some of our land?”

You stared at the stick from the candy apple in your hands, you twisted it between your fingers. “We ran, I made sure to take my bow. You’ve seen it, the one that folds up Hange changed it so it’s shorter at the bottom.”

Levi sat back on the bench. “So you can use it when attached to a wall by you gear.”

“Exactly.”

“Guess four eyes isn’t so bad.”

You giggled and thumped his arm. “You love her really, we all do.” You hummed. “As I was saying though, we ran. My father got sick, then my mother but she could keep moving fairly normally. My grandfather was worried though, those things were getting closer and he used his ex-military training to make a choice.” You looked down at the floor. “We were in the woods, he stopped me from helping my parents and told me to stay where I was with Miyabi until he got back. I waited and waited, Miyabi’s family left him with me because they were scared of dying.”

“Disgusting.”

You laughed and sat back. “His parents are assholes.” You looked up at the starts. “My grandfather came back, he had this cold distant look in his eyes and told me my mother and father wouldn’t be coming with us. I asked him where they were, he told me safe and to not ask anymore. We stuck to the woods and made our way to the walls, those things were faster than us but because of who my people were, we specialised in stealth, it’s in our blood.” You studied your hands. “I’ve always been told our people are naturally strong.” You looked at Levi. “The Ackerman’s are supposed to as well, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, we are…so how did you get into the city?”

You gave him a sad laugh. “We may have not been spotted by those things, but the military trying to stop them were. I’m not proud of it, but we took gear from a dead soldier. I used it to kill some of those monsters and allow my people to get inside, the military liked what they saw. They said a kid like me had more skill than their own soldiers. I went over the walls, I asked my grandfather to come with me and Miyabi. He said no, he couldn’t live within the walls like an animal. He said he was born free and always will be, he told me to join the military and promise that I’d take back our lands.” You gripped your fists tightly. “I promised and watched him leave, he said he’d find mum and dad and will wait for me.” You looked at Levi. “I promised Levi, when I make a promise I keep it. That’s why I work so hard, why I run myself ragged all the time because if I take moments like this to relax it’s a moment I spend without my family and my home.”

Levi took your hand in his, he squeezed it to provide comfort. “I understand now, but you push yourself too much. If you work too hard you’ll get sick or injured, if that happens then you’ll be stuck in bed for days. Just take an hour now and then, or a day off to recharge.” He sighed and looked you in your eyes. “Do it for your people…and…and me.” He tapped his knuckles on your head. “You worry me too much, you are our Captain and my responsibility. So, look after yourself or I get angry.”

You giggled and hugged Levi. “Thanks Levi for listening, and for worrying about me.”

Levi put his arm around you and gave you a hug back. “I can’t help worry about an idiot like you.”

You both pulled away from each other slightly and looked into each other’s eyes, Levi glanced at your lips and licked his own. He leaned closer, his hand cupped the back of your neck bringing you closer. You felt your heart hammer in your chest, you were about to kiss a cadet, it was against policy, but you wanted to.

You closed your eyes ready, but Mike shouted your name. Levi pulled you both away slightly, his forehead tapped against yours “Tch, damn it.”

You turned to Mike and waved at him. “Over here!”

Mike walked over with Dee bouncing around him. “We’ve been wondering where you were, I’ve never seen you out of your armour. Let me look.”

You stood up and punched him in the gut. “Ass.”

“You look good.”

You posed. “I know.” You smiled at Dee. “Hey cutie, how are things?”

She gave you a hug. “Good Captain.” She looked back at the party then you. “I was hanging out with Miyabi because he was depressed that you came here with Levi, oh and that Levi is always around you now.” She patted Mike’s back. “Mike just appeared out of nowhere and asked me to follow him, so I did, and he led me to you.”

Mike ruffled Dee’s hair. “Go play with Levi, I wanna chat with the Captain.”

She ran over to Levi. “Come on Levi, I’ll show you some food from my home town.”

“You lived beyond the walls too?” He raised a brow at her.

“Yeah!” She grinned and leaned closer so just her and Levi could hear. “I can even show you some stuff from the Captain’s home town if you want?”

Levi looked over at you, he wanted to stay with you, but it seemed Mike was determined to have you to himself. Plus, he wanted to know more about you. “Let’s go Dee.”

You watched him leave then looked to Mike. “What do you want big nose?”

He sniffed you. “Strawberries, you’re looking to impress someone.”

You blushed. “No.”

“Is it Levi?” He looked at where the cadet went. “I mean I know he’s had his eyes on you, but it wouldn’t work.”

“Why?”

Mike pulled you against him as you walked. “You’re too work focused, Drake’s out to get you and I think Miyabi would freak out. I mean me and Erwin would be fine with it, Hange would want to document it though.” Mike shook his head. “That woman has a strange fascination with strong people.”

You rolled your eyes. “Why are you even here?”

“I wanted to annoy the short man, it’s entertaining.” He pinched your cheek. “He has a thing for you and thinks I want you, I wanted to give him a push to act.”

You punched Mike hard, he coughed from the impact and laughed. You walked ahead. “You’re a dick.”

“Love me?” He walked closer and bent down to look in your face.

You put him in a head lock and kicked his butt, he stumbled forward after you threw him. “Of course I do Mike, you’re a good friend to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stormed down the hall to Mike’s office, you were at the end of your tether with him and his playing around. You slammed your hand into the data pad causing it to open the door, you stepped in and slammed it closed. “Mike!?”

He looked up and smiled, he said your name. “What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”

“You know very well why I’m here.” You folded your arms. “Ever since my da-“

“Date.”

You sighed. “Day with Levi…You and my other so-called friends have been watching me and him closely, every corner I turn you, Hange and Erwin have been there. What’s going on? What are you lot up to?”

Mike feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, we would never do anything bad.”

You placed your hands on his desk and leaned towards him. “Not talking?”

“I have nothing to talk about.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Fine then, I’ll just go to Drake’s room and get his cologne and pour it all over your desk. With your nose, you’ll be out of commission for weeks, and you’ll be smelling it for years.”

“You wouldn’t…” He looked a little scared.

“Just watch me Mike.” You turned to the door, an evil grin on your face.

Mike made a pained noise. “W-wait!” You turned to face him. “I’ll talk, just don’t do what you were planning.”

You sat down opposite him. “Start talking.”

He sighed. “There’s a bet going on between me, Hange, Erwin and Moblit about you and Levi.” He ran his hand through his soft hair. “Today is the last day of the bet.”

“What are the individual bets?”

Mike pulled a face. “Not telling.”

You reached over and grabbed his nose, you pulled it hard. “Start talking big nose or I get the bleach Levi uses.”

He gulped. “Fine!” You let him go and watched him nub his nose. “So cruel to me, all I want is your love you know?”

You rolled your eyes. “Get on with it.”

“I bet that Levi would confront you about the amount of time I’ve been spending with you, and the flirting. Erwin bet he’d confess his feelings, Moblit thinks he’ll kiss your cheek or forehead. Finally, Hange, she of course is the rudest. Hange bets the two of you will fuck.”

You blinked a few times. “Bit blunt Mike.”

He shrugged. “It’s Hange, what do you expect. Anyway, we’ve all been watching you because it’s the last day and we’re panicking.”

You got up and sighed. “I expected as much from you and Hange, but not from Moblit and Erwin…” You shook your head. “Well, none of what you betted on will happen. I’m going to go train, do your job for once Mike.”

You left his office as he laughed to himself, you couldn’t believe you were friends with a bunch of school kid idiots. Today you were going to get on your gear and practice as much as possible, you wanted to improve your agility as well as your precision in attacking. You took your bow from your thigh, you also wanted so practice with your bow like old times with your grandfather. You walked over to the woods, you flicked your bow, so it unfolded and held it in front of you. You pulled back, so a string and light arrow formed, the whole system generates whatever bow you desired using a magnetic containment field that held plasma.

You inhaled then let out a long breath as you focused on the target ahead, you fired at the target, you twisted and fired over and over as fast as you could. You tapped on your arm device and looked at how well you did, bullseye on everything. You walked to the gear station near and requested your things, you waited for a few seconds for it to be produced from the machine. It was a compact manoeuvre gear, it had four anchors that fired out, so you could move in all directions with great ease. You had to be very agile to use this gear, or you’d hurt yourself.

You opened the little compartment on the gear to check the power cell, it was full. You attached it onto the back of your armour and twisted your body, you bent down and stretched out your muscles. You span around with your bow pulled back as someone spoke in a deep voice. “Captain?”

You sighed at Levi. “Levi.” You lowered your bow. “What brings you out here?”

“I was looking for you.” He studied your form, he didn’t mind you in full armour he just missed you in non-uniform. “It’s my job to be around you.”

You smiled. “I’m fine, just training at the moment.” You looked up as the wind blew through the trees. “Just needed to breathe.” You looked back down and tapped your arm, your helmet grew over your face including two little horns on your head. The reason for the horns was so someone would recognise your body if you died, and know it was you from a distance. The team wore helmets because of the speed you travelled at with your gear, you needed to breathe and see and without the helmets you’d struggle. “You can do as you wish, I’ll be here a while.”

“Can I train with you?”

You stared at him, you were glad the helmet covered your face completely because you were blushing at the thought of training with Levi. “Sure, if you want to I won’t stop you.”

Levi tapped the gear station and waited for his gear, you watched him put it on and tap his hand against it. “Let’s move.” His helmet covered his face, it was sad because you liked it a lot.

You flicked your bow making it small and put it on your leg, you tapped your arm. “I’m connecting our communicators, so we’ll only be able to talk to each other no one else can hear us. You looked up at the trees, also no blades we mark the trees with paint.” You tapped your arm and saw a white paint on your fingertips. “This place is about learning how to bend to the worlds will, those generated simulations are controlled this place there’s no control at all. You up for this?”

Levi nodded. “I am.”

“Good, I’ll keep my eye on you due to Commander’s orders but if I’m honest.” You sighed. “I think you’re more skilled than others.” You began in full sprint, you jumped up and fired your anchors and flew off. “Do what you can Levi, don’t try and copy anyone or keep up.” You twisted in the air through a small gap onto the other side. “Those kinds of actions get people killed, do what you can understand?”

You whipped around a tree, your hand marking it as Levi spoke. “Tch, I know Captain.” You watched him spin around past you, you had to smile at him as he reached a tree and marked it. “You should try and keep up with me though, don’t want the famous Captain to be beaten by an ex-criminal right?”

You laughed at him. “You’re not beating me Levi.” You flew up into the air.

Levi hummed. “Don’t think that’s going to get you many, there’s no places to mark above the trees.”

“They don’t call me the best for fun Levi.” You span in mid-air, fired your anchors and shot at highspeed down. “Just watch.” You burst through the canopy and marked the tree, you flipped your body and fired your anchors ahead of you past many trees. You marked every one of them quickly, you span around others flicking you down another row.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Fuck.”

You laughed at his comment, people always reacted the same to you when you were working. You flew past Levi, a grin on your face he’d never see. “Hey handsome!” You sailed past him, he was a little surprised how at one point you used only one of your wires. He figured you were relying on your own momentum to get you moving as fast as you were.

You got low to the floor, your armoured body sending up dirt as you went under a fallen tree and marked it. You back flipped up and skidded on your feet, you turned around and waited. Levi span around and skidded next to you. “You have a fire up your ass?”

You bopped your hip into him and laughed. “You found out my secret!”

He tapped for the front of his helmet to go, so you could see his face. Your heart hammered in your chest at his small smile, he laughed lightly. “You’re an odd one Captain.”

Levi tapped his arm device to look at the results. You removed your helmet like his, the back of your head still covered, and your horns were on your head. “So, how did we do?”

“You won.” He looked up at you, his usual cool face back. “By seven.”

You chuckled. “Not bad Levi, but on a serious note I was impressed with your movement style.” You remembered his spin move. “Never seen someone spin like that before, was hard to keep track of you. You sir are very flexible and agile.”

“So are you.” He walked closer to you and looked down into your face. “You bend very well, it’s a useful skill in other areas.”

You smirked at him, he was flirting with you and you liked it. You looked down at your feet and laughed. “You aren’t wrong about that.” You hummed and looked to the woods. “Want to just fly around for fun? We can chat for a bit.”

“Sure, does it count as a date?”

You stretched and smiled at him. “Dunno Levi, but I hope so.”

He walked with you then fired his gear and followed you, the two of you just sailing slowly and enjoying the feeling of flying. Levi looked over at you. “Captain?”

You hummed. “What’s up?” You looked over at him and landed on a large branch of a tree, you sat down with your legs hanging off the edge and waited for Levi. As he settled you remembered what Mike had told you, you hoped they weren’t following you.

“It’s a personal question, regarding your connections with others.”

You needed to steer him away from asking about Mike. “I’m single yes, I have no deep feelings for any of the commanding officers.” You hugged one of your legs, your chin resting on your knee. “If I’m honest, I’ve never really had time to myself to think about my feelings. Everyone has told me Miyabi is interested, but to me he is a brother. In my town the two of us ran around together, we caused trouble like kids do but it was never anything more.” You frowned and said the last bit quietly. “Maybe I’ve been too focused on revenge…”

“Tch, you’re an idiot.” You looked at Levi. “You do what you feel is right, don’t let anyone tell you how to live your life. Make the choice you’ll regret the least.” He looked at you as said your name. “I think you are fine just the way you are.”

You shuffled next to him and kissed his cheek, this was a loop hole in the bet, you could kiss him but not him kiss you. You leaned your head on his shoulder and sighed. “I’m glad you joined the scouts Levi.”

“So you should, I keep your stupid bratty ass in check.”

You rested your chin on his shoulder and blew air on his ear. “If you hate it so much, then quit.”

He blushed slightly, he gave you a side look and clicked his tongue. “Too late for me to leave now, you’d fall apart without me.”

You hummed. “Sure Levi.” You pushed yourself off the edge and fell, you shot your anchors out and swung backwards and forwards while looking up.

Levi joined you and sighed. “This is nice.”

“I come here on nights I can’t sleep, or when I need comfort. I lie here swinging and think, then once I’ve done thinking I listen to the sounds that nature provides.”

Levi swung a bit, he closed his eyes and listened to the birds. He liked it here, he also understood why someone who suffers as much as him came here. “It’s a good choice, but why not do what others are and seek comfort in a lover?”

You laughed. “People do that because of the fear of dying, they want to pass of their genetics, so they don’t die off.” You shrugged. “It’s a basic animalistic desire, others fuck just to feel wanted or to get out aggression, it’s like a sense of relief when you’re done. Some people seek that comfort feeling so they don’t get consumed by being alone…I don’t want any of that.”

He looked over at you. “What do you want then?”

You looked over at him and gave him a sad smile. “I want to love someone and feel that same love back, to experience fear and longing when they’re not around, to get jealous when someone else takes interest but for them to tell me I’m there’s and they’re mine.” You looked back up to the trees, you knew what you were describing was you exact feelings for the man next to you. “Though, I do not have the time of the energy to invest in someone dear to me, I suppose I’m scared to let myself go, to give myself to someone completely.”

Levi cleared his throat. “So, you’ve never?”

You laughed. “Of course, I have, I was one of those people back in the main core that found someone to sleep with to feel alive. I cared for him, but it seemed to him I was merely a toy to play with. It hurt to be used, so I stopped searching and focused on work.”

“Tch, little shit. I should teach him some manners.”

You smiled and looked at him. “Thanks, but there’s no point Levi.”

“Why?” Your smile faded, he knew. “He died outside the walls.”

You nodded. “Life is cruel Levi, though he hurt me there was a tiny part of me that was sad when he died.” Levi watched you stretch then begin swinging loads. “Ah! I got to stop dwelling on things past, enjoy the little things I say! Like swinging like a child would.”

He let out a sigh as he watched you, he liked the bright smile on your face, but he was very worried about you. “Captain?”

You stopped and smiled at him. “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Of course.” You gave him a big smile. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He reached over and poked your cheek. “Because, you may be smiling but your eyes aren’t.”

Your smile faded to a sad one. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone who can read me like you do Levi.” You twisted so you stood in the air, you faced the woods and looked at the trees. “If I’m honest, which I will be with you. I’m not okay, but I will be with time.” You looked at Levi as he went up right. “Want to get some dinner together? I’m thinking we could take it to my office, so we can have some piece and quiet. I don’t feel like I can be around others.”

“Thank you for making me the exception.” You both dropped to the floor. “It’s strange meeting someone who wants to spend time with me.”

You smiled and patted his back. “I enjoy your company.”

“You’re not right.”

You hummed. “No, I’m not and that’s okay.”

Levi gave you a rare smile. “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hange stopped you in the hall and pouted at you, you had to smile at her cute face. “Aww Hange, what’s wrong?”

“You, you are what’s wrong!” She folded her arms.

“What did I do?”

“Nothing!”

You leaned against a wall. “So?”

“That’s the point Captain!” She ruffled her hair. “You did nothing. Yesterday was the last day of the bet, the two of you did nothing.”

You gave her a sarcastic tone. “Oh Hange I’m so sorry, forgive me.”

She pulled your cheeks watching you flap your arms. “So mean!” She looked down the hall and saw Levi walking over. “Can I ask you about Levi?”

Levi took the hint and went around the corner, he snuck a look and nodded to Hange. He didn’t want to be working with that mad woman, but he had to know. You let out a sigh. “Sure, what do you wanna know?”

She stepped back and hummed. “How do you feel about him?”

“In what sense?” You rubbed your cheek.

“Romantic.” You blushed at the thought and feelings you had for Levi, they were all romantic. Hange squealed. “You’re blushing!”

You grabbed her hands. “Shush! Someone could hear you.”

She giggled. “Sorry, just excited my best bud is showing a cute expression.” She pushed her hip out to the side, she tilted her head and smiled as she folded her arms. “So?”

You folded your arms and looked at the ground. “I umm…I enjoy his company a lot, I look forward to when he visits me, and I miss him when he’s not around. I get nervous when he stares at me, and my heart goes wild when he touches me.” You put your hand over your mouth. “Don’t get me started on when he gives me a rare smile or laughs.”

She smiled sweetly at you. “He’s smiled and laughed for you?” You nodded. “That’s sweet.”

You smiled up at her, you looked so cute to her and Levi right now. Levi got flustered and pressed his back against the wall again, he couldn’t see that face, or he’d run down that hall and drag you to the nearest room and have you.

You let out a long sigh. “Don’t tell anyone this Hange, but I really do like him…a lot actually.”

“Would you consider it love?” She peaked into your face.

You looked away from her. “I ah…yeah I suppose I do, I love him…” Levi grabbed his chest, his heart going wild at your answer. “But.” His heart sunk. “I can’t get involved with a cadet, I could get him and me into a lot of trouble. Plus, when the government ungrounds us we could die any day outside the walls. I know death, I’ve seen it too much but…if I let myself fall more into these feelings…I don’t know if I can go on without him.”

She gave you a hug as tears appeared in your eyes, you hated feeling like this. Hange ran her hand over your hair. “It’s okay hun, there’s nothing wrong with feeling like this.” She kissed the side of your head. “However, I don’t think you should give up on these feelings, if you do you’ll regret it.”

You pulled away slightly and pulled at her shirt. “What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

She hummed. “Well, I think you should really observe his actions and see what you think. I have a feeling he does like you more than a Captain, and more than a friend.”

You nodded and rubbed your face free of tears. “Alright, I’ll be more aware of him from now on.”

“You’ll think about giving in to your feelings as well?”

You laughed and gave her a little thump in the shoulder. “If he feels the same, I don’t want something meaningless Hange.”

She cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “Good, now off you go to your office Miss Cutie, Erwin probably has lots of work for you.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Hange called your name making you turn to her before you got into the lift. “Try and wear something that’s not your armour, I think if you do that then you’ll be less work driven. Plus, you need sleep, I can see the bags appearing.”

You cupped your face. “Oh no, alright I’ll get out of this shit and do some work. I promise I’ll sleep on time.”

Hanged waved to you and waited for you to disappear, she hummed then giggled. “You can come out now.” Levi walked over and stood next to his four eyed friend, his arms crossed as he stared at where you went. She smiled. “So, what do you think?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Looks like I need to do more to let her know.”

Hange shrugged. “Did you like that cute face of hers?” Levi eyed her, he did. “Well, I recommend teasing her as much as possible and you’ll be able to see that face more.” She walked down the hall, arms behind her head as she called back. “Maybe she’ll show you a new face no one has seen before, and it’ll be all for you.” She laughed and disappeared down the hall, Levi thought the woman was mental, but he liked her thinking.

Levi got to the lift and went to his room, he changed into black jeans and a smart white shirt with sleeves rolled up. He walked to your room and entered the code to get in, he loved the sight he got. You were sat in a big jumper that was slipping off your shoulder, he assumed you were wearing shorts underneath. You had a leg up on the seat as you worked, glasses sat on your face to stop them from getting tired.

You looked up and took your glasses off and smiled. “Hey Levi, you okay?” You blushed a little, it was as if the God’s were against you. You had only just spoken about your feelings for this man, and here he was in your office.

“Captain.” He locked the door behind him and wandered over to your tea maker. “I came to check on you.” He walked over to you and handed you some tea, his touch lingered on your skin. “I knew you’d be working because you’re a work obsessed idiot.”

You blushed slightly, a tingling heat was left on your hand. You hugged your cup to your chest. “Thanks, and I’m not that obsessed. Erwin is the one with the problem, he gives me all this to do.”

Levi sat on your side of the desk, he was close enough, so you could feel his heat. “Then why don’t you tell him to stop, or slow down.” He leaned closer making you freeze, your hair stood on end as your body craved his touch but you mind was saying no.

You sipped your drink. “I can’t do that, he needs me Levi.”

He slid to sit right in front of you, he took your cup from your hands and placed it on the table. “What if I need you more?” You blushed hard, your breath caught in your throat as he gripped the chair either side of your head and leaned closer. “What do you think about that?”

You eyed his lips, then back up to his eyes and saw his dilated pupils. You licked your lips. “You don’t really need me Levi, you’re very skilled in combat and with your gear.”

He clicked his tongue. “Not what I mean.” He leaned closer, but you turned your head, so he eyed your neck instead. He thought about licking it but changed his mind, instead he lightly kissed the skin.

You gasped at the contact. “Levi.”

He hummed and said your name back at you, you turned your head to look at him again. “You’re so beautiful, you know that, right?”

“Levi, I…” You felt something warm and soft on your lips, you eyed Levi as he pulled away slightly. “Did you?”

“Yes.” You touched your lips, the world around you fell away so it was just him and you in this moment. You looked back up at him. “Do you want me to do it again?”

You nodded. “I’d like that.” He cupped the side of your face and kissed you again, this time his lips lingered for longer tasting your sweet flavour. He pulled away and hummed, but you grabbed his shirt. “Wait.”

He smirked at you. “I’m waiting.” He pulled away making you follow, you stood up and pressed your body against Levi’s his legs shifted so you could be between his legs. He watched you play with a button on his shirt. “Well?”

You looked up at him, his tough attitude washed away when he saw your cute face. He gulped at your wide eyes, your parted lips and the wonderful smell of strawberries coming off you. You whined slightly. “More…I want more.”

Levi slipped his hands over your sides and down to your bum, he squeezed it slightly and looked up into your eyes. “Of course.” You gasped in response allowing him to deepen the kiss, his arm wrapped around your lower back where it dipped, his other tangled itself in your hair. He tired not to smile when he heard you moan at his talented tongue, he dominated the kiss.

You gripped his shirt tightly in your hands, you titled your head to the side enjoying the feeling of his tongue in your mouth. You let out a little moan when he nipped your lip, adrenaline pumped through you as you craved more from him. You pressed your pelvis closer to his, your hands digging into his hair, you adored how soft his hair was even the shaven part. You smiled at him. “More Levi.”

He clicked his tongue then smiled, he kissed your lips lightly. Levi’s eyes widened when you put your knees either side of his waist on your own desk, he went to speak but your mouth covered his. He hummed as you fought for dominance this time, your tongue melding with his. He slowly lay back, his hands drifted down to the bottom of your jumper, his hands slipped under feeling your soft skin and how warm you were. He wanted to feel it always, he wanted to lick, bite and suck the skin.

Levi hummed, his arms wrapped around your body and pulled you close against his body. He didn’t want to rush this, he wanted you to know and understand he loved you. You rested your head on his chest and sighed, you closed your eyes and smiled as he kissed the top of your head. You rolled off him and sat up, you played with the edge of your jumper. “Levi…do you?”

He sat up and held you. “Of course, I love you.”

You smiled and felt the tears, you wiped them with your jumper sleeve. “Sorry I feel so happy, and stupid.”

“Don’t be, we both never wanted to get close to anyone again due to fear of loss.” He took your hand and placed it on his chest. “But feel this heart and tell me not to listen. Tch, it’s as stubborn as a shit that won’t come.”

You giggled at him. “I believe you Levi.” You placed your arms over his shoulders, your fingers lightly brushing the back of his head. “I don’t deserve you.”

“No, I don’t deserve you.” He kissed your cheek, then his forehead tapped against yours. “But here we are.”

You smiled at him and thought about asking him to stay the night, not the active kind of stay over but the hold each other as you fall asleep. “Um Levi?”

“Can I stay the night?” You pulled away slightly and blinked at him. “Not the staying over and not sleeping kind, I mean the umm…this isn’t coming out right.” You jumped off your desk and took his hands in yours, you dragged him off and pulled him to your room. “What are you doing?”

You looked back and smiled. “Well for starters I needed to get away from that desk, because the more we hang around it the more I create memories. So, when I work at it in the future all I’ll think about is you and me.” You pushed him towards your bed and closed your door, you locked it and yawned. “To answer your question, I’m taking you to bed and not the not sleeping kind.” You laughed and took your shoes off, you let out a long sigh and got into bed. You patted the spot next to you. “All I want to do is cuddle next to someone, so I don’t feel so alone, actually I want to cuddle next to the man I love. So, get your bum here.”

Levi looked down at himself. “I’m not really dressed for sleeping.”

You hummed and pointed at his trousers. “You wearing underwear?”

He clicked his tongue, he always wore tight boxers. “Of course I am, it’d be disgusting if I wasn’t.”

“Then take your shirt and trousers off.” You lay down in bed. “And socks too, then come to bed.” You closed your eyes and listened to Levi, you could hear him click his tongue then take his clothes off and neatly fold them up. You felt the covers move, the bed dip and then nothing. “Le-.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, his muscled chest pressed against your back making your blush. He buried his face in your hair and against your neck, he inhaled your scent with his eyes closed tightly. He kissed your skin. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.”

You whined as his arms squeezed you. “Levi?”

He hummed. “I don’t think I can sleep like this.”

He pulled away. “Do you want me to leave?” You rolled over to face him, you wiggled slightly in your spot and sighed. You smiled up at his face and traced his features, especially his jaw. You lightly kissed his lips, then you cuddled up against his chest. He held you close. “So, this is what you meant...Tch cute.”

You blushed, you couldn’t help but giggle. “Sorry, I just feel this is better.”

You looked up at him, he adored the face you were making right now and he caused it, it was his, all his. He kissed your forehead. “Yes, much better.” He hugged you and closed his eyes, he let out a long breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “Now sleep brat.”


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyes to see light filtering through your window cover, you closed your eyes tightly again and didn’t want to move from your place. You tilted your head up when you heard a groan, comforting arms dragging you to a warm chest. A smile dotted across your face when you looked into Levi’s sleepy features, your finger traced his strong jaw. You decided, that this was something you wanted to see for the rest of your life, or the moment you knew you were going to die you’d remember this moment.

Levi opened his eyes slightly; a small smile went across his face when he saw your cute face looking at him. You gave him a bright smile. “Morning Levi.”

He hummed, it was good to wake up like this, but it wasn’t morning. “It’s afternoon actually.”

You leaned on your arm and sat up slightly, this didn’t make Levi happy because he wanted you back in his arms. “Afternoon…shit there’s probably lots of work that needs doing!”

He sighed next to you and rolled onto his back. “Don’t worry about it brat.”

“Why?”

He ran his hand up and down your back. “I woke up this morning, heard your communicator going off. It was Hange, Mike and Erwin all asking for you and giving you work. I told all of them you were exhausted, that you had gone to bed late last night and wouldn’t wake up this morning.”

You hugged your legs, this wasn’t good. You were going to be so behind in work, people were going to ask loads of questions about you. You rubbed your face. “Ugggh, this isn’t good.”

Levi sighed then shuffled so he was behind you, he propped a pillow behind him and wrapped his arms around you. You felt yourself being pulled back into a warm chest, arms around your middle and soft lips on your neck. Levi kissed your skin then nibbled your ear, but you were so worried about work. “I told you, don’t worry brat. I’ve sorted it, once I told them about you sleeping loads Erwin told me to make sure you sleep and eat with no work involved for three days, so we have three days together.”

You smiled and ran your hands over his strong arms. “Thanks, you know you could have woken me…”

He hummed, his lips on your shoulder. “No.”

“Why not?” You turned a bit and looked at him. He took the opportunity to kiss you, he pulled away and eyed your parted lips. You put your fingers on his lips and smiled. “Levi?”

He licked your fingers making you pull away with a giggle. He clicked his tongue, you were too adorable. “I was going to, but when I spoke to you quietly for you to wake up you whined like a child. You called out my name as well…Tch…” He hugged you tighter, his face against your back. “How can someone so dangerous be so cute?”

You blush then began laughing at Levi, he was just too adorable for words. You pulled away from his grip, you jumped onto the floor and stretched showing that under your jumper you had been wearing booty shorts as Levi predicted. “Well, if we are chilling in here for three days.” You put your arms down and sighed. “We need food.” You turned and pointed at Levi. “Though I hate to say it, you need clothes…unless you don’t want to stay here for the three days?”

Levi got out of your bed, he bent down and kissed your cheek then grabbed his clothes. “I’ll go to my room and get some things, you don’t mind me cleaning this place or using your bathroom, right?”

You blinked a few times and shook your head. “N-no, that’s fine.”

You went to run off, but Levi grabbed the back of your jumper, he pulled you back and kissed your cheek. “Change.”

“Whyyy?”

He leaned down and nipped your neck. “Because you look too cute, I don’t want anyone seeing you like this.”

“Okay.” You wander to your closet and pressed the data pad for some jogging bottoms, and a long sleeves tight top. The door slid open and you began changing, you looked over at Levi and smiled when you pulled your jumper off. “You just gonna stand and stare?”

“Yes.”

You blushed then giggled. “Alright then.” You jumped about when pulling your bottoms on and sorted your hair. “Okay, I’m gonna go get some food and order some to be sent to my room via the porter.” You slipped on comfy shoes and smiled. “See you in a bit then.”

Levi watched you leave, he followed suit and watched you go down the hall as he stood in front of his room, he missed you already. You hated the lack of warmth of Levi, the lift was so cold. You looked up at the ceiling of the lift, you had this weird foreboding feeling in the pit of your stomach. You were the kind of person that never stayed happy, you never got a happy ending because everything turned to shit. You spent years making others happy, but you never really where when you stopped and thought about it. When things got good for you, it was ripped away. Levi was the best thing to happen to you, but you knew something was going to go very wrong.

“Captain?” You looked down at Mike. “Everything alright?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, just been thinking is all.”

You walked out the lift and went with him to the mess hall. “Want to talk about it?”

“Hmm, maybe…hey, didn’t you need the lift?”

He hummed. “No, I just smelt you coming and I was worried about you.”

You got into the mess hall and smile up at the big guy, you put an arm around him and gave him a hug. Mike hugged you back, he thought you were so sweet. “Thanks Mike. I’m fine, just…I’m…hmm.”

“Worried if you deserve happiness?” He peered into your face as you typed away on the data pad, you were making food arrangements. Your hand froze for a moment, your eyes cold. “You do.” Mike hugged you from behind, you were glad that it was only you and him at the time. If someone came in Mike’s large body would cover you up anyway. Mike said your name in your ear, he saw the tears falling down your cheeks. “It’s okay.”

You pulled away. “I’m sorry, I need to umm go somewhere quickly.” You tapped on your arm device as you walked quickly, you messaged Levi that you needed to see someone quickly then you’d be right with him. You turned off your communicator, you knew he wouldn’t be happy that you’d delayed your time together but, you had to. You wandered out to the woods, you looked around and found him sat on a large root. “Miyabi?”

He looked over at you and said your name, his normal rested face became an adoring smile. “You alright?” You walked over and sat next to him and sighed, he peered into your face. “You’ve been crying.”

You bit your lip. “I…” You welled up. “I feel so stupid for getting so upset, I’m strong Miyabi…I kill those things out there.” You looked at him with coldness in your eyes. “I’ve killed people, but this…this is weird for me.”

Miyabi put his arm around you, his hand rubbed up and down your arm. “I know how much you’ve sacrificed just to be alive right now. I know…” He pulled away and made you look at him. “Someone saying you deserve happiness won’t fix your issues, someone saying it’s a long time coming won’t help.” He pinched your cheeks and smiled fondly. “You have to take every moment as it comes, because we know how quickly it can be taken away. I’m not saying don’t look to the future, don’t plan it because you shouldn’t live your life in the moment. Just…” He tapped his forehead against yours. “Do what makes you happy, make the choices you believe will have a better outcome. Think for yourself for once. You are in love, don’t throw it away because your dark side is saying you don’t deserve it. Take the love given to you and give back okay? You are not afraid of anything, so don’t be afraid of this.”

You giggled and gave him a big hug. “Miyabi, you are a man of little words to others but many to me.”

“I speak when it counts and matters, you matter so I speak.” He turned to the forest again and sighed. “You should head back to him soon, he’ll begin to worry. I do believe he’s the jealous type as well.” He let out a sigh and stood up, he pulled you up with him and smiled. “So, what are you going to tell him?”

“Everything, I don’t like secrets, you know that.”

“I know.” He ruffled your hair. “So…I may have a crush.”

You punched him hard in the arm. “Tell me!”

“Well you’ll always have a special place in my heart, but I really like Dee. She has bouncy hair, little button nose and she’s just…I can’t explain it…” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

You looked over at the base, it was difficult to love in this world of death, but when you found it you had to hold on. “Tell her how you feel, I’ve noticed when she looks at you she gets all flustered and cute.” You smiled at Miyabi as you walked back. “Go for it, or someone else will ask her okay?”

“I promise.”

You patted his back. “Good.” You pointed to the lift. “Going up?”

He shook his head. “I’m going to tell her now.”

“Brilliant.”

“Oh Captain?” He caught the lift in time. “Good luck okay? You’ll do fine, he loves you okay? He really loves you.”

You smiled as he let go and waved to you. “Thanks Miyabi.” You waited for the lift then walked as fast as you could to your room, you opened up and saw Levi waiting there a little annoyed. He went to tell you off then noticed your red eyes, his harsh look melted away to concern. You walked right up to him and kissed him as deeply and hungrily as possible. You pulled away, your breath hot on his lips as you spoke. “I love you Levi.”

He hugged you tightly against him. “I know you do, I love you too.”

You pulled away a bit and traced lines on his shirt. “Sorry I ran off for a bit, I needed to talk to Miyabi because.”

“I know, he understands your pain and problems, he lived through them with you.” He kissed your temple. “I don’t expect you to tell me everything, I’d like you to, but you don’t have to. I want you to know I’m here for you, always. So, I may not have been there in the past, but I will be with you every step of your life going forward.”

You hugged him tightly, as if he was going to fall apart into ash in your arms. “I was just scared that this happiness, the happiness you give me was undeserved or that it was going to be taken away from me any day now. I’ve lost so many, I’ve done terrible things Levi. But I never want to lose you, ever.”

Levi cupped the back of your head and held you to his chest, he rubbed your back to sooth you. “I’m not going anywhere. Even if you became disgusting, living in junkyard as a home I’d still not leave. I’d be mad, but I’d never leave.”

You let out a long sigh of relief. “Then, I’ll make you one of my famous promises.”

He pulled you away a bit. “Famous?”

“Yeah, I make very few of them but, the ones I do make drive my life forward.” You placed your hands on his chest and looked at them, then you gazed into his perfect eyes. Gone were the bags, the stress lines and darkness. “I promise that I’ll always come back to you.”

“Promise?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I promise Levi.” You took his hands in yours and squeezed. “No matter what happens, I will always, always come home to you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were lying across your sofa, head on Levi’s lap as he watched the news on your TV. You tried not to laugh at Levi’s grumbles, clicks of the tongue and sighs of irritation. The man shouldn’t watch the news, he always got annoyed at it because the world was fucked up, especially this city who was hiding behind its false sense of security.

You looked up at him, he had one arm slung over the back of the sofa, his legs crossed to prop your head up. His hand tightened on your legs, he clicked his tongue again at something. You reached up, your fingertips lightly tracing his jaw, you loved his jaw line so much. Your fingers trailed down his neck, this was just as good as his jaw. Your fingers kept going down, you were lovingly every inch of him.

Levi grabbed your hand and clicked his tongue. “Oi, brat?” Your eyes darted up to look at his stern ones. “Keep doing that and there will be consequences.”

You nodded your head. “Okay.” He gave you your hand back, you rolled onto your side exposing your neck and shoulder to Levi. You decided to watch TV, you knew Levi wanted you to keep touching him but, you wanted him to say it.

Levi clenched his jaw, he didn’t understand why you’d stopped touching him. He looked down at you and saw your neck, your shoulder and wanted so much more. “Tch…OI?”

You rolled over and looked up at him, it took everything in Levi not to eat you up right then and there. “Something up?”

He pulled you up causing you to make a cute yelping noise, yet again you were making his heart go wild. “Don’t….”

You couldn’t hear the last part. “Don’t what?” You shuffled on the sofa, you were sat on your knees on his left side. “I didn’t hear you.”

He looked over at you, his hand instantly covered his mouth as he groaned. “Don’t…Don’t…”

You leaned closer, now he could see down your top. You weren’t doing anything on purpose, he knew it but, you were driving him nuts, so he had to do something about it. You parted your lips, a sigh escaping you making matters worse for him, he always wanted to be touching you, kissing you, just anything to do with you. “Levi?”

He grabbed your wrists, pushed you down on the sofa with a thud and hovered over you. Your heart went wild at his dark dilated pupils. “I said…” He leaned down and licked a line from your cleavage and up. “Don’t stop.”

You hummed, you moved your body and got comfortable under him. “But you said there’d be consequences.”

He nipped your neck, his cool eyes watching your expressions. “Yes, I never said they’d be bad ones.”

You giggled at his tickly breath on your sensitive skin. “But, I wanted you to say it.”

“Say what?” He pulled away and looked down at you.

“That you didn’t want me to stop really, because I’m pretty sure if you said don’t stop to me in the moment I would have blushed really hard.” You freed your leg and wrapped it around his waist and pulled him to your body. “And I know how much you love seeing that.”

“You’re too smart for your own good.” He grinned against you. “Don’t become like shitty glasses though.”

You giggled. “I’m not that insane Mr.” You wiggled free of his grip and raised your arms above your head, you lifted your chest up to Levi. “Now, do the honours of removing my shirt.”

He bit his lip. “You sure?”

You let out a sigh, you cupped his worried face and smiled. “I love you Levi, you know that very well. I want to be with you in every way, but if you’re not ready then we can wait.”

He gave you a sweet smile, his forehead tapped yours. “I’m ready, just surprised at how forward you are.” He kissed you lightly on the lips. “Don’t worry, this won’t be something shitty. I’ll make sure you feel nothing but love.” He kissed down your neck as he spoke. “And worship. You are my world.”

You smiled, you felt tears but really didn’t want to cry right now. “And you are mine.”

Levi moaned at your words, it was like a weight lifted at hearing you say that. He needed you now more than ever, he wanted to feel every inch of you and see faces you make that were only for him. His head turned to your communicator, you were half way through your days off and Erwin had to ruin it all.

He clicked his tongue. “Tch perfect.” He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. “Answer, he wouldn’t contact you on time off unless it was important.”

“Alright, if you’re okay with it.” Levi just nodded and looked away, you could see signs of his need for you below and felt a little bad. “I’ll be a moment.” You walked to your room and answered as soon as your room closed. “Yeah?”

“Captain, I’m sorry to call you on your day off but this is important.”

You changed your tone right away when you heard how serious he was, something had gone wrong. “I’ll come to your office Commander.”

“Thank you…” He called your name, it was like a pained whimper almost. “We really need you on this. Bring your armour.”

Your heart stopped a moment, if they really needed you it meant a life and death situation. “I’m on my way now okay?” You ended the call and pulled on your armour quickly, you ran past Levi then stopped. “Erwin needs me, I think something is wrong with the walls or beyond, but he needed me and my armour.”

Levi stood up. “Shall I come?”

You bit your lip. “If you hurry into your armour.”

He nodded and ran out the door with you, you jumped on the spot outside his room. He jumped out quicker than you expected. “Let’s go Captain.”

You both ran down the hall to Erwin’s office, you burst through the door to find Hange there with a scary look on her face. Mike had his back turned but you could tell something was wrong. You stepped closer as Levi joined Moblit in the back. “Commander, what’s happened?”

He was staring at a map on the wall, he turned to you and looked you in the eyes. You felt a shiver run through you, you’d never seen him look like this before. “Captain…about half an hour ago those…beasts made a hole in the outer wall.” Your eyes widened, this couldn’t be happening again. “They kept the wall open for half an hour, many of those things got in…”

You gritted your teeth, your eyes scanned in front of you as everyone turned to you. You were the strength in this group, you were the beacon of power and hope. You stood up tall, you slammed your fist against your chest the other against your back, you gave the best salute you could. “I Captain of the scouts will kill every last one of them!”

You turned around with purpose in your step, you hadn’t killed one of those things in a while and the need was building up. Hange ran after you and shouted. “Where are you going Captain!?”

“To get my gear.” Hange nodded and looked at Erwin, everyone had a new sense of determination in them. Your salute motivated them, your walk, your voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood on a tall building next to the projected wall, your gear was in place and your helmet up. You gripped your blades at your sides, you twirled them around in your hands as your highly skilled team stood behind you. This was your moment, to find out more about the hybrids. They were a messed-up combination of machine and creatures, tall over powering giants of different intelligence and height.

“Captain?” You looked at Miyabi who stood at your side. “What are your orders?”

You turned to your team, Levi was right next to you as well. “Work together, don’t show off in any way. Focus on killing the easy ones first in teams of two. When we come to the more intelligent ones, we work as a team. Understand?”

“YES CAPTAIN!” They all shouted making you proud.

Lucy held her hand up. “Umm Captain?”

“Yeah?”

“What do we do if we come across the hyper intelligent?”

You looked to the wall. “Stay away, I’ll kill them.”

Levi walked up to you and looked at the wall. “I’ll provide the Captain with back up on them, we’re the strongest the scouts have to offer.”

You nodded and looked back at your group. “Just make sure of one thing, come back alive. All of you.”

“YES CAPTAIN.” Another brilliant shout back, this team really was close and almost perfect.

“If I don’t make it, Levi will become the new Captain.” Your team agreed with your choice, all of them were followers except him. Levi could make the hard choices you had to, he could lead a team better than all of them. You saw Erwin shouting to the troops of scouts, and the main core as well. You nodded to him as he held his blade high, you looked at yours and loved the energy blade and its blue glow. With wings of freedom on your back, you looked up to the wall. As soon as it went down you raised your blade. “FIGHT!”

Your team screamed in response, you ran to the edge of the building with them and flew into the outer city. Your mask scanned the area, you looked to your right and saw Mike’s team go on ahead to scout out.

You looked to your team and nodded. Abby and Lucy stuck together, Dexter and Miyabi while Levi went with you. Mike’s voice came through. “We’ve made contact with the hybrids, marking all their locations. Tsk! We have a super intelligent, it’s organising the hybrids!”

Hange screamed over the mics. “DON’T KILL IT! I WANT TO PLAY WITH IT! STUDY IT!”

Erwin called out to her in his commanding tone. “HANGE! We are not on a study or collection mission, this is kill only and extract civilians. Understood?”

“Yes Commander. So, what are we going to go?”

You pulled on your gear and whipped around, you headed for the marker in your helmet towards the thing. “This is the Captain and Levi, we’re going to kill it together. Sooner we wipe it out the better.”

Erwin said your name. “You sure you can do this?”

You looked at Levi, he nodded at you. “No problem Commander trust us.”

“I always do.”

You pulled on your wires sending you up, through a hole in a building and onto the other side. “Levi?”

“Yes?”

You looked over at him, then back ahead. “I trust you and your skill, I won’t lie this thing is going to be hell. This thing won’t stop until it kills us, so make sure it doesn’t.”

He clicked his tongue. “I won’t let it even touch me with its disgusting hands.”

You grinned. “Good, that’s what I like to hear. Don’t hesitate and work with me, read my movements and make as many call outs as you can.”

“Yes Captain!”

You looked ahead and saw the thing towering over the others, it moved about like a human. It looked at things and people like a human would, it was as if someone had put a living person in a power suit. When you got closer you saw the whole thing, its body was a mixture of flesh and metal. Its head was the worst part of it, where eyes should be was like a black dome, under was a row of large sharp teeth craving food. When killing these things, you had to destroy its flesh parts, not the metal. The back of the knees, back of elbows, skin by it open mouth and the nape of its neck. Some of it’s finger joints were good targets, meaning if you were grabbed you could try and escape.

“Levi?” He looked over at you. “Get the back of it’s knees, I don’t want that thing running!”

“On it.”

You flipped up into the air and shot across it’s front ripping and tearing into its flesh, oil burst like a fountain from the wounds. You’d cut at such a force that it’s arms dropped off. You fired your anchor backwards, you back flipped and twisted in the air and flew back and span just like you saw Levi did in training. The creature screams turned gargled as you severed the skin holding its mouth together.

You fired your anchors down to the ground, your bum and boots skidding on the floor. You used your speed to flick yourself into the air, you turned around to see Levi come away from its legs. Levi had not only cut the back of the knees, but completely obliterated its legs.

The thing fell back into a building, it pushed itself forward and clicked its neck. Its head suck and twitched in a concerning manner, the screams of someone being eaten made you realise what it was doing. You looked back to see some of the main core being eaten, ripped and bludgeoned. Blood of innocent and good solders was being spilled.

You looked back to the creature and screamed, your blood fired through your body as your ancestors guided you. You flew towards the thing, it swung about desperate to stop you. It called for back up as smaller hybrids appeared. You flew towards the ground, you went between its oozing legs and flew up and high. You turned in the air, you gritted your teeth and screamed. You fired your anchors into the ground below and rolled down it’s back with your blades. You dragged your body between it’s legs and flew up again on the other side, you span around in the air behind the necks of smaller Hybrids and cut their napes.

Your anchors connected with the building, you flew around and fired your gear for a boost. You sliced the super intelligent Hybrids nape, you flipped back and fired at the lower part of the building next to it and sliced through the bottom part of its spin. You ran up the building as soon as your feet landed, fists, mouths and body parts of Hybrids hit the glass building you ran up. You jumped off the building, you moved from piece of glass to piece of glass. You span in the air, your anchors connected with the floor and pulled you to the ground. Oil soaked your body, your suit activated and made it evaporate as the bodies of Hybrids began falling around you.

You looked up and heard Levi scream as he ripped through the nape of one last Hybrid, the two of you were the deadliest killers yet. Mike and his team had been watching you, he had to admit he feared yours and Levi’s power, he was jealous too but also admired you.

Erwin landed next to you. “Well done Captain, quick work.”

You sighed. “Not quick enough, how many did we lose?”

“We lost a fifth of the main core already.” He looked down at you then to the smoking bodies almost gone, he frowned at something unusual. “That a spine?”

Mike landed with you. “Captain got angry, she ripped it’s spine out of its back Commander.”

You all walked closer and saw it was all metal, you didn’t touch it though because you didn’t want to, you were like Levi in that sense. You turned from it. “Get it to Hange, she would enjoy studying it. I’m going on ahead with Levi, we have a few more Hybrids to destroy. We’ll meet you at the wall that was supposed to have been opened for a moment.”

Erwin nodded. “Go on ahead Captain, I’ll get Hange over here.”

You walked away and released your grip slightly on your blades, you hadn’t realised what a tight grip you had on them. Levi placed his hand on yours, he said your name gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I got a little carried away is all.”

“You were incredible.” You looked up at him, your heart fluttering at his words. “People said I had to see it to believe it, it’s defiantly and honour Captain.”

You laughed a little. “Says the man who ripped into that Hybrid’s legs, that was amazing power Levi.” You fired your anchors and flew up with him. “Keep up the good work.”

The two of you headed off, you scanned the area and listened to the data updates by Mike and his team. It seemed the scouts were putting down the Hybrids with ease now the super was gone, but you could still hear screams of the main core. They were cannon fodder to most commanding officers, that’s why you preferred the scouts because every soldier was important and mattered.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You looked over at the core. “We’re changing plans, our people are having no trouble, but the main core is. We’re going to help those less experience soldiers.”

Levi clicked his tongue, to him those people were weak because they didn’t fight their fear, or they gave in easily, but he understood what you wanted to do. You wanted to save these people, give them something to look up to, even if it’s the wings of freedom on your back.

Your eyes narrowed at a Hybrid reaching out to grab a scared solider, they sat on their knees looking at their end. You growled and span ripping through the nape just in time, you span around the body and grabbed the solider and carried him to safety. You dropped him and heard him gasp at you, he must have recognised your signature horns. You ran and jumped off the building and flew off, you had others needing saving.

Levi flew down and ripped his blades into a nape, he flew down avoiding a hand and span around its side and up across the nape. He looked around and saw a move of yours, he was going to use that later. You had reached a Hybrid reaching for a woman, you span around and tore the flesh of the Hybrids arm from the hand up. You flew over its shoulder as the cuts cause oil to explode from the arm showering everyone around it. You used quick firing with your gear, your back anchors pulling you back, you twisted fired your front once and cut the nape. Your boot landed on its head after, you ran up and flipped off it to falling just in front of the soldier.

You went to reach for her but heard screams, you looked away then back to her. “Are you able to move?”

She nodded. “Y-yes!”

You tapped your communicator. “Head to this location, your friends are there being treated.”

She bowed. “Thank you Demon!”

You fired your back anchors and flew away, you released them and dropped for a moment before firing one to your left and moving on to the screams. Levi looked at you. “Demon?”

“It’s the horns.”

“You have them, so people recognise your body, right?”

You laughed. “Yeah, and so people know to get out of my way as well. Sometimes in fights I forget to let people know what to do, or that I’m Captain so I have horns now.” You both weaved in and out, zig zagged across the city sky and slicing napes of weak Hybrids as you went. You looked ahead and saw someone being held up by a Hybrid, it opened its mouth and dropped the person in whole. She gritted your teeth and flew faster towards it. You went straight into its mouth, Levi felt his heart stop a moment. You grabbed the person before they slipped down into its stomach, or what you believed was a stomach. “Hold on!”

The person gripped your waist as you used your blades to create a hole in the back of the things neck, you looked back as it looked up to the heavens. Levi flew in and finished it with a cut to the nape. He used one wire, which he learnt from you, and whipped around to join you. He looked at you and nodded, he was letting you know he trusted you in that moment. You both landed on the building covered in people you’d save, you lay the person you’d just saved down and indicated to medical for help.

You turned and walked to the building’s edge, the Hybrids were dying quickly with only a quarter of the main core dying. To some it was successful, but to you that was a couple hundred too many.

Levi called your name. “We should head off to the wall.”

You nodded. “These soldiers don’t need us any more, lets get moving.” You jumped off the building with Levi and flew to the outer wall. You landed next to Mike, he gave you a look over and nodded. You nodded back and looked at Hange. “What’s the damage?”

She sighed and shook her head. “Unknown, but I think maybe someone opened up the wall for them.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “No way those stupid shits are organised like that, especially working with humans is stupid. They eat us.”

Hange sat down and hummed. “I understand Levi, it doesn’t make sense but maybe there’s more to these things than we first thought.”

You looked at your defeated friend, then back out at the wall. Drake laughed instantly annoying you. “Why don’t we go beyond the walls then? Capture one of those highly intelligent ones? We’ve never captured one for the nut job woman before.”

You narrowed your eyes at a Hybrid, it was staring at you for a while then turned and waked away from the wall. You hated to admit it, but Drake was right. The team needed to capture one of those things, and fast. Or, find a way to kill them without them turning to smoke after and disappearing.

Hange perked up for a moment. “OH! I forgot to say! Thank you Captain for going full rage mode on that Super intelligent Hybrid, I now have a massive spine to play with.”

You smiled down at her. “You’re welcome, but I didn’t go full rage mode.”

Miyabi landed next to you and sighed. “Yeah, that’s a beautiful sight when she does and scary. Anyway, I’ve come to report. All Hybrids have been destroyed, we’ve begun transporting the spine for Hange.” He looked to Erwin. “No casualties in the scouts to report, but there are some minor injuries.”

Erwin smiled. “Thank you Miyabi.”

You tapped your helmet, so everyone could see your face, you were always the last one to take your helmet off. “Good.”

Miyabi smiled at you. “I’ll head back to the others again, thank you all.”

You watched him fly off and looked back at the team. “If we are going beyond the walls, I don’t want to take the young ones.”

Erwin nodded. “I agree. We need to find out what makes them tick, but I also have some work to do here. Captain? Can you and Miyabi go with Drake and some on his team beyond the walls, try and find how they could have got in from that side in any way. Hange and Mike you’ll help me this end fix the mess.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “But.”

You gripped his shoulder and squeezed it. “I need you to stay here, train the team. We’re not going today, we have to prepare.” You gave him a look that you hoped he read. “I’ll brief you of your responsibilities when we get back.”

Hange jumped up and stretched. “Alright! Let’s get home, I want to research and give the Captain praises for ripping a Hybrid’s spine out!”

You laughed. “It wasn’t that impressive.”

Mike snorted. “Not that impressive, you’re the only soldier ever to do that.”

You looked at everyone and saw the mixture of admiration and fear, you took a step back and hated those looks. You looked down at your hands as they continued talking, they began shaking. The blood that ran through you was more of a curse than a power, it made people scared of you. Anyone with your blood, your family blood was known for unmeasurable strength. There was only one other family out there you knew that was unique as well, that was the Ackerman’s.

Levi placed his hand in yours, you looked up at him and saw no fear like the others. People didn’t understand you, or accept all of you, apart from this man. You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He nodded then looked to Erwin as he ordered everyone to return to the base, he was going to review the mission beyond the walls. You walked with your team then flew off, your gaze was moving from one person to other. You pressed for your helmet and created a private connection to Levi.

Levi heard the noise and called you. “Why a private chat?”

You focused on everyone around you. “We have a rat.”

“In the scouts?”

You shook your head. “No, in our city.” You ran across a roof to save your gear for a moment, Levi joined you. “These Hybrids are not what they seem, they’re a mixture of flesh and machine. We know from studies that someone had to of made them, they can’t just come into being. Question is who made them, why and why are they acting now?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “This wasn’t a first attack, it was a test run.”

“Exactly, they had no intention of making this a success story. This has me worried.”

The two of you skidded to a stop. “Why’s that?”

“Because it means they have been cooking something up.” You stared at the spine being moved by floating bots. “There’s a new Hybrid, I can feel it. These Hybrids we faced today weren’t like the others, they were better.”

“That could mean a death sentence.” He folded his arms and stared at the dead soldiers and civilians being moved, all ripped, torn and bitten into chucks. “To everyone.”

You hummed. “I hope I’m wrong.” You watched a body of a woman being carried, your eyes were half closed and dull. Blood was wiped from the corner of her mouth and up, her hand hung off the bed pointing to the floor. You studied her middle, teeth and torn her flesh. Guts and organs were floating out of her on a stream of blood. Your eyed darted to her left hand across her stomach, there lay a wedding ring. “For the sake of families, I hope I’m very wrong.”

You and Levi watched the last of the bodies being moved out, both of you knowing very well that you probably weren’t wrong. The two of you reached out and held each other’s hands, the contact providing the support needed to carry on. You’d both seen too much death, and this wasn’t the end of it.

The two of you joined the line as you walked back into the other wall, people lined the streets and hover boards lit up with praises of victory. But, it didn’t feel like it. A dark weight had been dropped onto the scouts, all of them knowing something wasn’t right. The main core soaked up the praises, the memories of their fallen comrades fading away. In the days that passed people stayed on edge, backs were checked, and conversations were hushed. You had prepared yourself for beyond the walls, Drake had promised he’d follow your exact orders no matter what. All you knew was that you had to make the most of you last night behind the walls, going beyond with happened was a frightening thought. It was an odd feeling, you’d never been frightened of beyond the walls before, but now things were different.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked down the hall to Levi’s room, you stared at his door and looked down at your outfit. The only thing you were wearing was one of his shirts you’d stolen, well borrowed really. You knocked on his door, it was only the afternoon and he wanted to go change into something different.

Levi opened the door; his shirt was slightly open, and the buckle of his trousers undone. “What?” He looked down at you, his shirt on your body, the buttons low and your legs on show. He raised an eyebrow as he said your name. “Shouldn’t you be resting, you have to go beyond the walls to…mo…rrow…” He was surprised when you placed your hand on his chest, you pushed him inside and locked his door. “What are you?”

You gripped his shirt and yanked his body against yours, you kissed him hard with a sense of desperation and need. You pushed Levi towards his bed, the back of his legs hit the edge making you both fall onto it. You sat on Levi’s hip, you pressed both your hands onto his chest and began rocking your hips. Levi hummed your name, his hands dragged up your body as you leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

You nibbled his jawline then down his neck, your fingers got to work in unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. You kissed down his exposed skin, your tongue tracing the dips in his muscle until you reached the prominent V by his pelvis. You dragged your hands up his body, you pushed them to his shoulders and slipped his shirt off.  

Your eyes studied his chest for a moment, your mouth slightly parted which slowly turned into a smile. Levi opened his eyes, he was panting at how excited he was at your actions. His eyes widened when you reached up and popped your shirt buttons one, by one. You pulled your shirt off but making sure it slipped down your arms slowly, your black bra being shown off to him.

Levi watched your shirt fly across the room, he held his breath when he looked down and saw you undoing his trousers. He sat up and said your name. “Wait.”

You sat back between his legs and tilted your head. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you doing that.” He brought one of his legs up, his elbow resting on his knee with his hand in his hair. He had a little blush on his face, he couldn’t look at you. “Because it’s dirty, someone beautiful and wonderful like you shouldn’t do something like that.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “But I want you to feel good. I want you to know I love you, so much.”

He ran his hands over your sides, your body prickled and shuddered at his touch. “Well, why don’t you ask me what makes me feel good?”

You smiled. “Alright, what can I do, or we do to make you feel good?”

He rolled over onto you. “Hearing you moan my name, knowing that I made you tremble with delight. Seeing all the unique faces you make when I make you come undone, I want you to feel so good you’ll begging for more.”

You blushed. “Well, I must say…I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before.” You nipped his lip and giggled. “So, why don’t we try those things out then?”

“My pleasure.” He lightly kissed your lips, then pecked the corner of your mouth. He ran his hand delicately up the inside of your thigh, you moaned in reaction desperate for his touch. You opened your mouth slightly, begging Levi for a deeper kiss. He smirked at you, his lips lightly brushed yours as you whined at him. He finally captured your lips, his tongue exploring every inch inside. You melted and became lost in the moment; your lips becoming plump and red from the amount of attention and need Levi placed in your passionate kiss.

You pulled away from the kiss and sighed, your eyes closed tightly as Levi had pushed his fingers past the band of your underwear, his fingers playing with your bud. You gripped his shoulders, your body moved with him. His free hand slipped behind your back, he unhooked your bra and threw it to the pile of clothes.

He kissed down your neck, he nipped on your collarbone leaving a little mark. Levi left a trail of love down to your breasts, he sighed against your skin causing you to shudder. His free hand gently traced lines on one breast, he played and massaged, moving to your moans. He licked the others tip, you jumped to his touch. He pressed his mouth against it, humming as he licked and sucked.

Your body jumped when you felt him push a finger into your heat, you gripped handfuls of his hair in response. He looked up at you and smirked, at first you loved that smile but now it was starting to get to you. You panted as he kissed down to your heat. “You’re evil.”

He licked the line of your skin right where your underwear was, he bit your hip bone and pulled off your underwear as you threw your head back. He pulled away. “Am I?”

You played with his hair. “Yes, very.”

He hummed. “I suppose I am, or I just love and adore this body so much.” He pulled his hand away and lifted your legs over his shoulders. “I love your mind too, everything about you is perfect to me.”

You ran your fingers through his hair more. “You’re too cute.”

He kissed your thigh and moved closer, he watched you jump and felt your grip when he gave you a long lick. He pressed your pelvis down and began licking and sucking on your bud, he showed you no mercy. You cried out as burning fire of pleasure shot through you, you threw your head back and closed your eyes tightly. You gripped Levi’s hair hard as he pushed two fingers inside you, you felt him move them.

You bucked your hips to meet his actions, but his grip was firm in holding you down on the bed. Levi curled his fingers, you dug your nails into his scalp more. Levi pressed a spot inside you, one that caused stars to appear in your vision. You pulled away from Levi and covered your face with your arms, your hands gripped tightly into fists. You moaned and panted as you felt yourself rushing to the edge. Levi was known for having a foul mouth, but you never knew he was this dirty and this talented.

Levi felt you falter, your body was squeezing him letting him know you were near the end. Levi pushed his fingers deep inside, he sucked your bud hard and heard you scream. You bit your hand as your felt your body shake, your vision went white as pleasure dragged its nails over every nerve in your body.

He knelt up and began taking his trousers and boxers off, his eyes locked onto your chest rising and falling as parts of you shook from the after effects. He tapped his communicator activating contraception. He crawled over your body, he kissed your chest and then your neck. He lowered his body on yours and hummed against the shell of your ear. He whispered your name making you look at him. “You okay beautiful?”

You wrapped your arms around him. “Mmm, better than okay.”

He captured your lips and savoured the kiss. “Good.”

“But, it’s not over yet, right? Please say it isn’t Levi.” You eyed his jaw and traced your finger along it.

He lifted your leg around his waist, you wrapped the other around him without him moving it. He nipped and sucked your neck, he enjoyed the little mark forming there. Levi tapped his forehead against yours. “You sure you want this? I mean, I really want the two of us to be together like this.” He sighed. “But you have an important mission tomorrow, one where you’re going into danger.”

You cupped Levi’s face. “I want to feel you, all of you Levi. I want to give every little bit of me to you, I adore you so much Levi.”

He blushed and clicked his tongue. “You’re too adorable.” He kissed the tip of your nose. “Alright.” The two of you moaned in unison as he pushed himself into you, both of your bodies tingling at the sensation. He pressed his hips against yours, he fought the urge to move hard and fast, the need to claim you as his. He sighed and moaned your name. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Please…uggh.” You raised your pelvis slightly. “Move.”

He dragged himself out slowly, then pushed in just to hear your moans and sighs. You gripped his shoulder, your other hand tangled itself in his hair. You pulled him closer for a kiss, you bit and sucked his lip as you bucked against him needing something more.

Levi closed his eyes at your actions, you were pushing him close to losing himself in indulging in you. He gripped your hip, his other hand at the back of your head propping it up. He lifted your hip up slightly, he sighed as he felt you grip around him. He slammed his hips into yours, you cried out. “L-Levi! R-right there, that’s the spot.”

He nodded and began slamming his hips at a fast pace, he made sure to hit the spot over and over. His lips sort out yours, he was desperate for confirmation of your love. You cupped his face and kissed him deeply, you bucked your hips desperate for your end, but you didn’t want this to end quickly either.

You snaked a shaky hand down your body, your muscles beginning to fail you as Levi was making your mind go blank. All you could feel was the blissful sensation, his hips slamming into yours. Your fingers lightly brushed your bud, your body reacted by clenching around Levi.

Levi tapped his head next yours as he let out a shaky breath. “Fuck.” He paused for a moment, he moaned your name to you. He dragged his body down yours, he lifted your hips up slightly and buried his face in your chest.

You squealed as his teeth dug into your flesh, your body shook and trembled with delight. You couldn’t move your hips anymore, but you kept moving your fingers. Your head dragged up and down the bed, the pillows fell onto the floor as Levi moved like a man possessed.

Levi lifted you a bit more, so only your head and shoulders were touching the bed. You reached out to Levi and grabbed him, you sat up onto Levi’s lap and held on tightly. You kissed his face all over, his focus now was on you instead of seeking your end. Levi smirked and kissed you back, sweat making both of your bodies glisten.

You ranked your fingers through Levi’s hair dragging it back, you could now see all of his handsome face. He opened his mouth and panted as you rocked your hips to meet his trusts. You kissed him, your tongue battling for dominance, Levi was so surprised and taken by your actions that you for once won.

Levi felt your nails run down his back, he gripped your hips hard. You clenched around him tightly, so he sent a hard thrust into you. You felt the pop; your body shook as the burning sensation flowed through you. Your vision went as you leaned closer and bit Levi’s neck hard, you were sure you’d leave a permanent mark on him. Levi felt you spasm around him, he kept moving as he lost rhythm then felt his release. He moaned your name and hugged you tightly against him, he was desperate to keep you always.

You pulled your mouth away and kissed the mark you’d made, you looked at Levi and smiled. “Sorry.”

His forehead tapped yours. “Tch, oi brat if you were hungry you should have eaten before.” You blushed hard, you started to feel back. “But, I don’t mind it really. Means I’m completely yours, right?”

You covered your face with your hands. “Uggh this is embarrassing.”

He hummed a little laugh and lifted you up slightly allowing him to pull out, you both whined a little at the lack of contact. He settled you back down and hugged you. “Such a wonderful face, and it’s all mine.”

You nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever been like this with anyone. So, yes it’s all yours.” He pulled you down onto the bed, the two of you on your sides looking into each other’s eyes. You giggled and traced patterns on his chest. “I’ll be gone a few days starting tomorrow, at least we both have a good memory and something to look forward to when I come back.”

He hugged you tightly. “Thank you for saying when you come back.”

“I promised I’d always come back to you, didn’t I?” You closed your eyes and sighed. “I love you, you silly grumpy man.” You rolled over onto him and smiled. “Now, how about we make a few more memories?”

He squeezed your sides and clicked his tongue. “That sounds like a fantastic idea, we both have nothing better to do.” He captured your lips and hummed. “Plus, I want to remind your body all afternoon and night how much I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood by the wall, your eyes scanning it from behind your helmet. You turned to Erwin as he spoke. “Now Drake, I want you to listen and follow all of the Captain’s orders. Her top priority is to ensure you all stay alive, understand?”

Drake grinned. “Don’t worry, I can take some instructions in some departments.” He gave you a wink, you rolled your eyes in response.

You turned to Miyabi and Levi. “Alright Levi, my team is in your hands until I get back. You are their Captain, understand?”

He nodded. “Tch sure.”

“Good, Miyabi are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled at him. “Any regrets? Like maybe asking a girl out?”

He blushed and laughed, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I did ask Dee out and we’ve been going on dates as well. She…she makes me very happy.”

You punched his arm. “Good, I’m glad buddy. You talked to her before we left today?”

He laughed. “Yeah, don’t worry Mum! I did.”

You kicked him up the butt. “I ain’t your mum, but I’m glad you’ve talked to her.” You looked at Levi. “Mind if I?”

Miyabi patted your back. “Take your time.”

You walked up to Levi and hugged him. “I’ll come back in a few days.” You pulled away and made your helmet retract slightly, you gave him a kiss and hummed. “Maybe next time we can have fun in my bed.”

“Tch…sure.” He hugged your head to his chest. “I’m going to miss you.”

You gave him a squeeze, you agreed with him that this was going to be difficult. You took a deep breath and stepped back. “Same Levi, but I have to head off now, keep those team members trained for me alright?”

“Yes Captain.”

Erwin cleared his throat. “Captain you ready?”

You tapped your device making your helmet grow back. “Yeah, I’m ready to go.” You joined Miyabi, Drake and his team. “Just give us the order Commander.”

He looked to the wall and raised his hand. “Open the doorway!”

You stepped forward then looked back at Levi, you gave him a nod then flew off with your team. You followed Drake as he began speaking about the objectives, for once he sounded professional. Drake looked back at you. “Do you approve Captain?”

You laughed. “I do for once, we’ll follow your lead and if needed I’ll kill hybrids, but remember killing them is the very last option. We must scout and observe.”

“Thanks, nice to hear a woman take orders.” He flew on ahead making you grit your teeth, he was still an asshole.

You all flew together for a few hours; your gear was letting you know that the cell was at half-life. A team member alerted all of you to some Hybrid’s ahead, you landed on a building behind Drake and waited for his observations.

You folded your arms. “Well? What do you see?”

“Some regular Hybrids, there is an intelligent one there too.”

You tapped on your device. “Good, Hange requested us to stay back and observe their interactions. We are not supposed to kill any understand?” You frowned. “Drake?” You looked up and saw he was flying towards the Hybrids. “Son of a bitch!”

Miybai flew past you. “I’ll bring him back Captain!”

You gritted your teeth. “Fine, everyone else stay back! We’ll need to move out as soon as we get Drake.” You organised the team and looked over as Drake began showing off, he was risking himself and Miyabi. Miyabi was trying to catch him, but the guy was slippery. Your eyes widened as Drake put himself at risk, Miyabi flew in to save him. Your heart stopped as a fountain of blood burst from your friends’ side, he’d shoved Drake out the way just as a Hybrid leapt forward with its sharp teeth. “MIYABI!”

He gritted his teeth, jumped off the Hybrid and grabbed Drake. He flew towards you and threw Drake onto the floor, you caught Miyabi and skidded backwards and landed on your butt. Your friend panted and looked down at you. “I’m sorry, I failed you.”

You rolled him onto his back and began emergency first aid, you burnt his wound closed and placed a clamp on the area. You stabbed him with a pain killer and waited. He gasped and smiled at you, you held his hand and smiled. “You didn’t fail me, you made me proud by trying to save that asshole.” You helped him up and gave him to one of the team members, all were sombre. You stormed over to Drake. “What the fuck was that?”

He looked shaken, Miyabi’s blood on his armour. “I…I…I just wanted to…”

Your glove groaned as you tightened your fist, you wanted to punch him hard but, you couldn’t. “I gave you an order, Erwin gave you and order, Hange gave you one. Are you so incompetent in following orders?”

“No…”

“Then what is your excuse!? I could have lost a good soldier and friend then because of your need to rebel again women, to show off to others!” You stepped closer to him, you wanted to shove him off this building and feed him to the Hybrids.

He looked at Miyabi, then his team but they wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry.”

You looked away from him. “We’re going back now…when we do I am going to request for your removal from the scouts.”

He nodded. “I-I think it’s for the best.”

You turned to the team and began walking, you had to move out now to get Miyabi to Hange so she could finish off the healing process. It wasn’t great that due to injury you had to move slowly, but it was the safest option.

“CAPTAIN!?” You looked to Jack, he was pointing behind you. “There’s too many of them, they’re rushing us!”

Drake dropped to his knees. “We’re gonna die…”

You looked at the Hybrids, they were varying in intelligence and charging straight for you. There were too many with the team you had, you didn’t have the best fighters here. Everyone was just given a death sentence because of Drake. You looked down at your gloved hands, Levi’s sleeping face came to mind the first morning you shared your bed with him. You gripped your fists tightly, you were strong enough to save them all, maybe not enough to kill all of the Hybrids. You pulled your blades out, you were going to give these people a chance to get away, one life for many others.

Miyabi shook when he realised what you were doing. “C-Captain?” He winced in pain.

You turned your head back slightly. “I’ll buy you some time, just get out of here okay? And tell Levi…tell him…” You gripped your blades. “Tell him I always keep my promises.” You sprinted forward and flew off, you turned off your communicator and focused on your mission. You screamed as you sliced a Hybrids nape, you fired your anchors and twisted around an oncoming attack. You flew up and flipped, you placed your arms at your side sending yourself quickly down. You spun around and flew to the side ripping the napes off multiple Hybrids.

You stopped your movements slightly, you turned in the air to look around. You fired again and flew forward, you did quick succession movements and ran up a Hybrid’s arm, you jumped to another and grappled its neck. Your whipped yourself around and cut into its neck, you flew towards another and killed it.

You landed on a Hybrid’s back, another fist came towards you, you jumped up in time. But, other Hybrids kept punching and ripping the Hybrid you were on. You fired your anchors on its neck and ran up, you jumped to avoid attacks and reached the nape. An intelligent smashed the glass head on the Hybrid you were on sending debris towards you, you held your arms up but it screamed. You flew back and heard bangs and cracks, you opened your eyes to see the front of your mask falling apart.

Your body was tightly gripped in a Hybrid’s hand, another was behind you with its mouth wide ready to jump and eat you. You looked up at the intelligent, your mind became clear as you looked over to your team. Miyabi was looking back and screaming, you smiled at him as he vanished from sight. Your heart settled knowing he was safe, your eyes closed as your body drew closer to the Hybrid’s mouth in front and another coming closer behind you.

Your heart hammered, something fired within your brain as if electricity was firing through your veins. You gritted your teeth as you felt a change in yourself, your blood was screaming for you to fight and you were going to listen. You had finally awoken your family blood. You screamed with eyes open. You span inside its hand sending a fountain of oil up, you fired your anchor and flew forward screaming and eyes red with rage. You flew past the Hybrid, you turned around and fired back, you screamed as your sliced over and over up the creature’s body, oil gushing from unforgiving wounds. You flew up into the air and spun around tearing its nape to pieces.

The other Hybrid’s watched as your burst through the neck of their leader, a wild red glint in your eyes. You flew at high speed using as much of the power cell as possible, you tore and ripped the Hybrids one by one. You noticed some of them running away, you swung your body round away from the dead ones and flew after them. You were going to kill every last one of them, even if you ran out of power.

You sent a surge to your gear and fired forward, you spun and burst through its knee then back through the other. You turned and did the same to its arms, until you finally flew through the back of its neck and out the front as you gear beeped. You kept flying forwards, your speed slowed and the world around you came back into view. You body slowly moved down, your weight finally losing the battle. Your eyes began closing as you fell, your body skidded across the floor, your mask smashing more, you flipped and rolled until you came to a stop on your back looking up at the sky.

You smiled as a tear fell down your cheek, although this was the same sky you saw inside the walls it was more beautiful because you knew you were free. Your eyes closed from exhaustion, your body screamed in pain from your injuries and finally accepting your blood.

A wanderer had noticed you, he’d watched you fight and knew that he could confide in you and keep you safe. He walked closer and picked you up with ease, the handsome, chiselled man carried you, the lines on his body where the joints connected lit up with a delicate blue to help him navigate the dark. He looked down at you, it’d been a while since he had a human master, but the biggest thing was going to be your reaction to seeing a walking, talking AI who looked like a human.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi ran to meet the team returning, he saw Miyabi holding his side in pain. He froze when he noticed the dark look on everyone’s faces. Erwin walked past him and addressed the team. “What happened? Why are you back?”

Miyabi pushed away from Jack and limped forward. “We did as you asked Erwin, but Drake didn’t follow orders. In an attempt to save him, I became injured…we were fine but…the Hybrids were altered to us by my blood and Drake’s actions…”

Erwin looked around. “Where’s the Captain?”

Levi’s heart stopped at everyone’s faces, no one would look at him or Erwin. “Miybai? Where is she?”

Miyabi’s chin wobbled as he fought tears, he sniffed and stood proud as Hange and the rest of the scouts appeared. He slammed his fist to his chest in salute, he looked Erwin dead in the eyes. “Today the Captain of the scouts bravely offered to be a distraction, so we could escape or we’d all die. I watched as the Captain fought valiantly against an impossible number of Hybrids…” He gritted his teeth as tears fell down his face. “She gave her life, so we could live.” He shouted your name with his eyes closed. “Is missing in action!”

Levi’s eyes widened, the world around his went dark and quiet. He saw you ahead of him walking, you turned back to face him and smiled, then you faded away. He stormed forward and grabbed Drake by the throat. “What did you do?” His voice was quiet and menacing.

Erwin’s eyes were empty, he looked over at Levi and wanted to do exactly what he was doing to Drake. Hange collapsed to her knees and covered her mouth, she felt sick to her stomach. Mike stared at the floor, it was as if he became a statue. Drake shook his head as snot came from his nose, tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry!”

Levi punched Drake, he shoved him forward and kicked him. Drake flew back as Levi walked forward, he gritted his teeth and began kicking and stamping on Drake. He panted and looked down at the begging man, he turned away and walked to Erwin. “I want him gone.”

Erwin stared at the broken form of Drake whimpering on the floor, this wasn’t good enough for him. “Done, I’ll see him put in jail too.”

Miyabi limped towards Levi and held his shoulder, but the broken man wouldn’t look at him. “She had a message for you.” Levi looked back slightly. “She said I always keep my promises.”

Levi felt his heart throb, he held his chest and felt the tears welling up. “Tch, an idiot until the end…I’ll wait for her, after all she promised she’d always come back to me.” He looked up at the stars. “She’s out there, somewhere I know it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat up quickly in a panic, you gripped your face in pain and gritted your teeth. A soothing voice made you jump. “Are you okay?” You turned quickly, but pain burst in your body. “Careful, you’re still healing.”

You looked up at see a man with lines on his body, they lit up slightly. You studied his eyes and noticed they weren’t right, but they were nice. He tucked some of his hair behind his ear as he stared at you. You looked around the large open room and noticed a massive window, it looked out at the sea. “Where am I?”

“You are in an underground base made by a research team, they set it up but never got chance to use it.” He looked around the place. “Those machines attacked and took all of them from me, including my creator.”

You bit your lip. “You must have been lonely.”

He smiled at you. “I was sometimes, but I made sure this place ran on the power cells here but…we are running low, I would scan the area for more, but my closest communication base has been damaged in the attack.”

You twisted around and put your feet on the floor, you looked down and saw you were in normal clothes. “You were in the dark for so long.”

He nodded. “But, I found you before the Hybrids could.”

You smiled and looked up at him. “So, I need to get that communications post up, so you can scan for power cells?”

He nodded. “You can fuel your gear, and this base.” He looked a little shy. “And me…If you do this for me I will help you in upgrading your gear, your weapons, everything so you can fight again.”

You winced in pain. “Thank you, I’ll help whenever I can but I’m guessing no fighting until I heal?”

He nodded. “Fully recovery will take two months.”

“Okay…alright…I can do this.” You welled up, everyone must think your dead by now. “What do I call you?”

“Anything you wish.”

You thought about different names, but one sprung to mind, it was a Latin name and held a strong meaning. “Vita.”

“Vita it is…What shall I call you?”

You smiled. “Captain, that’s what I am in the scouts.”

He stood up and bowed to you. “I am at your service Captain, first I will get you food and drink.” He stood up. “You also need medication.”

You frowned. “Vita?”

He walked over to some slide doors on the wall, he opened them and took out medication for you. “Yes?” You watched him walk over and kneel in front of you, he gave you an injection and then put a blue water like pack on your side. He nodded to it. “For your broken ribs, so what did you want to ask?”

“These researchers, did they know anything about these Hybrids?”

He looked up at you. “Yes, they knew almost everything about them.”

“Before they appeared?”

“Yes, they knew they were going to be released so they created this place to protect themselves and to find a way to stop them.” He sat next to you and sighed. “We were hit first here because of our knowledge.”

You turned to him. “So, are they another country or a group of people from somewhere?”

Vita’s eyes widened, he shook his head. “No, they were made by the very people you fight for.” Your heart stopped, your hearing faded out as shock over took you at his last words. “The government created them to take out certain towns with powerful families, and they wanted more people to filter into the cities. They wanted more money from you all, more power too.” He looked at you. “Captain?”

“Those people, in the centre of the city…those people who sit in those luxury homes bound together to create those things…for power and money? And to put an end to people like me and Levi…”

Vita nodded. “They also wanted to flatten the land outside the walls, once it was then they’d reconstruct them and put these fake walls around. They’d send people to them, more power, more land and by selling homes to desperate people they’d gain more money.”

“What about the machines…the Hybrids?” You gripped the sofa. “Tell me more about them.”

He studied you then looked out the large window. “There’s people inside them, in the top part where the glass is. They eat humans to power the machines and to act as oil, the more intelligent the hybrid the younger it is. The others who show no intelligence have been in there too long, the machine and flesh inside has completely grown into them.”

“We slice their napes, how does that?”

“Power connection, they are basically designed similar to humans. Cut a human’s nape deep enough and you kill them. Basically, you are interrupting the communications network there.”

You stood up on shaky feet and walked to the window, you watched the water splash against the cliffs. “What if a skilled shot hits through the glass into the person inside.”

Vita joined you in the window. “I don’t think there’s a weapon powerful enough to do the job yet, the glass is reinforced. So, by the time you get a small crack it would have killed you…However.” You turned to look at him, he had a cunning smile. “I believe with a bit of research I could turn your blades and bow into something strong enough to penetrate the glass and killing those people inside.”

You placed your hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Thank you, I would love nothing more than to have more ways to kill those things. Once I set this place up, get you your power cells I will find out the names of those people and kill everyone of them for their crime.”

Vita looked to you. “I will help you every step of the way, those people took my family from me, they are committing unspeakable acts and killing thousands. I want them dead too.”


	5. Chapter 5

You stared at the scars on your body from your fight with the Hybrids months ago, it’d taken time to heal with the older ways of medicine. Your fingers traced a large one by your ribs, Vita had told you one of your ribs had punctured your skin.

“Captain?” You looked in the mirror at Vita behind you in the doorway. “Your armour is ready…” He blushed a little and looked away. “Sorry I didn’t realise”

You smiled and walked past in your underwear. “It’s okay.”

He watched you put your armour on, your hand holding your new helmet. Instead of a full one as before, it was an armoured hood with a face mask to help you breathe in high speeds. Your fingers traced the horns, he kept them on for you.

Vita cleared his throat. “I was actually apologising because of the scars, I know soldiers these days don’t have them because of the medical equipment.”

You smiled and put the last of your armour on, you tapped your communicator on your arm and stared at its connection to Levi, it still couldn’t reach him. “I don’t mind Vita; the scars remind me that I lived in an impossible moment.” You turned to him and patted his shoulder. “Thank you for saving me, I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”

“I saw what you did, it was mesmerising how strong, passionate and determined you were. Your power was almost inhuman.”

You looked up at Vita, you couldn’t keep eye contact with him and shied away. You were glad your hood hid your eyes, since your fight with the Hybrids there was a red tint in them. Every time you got emotional, the red would take over your irises. You were embarrassed by it, you didn’t want some blood heritage making you strong, you wanted it to be your own hard work and dedication to be the cause. “I should head out to the tower and get it back online, it should boot up the systems here, right? Then we can find where the power cells are and get this place at full power.”

Vita stopped you. “Let me get you some power cells, there isn’t much left in them, but you need to move quickly to this place. Plus, I think there will be Hybrids there, so you need to kill them.”

“Alright, I’ll take some.” You watched Vita go to the power station, he pulled out a power cell and placed it in your gear.

He sighed. “It’s not much, only just enough for a journey there and back. Maybe some for killing, I’m sorry but we are running low on power.”

You placed everything on. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” You grabbed your blades and bow. “I’ll be back soon.”

“While you’re gone I’ll work on creating a bag, it’ll be compact and will not get in your way. You will need it when you go after the power cells.”

You entered the lift and smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.” You shielded your eyes as soon as the lift opened to the outside, it was even more beautiful than you had remembered. You tapped your communicator. “Can you hear me Vita?”

“Loud and clear Captain, I will be your guide to your location. Please be careful.”

You tapped a visor down and saw where you needed to go, you thought it was best to walk it. “Hey Vita? How come my helmet is not how it used to be?”

“I’m sorry, but it was so damaged that I couldn’t restore it to how it used to be. Is it not adequate?”

“No, it’s fine…so…I was that hurt…how did I live?”

He chuckled. “Stubbornness.”

You smiled, it felt like being with your team again. You slowed your pace, you really missed your team so much. You placed your hand on your chest, there was a scar of a bite mark there from Levi and you were sure you had left one on him. Your heart twinge when you thought of him, you knew he’d never forgive you for not getting better and go running to him.

You faded back in when you heard Vita call for you, you shook your head and sped up. “Sorry, I was overthinking something.”

“Your old team?”

You hummed. “I’m not sure how they will react to seeing me, no doubt I’m MIA, maybe even declared KIA. I think they’d want me gone, especially when they find out I have to kill people.”

“I’m sorry that this is the path you have to take.”

You laughed when you reached the top of a hill and looked down at the broken communicator. “They took my home from me, they are taking peoples lives and money while at the same time making us people believe we are fighting for freedom when it’s them that caused us to be trapped.”

“When the system is back online, you’ll be able to do as much research as you wish here, but I do believe the information I gave you is correct.”

“I know, I trust you.”

“Thank you…so only one Hybrid?”

You hummed and watched it, it looked fairly new as well. “Seems to be an intelligent, a new one too meaning they probably swap them around here.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

You crouched down and hummed, you felt a heat within you. You closed your eyes and opened them, they had a red shine to them. “My grandfather always told me my people were known for their stealth, we were born hunters. So, I’m going to take advantage of that.”

You moved fast while crouched down, your eyes scanning as you listened to the movements of the Hybrid. You controlled your breathing when you got close. You crouched in long grass near the door, your body bounced slightly as the thing walked around. You watched it stop near you and sniff the air, you locked eyes with it. It turned its back and walked in the opposite direction, you darted for the door and entered the code Vita told you.

Once inside you let out a long sigh. “Alright, let’s get this place up and running again.” You plugged everything in, then you hooked a device into the machines allowing Vita to connect with it and implant himself into the system, so you could sit back and relax. You smiled as you saw everything come back online, you looked down at your device and watched as it connected to others in the area. You stared at your squads’ names, especially Levi’s and felt your heart sting. It was still not strong enough.

You jumped when you saw Vita’s face on the screen. “Captain?”

“I’m here…you frightened me.”

“S-sorry…I didn’t mean to.”

You rubbed the back of your neck and sighed. “What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

He chuckled at you. “Well, I’ve managed to enhance your communicator signal, so you can call someone, I can’t keep it for long but…one call will be enough right?”

You felt tears in your eyes. “Thank you.” You tapped Levi’s name and waited.

“Alright, I’ve made a connection to his communicator. It’s not strong enough for him to see you properly…but it might work.”

You tapped your hood and mask off then breathed, it’d been months since you’d spoken to him and you were sure this would break his heart all over again. You hesitated for a moment, then you connected to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi sat in your old office, his eyes locked on your bedroom door. He left it the way it was and slept on the sofa in the office when he could, one of your shirts was on the sofa and helped him sleep but it also caused nightmares. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, his table was covered in maps and data on where you could have ended up. Even if you were dead, Levi wanted to find your body.

He flinched when his communicator went off, he pulled his arm away and looked at his device causing his heart to stop. Your name was flashing, he tapped it quickly and looked in front of him to see an unclear vision of you to fluctuate in front of him.

Levi stood up and shouted your name. “You’re alive?”

You held up your hands. “Levi, I need you to listen to me…I don’t have much time. You can get angry at me when I come home.”

He sighed and walked up to you, he reached out and your hand fazed through his as you both tried to hold onto each other’s hands. “Okay.”

You smiled at him and then sighed. “I…I wish I could tell you everything that’s happened, everything that’s going to happen but, I can’t.” You image flickered badly. “Levi, listen to me please. I love you so, so much and I miss you every day. But…I will keep my promise, I will come back to you Levi. I will. You just have to wait a little longer.”

He reached out for you, he felt anger build up at you. You were alive and well, but you were drawing out the two of you getting to each other again. “Why…why are you doing this to me?”

“Levi…”

He gritted his teeth and looked at you. “Tch, why bother coming back huh? Doesn’t look like you want to. Don’t bother coming here, seems like I don’t matter to you anyway.”

“Levi wait!”

“No!” He breathed. “I’m done waiting and hurting all the time.” He looked up at you as you stepped back, your image faded as the signal was lost. His eyes widened, he tapped his communicator and shouted your name, the signal had been lost. He tapped it over and over as tears welled up in his eyes. “No…no, no, no, no…” He sat on his knees and replayed you saying I love you over and over. “I’m…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean any of that.” He reached over and pulled your shirt off the sofa, he buried his face in it. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared in front of you, Levi’s image had gone and left you in the cold. You looked to Vita. “Not a word.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Is everything online?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” You walked to the door, your body flew back as it exploded from the Hybrid’s fist. You looked up and felt it’s hand wrap around your middle, it pulled you outside. You looked down at it and began kicking and pulling, its mouth opened and brought you closer. You pulled out your blades ripping it’s fingers off, you fell onto its glass face and began slamming your blade into it over and over. You kicked it hard and screamed in anger, your eyes lighting up red as you stabbed one last time forming a crack. Your blade burst at the impact, you pulled it free and began ripping the glass and metal away and came face to face with someone.

Their arms were wrapped in flesh and machine, head with metal wrapped around it connecting with the main part of the machine. You couldn’t see below their waist, it was engulfed by tissue and muscle of the main hybrid. Your eyes traced tubes going into the person, they and the machine were fuelled by the people it killed. You gripped your broken blade and slammed it into the man’s face, the whole hybrid dropped to its knees and shut down. You jumped and rolled away, waiting for something to happen but it stayed. Hybrids always disappeared once destroyed, but this didn’t.

You stood up. “You were right Vita, people are inside these things.” You tapped your communicator, it did a scan of your data base, it hadn’t been updated since you left the city. It flashed and brought up a person, there staring at you was the man you just killed. “He was a criminal, they must be using these people instead of sending them to jail.”

“You should come back; my systems are up, and I can see there is a small signature coming from some power cells. Plus, there are some Hybrid’s heading your way.”

You activated your gear. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Umm Captain?”

You flew through the air. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about Levi, I know he means everything to you.”

You bit your lip, your heart stinging. “It’s fine Vita, I have to focus on our task at hand and not anything else. If he doesn’t want me anymore, that’s fine.”

“Okay…Captain…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood on the hill and looked at the city, tall buildings towering up to the heavens. You’d been walking for hours from your base camp, usually you wouldn’t come to places like this so far out, but you were out of power and needed power cells. You saw crashed hover cars, now covered in dust from years of being abandoned after the attack.

You tapped your arm device; a shield came across your mouth, so you could breathe quietly in case those things were in the city. You smiled and selected music to play, you felt the armoured hood generate the ear buds. You waited then heared The Wanderer playing, it brought a smile to your face as you began walking to the city.

The city was huge and was beginning to be over run by nature, there were remains of people who didn’t survive that fateful day. You’d seen so many dead that you just continued, music playing with a small smile on your face.

It was scavenging time, you’d reached a building which was showing reading of power. You looked down at your device, it was a small reading, but it was a little hope. The music ended as you got inside, there was good loot everywhere. When things went bad, those who were left behind looted the top floors because they were taller than those things. The middle floors were dangerous, because those things with their grotesque building size bodies could look in.

The kitchen was full of good food blocks, as soon as you get power in your place you could eat like a king instead of hunting. You tapped the two clips on your shoulders causing your bag to pop off, you placed it on the floor and pressed to open it. The front slid open to reveal a very large amount of space, some snacks inside for the road. You packed it full of food blocks and smiled, you hoped to God there was power cells in here or it was a wasted dangerous journey.

You froze when you heard a loud groan echo across the city, you snapped yourself into reality and ran to the entrance up to see a Hybrid a few roads down stomping about making the ground shake. You tapped your manoeuvre gear, it still had no power and without it you wouldn’t be able to fly around the city with ease and dodge the giant creatures. You activated your oxygen to start working, you wanted to make as little noise as possible.

You ran through the building as quickly and quietly as possible, the lifts were out of order, so you had to climb up. You looked at your gloves and squeezed them, they still worked like a charm and allowed your to climbs with ease. You made your way up slowly and looked on each floor, finally you got to the right floor.

The floor was falling apart, it seemed that those giant things attacked someone or a large amount of people of this floor. This journey was becoming more and more dangerous by the second, but if you didn’t get those cells it would mean no power. If you got the cells, it meant power for years and a chance to go home to the city. A chance to see your team, to see Levi.

You reached a bridge of fallen metal, on the other side was what you needed. You tapped your foot to test it, it groaned back. You hummed at the thought of going across, you hated heights when your gear was not working. If you fell, you were fucked. You breathed in and made your way across carefully, you looked down and saw bodies at the bottom meaning you weren’t the only one who had tried this.

The metal snapped, your foot slipped, you saw the floor slowly disappear. You grabbed the edge of the floor, your teeth gritted when you felt pain in your arm. You closed your eyes as the metal piece hit everything as it went down, you waited to hear those things to come over but nothing. You pulled yourself up into the lap of a half-eaten person, you didn’t have time to freak out. You got up and bowed in respect to the person.

You looked to the wall and saw a hatch, you looked at your arm device, this was the thing giving off the reading. You typed in the usual password, but nothing happened, you tried as many as you could, but nothing worked. You pulled a pass card from your hip and used it, but it still didn’t work. You pulled your little hacking bot, it looked like a bug which you even drew eyes on, you placed it on the hatch and began hacking. The hack system that had been put in place was easy, you just had to match things and it should unlock, if you didn’t an alarm would go off.

The bug dropped off, you caught it in time and did a little victory dance as the hatch opened. You pulled it open only expecting one power cell, but it had eight. You clicked your bag off and began placing all but two inside. You tapped on your manoeuvre gear above your bum, canisters either side of the wire compartment opened allowing you to remove the old spent power cells and put in two new ones. You smiled as it all clicked into place, now it meant you didn’t have to run or walk home but use your gear. You pulled the two triggers and clicked them, they were ready to go.

You stood up and felt this was worth it, you put your bag on your back again then turned around to look to the windows to see one of the Hybrids had bent down to look inside, it was staring right at you. You held your breath and moved slowly back into cover by the hatch, in order to go home you needed to get past this thing, you’d worked too hard to get eaten now.

You grabbed your folded up bow and flicked it causing it to become its full size, you pulled back on it and spoke. “Sonic.” The arrow formed out of blue and white light, you fired it out the other window and waited. The loud alarm went off after 20 seconds, the monster was distracted and ran to it. You ran to the lift and began climbing all the way to the top, you slammed the door open and looked out at the city. You held your breath as there were so many Hybrids, all different heights and danger levels, some intelligent and others not.

You ran around the building edge, there was no safe route for you to go and you didn’t have your blades to kill the Hybrids. You bit your lip and thought, you had a plan and prayed it worked. You flicked your bow out again and pulled. “Blood.” You bow stabbed a needle into you and extracted blood for a bow with it. You fired it, then pulled back again. “Sonic.” You fired that in the same place and waited for both to hit a high-rise roof. The blood exploded into a cloud, then the alarm screeched. You wobbled on the spot as the Hybrids began running, you lay on the ground as three sped past your building.

You held your breath, you hoped they didn’t notice you and your blood was intoxicating. You pushed up and watched them slam into the building, fighting each other and ripping everything in the area. You looked over the edge towards your destination, it was free of them. You pulled the triggers for your manoeuvre gear out and held them for a moment, you looked for where to shoot the wires.

You searched inside yourself for all the courage you had, the desire to fight allowed you to run and jump off the building. You fired your gear and soared through the air, you finally felt free again. You smiled as you sailed quickly out of the city, back to the outskirts and through woods and towards your base. A few hours hike had turned into a blissful smaller amount of time as you flew, your gear firing and launching you home.

You skidded on your feet and landed in front of a cave, you walked a little inside to find a metal door. You tapped on it, pressed your hand onto the scanner and watched the door slide open to reveal a lift. You went down and smiled, safe and sound now. You watched the wall turn from white to glass allowing you to look at your base. It was multiple rooms, but mostly open. It was a base made underground before the disaster, no one had set up shop here because as soon as they finished making it things went to hell outside. So, all the tech, food, power, beds and even your own AI was all yours when you’d found it.

You stepped out of the lift and smiled at your favourite thing about this place, the glass wall that faced the ocean. The place was built into the cliff edge, part of it overlooking the ocean. It was safe from the Hybrids because of it’s location. You skipped to the generator, it was practically running on fumes. You’d made sure to turn everything off that wasn’t need, only the bare basics were functioning.

You put your bag on the floor and pulled out four cells, two backup ones remained. You put the cells inside the generator and turned everything back on, you waited for a moment and heard a familiar AI voice. “Ah Captain! Welcome back, have I been asleep?”

You nodded. “I had to shut you down for a few days, until I got more power. I hit a gold mine bud.” You went into the kitchen and stacked the food blocks, ready for the block machine to turn it into food later.

“I’m glad everything worked out for you Captain, now what is next?”

You sighed at the possibilities, now that you’d fixed your place you could get back to your main mission, getting out of here and back to the walled city where your comrades from months ago were. Then you’d get revenge on those who had done this to everyone, those bastards who sat in their ivory towers and sent soldiers, good people to their deaths because of their greed. “Just keep doing what we were before.”

“Of course Captain, anything you wish for me to do?”

You smiled as the AI moved from the computers to an animated body, the only one of it’s kind. This place was supposed to be top of the line research base, with a fully animated AI with its own body, shame it went to hell outside. “Can you play September?” You heard it blast through the speakers as he walked closer, it was strange to look at him. He looked like a very handsome, chiselled man but he had lines on his body where the joints connected. “Thanks Vita.”

He tilted his head. “By the way, why do you choose the name Vita?”

You smiled as you took tapped your device allowing you to remove your mask on your mouth, then the hood on your head retracted. “It means life in Latin, why do you call me Captain?”

He gave you a sweet smile. “Because you’re strong and clever like one, plus you told me you used to be one…thank you for the name, I like it very much.”

You walked to the mirror and studied yourself, you had full-bodied skin-tight armour. It was your old military uniform, the only thing you had to change was the helmet, but you kept the horns you used to have. You looked at your gloves and squeezed them remembering your old life.

You turned away from your reflection and sat down. “I saw a human today.”

Vita grabbed you a drink then sat opposite you, his posture up right while you were slouched with your feet on the table. “That so Captain? Did you make friends?”

You shook your head. “No, they were dead…I haven’t seen a living person in…god I can’t remember.”

“Are you lonely?”

You shook your head and looked at him. “I have you Vita, so I’m not lonely.” He liked that response. “However, I want to see another human. My aim is to get you and me back to the city, hunt down the bastards that left us to die with those things and get justice. Plus…I want to see him again…I wonder if Levi has forgiven me…” You laughed and rubbed your face. “He probably hates me, after how he spoke to me when we got that small call to him...”

He gave you a sad smile. “I wish I could scan the area, but systems are broken Captain. The main centre hub for communications is either broken or turned off.” He shook his head. “Before you get ideas it’s too far and too dangerous.”

You leaned forward. “But, if I got it running again…could we contact people in the city?”

“If we could, then yes. We could have a rescue team.” He held his hands out to you. “Please don’t it’s too dangerous, if I lose you then I’d experience the emotion known as loneliness.”

You got up and walked to your giant map, you looked at the island you lived on then crossed off the city you went to today. “Where abouts is this place?”

Vita walked up to the map and tapped it. “Last contact with it was here.”

He was right, it was too far by yourself. You let out a sigh. “Damn, it is too far for me to go alone.” You circled it. “Maybe someday.” You jumped on the spot. “Oh, I almost forgot, did you refine my blades, so I can kill those things quickly?”

He led you to the other side of the room to his area, it was where he studied and developed tech for you. “Here, they are sharp Captain so be careful. I made them out of a unique material I created, it means they cannot break and will not dull.”

You picked them up and swung them around. “Pretty, you’re the best Vita.” You kissed his cheek, the fake skin felt so real.

He touched the spot you kissed then cleared this throat. “Also, they are like your bow, they will retract by pressing this here.” He pointed to a mark. “I have to attach them to your manoeuvre firing gear though. Can you take it off and I’ll implement them?”

“Sure.” You took the gear off and placed it on the table. “I’m gonna go eat and watch the ocean for a bit.” You activated the food cube machine and smiled at the dinner it released for you. You wandered over to the window and sat down, one leg hanging off the edge. It was a beautiful sight as the sun began setting, you looked to the cliff edge far away and saw a Hybrid stumbling about. “Vita?”

He walked over. “Something wrong?”

You nodded to the thing near the edge. “It’s weird, why is it coming near the water?”

Vita pulled you away from the glass into his arms, both of you watched it fall off into the ocean, the water surged but you weren’t at the right height it to come close. He let you go. “It should drown, we have nothing to worry about, but it is rather strange behaviour.” He walked back to his area. “Maybe the person inside is at the end of their life…I’ll add it to the data base.”

You stared at the water, the bubbles came up and then there was nothing. You hummed then looked up to the sky, you just wished someone would come find you. You lay back on the sofa, your eyes closed as you listened to Vita work. “Hey Vita?”

“Yes Captain?”

You looked over at him. “Could you play the sounds of rain and thunderstorms?”

“Of course.” He lifted your gear. “Your blades are retractable now, which means you can fly around without your blades out and bring them out if you need to.”

You listened to the storm over the speakers. “You’re amazing.” You closed your eyes and felt yourself drift off. “Sorry if I fall asleep.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up slowly and hummed, you sat up and looked around the room noticing it was the early hours of the morning, the moon was still out as the sun began to rise. You walked over to the window and looked up to the full moon, it’s white light shining off the waves of the ocean. Your forehead tapped the glass, your eyes closed as you thought about what was next for you.

“Captain?”

You turned to look at Vita and saw he was wearing armour like you, even gear on his back. You giggled. “What’s this?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I have been gathering data from your armour and communication device about your fighting style, and others. I have uploaded them to my system, so I can assist you in combat, as well as provide healing when needed.”

“Vita…”

He held his hand up. “Let me finish…I want to help you, I want to be more than some data bank that sits in the background. Please let me help.”

You folded your arms. “Alright, let’s go for a test run. If you prove useful then we can go for that core communication system, if we get that going…”

“We can go home.”

You smiled at Vita. “Home?”

He nodded. “Wherever your home is, it is mine. Wherever you are, I am home.”

You ruffled his hair. “Alright, alright. Come on, we have to set out.” You both road the lift up and enjoyed the sun shining on you both. “It’s nice out today.”

Vita stepped out and breathed in. “Stunning, I rarely go out due to fear of not being able to fight.” He looked back at you. “Or that I’d shut down, but I’m glad I found you that day, so I can truly experience freedom.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you closer. “I know you are hurting inside, but I believe he will forgive you.”

You laughed and pulled away. “How do you know that?”

“Remember when I told you, that I gathered information about your skills and others by your suit?”

“Yeah.” You looked up at him confused. “So?”

“Your helmet had some recordings, and your communicator. I watched your interactions with your squad, your friends and him when I was fixing them.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry for invading your privacy, but it seemed to me that he was very devoted to you.” He hummed. “Quick with his emotional reactions, especially anger but, he was deeply in love with you. After your call a while back, I believe he was angry at himself for lashing out. Please, don’t give up on what you two shared.”

You walked away from him and stopped, you nodded and turned away from where you intended to go. “Let’s go to the communication base.”

Vita ran after you. “But, I thought you wanted to test me first?”

You smiled and patted his back. “What you said is correct, I do believe he is waiting for me still and loves me. I trust you Vita, with my life. I hope my trust isn’t miss placed, that all this time you were leading me on and all of these facts about those rich assholes is not true.” You looked up at the sky. “I’m going to believe the research I’ve read, the things I’ve seen, and what you’ve told me.” You looked at Vita. “I trust you, so let’s get this place online and go home to my jackass of a boyfriend. Once I’ve settled our problems, we’ll stop those men and I will accept the consequences.”

“I’ll help you no matter what.” He readied his gear. “I trust you as well, with all my…” He tapped his chest as the reality dawned on him that he wasn’t alive, that he was just a machine.

You placed your hand on his. “Heart and soul.” You giggled at his surprised face. “You have both Vita, I’ve seen it in the many months we’ve been together.” You readied yourself and smiled. “Now, let’s fly.”

You both flew forward, Vita was behind at first then managed to catch up. You laughed as you ran circles around him, he began to enjoy himself and showed a mixture of Levi’s and Miyabi’s skills. He cheered as he flipped in the air. “So, this is what you people meant by feeling free!” He shot up into the air. “This is so much fun!”

You giggled and spun around him as he came down. “Welcome to my world Vita, I’m glad you chose to help.”

He smiled. “You saved me Captain, without you I would have run out of power and be offline for who knows how long. I know I’m not human, but I do feel some sense of life within me. I’m with you every step of the way.”

You landed on a tree branch and placed your hand on the tree. “Thank you, now are you ready for this?”

He landed next to you and looked at the Hybrids around the base. “I’m nervous, but I am ready.” He pulled out his blades.

You crouched and flicked your bow out. “All the new kids felt the same way, all you have to do is focus and trust your team mates, got it?”

“Yes.”

You smiled and pulled back on your bow. “Now, I’ll fire as much as I can to take out the intelligent ones, once that’s done the rest will be easy.”

Vita grinned and flew forward. “Good! I’ll be a distraction!”

You giggled, the A.I. had guts, you were sure Hange was going to adore him when you got back. You waited for Vita to get close then fired, your arrow sailed through the air and slammed right through the glass of an intelligent. You lowered your bow and stared in shock, the Hybrid dropped to its knees and fell forward. You looked at your bow, Vita had certainly upgraded your equipment. You pulled back again and fired at another, you kept your eyes on Vita avoiding attacks, the guy was good.

You killed all four intelligent Hybrids, when you went to use your bow again it wouldn’t work. You sighed. “Guess I can only fire four of those bad boys at a time, alright let’s do this the fun way.” You fired your gear and flew towards the Hybrids, you pulled out your blades and span towards one and sliced it’s arm off. You flew back and cut its other arm off, spun around and up then took out the nape of its neck. “Vita, start killing them!”

He sliced the nape of a Hybrid’s neck. “Already on it.” You both weaved in and out of the Hybrid’s, you reached out and grabbed Vita’s hand and spun around with him then threw him up. You flew down and shot between a Hybrid’s legs, slicing its ankles. You skidded across the floor and hear Vita scream as he came spinning down, just like Levi would, he ripped into the Hybrids neck, span around its side and skidded next to you. “That’s all of them.” He looked at you. “What?”

You tapped your helmet off and laughed. “Just impressed is all, that was amazing skill.”

He retracted his blades and put them away. “Thank you, but you were better.”

You laughed and walked to the entrance of the base. “Of course I am, I’ve been doing this for years.” He looked down at you. “I’m joking, you were as good as my team, maybe better.”

He shook his head. “I need to recalibrate some of my moves, I believe I need to study Cadet Ackerman’s moves more…Sorry.”

You shook your head as you both went inside the base. “No, no you’re right. He was one of the best fighters I’ve ever seen, when we practiced hand to hand or gear training he’d be close to beating me.” You laughed at the memories. “Actually, sometimes he would.”

Vita began working away, he smiled at you. “You two got on really well huh?”

You smiled. “We did.” You sat down and looked around as things lit up bit by bit. “I have something to say about your fighting style.”

He grinned as one part completely booted up, data came streaming in. “What about it?” He turned to you. “Is it not satisfactory?”

You shook your head. “No, as I said before what you can do is amazing but…it’s not you. How do I put this?” You tapped your lip. “You should develop your own moves, something that you feel comfortable with instead of using everyone else’s.”

He blinked a few times, he looked rather cute like a confused and excited child all wrapped into one. “You want me to create my own fighting style?”

You nodded. “If you can.” You pushed off from where you were sitting and walked over to him. “I can imagine tones of people, even the ones who made you said that you had to follow what they told you. I want you to be your own person, choose your own path and fighting style okay?”

He hugged you making your body flinch, you weren’t expecting this at all. “Thank you, but it’s against my programming.” He held your upper arms and looked at the ground, then back up at you. “Do, I have your permission to override it?”

You nodded. “If it won’t cause any issues, then yes.” He stepped back and closed his eyes, he gripped his head and gritted his teeth. He dropped to one knee. You ran over to him, you cupped his face. “Vita!?”

He huffed, then looked up at you, his eyes seemed clearer. “Captain?” He smiled and placed his hands on yours. “I feel so at ease now…my creator would be so mad at me if he knew, but also proud.” He shot up to his feet and began working away. You laughed at his energetic attitude, you’d never seen him like this. He turned around to you. “I’ve never felt this way before!”

The whole system came online, you looked around and smiled. “You got it working again…” You looked back at Vita as he bounced up and down, he swung you around in circles with him. You both came to a stop. “Vita, you seem so alive now.”

He looked at the two of your hands linked together. “I have nothing holding me back anymore.”

“I’m glad, now you really are free. So, what is your path? I can imagine things have changed now.”

He pulled away from your touch. “I…I still want to fight with you. Everything those people did, those machines…” He gripped his fist making the glove groan. “It makes me even more angry, I will kill them all with you.”

“Thank you.” You walked over to the panels and touch pads. “So, what now?”

Vita joined you and began working. “All systems are up and running, communications are working, and the main city should have access to all previous denied information. Is there anything specific you want me to do?”

You tapped your arm and saw you could contact any, or all your pervious team. You looked back up. “Send Hange everything about the Hybrids.”

“Got it.” He typed away. “And?”

You stared at Levi’s name and sighed. “Send Erwin everything, he needs to know the truth. Make sure he knows it’s for his eyes only, there could be moles anywhere in the military.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded, your voice breaking slightly, you hated keeping Levi in the dark but, you had to do this. “Do it.”

He sent the information to Erwin and stepped back. “Do you want to send anything to Levi?”

You shook your head. “No, I need to speak to him in person about everything.” Your fingers danced across where his bite mark was on your chest. “I owe him that much.” You looked to the door. “We should head back to our base, then get ready to go back to the city. We have a fight to finish once and for all.”

Vita stood at your side. “Yes Captain.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jaeger!” Levi fired his gear and chased after the 19-year-old, he was always going in first and thinking later. He gritted his teeth as he flew closer, but he knew the jaws would get the strong kid, maybe his healing abilities would save him, or he would transform into a strong being.

Eren’s eyes widened as an arrow slammed into the Hybrid’s glass face, it fell backwards with a bang causing everyone to slow. He looked to his right, he and everyone in the team were surrounded, it was suicide. He watched as the Hybrid to his right opened its jaw, Eren’s heart stopped when he failed to find his usual want to fight. He frowned when he saw a light appear in the back of the Hybrid’s throat, then a figure moving towards him.

Wind escaped Eren as an arm wrapped around him, he looked to his side to see the figure who had come from the Hybrid’s mouth was carrying him to safety. He was dropped on a roof and finally got to look at them, his hero was a woman. He blushed slightly as his eyes traced the curves on their body, their armour showing it off. He looked to their face, it was covered by a hood with horns and a mask. “Th-thank you.”

You looked down at the kid you’d saved, he was wearing scout armour. You looked to the fighting, there was too many for the scouts to handle, so you and Vita had to create a safe path for them. “Head to the wall kid, me and my partner are going to create a safe path for you all.” You eyed him showing off your red consumed eyes. “Tell your Commander and Captain, can you do that?”

He nodded and stood up. “I-I can.”

You studied him for a moment then flew off, you shot down low and watched Vita spin and slice the arms off a Hybrid saving a young brunette scout. You flew through a Hybrid’s legs and sliced its legs, you twisted and shot your anchors at the back of its head and used as much power as possible to fly up and tear its nape.

You flipped in the air and flicked your bow out, you balled yourself up and fired an arrow into a Hybrid saving a tall blonde with a long face. You spun around and placed your bow away, you flew forward past a Hybrid then fired your back anchors and cut the nape of a Hybrid. You turned your body and used one anchor to launch yourself towards the walls, you looked around and saw the kid had done as you asked.

You looked over at Vita and used your linked comms to talk. “Vita? Let’s clear a path for them and sneak into the walls.”

“Yes Captain!” You watched with a sense of pride as Vita zipped from one side of the path for the scouts, to the other killing the Hybrids. He had found his new style.

You pulled your gear in your hands, you needed to step up and show your new-found skills too. You felt your blood pump inside you, your family right guiding you. You flew forward, you weaved and sliced through hands, arms and mouths that were desperate to take you. You landed on a Hybrid’s head and slammed your blade down, ripping into the person inside. You fired forward and flipped, spun and bent as you travelled forward.

Levi looked to his side, he hated trusting strangers to help, but the two were doing a damn fine job in protecting the scouts. He looked over to you and noticed the horns, his heart fluttered at the thought of it being you coming back to him. His body flinched when he heard the horned person shout his name, he looked to his side and saw a Hybrid was leaping for him. He never let his guard down, now he was going to pay for it.

You sent a burst of energy to your gear, you ripped your blades into either side of the Hybrid’s mouth making it go slack. You flipped around it and fired your anchors, you ripped the nape of its neck and shouted to Levi. “GO!”

He gritted his teeth, if it was you, he wasn’t going to lose you again. Before he could go after you Erwin shouted him. “Levi! Keep moving forward, let these people assist us.”

You flew with the scouts and saw the wall was open. “Vita?”

“We will make it.” You both spun around and flew towards a Hybrid near the wall, it was the only thing left in the way. “You ready?”

You smiled. “Come on Vita, it’s me you’re talking to.” You both got close to each other and went up, you both stopped and free fell. You held onto his hand allowing the momentum to spin you both around, the two of you let go of each other and ripped the spine from the Hybrid allowing the Scouts to pass. “Now Vita!” You both flew through the opening in the wall, past the scouts and landing on a building ahead of them. You placed your blades away and watched as the scouts surrounded you and Vita, it was understandable after the skills you and Vita had shown. “Vita, just hold your hands up okay?”

He raised his arms with you. “They’re a tad hostile, aren’t they?”

“We just killed a lot of Hybrids with ease, they would be hostile.” You looked over to Erwin, he hadn’t changed much since you’d left, he only looked tired.

Erwin eyed your horns, he had a feeling he knew who hid behind the mask. He had recently received data from an unknown source, even Hange gained information that changed everything. It had to be you. “Why did you help us?”

You pointed to your arm, he nodded allowing you to tap it making your mouth cover go. “Because.” Your hood came down making your friends stare in shock, Mike sniffed the air and snorted with a smile. You smiled at them. “I had to help my old team, right?”

Miyabi pushed past the group and ran right for you, he yanked you into his arms and gasped for air as he fought back tears. “You’re alive…you’re alive…I watched you…I watched those things…”

You rubbed his back. “I know, but now is not the time for this…” You looked to your old friends, Levi looked furious at you. He gritted his teeth, clicked his tongue and looked away. “I have a lot of explaining to do.”

Erwin walked over, Miyabi saluted him and stepped aside. You lowered your head waiting for a rage filled telling off, but he sighed and gave you a hug. “I’m glad you are alive.” He pulled away and pushed you to the base. “Come on, we have to talk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat with Vita in Erwin’s office, Hange was staring at Vita with a blush on her face. Both you and Vita had your helmets off, so both of your faces could be seen, meaning Hange saw Vita wasn’t human.

Vita looked at you. “Why is the woman with the glasses staring at me like she wishes to eat me?”

You smiled. “She’s just excited is all.” You turned to Hange. “Please control those excited pants of yours, but Vita here is a fully functioning AI.” You leaned away with a concerned look as she got worse. “Please calm down, he’ll be happy to answer all and any questions you have but, we need to explain everything first.”

Erwin bumped Hange. “Control yourself Hange, okay?”

She nodded. “I will…then I get him?”

“Yes.” Erwin ran his hands through his hair and sighed, you glanced a look at Levi, but he wasn’t looking at you but leaning against the wall and looking dead ahead. “So, what really happened?”

You gulped as the memories of pain and fear came back to you. “I went after the Hybrids, I knew it was probably a death sentence, but I had to ensure the safety of my team. Miyabi saw me get grabbed, I had sustained a lot of injuries but, my drive to fight was overwhelming so I kept going. I killed all of them and chased down the last one, this caused me to run out of power. I fell and damaged myself and my helmet more than the Hybrids already had.” You sat back and looked down. “If it weren’t for Vita finding me, I would probably be dead.” You cleared your throat. “The umm, the injuries I sustained were…they…”

Vita gripped your hand for comfort, Levi snarled at the contact and looked away from the two of you. He’d secretly been watching you from the corner of his eye the whole time. Vita let you go after seeing Levi’s reaction. “The Captain sustained injuries that would have killed a weak-willed person, I informed her when she woke up after a few days that she needed to rest. Her healing took months, it was frustrating for her because she wanted to be here, home with all of you.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Vita...when I was well enough, I wanted to come home but, we didn’t have enough power. In order to get back, we needed more power cells. So, I used the last remaining power to set up a broken comms tower, it was a dangerous task that Vita warned me could put my life in danger…but I wanted to…” Levi hugged himself tighter, now what he said to you hurt him more. “When I got back to our base we located a weak signal for power, but it was in an overrun city. With the last of the base power, Vita upgraded my gear and gave me the location. I was without him for a few days, no one to speak to or help me plan my journey.” You sighed. “As you can tell it was a success and the two of us set up the major comms tower, the area where we came from is some what safe. Maybe, when you are all ready and trust me again we can head there so you can take information from our base.” You smiled at Hange. “It’s a gold mine for you.”

Hange clapped. “Sounds exciting…but on a serious note…it must have been so hard for you to be there all these months.”

You gave a sad smile. “Knowing that I could come home to all of you kept me going, I made a promise to Erwin and this team and I aim to keep all my promises.”

Erwin knelt in front of you, his hand resting on your knee. “You must be exhausted, you should go to a room and rest.” He looked to Vita. “Do you require rest?”

He shook his head. “I managed to swap my main power source from the base, to this body. All I need is power cells to keep going, though I do sleep like a human, so the Captain felt comfortable.”

You waved him off weakly. “Hange doesn’t really sleep until she collapses somewhere, you two should go to her lab. I’ll be okay.”

Vita sighed. “Alright, shall we go Miss Hange?” He stood up and held his hand out to her, she squealed in response then dragged him out the door.

Mike tapped your head. “You should shower too, it will help you relax kid.”

You stood up, your joints aching. “Thanks, which room shall I take?”

Erwin squeezed your shoulder. “Levi’s old room should do, no one has moved in yet.”

“Thanks.” You walked out the door and into the lift, you ignored the kids watching you as you went, no doubt they knew your story. The lift dinged making you blink out of your daze, you wandered down the hall and went into Levi’s room. You smiled a little, the last time you were in here you didn’t do much sleeping. You began taking your armour off and stood in your underwear, but your bedroom door opened. “Hey I’m changing here.”

Levi said your name, his eyes on the floor. He looked up as you told him you were changing, his eyes locked onto the massive scar on your ribs that wrapped around your back. He scanned all the other scars, his heart felt like it was being ripped apart. He walked over and traced the shiny skin, he wandered around to the front of you and stared at his bite mark on your breast. “You must have been in so much pain.” Levi heard a whimper from you, he looked up into your beautiful eyes and saw the tears. He reached out and said your name lovingly.

You stepped away from his touch and rubbed the tears away. “Sorry.” You breathed for a moment, you turned your back on him. “I thought I was going to die…but I fought back.” You gripped your fist tightly, you turned to face Levi with a slightly empty look in your eyes. “I wanted to live so badly…” Your eyes scanned the air. “I’m sorry I caused you pain, I was selfish and it’s best if I walk away like you said you’re done hurting and I seem to be the one hurting you.”

Levi grabbed you and kissed you hard. “No.”

You struggled against him as you cried, you hit his chest and pushed as much as you could. Levi nipped your lip, you opened in response and felt your body melt as him tongue explored your mouth. He pulled away as your forehead tapped his shoulder. “Please stop Levi.” You gripped your fist in front of your chest. “Please.”

“I love you.” He kissed your cheek, then your forehead. “I’m sorry for what I said, I was so angry at not being there with you. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” He cupped your face; his thumb went across your cheek to get rid of your tears. He kissed your sweetly. “I love you.”

You relaxed into Levi’s arms and leaned against his warm chest, you felt so safe. You felt him squeeze you, his cheek against the top of your head. You wiggled in his arms, but he wouldn’t let you go. “Levi, I need a shower…I smell…and I’m dirty.”

“No.”

You laughed. “This isn’t like you, the man I love wants to clean everything.”

He pulled you away slightly. “You…you forgive me?”

You stepped back and sighed, you frowned and hit Levi in the chest. “That’s for hurting my heart when I was all alone out there, it killed me not to be with you.” You cupped his face and smiled. “But, I could never live my life without you Levi. I kept my promise, didn’t I? I came back because I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

You hit him a few times, your face was pink from embarrassment and anger at him. Levi caught your wrists and let out a little laugh. “I missed seeing your cute face, now come on you stink.” He lifted your over his shoulder and carried you from his old room to your old office. “I need to clean filthy things brat.”

You giggled and patted his bum with your hands. “Hello old friend, I have missed your perkiness.” Your fingers ran up to the dimples above his bum, they were always cute. You poked both the dimples. “Boop, hey cute dimples…mmm I can’t wait to dig my nails into you again.”

Levi cleared his throat and bounced you on his shoulder. “Oi? Quick with the dirty talking.”

“Sorry Levi, but the heart wants what the heart wants.” You giggled. “And the heart wants that booty and cute dimples.”

Levi dropped you on the floor, you stumbled back and blushed at his hunger filled eyes. He looped his finger around the front of your bra, between your breasts. “Take this off.”

You blushed. “Wh-what?”

He raised and eyebrow. “Unless you want to shower in your clothes?”

You laughed. “Oh yeah, sorry.” You took your bra and underwear off and threw them at Levi, you tapped the shower and hummed at the hot water. You noticed the shampoo you used to use was there, strawberries. You picked it up and smiled. “Hey, I used to love this stuff.”

Levi made you jump by whispering in your ear, his arms wrapping around your middle. “I loved it on you.”

You giggled as he kissed your ear, your body tingled with nervous when you began to feel his naked body against yours. You pulled away a bit and opened the shampoo. “I should wash.”

Levi took the bottle. “I’ll do it for you.” You stood there, nervous shaking you, you stiffened when you felt his fingers in your hair. “Relax, you look like you need to take a shit.”

You sighed. “Romantic.” You relaxed a bit more and closed your eyes. “This is kind of nice.”

“Told you.” He massaged your scalp then washed everything out, his dragged his hands to your shoulders and began working away the years’ worth of knots there. “Maybe I should give you more massages like this, you seem to have a lot of knots that need working out.”

You moaned and gasped, your body leaned back into his. “Yeah…more Levi.” You hummed. “Please.”

“Tch…there you go again.”

You looked up at him, you looked so cute and innocent. “What? What did I do?”

His hands slid over your wet skin, his one hand cupped your breast. “Just you.” His other hand slid down your stomach as he massaged your soft mound, his fingers began to tingle as he felt a familiar hip bone. He kissed the crook of your neck and smirked as you shifted in his arms, you were just as excited as he was.

You closed your eyes when you felt his fingers on your bud, you let out a shaky breath. You had been craving him for so long, your need for him had been bubbling away inside you without you even realising it. You slammed your bum into this pelvis, you could feel his need against you. You reached back and gripped his hair in your hand, you turned your head and pulled him into a deep and desperate kiss.

You moved your bum, so you brushed his length. Levi growled in response, he cupped your heat and pressed one finger inside you, his hand still brushing your bundle of nerves. You pulled your hand from his hair and slammed it on his hand on your breast, you guided him as the two of you massaged it together. He bit your earlobe making you pull away, you gripped his thigh and began panting at his fast movements.

Levi nipped your shoulder, he pulled and pinched the tip of your soft mound. He dragged his hand across and played with the other, he kissed the back of your neck to the other side. “You’re so beautiful.” He pushed a second finger inside you, you squeezed your eyes shut and moaned in response. Fire burnt within you, your heart hammered as excitement built up for a needed release.

You reached behind you and grasped Levi’s length, he groaned your name against your neck. You moved your hand up and down, your thumb swiping over the top and feeling something wet on it. He bit down on your neck as you squeezed him in your hand, you pressed him against your bum and bucked against his hand and his length.

He sighed as you pulled his hand away from your heat, your legs shaking at the lack of touch, but his hands weren’t not enough tonight. You moved his length between your legs, you pressed it against your heat and moved your wetness along his length, back and forth. Levi gripped you, his arms wrapping around your body as he began bucking slowly against you.

You smiled as you felt a sensation bubble in you, you turned your head to Levi. “Levi, more.”

He kissed your neck and stepped away, he grabbed his communicator on the floor and activated his contraception. He jumped back under the hot water, he turned you around and pushed your back against the wall.

“I need you.” He nipped your lip. “I need to feel you, know you love me as much as I love you.”

You dug your nails into his hair, you gripped his back and pulled him roughly against your body. His manhood prodded against you, it only drove your hunger for him. You nipped and sucked, your tongue pushed into his mouth as you both battled for dominance, Levi won this time.

Levi ran his hands down your body, he squeezed your thighs then lifted you up causing you to lock your legs around him. He lined himself up, he panted a few times then slammed his hips into yours, so he was in all the way. You screamed out and gripped his back, nails causing scratches.

He tapped his forehead against yours, his eyes tightly shut as he felt you grip around him over and over. He kissed your nose lightly, he called your name with a soothing tone. “Sorry.”

You panted and moved your hips, but he had you pinned. You moaned and hummed at the feeling of being filled up, his length was always a surprise. “Ah…just move.” You sighed. “Please.”

Levi pulled almost out, then slammed into you. He enjoyed the squeals and moans coming from you, the way your body shook and clenched around him. He continued his actions, he buried his face in the crook of your neck and moaned your name into your skin.

You weakly lifted yourself up using Levi’s shoulders, your heat was building up, but you needed more. You screamed when he slammed into the right spot, you dropped back to where Levi first had you. He took the hint and slid you up the wall, he gripped your thighs and looked up at you. He pressed in slowly and watched your face turn into one of absolute bliss. He leaned closer. “There?”

You gripped his shoulders, you felt him moving slightly to lightly touch your weak spot. You held back whimpers, the man was doing it on purpose. You tapped your head against his. “Levi Ackerman, I will mess your room up.”

He slammed his hips into you, he watched your throw your head back and moan. You gripped around him. “You wouldn’t.”

You panted and giggled. “Try me.”

He crashed his lips into yours, you opened your mouth and accepted a deep and needy kiss. The two of you were done playing now, you both wanted to seek the end. With fire built up in the pit of your stomachs, you both readied yourselves. You wrapped your arms around Levi, he held your leg and pressed you against the cold wall.

Levi bucked up into you hard and fast, you both panted at the much-needed speed. You both were sent closer to the edge, you held onto him for dear life. Your nails dug into his muscled back, your lips moved across his shoulder. He moved your hips a bit causing you to bite down on his shoulder, you moaned into the bite.

Levi growled at your actions, he felt you grip hard around him causing him to chase his desire with animalistic need. “Levi.” You moaned as your toes curled, you could feel your build up getting closer. Little small bursts of electricity moved through you. You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him desperately, you couldn’t speak but you wanted him to know you loved him with all your heart.

He bucked his hips into you and watched your beautiful face change, his heart soared when he saw the bliss in your face. He grunted and moaned your name when he felt you spasm around him, your body desperate for him to release himself.

Your body shook, hot water rush through your body. Your womanhood felt hot, everything tingled, and it felt like you were going to pass out. Your hearing went, Levi’s voice calling your name as his movements began to fail became a distant sound.

Levi closed his eyes tightly, he felt his release shoot through his body. Pleasure ran its nails all over him, his body pulsated as he moaned for you. He kept moving within you, enjoying every moment and the heat you gave him. He slowed down and hummed, his steel eyes looked up into your lazy cute eyes.

He pulled himself out of you, he gritted his teeth at the lack of contact and warmth. He pressed his body flush against yours, his arms snaking behind you as he pulled you slightly from the wall. Levi held you tightly, as if he was afraid that you’d disappear if he let go.

He kissed your temple. “Don’t go on a dangerous journey tomorrow, you did that to me last time and didn’t come back.”

You giggled and pulled your head away from his shoulder, you played with his wet hair and hummed. “I’m not leaving this time.”

“Promise?” You blinked at him, he clicked his tongue in response. “You never break your promises, so promise me.”

You smiled. “I promise.” You gave him a sweet kiss. “Though, I do believe I need to stay in the shower. I don’t think I got clean from the current one.”

Levi hummed and slowly let you down. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s alright.” You grabbed a sponge and wobbled on your legs, you punched them. “Stupid legs, work damnit.”

“I’ll wash you.” Levi took the sponge from you.

You grinned at him and poked his muscular chest. “I think what just happened explains why you shouldn’t.”

He leaned down and kissed your ear, he whispered to you making you shudder. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

You blushed and pushed him away. “My legs can’t take anymore, I’ve been fighting ever since I left the walls months ago.”

He put soap on the sponge and began washing you. “I know, I’m teasing so wipe that look of you can’t shit off your face.”

You stuck your tongue out. “Vulgar man.”

He hummed. “Keep doing that and I’ll find a use for that tongue of yours.” You looked away and let him continue, you knew he was feeling smug about winning this little fight. “There.” He stepped back. “All clean.”

You stole the sponge back. “My turn to clean you.” You spun your finger around at him. “Turn, I’ll wash you back and cute bum first then I’ll sort that stunning chest of yours.”

He turned and enjoyed the sensation. “Cute butt and stunning chest huh?”

“Yeah, yeah Levi. Stop it or you’ll get a big head.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I thought you liked it when my heads big.”

You smiled. “No, I don’t like a big e…ooooh.” You slapped his back. “You’re in a right mood today.”

“Does it upset you?”

You smiled and turned him around to face you, you began washing his chest. “No, I find it cute and charming really.” You let out a little yawn. “Mmm sorry, tired. So, I noticed you have a new team huh?”

“Yeah, your old one went to Miyabi with added member Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse.” He hummed. “Dee left, she decided she wanted to live in the walls and be a good partner to Miyabi. A young man named Armin Arlert has taken her place with Hange. As for my new team, I have Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein.”

You stopped and let Levi turn the shower off, he stepped out and grabbed a towel. You frowned. “Many of the original crew is not here.”

He nodded, he pulled you closer and wrapped you up in a towel. He placed one over your head and began drying your hair. “Many dropped out once you left, Drake’s team was disbanded, and he was put in jail. Miyabi has taken over what Drake’s team used to do, they’re a good group.”

You smiled at Levi as he finished your hair, he pulled you into your old room and sat you on the bed. You hummed as he combed through your hair, he was so gentle. “I’m glad they all stayed.”

“They wanted to leave, once you were declared as MIA they wanted to drop out and just go looking for you. Miyabi tried to get them to stay.” He dried his hair and sighed once he’d finished, he stared at the towel in his hands. “In the end I convinced them to stay.”

You flinched. “You kicked the shit out of them?”

He looked at you and clicked his tongue. “Tch, no brat. I spoke to them.”

You giggled. “You? Talkative and inspirational with words?”

“I’ve always been talkative.”

You held back a laugh. “Uh huh, sure.”

He pinched your cheek. “Oi, quit it brat.”

You pushed him away. “Sorry…thank you for getting them to stay, they’re a fantastic team.”

Levi dried yours and his hair, his face seemed to glow as he tended to you. He handed you a shirt of his and pants, then he pulled on boxers for bed. “We were a mess without you.”

You looked over at him, you were sat upright in bed. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He sat next to you and held your hand. “If you hadn’t of acted like you did, countless people would have died. You made the choice you’d regret the least, though it hurt…I know I would have done the same.”

You leaned forward and looked at his cold face. “What happened while I was gone, those kids you have now, have you always had them?”

He shook his head. “I had another team, they were young but, they were strong. Eren was sent to us for protection, he has this power that allows him to fight the Hybrids better. He’s a super soldier of sorts. We tried to capture a mole, we protected Eren but I lost my whole team. I even got hurt.”

You hugged Levi as he sighed, a dark look in his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I took on the 19-year-old and his friends, they all are strong, especially that Mikasa.”

You frowned. “Didn’t you say her name was Ackerman?”

“Yeah.”

You peered into his face. “Any relation?”

He hummed. “I believe so, she’s probably a cousin, but I don’t care enough to find out.” He sat up and hugged you against him, then he pulled you down onto the bed. “You are my family, not the Ackerman’s, understand?”

You giggled and pulled the covers up and over the two of you. “Yeah, I get it Captain.” He blushed and looked down at you. “What? You are the Captain of the scouts, right? I lost the title when I went MIA.”

“Erwin could give it back to you.”

You shook your head. “You earned the title Levi, I will be part of your team though.” You pinched his cheek. “That’s if you’ll have me.”

“Tch.” He kissed your forehead. “Sure brat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat in the office window, Levi’s shirt sleeve you were wearing was pressed to your mouth. You noticed some young scouts training late at night, you smiled at them. You pulled your legs closer to your chest, your legs on show. You sniffed as a few tears spilled from your eyes, you knew what was going to happen and it would probably mean the team hunting you down.

Levi woke up due to the lack of warmth next to him, his nightmares were beginning to creep in meaning you were missing. He sat up, his hair slightly a mess as he looked around. He slipped out and pulled on some jogging bottoms and walked into his office. He paused when he saw you sat in the window, little cries coming from you.

He called your name and stood next to you, he wanted to hold you close to his chest and not let go. “What’s wrong?”

You go up onto your knees and played with Levi’s messy hair, you loved it like that, but he wouldn’t like it if he knew it was out of place. You traced his jawline and hummed, his skin was so soft. You looked up at his beautiful eyelashes, then his steel blue eyes. You linked your arms around his neck and kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You felt tears again fall, you pulled Levi closer desperate to feel him again.

Levi pressed his body against you, he growled into the kiss as he felt your hands travel on his body. He wrapped his arms around you, he held on for dear life understanding very well what you were feeling because he had felt it too. He pulled away when he felt you warp your arms around him, more tears running down your face. He pressed your head to his bare chest and hushed you. “Hey, hey, I’m here.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me okay?”

You gasped when he scooped you up into his arms, he turned and sat in the window with you pulled against his chest. You traced patterns on his skin. “Sorry.”

He lifted your head up and smiled at you, your heart fluttered at the sight. “Don’t be, you’re hurting over something.”

You let out a long sigh. “I’m so happy to be back, to be with you again.”

“But?”

You curled up more. “But…what happened outside the walls still plays on my mind...I can sleep fine, knowing that when I wake up you are there…but…for months you weren’t.” You began shaking slightly. “I was so scared you wouldn’t want me back.”

He cupped your face and made you look at him, he said you name. “I’ll always want, need and love you. I got angry at myself, I was frustrated as well that I couldn’t help you. I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m so sorry.”

You smiled at him and snuggled against his face giggling. “I know, I forgive you Levi. I really do. Just the mind can be a horrible thing sometimes.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “I know.” He kissed your cheek as his fingers traced his bite mark on your chest. “So…about Vita…”

You pulled away from Levi as saw the blush on his face, he looked out the window avoiding your gaze. You smiled at how cute he was being. “What about him?”

“How do you…did you two…fuck.” He covered his mouth with his hand.

You kneeled between his legs, you placed your hands on his shoulders. You kissed along his jawline, then to his cheek. You hummed. “Maybe we did.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

You giggled and began unbuttoning your shirt slowly, all your scars began showing. “We didn’t Levi, I’m messing with you.” You opened your shirt, so it covered your bare breasts, you traced the visible scares. “But I’m pretty sure he saw me half naked, after all he did heal me.”

Levi grabbed your bum, pulled you closer and slammed your back down against the window seat, so lay down looking up at your possessive boyfriend. He growled at you. “He saw you in your underwear?”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Yes, well he’d have to in order to heal me.” You shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

His hand drifted down your stomach and pulled at your panties. “It is, because I remember what underwear you were wearing that day you left.”

You blushed slightly, you remembered wearing some sexy underwear because your intention was to come back from the mission early and give Levi a show. You laughed. “Oh yeah, sorry…but he never made a move on me Levi.” You hummed as Levi’s fingers danced on your skin. “Plus, I never saw him show any signs of intimacy in any way. He showed respect to me, that’s it really. I don’t know whether it’s in his programming preventing him to love, I dunno.” You cupped Levi’s face and pulled him closer. “I only ever wanted you Levi to touch, kiss, suck and bite me.” You smirked as hunger filled his eyes. “Even make me moan and squirm.”

His lips almost touched yours. “I do like it when you moan and squirm under me.” He kissed you lovingly. “But most of all I love moments like this, the calmness.”

You smiled at him, he kissed your cheek making you giggle. You turned your head and felt him nip and suck your neck, you laughed even more and looked out the window. “Hey Levi?”

He hummed and stopped. “Yeah?”

“People can’t see into this office through the window, can they?”

He looked outside and saw some people training in the middle of the night. “No, they can’t. They implemented special windows for more privacy, people can look out but not in.”

You sighed. “Good, cause I don’t think the kids would appreciate this sight.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “I think it’s a rather good sight.”

You giggled at him, he was too cute for words. You leaned your head up slightly to kiss him, but the door opened as your crazy four eyed friend jumped in singing your name. “I have a question about Vita…oooow look at you two!”

Levi pulled your top together and jumped off the window seat, he snarled at Hange. “You’re dead four eyes.”

She squealed and ran away. “SORRY CAPTAIN CLEAN FREAK!”

Levi stormed over to the door, you rolled on your side and cleared your throat to get his attention. “Now Levi, let the crazy lady be.” You pulled your shirt away showing your underwear, you slid more of it off slowly revealing your stomach and breast. “How about you lock that door and come back over here, we still have to christen that bed in there.” Levi gripped the door, his eyes watching your movements. You pouted at him, then slipped your hand down to the band of your underwear. “Unless you want me to play alone.”

Levi slammed his hand against the data pad on the wall, the door locked up and denied any and all access to those on the outside. You sat up on the seat and giggled as he raced over to you, he grabbed your arm and slung you over his shoulder as you giggled away. He threw you on the bed, his eyes scanning your body. “I’m going to eat you all night.”

You bit your lip. “Promise?”

He crawled over your body. “Promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

You leaned against the wall looking at the door, Erwin walked in and locked it behind him. “You weren’t followed?”

You shook your head, the two of you had snuck to an area of the base where no one went. You looked at the room, it was even too dirty for Levi to come here, he’d have a breakdown if he did. “Levi is fast asleep, he’ll probably wake up in 20 minutes when he registers I’m not next to him.”

Erwin nodded and walked into the room more, he took a seat and sighed. “Good, I’m glad he’s getting better.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I looked through the information you sent me, if what you and Vita say is true then…” He rubbed his face. “The implications of it all.”

You sat on the floor, your legs in front of you. “I understand if you don’t want to.”

“Oh no, I never said I disagreed or didn’t believe you. In fact, I’ve known for a while the government and this city is tainted.” He looked up at you with a smirk on his face. “I’ve been hunting for proof for years, so have others, and now I finally have it.”

“Erwin?”

His smile faded. “Sorry.” He looked up at you. “I just…what they’re doing is murder, it disgusts me.” He clasped his hands together. “You do know this is dangerous, what we plan to do.”

You nodded. “I’m fully aware, but they stole my home and my family from me Erwin. Not only that, but by the looks of things they are going to destroy countless more. I don’t want people to experience the life I’ve had, I know I’ve pieced a lot together but, not everyone has my bloodline or the Ackerman one.”

Erwin got up and walked over to next to you, his back hit the wall and he slid down to sit next to you. He reached over and took your hand in his. “We’ll work through this together, however, we can’t let this information get out.”

You rested your head on your friends’ shoulder. “Even Levi?”

“He’ll need to know, eventually.” He put his arm around you and gave you a hug. “But, I have to make sure he is informed in a private matter. We can’t let anyone listen in to our conversation, we can’t trust anyone.”

You bit your lip. “More secrets.”

“It’ll be over soon, once we stop these people.”

You leaned forward and made patterns on the floor. “I don’t want to kill anyone, but we have no choice now do we?”

He shook his head. “Not really, unless you can bring one of them in alive to tell the truth?”

You gave him a smirk. “It’s me you’re talking to here, I’ll bring a weak willed one in.” You stood up and looked down at him. “You wanting Hange and Levi to interrogate them?”

Erwin took your hand and got up. “That’d be for the best. Mike can keep the scouts under control, Miyabi too as they are good at distracting.”

You walked to the door. “We’ll start tomorrow night, I have to make sure Levi is occupied with something else before we go ahead.” The door opened to reveal a very angry Levi. “Levi.”

He stepped in, you backed up away from him and bumped into Erwin’s chest. Levi locked the door and snarled. “So, it’s not Vita you’ve been with but Erwin?”

“Levi.” You held up your hands, but you knew his jealousy and possessiveness was getting the best of him.

“Don’t, I should have known. I’ve seen the way Erwin looks at you, and that big nosed bastard Mike too.” Levi paced backwards and forwards. “Should have broken that sniffing nose of his, a long time ago.”

Erwin patted your back. “I’ve got this.” He walked over to Levi and placed his hands on his shoulders. “We’re not seeing each other behind your back, in fact we are here due to business. I’ll fill you in with the details later, but for now I need you to calm down.” He waited for Levi to sigh, then click his tongue. “Good enough, look I do care for her and I did hold some feelings towards her but, you beat me to it, you over came that Cadet and commanding officer boundary. She’s all yours.” He chuckled. “I’d doubt anyone would try and steal her knowing you’re her boyfriend, especially with that possessive and jealous nature of yours.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, I’m not that bad.”

“Sure, I’ll let you know when we can have a private conversation. Just know this Levi.” They both looked at each other. “Whatever she does in the next few days, trust her okay? It’s all part of a very dangerous and important plan.”

Levi looked at you. “Another dangerous mission?”

You smiled. “It’s not beyond the walls, so don’t worry.”

He stared at you then looked at Erwin, he raised an eyebrow and put the pieces together, the man was very smart. “No, no she’s not going after someone. I don’t want her to kill anyone.”

“I’m not, I’m going to capture and bring someone in.” You folded your arms and shrugged. “That’s all.”

Levi pinched your cheek hard and looked at Erwin. “It must be someone important, or rich for you two to keep it quiet. Which means this is very dangerous, I don’t want this brat doing it.”

Erwin smirked at the two of you, Levi pinching your cheek and you flapping your arms in pain. “You should let her go, plus she’s strong and I trust she will be fine.” He hummed. “However, you will need to take those horns off your helmet because you are known for them.”

Levi pulled you closer and pulled both your cheeks. “Don’t worry.” His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “I’ll make sure she sorts her shit out before she goes.” He let your cheeks go then used one hand to squeeze them together making you pout. “She worries me too much.”

Erwin hummed a laugh. “I’ll chat with you later about what we have planned, Hange needs to be informed too.”

Levi let you go and grabbed you by your upper arm and led you down the hall behind Erwin, you came across the scouts who just stared at you. You noticed one was staring at you, his long hair tied back. He jogged over. “Umm Captain?”

You and Levi both turned. “Yes?”

You giggled. “Sorry, bad habit. Go ahead Levi.”

Levi let you go and clicked his tongue, he turned to the kid. “What do you want Eren?”

He looked at you. “May I speak to the old Captain?”

“Why?”

He cleared his throat as he filled with confidence. “She saved my life, I wish to talk to in private about it.”

You pulled away from Levi. “I have time, you and the Commander need to talk right?”

Erwin smiled. “Yes, she’s right it’s perfect opportunity. We’ll collect Hange too.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Fine.” He pointed at you. “My office later brat.”

You saluted him. “Yes sir!” You watched the guys leave then looked at Eren. “Wanna get some food?”

He smiled. “If you don’t mind, breakfast is ready.” You walked ahead of him to the food hall, you froze slightly as you saw how busy it was with scouts, it’d been a while since you’d been around so many people. “Everything okay?”

You smiled. “Fine, just been a while since I’ve been in here.” You grabbed a tray of food and waited for him. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Just follow me first.” He led you to a table with a few people on, he sat next to a girl with jet black hair and a death stare. He patted the seat close to him, but you opted to sit across from him next to a blonde with a long face.

You smiled. “So, what was it you wanted to say?”

Eren leaned forward, he looked a little excited. “Are you really the famous Captain of the scouts who sacrificed themselves? The one who became the youngest Captain? The one who’s known as Humanities strongest soldier before Levi took over?”

You held your fork of food near your mouth, you noticed the desperate stares. You let out a long sigh and put your fork down, you linked your fingers together in front of you. “I guess my skills reached the ears of the main core.”

A bald kid almost climbed on the table. “And the city! We knew about you even before we joined.”

You blushed a little. “Eh, wow…umm I’m not used to this sort of thing.”

A cute brunette clapped her hands. “You were amazing out there, when you helped us and Eren! I’ve never seen such skill, and your bow as well.”

You laughed and rubbed the back of your neck. “Thanks.” You looked at your food. “I learned a lot of it from my grandfather, but mainly I just had a knack for the gear. I’m just glad I made it to you guys in time.”

Eren smiled. “So, you really are her.”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You ate some of your food. “Why?” You tried not to laugh as they all asked questions, all asked you to train them. “Calm down, first of all I don’t know any of your names.”

Eren blushed. “Sorry, I’ll introduce everyone. This one next to me is Mikasa, then Armin.” He pointed to the brunette and bald kid. “Those two nut jobs are Connie and Sasha.” He pulled a face. “Oh, and the one next to you, the horse face.”

The guy next to you slammed his hand down. “Watch it idiot.” He looked at you and smiled, the guy was good looking and charming. You kind of liked him. “I’m Jean.”

You shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Jean, all of you. Levi’s already filled me in about what team’s you’re in.” You smiled and watched as Levi walked in with Erwin, Hange, Mike and Miyabi. Levi looked over at you, you could see the jealousy building up again. “As you were saying guys, I’d love to help train you.” You looked back at them and felt Levi’s eyes on you as he ate. “But, I have a mission to go on tomorrow, but if you want someone to train with ask Levi.”

Mikasa lowered her cup. “The Captain?” You nodded. “You refer to him by his first name.”

You lifted your cup and paused. “That odd?”

“Are the two of you close?”

Everyone leaned closer to listen, you smiled. “Well he trained under me when he joined the scouts, Erwin hand picked him to join. He was given to me because, well I was the best of the best at the time. I taught him as much as I could, though he was naturally talented anyway.”

Sasha smiled, she leaned on her elbows and put her head in her hands. “But, there is something more, right? We’ve seen you two together, walking around. He is so kind and caring to you, he even talks a lot. In fact, he’s always looking at you.”

You laughed. “He’s a talkative man, honest he is, you just have to get him talking really. Also, he’s not that bad of a guy, he just looks pissed off a lot of the time, but he isn’t. Levi hides his emotions a lot because he’s an emotional person, he wants to stay in control instead of exploding at people.” You sighed. “He’s just scared of losing people because he’s lost so many before, we all have.” You looked around the room at some of the older members. “Some are just better at hiding it than others, and some hide it in different ways. Erwin devotes himself to planning, making sure everyone lives in battle plans. Hange researches the Hybrids, the more we know the easier it is to kill them and reduce deaths. Mike trains his nose more, if he can smell the enemy coming before someone gets hurt he can help. Miyabi makes sure teams work well together, it’s important to make sure the team is functioning. If one member fails, we all do. You heard about ex member Drake?”

Eren slammed his fist on the table. “Bastard is in jail where he belongs, he almost got squad leader Miyabi killed.” Mikasa held his arm to calm him, Eren quietly thanked her then looked at you. “He even...you could have died because of him.”

You smiled. “Yeah, he was horribly sexist too, he thought women couldn’t and shouldn’t be leaders.” You got up and hummed. “Thank you for letting me eat with you.”

Jean stood up with you. “Mind if I borrow you? I want to talk to you about some tactics, you’re known for them.”

You looked over at Levi, he was holding his cup by his mouth he seemed very irritated. You looked to Jean, the guy seemed genuine and kind. You let out a sigh, you would have to accept the consequences later. “Sure Jean.” You put your tray away and smiled at him. “I’d say come to my office, but I don’t have one.”

“It’s alright, we can go to my room. I have a little office space in there, Erwin has been asking me and Armin to plan more things.”

You looked over to Levi, he really wouldn’t like this. “Sure...okay, let’s go. You seem like you’d be a great squad leader if I’m honest.”

“Really?” He looked down at you as you both walked out of the hall. “Why would you think that?”

You smiled. “Because, you seem to know fear, loss and hope. You know what your weaknesses are, you know what it’s like to be weak.” You looked at your hands then squeezed them. “Strong and unstoppable fighters don’t make good leaders, they’ve lost the fear element and don’t know what it’s like to not be able to do something.”

Jean hummed. “But, you and Captain Levi are fantastic leaders.”

You smiled at him and walked into his room. “That’s because we both know loss, great loss and don’t want anyone else to experience that.” You walked up to his desk and looked at his data pad, you smiled at the picture of Mikasa on there. “Someone has a crush.”

Jean grabbed it from your sight and tapped away on it. “I-It’s nothing! Umm.” He tapped away. “Ah this is what I need you to look at.”

You took it from him and smiled. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about having a crush, I had one and now I’m in a relationship with him.”

“Mike? Miyabi?” He hummed. “Erwin?”

You smiled. “Levi.”

He stared at you. “He…that man can love?”

“Yes, he’s very affectionate actually. As I said in the hall, he just hides his emotions a lot of the time because he doesn’t want to hurt more than he already has.” You frowned at the notes. “These are good, really good Jean.” You changed a few things on it. “Maybe try it this way though.”

He looked at what you’d done and hit his palm against his head. “Why didn’t I think of that? Damn it.”

You smiled and handed him the data pad. “It’s alright, us commanding officers ask each other for help all the time. Nothing wrong with it.” You sat on his desk. “Anything else you want to go through?”

He smiled. “You don’t mind?”

“No, not at all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You laughed at Jean as he opened his door for you, the two of you had been getting on like a house on fire for hours. Jean had suggested to get some lunch together, you’d been busy for so long and both dying for some good food.

As soon as you left his room Mike stood there, his nose sniffing away. He hummed and looked down at you. “Found you.”

You smiled at the big guy. “What’s up Mike?”

He put his arm around you and pulled you close. “Came to find you, wanted lunch and to see your pretty face. Levi has been selfishly keeping you to himself.”

You giggled. “I suppose he has.” You waved Jean over. “Come with us.”

Jean jogged next to you and Mike, he looked up at the tall blonde and flinched when he got sniffed. “Ah…”

“Don’t worry.” You pinched Mike’s nose. “He sniffs people to get to know their scent, that and he likes messing with people as well.”

Mike wrapped his arms around you, his chin resting on your head as you pulled him along to the mess hall. “You smell best.”

You hummed. “So I’ve been told.”

Jean blushed a little. “You smell like strawberries, that’s all I know.”

Mike gave him a side glance. “She does, and other nice things.”

The three of you walked into the hall, Levi was already there with Erwin and Hange looking exhausted already. He glanced over at you, then did a double take when he saw Mike draped over you. You looked away and grabbed your food, you looked up at Mike. “What do you want?”

He pulled and squeezed you in the right direction. “This, and this.”

“Got it.”

Jean smiled as he got his drink. “You two are close.”

Mike hummed in response but said nothing, so you replied. “We’ve supported each other since I joined up, even trained together.” You walked to an empty table and sat down, Mike sat next to you sideways on, so he could look into your face. You were also sure he was doing it to tease Levi, he enjoyed messing with him. “See, Miyabi is my childhood friend, someone I go to for comfort and advice. Hange is my fun friend, we hang out when we want a laugh. Erwin is my sort of big brother, we talk about a lot and just enjoy the company.” You thumbed to Mike. “This idiot here is my prankster friend, we get up to a lot of trouble together and we also chill a lot together.”

You watched Hange shoot from her seat while talking to Levi, he looked annoyed at her and clicked his tongue than gave you a quick look then looked away. She raced over to you, she slammed her food tray down and grinned at Jean next to her. She looked at you and leaned forward. “I have a question.”

You ate some of your food. “Yeah?” You noticed a blush on her face, a familiar hungry look in her eyes. “If this is about last night, no I’m not answering any questions.”

She pouted. “Levi said the same thing…well he kind of hit me too.” She rubbed her head then stopped. “Well, are you willing to answer questions about Vita?”

You nodded. “Speaking of Vita, where is he?”

She hummed. “In my lab, he loves making things and also won’t stop talking about you.” She giggled. “It’s cute.”

“Bless him, I’m the only person he’s ever really talked to, so he would be like that.” You pick up your drink and inhaled the scent of tea, you eyed Mike next to you and he leaned on his hand and tucked your hair back. “So, what’s your question about Vita?”

“Can he have sex?”

You choked on your tea and began coughing, Mike patted your back and gave Hange evils. You breathed for a moment. “What!?”

She hummed. “Well, he seems to be able to show loving emotion towards yourself. So, I was wondering if that love concept can form into a physical one? I want to know how far they took their programming, I mean he eats, drinks and sleeps like a human does. Those are considered unnecessary in the mind of a creator of an AI, so this person, his creator put them in place. I just want to know.”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, I never saw him naked and never really wanted to. When I was around him for those months, it felt like being around another human. I forgot he was an AI if I’m honest.” You frowned at her, you and Mike exchanged a look while Jean was very confused about the whole situation. “You’re not gonna…you know?”

She blushed hard, it was probably the first time you’d ever seen her embarrassed and flustered. “N-No! I just umm curious is all.”

Mike grinned, you smirked as well. He leaned forward and sniffed Hange. “Hmm she wants him.”

You leaned closer to Mike. “Thought so.”

She shot up from her seat. “I’m going to go now, I have research.”

“Yeah, researching Vita’s body.”

You both giggled. “Close inspection too, can’t leave anything to the imagination.”

She walked away with her tray, she walked past and pouted at you guys. “I hate you two.”

You both waved to her. “Love you Hange.”

Mike patted your head. “Wanna go chill in my office and watch a movie or our favourite show?”

You gave Mike a smile. “Sounds nice, like old times before we worried about dying.”

He grabbed your tray and put everything for wash, he grabbed some snacks and nodded to you. You followed him to the lift and went up. “Hey, does your team have its own floor now?”

He hummed. “We do, they’re really nice and quiet.”

You followed him down the hall to his office, he usually kept it clean but, not too much cause of cleaning products messing with his nose. His place had a lot of cushions, blankets and beanbags. Mike loved to be comfy and slept wherever and whenever he could.

You flopped down into a beanbag, your legs out in front of you as you sighed. You loved Mike’s room. You looked over to him as he sat down and put drinks and food between you, he tapped on his data pad and put on your favourite funny show the two of you adored.

You nibbled on a cookie as you got a few episodes in to the season before someone knocked at the door, you looked over then at Mike. “You expecting anyone?”

He shook his head, then sniffed the air. A smirked came across his lips. “Levi.” He sniffed again. “High testosterone, meaning he’s annoyed at me and being possessive of you.” He stretched his long limbs. “Dunno if I should let him in.”

You hit Mike. “Don’t be a dick.” Levi banged on the door louder this time. “Let him in.”

Mike smirked and looked at the door. “Who’s there?”

Levi grumbled. “It’s Levi.”

“What do you want?”

“Let me in big nose!” Mike hummed, you rolled your eyes and got up to the door. You opened it and let Levi in, he stormed over to Mike and kicked the beanbag he was on. “Oi, what the hell you playing at?”

Mike got up and towered over Levi, he only did this when they had their mini fights. It was Mike’s way of saying, well I’m taller than you. “I didn’t do anything.”

Levi grabbed Mike’s shirt and yanked him closer. “Tch, listen here big nose.”

You placed your hands-on Levi’s shoulders, you began massaging them and felt him relax. You leaned closer and kissed his neck. “Let’s go back to your office, okay? You seem on edge.”

Levi sighed and let Mike go, he clicked his tongue and walked to the door and leaned in the doorway waiting for you. You pointed at Mike. “Stop teasing him so much.”

Mike shrugged. “It’s fun.” He pulled you to his chest and gave you a big hug, he inhaled your scent and hummed. “Missed you, come back anytime to relax.”

You ruffled his hair and walked over to Levi, you took his hand and pulled him along to the lift. When inside you pressed yourself against his chest, your arms wrapped around him. He let out a sigh and hugged you back. You looked up at his handsome face. “You mad at me?”

He looked down at you, a little blush on his cheeks at how cute you were and how stupid he felt. “No…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just…that asshole has been teasing me on purpose, hasn’t he?”

You cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss, you nipped his lip and ran your tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and welcomed a much deeper kiss, his heart swelled with love for you. You pulled away and dragged him down the hall as you spoke. “Yeah, because Mike likes messing with people.”

“I hate it.” You pulled him by his arm and hugged it between your boobs. “You’re being very cuddly.”

You pulled him into his office and locked the door, you turned and jumped into his arms. “I’m just trying to get rid of your bad thoughts Levi, I love you so much. So, the more I hug you the less angry and annoyed you are.”

He hummed a laugh making you blush; his laugh was always so wonderful. “Thank you, mind bringing me comfort as I do paperwork?”

You jumped off him. “Sure, I’m going to go change first cause it’s cold.” He watched you run into the bedroom and sat at his desk, you came back out wearing a big sloppy jumper, fluffy socks and a pair of his jogging bottoms. You put your arms out and smiled. “How do I look?”

Levi blushed and looked away from you. “Cute.”

You skipped over, you stood in front of him then straddled the handsome guy. You wrapped your arms around him and hummed, he was like your own little radiator. You closed your eyes. “Lovely.”

Levi rubbed your back and hummed. “Perfect, just don’t move about too much okay?”

You shuffled forward so your body was pressed against his, you could feel his chest rise and fall and he could feel yours. “Sure, I’m done moving now.”

He placed his glasses on his face, he wrapped an arm around you and began working away. He was very aware of you at first, the way your body pressed against his, or how your breasts moved on his chest. However, he soon focused on his work and lost track of time. He flinched when he felt you snuggle against his neck and hum, he put his hand on your back and felt you breathe slowly. You were asleep, fast asleep actually.

Levi sighed and tired to focus again, but you pushed your pelvis up against him then squeezed your thighs around him. He growled at your actions, he turned his head to you and said your name. “Careful.” But, you didn’t respond, you really were in deep sleep. He felt you run your lips up and down his neck, you sighed in content. You ran your hands up his back, your fingers so delicate in their touch. Levi closed his eyes and sighed, he pulled his glasses off and put them to the side. “Please…”

He ran his hands up and under your jumper, he heard a cute little mewl come from you causing you to rock your hips slightly. He paused for a moment waiting for you to stop, then he lifted you up a bit and moved you a small distance from him. You whined a little, before settling again with your arms over his shoulders and head resting on your arm. He let out a shaky breath and thought of other things than you.

He grabbed his work and carried on, his hand ran up and down your back under your jumper making you still. You began mumbling something, then moaning in your sleep. You gripped his shoulder tightly as you moaned something quietly. Levi put his data pad down and listened, he wanted to know who or what you were dreaming about.

He squeezed your legs to encourage a sound from you, you hummed back at him and snuggled against his neck. He bit his lip when you moved your hips closer, your heat brushing against his need. He wrapped his arms around you to hold you still, but you wiggled in his arms making things worse. You mewled again and then he heard what name you’d be calling. “Levi…” You panted. “More…please.” He squeezed you, he was sure you were having a dream about him.

Levi nipped your ear. “Tell me what you want.”

You whined. “Harder.” In your dream, Levi was showing you no mercy with his actions. He was being very dominating, proving to you that you were his and his alone. You watched him lean over your weak and pleasure riddled body and bite you. You woke up with a start and yelp, you felt some pain and blinked your sleepy eyes. “Levi?”

Levi couldn’t resist, he bit down on your neck when he heard your increase pants. He didn’t mean to wake you up though, as soon as you did he grabbed his data pad and pretended he was working the whole time. He looked at your sleepy face, you used the end of your sleeve to rub your eyes. He hummed. “Yeah?”

You got off his lap, he hated the lack of contact from you. You stretched and looked around the room. “I’ll make us some tea and grab some snacks.” You looked at him and noticed he’d crossed his legs; his face was slightly flushed. “Everything okay?”

He hummed. “Fine.” He looked up at you and noticed you pulling a face, you weren’t convinced. “Do you need to shit?”

You giggled. “No, I don’t, I’ll get your tea before you go full grump mode.”

“I’m not in grump mode.” You grinned and made his tea and yours, you placed it next to him and enjoyed the feeling of him placing his hand on your bum. “Thank you.”

You leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. “So, wanna tell me why you were trying to hide-“

Levi grabbed your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip. “Don’t say it, it’s embarrassing.”

You grinned. “Don’t say that you got turned on by something?” You sat on his desk in front of it. “So, what was it?”

Levi sat back in his chair, he drank some of the tea and put it down. “You kept moving against me, and you were moaning in your sleep.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “You said my name in your sleep, you were asking for more and harder.”

You inhaled and held your breath for a moment, you didn’t know whether you should tell him you had a dirty dream about him. You let the breath go, Levi was your boyfriend, so you could imagine he wouldn’t mind. “I had a dream about you.”

“Oh?”

You sat back on his desk more and crossed your legs. “Yep, you were mad I’d been around so many guys who liked me.”

He titled his head. “That so?”

You nodded and folded your arms under your boobs, pushing them up a little bit for him. “So, you wanted to remind me how much I am yours. I mean, I was kind of surprised how dirty and rough my brain made it but…” You shivered. “I really liked it.” You hugged yourself and hummed. “You were so dominating and possessive, not in a bad way though.” You frowned. “I woke up when I felt a bite, a really hard one too.” You looked at Levi who was blushing even more now. “Was that you?”

He looked at you. “How rough was I?”

You jumped off his desk and grabbed the chair arms, you leaned closer and hummed. “Don’t worry, you didn’t yank on my hair or anything.” You kissed his cheek. “But you were vocal, and I think I was losing the use of my legs at how hard you were slamming into me. Pretty sure I would have bruises.” Your fingers lightly brushed his crotch. “The weird thing is, I gave you oral and you’ve never let me do that before.” You sucked his earlobe and hummed as he shivered and became putty in your hands. You pulled away and grabbed your tea, you walked past his desk and tapped it on the way to the sofa. “Your desk was great at supporting me as I was bent over it.” You flopped onto the sofa and sighed. “Think we actually caused it to drag across the floor.”

Levi covered his face with his hand and called your name. “You…” He moaned.

You ate some crisps and hummed as you turned on the TV. “I love this show.” You smiled and looked over at Levi. “The quicker you finish your work, the quicker you can join me.”

Levi buried his face in both hands, he was too turned on to do anything. Every time he looked at his desk, what you said was in his mind. He wanted to see you bent over it chanting his name in ecstasy, he wanted to make your legs shake and moan as you came undone around him. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt you unfasten his trousers, he looked down at you with a blush. He called your name and ran his hands through your hair. “I don’t want to dirty your pretty mouth, you deserve better.”

You smiled up at him, you were so cute on your knees as your jumper fell down your shoulder. “I want you to feel good, if you don’t want me to just say.”

He groaned at your adorable smile, he did want you to so badly, but he felt bad about wanting it because to him it was filthy. He bit his lip and looked away, he smiled when he felt you squeeze his thighs in reassurance. He looked down and pulled you up by one hand under your chin. He kissed you sweetly and hummed. “I want it.”

“You sure?”

He smiled at you. “Yes.” You went to reach in his trousers, but he grabbed your wrist. “But I wont cum, I don’t want to because.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He lifted you face up to look at him. “Afterwards, I’m going to eat and lick you until you can’t stand it anymore.”

You blushed and felt a heat burst in your lower regions, you hated how just a few words from this man could turn you on so much. You let out a shaky breath and freed Levi’s manhood, you lightly kissed it and hummed.

Levi’s breath hitched when he felt a long lick up his length, he closed his eyes and steadied himself. Your hand was gentle on him, the other gripped his thigh. You looked up at Levi and kissed his tip, you saw his face twitch in response. You pushed him in your mouth, your tongue lapped and flicked the top. You circled the head and under it, you sucked and hummed as you tasted something little leak from him.

He gripped the arms of the seat as your talented tongue moved and played with the end of his manhood, your hand slowly moved up and down the rest of him. You pulled your head away and hummed, you kept moving your hand and breathed for a bit. You knelt closer and readied yourself, he was rather large, and you were hoping you made him feel good, even if you couldn’t take all of him.

Levi let out a long shaky sigh, followed by a moan as he felt your mouth slowly take all of him. He gripped the seat tighter as you sucked, your tongue moving around him. He pressed his bum into his seat more as you began moving your head up and down, he resisted the urge to hold your head, to wrap his fingers in your soft hair.

He opened his eyes and looked down at you, the fire inside him built at the sight of you. You made things worse for him when you looked up at him, you tucked hair behind your ear and hummed. Levi moaned your name and began moving his hips.

You pulled your mouth away and ran your hand up and down him, your eyes never leaving his. You took his hand and placed it on your cheek and kissed it. “It’s okay if you want to hold my head.” His hand ran from your cheek and tangled in your hair. “Just don’t.”

He smiled, his voice was horse. “I know, I won’t hurt you. It’d break my heart if I did.” You held him in your palm, you gave him a long lick and watched him moan and hum in response. You kissed your way up, then sunk your mouth down on him with his hand guiding you. Levi began bucking slightly, his movements gentle. You hummed sending a vibration through him, he gripped your hair tightly. “Fuck.” You moved faster up and down on him, you heard him calling your name and making noises that made your need build up. You loved doing this for Levi, but you badly needed him.

Levi pulled your head away, you panted with him as you stared into each other’s eyes. You gulped at the look in his eyes. “Levi? You okay?”

He eyed your communicator, you didn’t even realise it went off. He growled at it. “Why’s he calling at time like this?”

“Levi?” He looked at you and picked you up, he slammed your bum on his desk and scanned your eyes.

“Fucking big nose.” He pulled your jumper up and over your head. “You’re mine, not his.” He stared at your bra, his hands cupped them softly for a moment then he attacked your neck and squeezed your breasts hard.

You dug your nails into Levi’s shoulders, you bucked your hips towards him. He licked and sucked your skin, love bites forming all over your neck. His hands massaged your breasts in need and hunger. Levi pulled away he took your hands and placed then on his chest, he guided them to where they buttoned and made your rip open his shirt. You jumped as buttons flew across the room, you tingled all over at this new type of Levi.

He held your sides, he nipped and sucked your chest and moved his way down until he knelt down in front of you. He pulled your jogging bottoms off and kissed your thigh, he licked all the way up to your heat and looked up at you. Your communicator went off again, he eyed it. He pulled your underwear off, his finger tracing patterns on your bud of nerves.

Levi tapped your communicator, you covered your mouth instantly. He smirked at you as you began mewling and moaning at his touch, he pressed harder and watched you buck as he answered the call. “What?”

Mike chuckled. “Hey Levi, I was wanting a word with.” Mike said your name and hummed after. “She available?”

“She’s occupied.” Levi moved his hand and pushed one finger into your heat, you arched your back and bit your hand hard. “Do you have a message for her?”

“Occupied? With what?” The man was pressing his luck.

“Shower.”

Mike hummed in response. “Shower huh?”

“Don’t think about it.” Levi eyed you, he pulled his finger out and pushed in another. His two fingers curled up and pressed right spot in you, you bucked and rocked your hips as you chased the heat and fire building up inside you.

“You said she’s in the shower, of course it’s going to come to mind.”

Levi pressed his fingers hard, his anger and jealousy making you thrash under him. Your chest heaved, you reached out for Levi begging him to kiss you instead of biting your hand. “I have to go Mike, don’t call for the rest of the night.”

“Why?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “She has to plan her mission tomorrow. Bye.” Levi ended the call before Mike could reply, he pulled your hand from your mouth and enjoyed your moans and cries. He pulled his fingers from you and sucked them clean, his tongue circling his fingers.

You covered your face with your hands. “You’re…” You panted a few times. “Evil.”

He leaned over you, he peeled your hands from your face and kissed you. “Want me to stop?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He kissed your neck, he slowly moved down your body and dotted it with loving kisses. He knelt on the floor and placed your legs over his shoulders, he hummed and leaned closer. You flinched at his hot breath on your heat, you closed your eyes and squeezed your legs slightly as he gave you a long lick.

Levi wrapped his arm around your thigh, the other went across your stomach, his hand pressing your pelvis down. He pushed his tongue deep in you, he moved and twisted it making you shake and giggle. Your heat built up quickly, you were dancing on the edge again and needed something to push you over.

You gripped the desk edge as Levi licked up your heat, he took your bud into his mouth and sucked. Your body shook in response, you closed your eyes tightly as you felt him trace patterns and letters. He increased his actions, he watched your chest rise and fall quickly as you hummed at the build. You arched your back, Levi knew what you needed. He sucked your bud and heard you break under his touch. You cried out, your body shaking as you felt a burn rush through you. Your body throbbed as your hearing was filled with your rapped heartbeat.

Levi took his trousers and boxers off, he activated his contraception then carefully lifted your body up and took your bra off. He kissed your chest, your soft sensitive peak in his mouth. He hummed as he looked up at you and waited for your senses to fade back in.

You opened your eyes and hummed, your ran your hands over Levi’s back and up into his hair. “Levi?”

He pulled his mouth away from your chest, he growled as he crawled up to you. He said your name back at you. “Why was Mike after you?”

You chuckled. “I don’t know.”

“Do you think he’s handsome?”

You giggled as he nuzzled your neck. “Maybe, what are you going to do if I say yes?”

He bit your neck and licked the spot. “Turn over.” You bit your lip, you couldn’t wait for what was next. The dream you had earlier, it was all coming true. You got up and turned your back to Levi, he wrapped his arms around you. Your body shook as his hands drifted all over your skin, his need pressing against you. He kissed your neck and hummed, he whispered your name. “You are mine, right?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He nipped your ear. “Want me to remind you?”

You bucked your bum against him. “Please Levi, show me your possessive side.”

He growled. “I will.” He kissed you lightly. “But, tell me if I hurt you or you want me to stop.”

You giggled. “So caring, even when you’re trying to be a bad boy.” You leaned on his desk, your toes just about touching the floor. You looked back at him, you reached out took his wrist, you pulled him closer. “I love you, you know that, right?”

He ran his hands up your thighs, he massaged circles into your hips. He leaned over and kissed your back. “I know you do, you risked your life to come back to me. If that’s not absolute love, then I don’t know what is. I never stopped looking for you, every day I dreamed about you and thought about you.” He lined himself up and slammed into you, he enjoyed your cry as you gripped the desk. “But right now.” He called your name. “I’m going to remind you how much you are mine, all mine.”

You felt Levi grip your hips, he didn’t give you much chance to adjust before he started bucking his hips hard and fast. You closed your eyes, your toes struggling to stay touching the floor. You gripped the desk edge more, you heard the desk beginning to move under you.

Levi angled your hips up slightly, he heard you squeal under him. “Levi!” He smirked at you and began his relentless movements, pleasure pounding through you. He moaned your name when you tightened around him over and over, his fingers dug into your skin.

You cried out as Levi leaned over and bit your shoulder, he moved one hand from your hip to your hair. He pulled your head to the side, you arched your back in response only increasing the pleasure within. Levi kissed your hard, he licked your lip begging for entrance. You gasped as he bucked hard, he took advantage of your open mouth and deepened the kiss.

Levi let go of you, he pulled out and turned you over to look at your heaving chest. He dragged your hips towards him, your bum slightly hung off the desk. He leaned over you as he pushed himself deep and slowly, his hand wrapped around your throat lightly. He kissed you and hummed in delight at your needy kiss back.

He rocked his hips slowly, his lips never leaving yours. He increased his speed, his mouth taking in all your moans, cries and begs. He pulled away and kissed your neck. “Who’s are you?”

You arched your back as his hand moved from your throat, down to your hip. You closed your eyes tightly as he lifted your hips and hit the right spot again, you clenched around him and moaned your reply. “Yours.”

He pulled away and stood upright, he lifted your hips more as he began panting feelings his end coming. He tried to keep his desperate fast movements up. “Who do you love?”

You cried out. “Levi!”

He gripped your hips harder, your panting and moans becoming more high pitched as you felt you were on the edge. “Who makes….you…ugh…feel good?”

You bent your arms back and gripped the desk edge either side of your head. “Levi!” You bit your lip. “Fuck!”

Levi felt sweat trickle between his shoulder blades down the defined line of his spine to, what you called, his perfect perked bum. He leaned over you. “Who…who will you come for?”

You felt a pop, your body burst with a blissful feeling like never before. You chanted Levi’s name to him, you could feel him moving within you as you spasmed around him. Levi watched your pleasure riddled face, your body, moans and climax sent him over the edge. Levi moaned your name and felt a similar rush as you had, his body was on fire as bliss shot through ever inch of him. He kept moving as much as he could, he leaned over and grabbed the desk by your head and stopped.

Levi leaned on you, he panted heavily with his eyes closed as he fought to regain control over his body. He hummed then pushed himself up, he pulled himself away from you and slipped on his boxers. He grabbed your underwear and slipped it on you, you simply hummed in response.

He kissed your head. “Hey?” You opened your eyes a little. “You okay?”

You gave him a weak smile. “I can’t feel my legs.”

He chuckled at you. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

You shook your head. “It was…amazing.” You reached out and grabbed at him. “Can you move me please? I’m kind of stuck here.”

He scooped you up into his arms and sat you on his sofa, he pulled on your jumper and didn’t bother making you wear your bra again, you’d only complain. He flopped onto the sofa next to you and pulled you into his arms, he gave you a squeeze. “I might have to apologise to Mike.”

You laughed in response. “Nah.” You looked up at him, you played with his hair. “I liked how possessive you got, just don’t go too crazy.”

He took your hand and kissed it. “Promise I won’t. I don’t want to chase you away.”

“Though, I gotta admit you really got possessive.” You grinned. “Who’s are you?”

He blushed and squeezed your face. “Shut it.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Grumpy.”

“Brat.” He tilted his head as you stuck your tongue out again. “As I’ve said before, keep sticking that tongue out and I’ll find a use for it.”

You hummed. “I’m curious now.” You stuck your tongue out again.

Levi pushed you against the sofa. “That’s it.” He kissed you deeply, his talented tongue entered your mouth and made you melt under him. The man kept kissing you until you relaxed under him, he dragged his body down you and lay his head on your chest. He let out a sigh and watched the Tv for a bit. “Behave please, you have an important mission tomorrow.”

You ran your fingers through his hair. “Sorry, I’ll behave.” You enjoyed the silence for a moment. “Hey Levi?” He hummed. “Love you.”

He smiled against you, he crawled up and lay on the sofa next to you. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your head. “Love you.” He said your name and kissed you. “I really love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

You knelt on one knee looking at the high-rise building, your target was talking to some military police in his office, he was so calm. You looked down at your communicator, everyone was in position. “Vita?”

“Captain?”

You smiled and pulled your bow off your thigh. “You ready?”

“Of course.”

You watched the military police leave, your eyes following them down the lift. You flicked your bow to full size. “Sticky bomb.” You pulled back and fired at the window, the head burst into a claw and gripped the window. The light beeped faster and faster, it blew a hole causing glass to shatter everywhere. You grappled in through the dust, your feet landing on the wall in a crouch.

The man rose from his desk shouting, he looked at you his eyes widening. “What the fuck?”

You jumped off the wall, grabbed the man and pulled his back against yours. Clamps came across his waist and over his arms holding him against you. You ran to the broken window just as his office door opened, military police stood there with their guns raised. You fired your wires and flew out into the city, you flipped over a police car and carried on forward.

“Vita, I’m on my way, watch for the smoke.”

“I can see you, I’m ready when you are…just…be careful.”

You smiled and twisted around in the air, you flicked your bow out and faced the men behind you. “I’ve got this. Flash!” You pulled and fired your arrow creating a burst of light, you fired your gear backwards and watched some of the military police slow down and regroup.

The man on your back gritted his teeth. “They will capture you, and when they do I’ll make sure they peel your skin off your body.”

You chuckled. “Oow I’m so scared.” You released your gear making your body drop, the man on your back screamed in fear at free falling. Your grapples latched onto a car, you twisted your body and launched yourself up high. You flew forward and used extra power from your cells to send you ahead.

“You…you’re insane! I’ll have you thrown in a cell!” You sighed behind your mask.

“Sure.” You pulled your bow. “Smoke.” You fired it, then another normal bow after causing it to explode. You flew towards it and tapped your communicator.

“I will watch you hang for this! Do you know who I am!? Do you?” He pulled at the restraints. “I will ruin you, and your family and friends! You will regret the da-.“ The man screamed in fear as you flew into the smoke, you tapped the release and let him drop down.

“Vita?”

“I got him, head towards the scouts.”

You fired more smoke bombs to cover your tracks, and to allow you to change direction and the scouts to chase you. “Levi?”

“I’m here brat, I’m heading to your smoke with Erwin and Mike.” You hung in the smoke and waited, you noticed movement next to you. You smiled at Levi’s familiar armour. “You ready for a chase?”

You hummed. “Sure am.” You looked behind and heard the shouts of the military police. “I’ll head towards them, it’ll take them off guard.” You looked to the guys. “Try and keep up.”

Mike snorted. “I’m going to catch you.”

“Tch.” Levi looked at Mike. “I’ll catch her.”

You released your wires and dropped, you twisted your body and flew towards the military police. You burst through the smoke and gave a side look to the leader, if he could see your mouth he’d see your big grin. All he saw was a woman in armour, an armoured hood and mask. You flew past them and a car, you attached a grappled onto the car pulling you to the left. You landed on the roof and looked at back at the confused men.

You tapped your ear and heard the talks between Erwin and the military. “This is a scout matter.”

The military leader laughed. “That terrorist kidnapped an official, it’s our business.”

“She stole scout equipment for this, therefore it’s for us.” He chuckled. “Unless you wish to go against Captain Levi Ackerman?”

You saw Levi and Mike moving closer, with military with them. “I don’t care Erwin, we’re bringing her in.”

“Fine, but if we catch her first she comes with us. Levi?”

Levi hummed. “Yes Commander?”

“Bring her in.”

“Yes Commander.”

You grinned, this was going to be fun. You jumped off the car, you grappled onto another and swung underneath it and flung yourself up. You sent a burst forward, you looked behind and saw a military officer getting too close. You balled yourself up and smashed through a window, you rolled forward and ran through an officer. You jumped and skidded on your side over a desk. “Sorry!” You waved to a shocked worker. You fired your grapples and skidded around the corner down a hall, you looked back and saw Levi jump over a desk as the military police shouted at him and banged into the wall because he went too fast.

You turned around and used your grapple to pull you through the window, glass shattering around you as you fired your bow towards the military member making it look like you were aiming for Levi. The flash exploded, Levi dodged it and flew after you. You looked behind you and saw Mike appearing, you gritted your teeth and fired your anchors at the building. You ran up the glass with Levi and Mike after you, but the military police were still with them.

You reached the top and launched up, you turned your body around and pulled out your blades. You flew down past Mike and Levi then began spinning, you cut through the military police wires making sure they had one left, so they didn’t fall to their deaths but, couldn’t chase you anymore.

You kept going down until you went past the layer of smog and steam from the lower area, you flicked yourself forward and down into and alley. You skidded on your feet then jogged as your anchors went back into your gear, you turned a corner and pressed your back to the wall and stayed in the dark. The military police ran past shouting orders, you watched them go and let out a sigh. You hoisted yourself up and sat on a bin, your one leg up as you tapped away on your communicator causing your mask and hood to go.

“You’re good.” You looked up and smiled at Levi. “Too good, guess I need more training.” His fingers traced your cheek and lips with his fingers, his eyes following his actions. “Maybe you could train me again, one on one.”

You grabbed the neck part of his armour, you lower your leg and shuffled to the edge of the bin. You yanked Levi close, so his pelvis slammed against yours, you grinned at him. “It’d be my pleasure grumpy.”

Levi growled at you, he cupped your face. “I’ll get you next time.”

You giggled. “What will happen if you do catch me?”

He ran his lips lightly against yours. “Something very good, or bad. Depends how I’m feeling brat.”

You nipped his lip. “Hmm, why don’t you kiss me?”

“You’re a criminal.”

You giggled and took the cuffs off his belt, you held them in front of Levi with a smirk on your face. “Then why don’t you arrest me?”

He took the cuffs off you. “I might have to.”

You kissed him roughly, then bit his lip and licked the spot. “You going to interrogate me?”

Levi’s hands drifted down your side, he hated that your armour was hard, so he couldn’t squeeze your body. He licked a line on your neck, then eyed it then sucked and bit down enjoying your moans. He pulled away and looked at his handy work, a lovely big love bite on your neck. He looked around the area. “Tch filthy, oi brat? Let’s get back to my room where it’s clean.”

You jumped off the bin and walked with him, his fingers entwined with yours. “For a nap?”

He walked behind you, he grabbed your hips and banging his pelvis into your bum and whispered in your ear. “No, so I can make you scream and moan my name.”

You blushed bright red, he let go of you and stepped out the alley as soon as Erwin rounded the corner with Mike. “Here they are Erwin, told you I could smell her.”

You put your helmet and mask back, mainly to hide your blush. Erwin tapped on his communicator and looked at you and Levi. “Thanks Mike, Daniel Ross is secure and already in interrogation, but he isn’t talking. Hange is trying everything.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “I’ll have a go at him.”

You folded your arms, a plan forming in your head. You knew that these people, these officials organising this mass killing of innocence knew your family bloodline. So, you were going to use that to your advantage. You also knew someone who could help, someone who would agree to help and would use their talent for the situation. “If you don’t succeed.” All looked at you. “I’ll give it a go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi walked past you, his apron and gloves covered in blood. He gritted his teeth and saw you leaning up against the wall, one foot placed on it and arms folded. He stopped next to you, he looked you up and down. “Wipe that shit eating grin off your face.”

You hummed a laugh. “Don’t worry Levi, we can’t win them all.” You pushed off the wall and up to Erwin. “Can I get the information now?”

He sighed. “Fine, do what you can.”

You looked to Levi. “Mind talking to him? Just so my stuff works.”

Levi threw his stuff on the side. “Fine.”

You smiled at him and walked into a room next to the one Daniel was in, a glass window separating the two that could be a mirror one second and changed to glass another. You tapped your communicator for your hood to retract slight, your mask to be just a mouth guard so your eyes showed. You closed your eyes and focused, you opened them to showing their red colour.

You wandered into your room, there was a blonde person sat in the chair with their back to the window. You pulled out your knife and flipped it in the air, then caught it. You stepped over to the window and tapped on the data pad allowing you to see the other room, and for them to see you and hear you.

Daniel laughed at Levi’s attempts to make him talk, Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Fine then, if I can’t get you to talk then maybe she will.”

Daniel grinned. “She?” You tapped the window with your knife and began whistling the whistle song from twisted nerve and kill bill, while you carved a simile face into the glass. He watched you step out the way and saw a blonde woman with her back to him, his eyes widened in panic. “Crystal?” He looked to Levi. “Why do you have my wife? What is that monster doing with my wife!!” He looked to you. “I should have killed your family line when I had a chance! You’re all reapers!”

You span on your heels and kept whistling the song for him to hear, you dragged the knife around the persons face then grabbed their hand. You pulled at their finger and looked up at Daniel, you winked at him and slammed your blade down. You picked up the finger, kissed it and threw it at the glass. You twirled around and grabbed the other hand.

Levi looked at Daniel, he understood what was going on. “If you talk, she’ll stop cutting your wife.” You cut off another finger and walked to the mirror, you used the blood to make a big red smile in front of your face. You titled your head side to side and tapped the knife on the glass, you pulled another knife out and flipped them both in the air and caught them.

Your whistling echoed off the walls and into Daniel’s room. “STOP!” He looked at Levi. “MAKE HER STOP!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Give us what we want, and we won’t send her after your two kids.”

You put the two knives near the persons mouth and looked up at Daniel, as if daring him. Tears ran down his face, he looked down. “NO!” He looked up and yanked about in his seat. “I’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! I HAVE A MEETING WITH ALL INVOLVED TOMORROW AT FIVE!”

Levi grabbed the man’s face. “Where?”

“Rose tower.” He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “I don’t know anything, I just take from the profits we make from killing those people and keeping everyone within the walls.” He shook his head. “The others in that meeting know more.” He whimpered. “Forgive me God.”

Levi looked at you. “Alright, you can stop now.”

You put your knives away and let the person go, you smiled at them as they took their wig off. Armin looked at you and blinked a few times. “Was I any good?”

You smiled. “Perfect actually.” You looked down at the fake arms still on the chair, blood pumping from the wounds. “I’m impressed by the prosthetics.”

He smiled brightly at you. “They weren’t much really, were they convincing enough?”

You nodded. “He talked, I do however need to ask him a few things.” You left the room and went into Daniel’s, you ignored Levi and walked over to the man. You gripped the seat either side of his head and leaned closer, he visibly tried to get away. “So, you know about my bloodline huh? Why don’t you tell me a little more about me and the Ackermans?”

He looked at Levi. “You’re?”

Levi walked closer, a white glint in his eye. “Levi Ackerman.”

Daniel shook in his seat. “The Demon family and the Reaper family working together? This is the end for us Hybrid leaders.”

You moved away and grabbed a seat, you dragged it over and turned it, so the back faced him. You sat down, arms resting on the top of the back rest. “Explain.”

He looked at his lap. “Long ago both of your families were the powers in this city, and land. Levi’s family were the strength of the leaders, protecting them with great power. They were always in the light, creating fear in everyone. That is why they were called Demons, because they couldn’t be stopped and showed no mercy to anyone.” He shuddered. “God forbid anyone who angered them.”

You looked over at Levi, the man was right. If anyone ever pissed off Levi, or Mikasa they were better off dead. “Demon huh? They wear that as their symbol?”

He nodded. “Then there was your family, you were called Reapers. Levi’s family were in the light protecting, defending.” He gulped and had a fearful look on his face. “But you, the Reapers…you stayed in the shadows, assassins. If you were given a name, someone to kill they were doomed. If you didn’t like someone, they were dead. We called you Reapers after the Grim Reaper, being near your family meant death.” He looked up at you, your red eyes making him flinch. He looked at Levi, then you. “I’ve never known your two families to work so closely together, God help us if your bloodlines combined.”

You looked at Levi, both of you blushed slightly. You gave him a little wink winning the battle of who would blush more, he looked away and clicked his tongue. You looked at Daniel. “So, why are both our families the way they are now?”

Daniel gritted his teeth. “Your families were too powerful, too frightening. When we tried talking to your families about our plans, all of you disagreed and didn’t want that power. Your selfish families believed everyone should be free, that no group of people should hold such power over this land. So, we drove the Ackermans into the lower levels with the dirt.” He looked at you. “Your family was sent into the land away from the cities where you became silly little hunters.” He laughed. “Your grandfather became nosy, he asked questions and found out some of the truth. Why do you think he join the military, he wanted to unlock the power in his body.” He looked at Levi. “Your family just became criminals, power always working but never looking beyond what they had.”

You got up from your seat, you and Levi stood next to each other. You smiled at Daniel. “Well I guess the Demon and Reaper families are back.” You looked at Levi and nodded to the door, you both left Daniel alone. You let out a long sigh. “That was a lot to take in.”

Levi took your hand in his, he gave it a squeeze. “You did great, so did Armin.” He kissed your cheek. “We have to make plans though, we can’t kidnap everyone.”

You hummed as you both walked down the hall. “I think we could use our family bloodline to our advantage, we’ll go to the meeting but hide our faces and act as bodyguards.”

“So, earning the trust of the heads again?”

You nodded. “We can come off as power hungry, that we agree with what they’re doing.”

Levi raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know if I can pretend and go along with that.”

You smiled at him, you bumped into his. “I can do all the talking.”

“Good.” He sighed and looked at Erwin standing at the end of the hall. “We have a plan we want to discuss with you.”

Erwin raised a brow. “Alright, I’ll hear it.” Levi explained what Daniel had told you both, and how you and Levi wanted to use that to your advantage. Erwin rubbed his mouth with his hand. “It sounds like a good plan, but we need to get involved with the group, right? How we going to do that?”

Vita cleared his throat. “I can do that.” You all looked at him. “I can change to look liked Daniel, all it will take is some simple programming really.” He smiled at you. “Don’t worry, it’ll be temporary I can change back to me any time. All the lines you see will go, I’ll just tell them that I hired you two to protect me and the two of your came to my rescue.”

Erwin patted Vita’s back. “Can you even sound like him?”

Vita nodded. “Yes Commander.”

“Alright, you can go with these two tomorrow.” He let out a sigh. “Just relax for tonight, you’ve all had a busy day. Dismissed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You poked your food around with a fork, your mind focused on your grandfather and the things he taught you. He spent hours training you, teaching you how to fight, hunt and use stealth. It was clear, your grandfather knew so much but, you were too young to understand anything. You heard someone say your name, but you were too in your own head to notice.

You jumped when someone flicked your forehead, you rubbed it and looked at Levi. “Ow, what was that for?”

“I was talking to you.” He leaned closer. “Everyone else is worried as well.”

You looked at Hange, Mike, Erwin, Vita and Miyabi at the dinner table. You smiled at them all and put your fork down. “Sorry everyone.” You grabbed your tray and gave them a smile, it was convincing enough to fool them all. “I’m full guys, I’ll see you later.”

Miyabi smiled at you. “Where you going?”

“Training, also I’m going to work on my armour to make it look a little different.” You walked away and set your tray down to wash, you left the mess hall and went to the lab. You typed away on the hollow pad and watched the machine activate, it began working on your armour and creating the design you wanted. On your back it would be two large white scythes on the back, just like your old family symbol. On the front above the right breast was the two scythes again. You altered the mouth cover to have a skeleton grin, now you would look the part.

You took your clothes off and stood in your underwear, you put on your amour and put your hood up enough, so your face was a little covered but, your red eyes would be visible when you activated them. You put on your mouth guard and looked in the mirror, you certainly looked frightening. You pulled out your knife and threw it up and caught it. Now you looked like a killer.

You took your clothes to your room and went outside after to train; the night had drawn in and the air was bitterly cold now winter was here. You grabbed a fake knife, your gloved finger poking it causing it to bend. You tossed it in the air and caught it, you span around and stabbed the air. You walked over to the panel and activated a combat simulation, you needed to prove you were an assassin and keep on top of your hand to hand combat skills.

Hours went by as you kept practicing on the highest difficulty, you didn’t want to fail, and you wanted to be convincing to the heads of this group. Your body twisted around as you threw your knife causing it to impale into an enemy’s head. The simulation ended, you panted a bit and relaxed from your stance. Your head twitched to the side slightly, you grabbed the arm of whoever it was and tossed them over your shoulder slamming them into the dirt in front of you. You wrapped your leg around their neck, so it pressed up against your thigh and the side of their neck was at the back of your knee. You twisted their arm, ready for a break.

Levi gritted his teeth and looked up at you, he could barely breathe and was at your mercy. You could break his neck, or his arm with just a small movement. Levi gasped your name. “Mind letting me go?”

Your eyes widen, you let him go and sat next to him on the floor. “Sorry.” You put your head in your hands. “I got carried away.”

He sat up and rubbed his neck, he gave you a side glance. “I’ve never seen you use that move before.”

You sighed and hugged your legs. “Instinct I guess.”

“Your family really are assassins.”

You looked at your hands and felt cold. “How much blood is on my family’s hands Levi?” You squeezed them making the armour groan. “It’s in my blood to be a fighter, a killer…What would have happened to this world if I chose not to join the military, and if you chose to go to jail?” You frowned. “I’ve thought about it, about it all.” You looked up at the top of the simulation roof and saw snow landing on it. “In some ways, I can’t see this happening any other way. It’s like our blood, our bodies told us to live this path.” You lay back on the floor and watched the snow getting heavy. “Does this mean I’m not really free, that I’ll never be free because of my bloodline?”

Levi lay back and sighed. “Our blood and bodies may tell us to fight, to save people but, everything is our choice. I chose to be with you, I chose to love you.” He looked at you. “You chose to come to the city instead of staying with your grandfather and fight, you chose to join the scouts instead of the military police.” He rolled on his side and placed his hand on your head. “You chose to love me back.”

You tapped your communicator causing your hood and mask to go, you looked over at Levi and smiled. “You always know what to say, which is funny because you don’t really talk much.” You giggled. “Oh, and when you do it usually involves shit or cleaning.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat, shut it.”

“You’re cute you know?”

“Tch. Don’t call me that!” He pinched your cheek hard. “I’m not cute.”

You giggled and rolled onto Levi, you pinned his arms down and smiled at him. “You have a bad habit of picking on me.”

“Cause you’re a brat.” He wiggled a little under your touch.

You pouted at him. “Boo.”

“Mind getting off me?”

You titled your head. “Don’t you like me being dominant?” You leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Levi wrapped a leg around you, he flipped you onto your back and pinned your arms next to your head. “It’s cute.” He leaned down and nipped your earlobe. “But, I prefer to dominate you.” His lips ran across your skin making you tingle, he kissed you lightly. “You make wonderful noises when I do, your so adorable and cute as well.” He kissed your neck then throat, he loved the vibration of your moan on his lips. “Sexy as well.”

You lifted your knee up and brushed his crotch, his grip weakened as he let out a shaky breath. You took advantage of the moment and got him off you, you stood up and ran both your hands through your hair and bit your bottom lip. “I have my moments.”

Levi got up and sighed, he rubbed his mouth with his hand. “You...I have no words.”

You linked your arms around his neck, you stepped closer and nuzzled against his cheek. “How about I love you?”

Levi gripped your waist and hummed, he gave you a little smile. “I love you.”

You smiled at him. “Better.”

“Not yet.” He leaned forward and paused as you opened your mouth slightly, you were begging for a kiss. He leaned closer and kissed you lightly at first and pulled away, he hummed and leaned back again and indulged in a deeper kiss. His tongue moved against your lip, you opened up and allowed him entrance. You hummed as he massaged the inside of your mouth, his talented tongue dominating you causing you to melt in his arms. He pulled away and hugged you. “Now it’s better.”

You hummed in happiness, you didn’t want to move from this spot. You looked outside and saw the snow. “Umm Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“We should head inside, there’s a lot of snow coming down right now and I don’t want to be stuck in this simulation room.”

He let you go and looked outside. “Tch, yeah come on.” He took your hand and led you outside, you internally squealed as you heard the snow crunch under your boots. Levi pulled you to his side, his eyes locked onto you. “You can go play in the snow if you want.”

You blushed. “What? No! No…” You laughed. “I don’t want to play in the snow, I’m not a child.”

Levi pinched your cheek. “It’s fine, go be a big kid.”

You bit your lip and bounced up and down, you giggled and saw your breath. “OKAY!” You let Levi’s hand go and ran through the thick snow, you jumped and landed on your back and began making an angel. You got up and smiled at it.

Levi followed you around as you played, he raised an eyebrow when you made a snowball. “Don’t do what I think you’re gonna do.”

You grinned. “What?”

“Don’t.”

You giggled. “Don’t worry, it’s not for you.” You threw it at Mike’s window and made another snowball. Mike opened his window and looked out, he jumped as another snowball hit him right in the face. You burst out laughing at him as he shook.

Mike looked down at you and shouted your name. “You’re going to regret that!”

“Bring it big nose!”

Erwin opened his window and looked down at you. “Why are you shouting?”

You covered your mouth and held back a laugh as snow hit his face, you looked to Levi he tossed a snowball up and down in his hand. “Sorry Commander, I slipped.”

Hange jumped into Erwin’s window. “What’s going on!?” Levi hit her in the face, she flew backwards and out of sight as she squealed.

You fell back on your bum and began laughing. “You nailed her right in the face!”

You fell back as snow hit you, you shook it off and looked at Miybai with Dee his girlfriend at his side returning back from a date. “You starting a fight?”

You smiled at him and got up, you watched as all the scouts ran outside including Erwin, Hange, Mike and Vita. You folded your arms under your chest. “Maybe I am, what you going to do about it?”

You ducted in time as snow came towards you, you looked over at Erwin who threw it at you. He picked up another and smiled, you’d never seen Erwin let loose like this before. You grabbed Levi’s arm and ran as Hange shouted. “FIGHT!”

You and Levi kept running as most people aimed for you, you looked behind you and saw people turning on each other. Levi pulled you around the corner and pinned you to the wall. “Shh, I have a plan.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

He peaked around the corner, he looked down the other side and nodded. “This way.” He took your hand and ran along the wall with you until he reached a back door, he opened it up and pulled you inside. You went to speak but, Levi put his finger to his lips. “Shh.”

You ran down the halls together, he pulled you into the lift until you were on his floor. You were dragged down to his office then stopped. You smiled up at Levi as he stood behind you, hands on your shoulders. “What’s going on?”

He leaned over and kissed your neck. “I noticed you were unhappy, so I did something. The reason I came down was to get you.” He clicked his tongue. “Don’t make a big deal about it brat.”

You walked inside and saw that clean, tidy and grumpy had made you dinner, pudding and a little fort with cushions and blankets. You looked at Levi, he gave you a warning look, but you just smiled at him. “Thank you.” You hugged him and snuggled against his warm body, he hugged you back and hummed.

Levi pulled you away a bit and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He gave you a light kiss and let you go. “You should get out of your armour.”

You smiled and ran to the bedroom, you pulled your stuff off and realised you’d never really stored your armour in your old room now Levi’s. The man kept things different now you were back, he allowed his character to show in your old bedroom. You stepped out and looked at Levi, you were only in black lace underwear. “Hey Levi? Where can I put my armour?”

He looked over at you, he did a double take then slowly stood up from arranging dinner. He walked over and ran his hands up your thighs to your hips, he gave them a squeeze then travelled up to your waist. He leaned closer, but you put your hand on his mouth, he sighed and said your name. “No fair.”

You giggled and lifted his head up to see his pout, he was just too cute for words. “Later Mr, now tell me where I need to put my amour.”

He clicked his tongue as he let you go, he grabbed your armour and moved about in his room. He came back out with some clothes for you. “Arms up.” You did as he said allowing him to pull your jumper down and over your head. He pulled and played with your hair, he knelt and lifted a pair of shorts, the man loved seeing your legs and butt. Hell, he loved your boobs too. In fact, Levi was a bit of a perv if you thought about it, he always loved touching you as much as possible. He was very handsy if no one was around. You stepped into your shorts and held back a grin as Levi, very slowly, pulled them up. He held your bum and stood up. “Done.”

You smiled at him, your hands slid over his shoulders. “You’re a bit of a perv, aren’t you?”

“Perv?”

You leaned forward and went onto your tiptoes, so you could tap your forehead against his. “Always touching me, looking at me, kissing me, biting me and sucking my skin. Total perv.”

He cupped your face, your lips tingled in anticipation as he leaned closer making you buzz with pleasure. You parted your lips ready for a kiss but, Levi squished your face. “So what if I’m a perv? I love you, everything about you. I want to do so many things to you.” He leaned closer and inhaled your scent. “So perfect.”

You giggled at him and placed your hands on his. “My beautiful, handsome, sexy, cute perv of a boyfriend.” You kissed him and hummed. “I’ve got to admit, I love touching you, being held by you, kissing you. So, I’m a Levi perv.” You pulled away and sat on the floor at the coffee table with food. “But, I also love food.” You looked up at him as he joined you on the other side of the table. “I love it more that you’ve made it.”

He pinched your cheek. “Eat up cutie.”

You ate some of the food and hummed in delight. “So good.”

He ate and shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“It’s amazing.” You smiled and gave a little wiggle. “You’re the best.”

“Well, when this is over, and we live together in a nice house, I’ll cook for you every day.” You looked at Levi with a blush, the man had almost eaten everything. You were always impressed how he ate so fast, and so cleanly. It had to be from when he lived below. However, right now you were blushing at the fact Levi wanted a future with you. He looked over at you. “Everything okay brat?”

You nodded and carried on eating. “I’m fine, just kind of blushing and giddy that you want to live with me after all this.”

“Of course I do.” He leaned his elbow on the table, the side of his head resting in his hand as he watched you. “Why wouldn’t I?”

You shrugged and finished your dinner. “I dunno, I guess.” You blushed slightly. “I’ve never really thought about anything but the scouts, killing Hybrids and surviving.” You smiled and looked over at Levi. “But, now that I think about it a bit I’d really love to live with you.”

Levi took your hand and kissed it, he hummed against your skin and looked up at you. “You’re all I ever think about, so I’ve thought a lot about the future. I want a future with you.”

You crawled over to Levi, your jumper slipping down your shoulder. You smiled at him as you got closer, he turned to face you. You body brushed his legs as your crawled between them, your hands either side of his hips on the floor. You hummed a laugh at Levi’s surprised and blushing face. “I want my life to always be linked to yours, my future is with you always.” He kissed him lightly. “You’re stuck with me Ackerman.”

He grabbed your sides and pulled you into his arms, one hand at the back of your head the other on your lower back. He lifted your head up and smiled at you, your heart fluttered at the sight. “I think that’s the best threat I’ve ever had.” You giggled in response, he nuzzled you and hummed. “You’re stuck with me as well. You are the only woman I’ve ever loved and will ever love.” He kissed your cheek. “Unless we have a little girl in the future, then I will love her.”

You blushed hard at him, you moved and straddled him as you placed on hand on his shoulder the other running through the back of his hair. “You are one hell of a man, you know that, right?”

He kissed you sweetly. “Says the perfect woman ever.” He hummed and looked to dessert. “We should eat the dessert, it has chocolate and strawberries.”

You squealed a little and got off Levi, you grabbed your food and felt his arm still around your middle. He pulled you back, so your back was against his warm chest. You both ate in silence, you just wanted to enjoy the moment with him. Once all done you dove for the fort and wiggled around, your body wrapped up in blankets as you watched Levi clean up quickly and perfectly.

He looked over his work, ran his finger over the table and rubbed his fingers together to check. He nodded in satisfaction and looked over at you, he clicked his tongue when he saw your little face peaking at him. “You look like a child.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and snuggled more within your comfy fortress, it was so warm. “Come find me Levi, if you’re quick enough I’ll take an item of clothing off.”

You heard Levi run to the fort, he dove in and began pulling blankets and cushions until he found you. You giggled at him as he pinned you down. “Found you, now take something off.”

You hummed. “Okay, you can take my jumper off if! And only if you take yours off.” Levi ripped his shirt over his head and threw it out the fort, you laughed at him. “Wow that didn’t take much to convince you.”

He pulled your jumper off slowly, he enjoyed how you arched your back for him. He tossed your jumper out of the fort and took you all in, your soft skin and lace bra rising and falling at your breathing. “Much better.”

You pulled your arms free of his grip and wrapped them around him, you pulled him close and enjoyed the feeling of his muscle and skin on your fingertips. He lowered his weight onto you, his face buried in the crook of your neck. You smiled and enjoyed his heat on you, his skin against yours. “This is nice.”

Levi rest on his forearms either side of your head, he looked down at your cute face and hummed. “It is.” He rolled off you onto his side, he pulled you against him, so he could hold you. Even though Levi liked you holding him, he loved holding you more. “We should rest, we both have a big day tomorrow pretending to be horrible people.”

You giggled. “Yeah we do.” You sat up a bit and pulled some blankets over the two of you, you snuggled back down and hummed in happiness. You could not wait for this to be all over, so this moment, this calmness between you and Levi would be every night in your own place.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Levi walked with Vita down the hall to the meeting room, you were impressed how much Vita was like Daniel. You gazed at Levi, he was wearing a full mask on his head with horns and Ackerman symbol of an A made of blades in a circle on his arm, another on his back.

Levi felt your eyes on him, he looked over at you. “What?”

You shrugged. “Nothing, just liking the way you look.”

“You should see what’s behind the mask.”

You laughed. “Aren’t we in a fun mood today?” You looked at Vita. “How you feeling Vita?”

He sighed. “Good, nervous but good.” He stopped in front of the meeting room doors. “From here forward I’m Daniel Ross, you two are my body guards. Ackerman and.”

He held up your hand. “Just call me by the family nickname, Reaper.”

He nodded. “Okay, Ackerman and Reaper.”

You looked at Levi. “You okay with being called Ackerman?”

Levi nodded. “It has to be done, no matter how much I hate my family.”

“You’ll like it soon.”

“Why?”

You giggled at him as Vita turned to the door. “Well, I will be taking your surname when we marry.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Yeah, you’re right.” He clicked his neck. “But first let’s get this over with.”

Vita slammed the doors open and walked in with purpose, he walked past surprised and curious stares. He reached a chair and sat down with you stood behind him, but Levi leaned against the wall at Vita’s side.

You watched as a man wondered over, you gripped Vita’s shoulder, but he held his hand up. “Stand down, we don’t need to worry about this one.”

You stepped back. “Yes sir.”

You watched the older fat man walk closer, a beard adorned his face as he grinned with white teeth. You recognised the man, he was the one who had the underworld under his thumb, a man Levi hated with a passion. Harvey Dunn. “My word Daniel how are you alive? You were said to be dead on the news, kidnapped by some mad woman.”

Vita smiled. “That’s where these two came in handy, I hired them that day and asked them to save me.” He chuckled. “Didn’t you see me disappear off her back on the news? That’s because these two had taken me away, that kidnapper is dead.” He looked to you. “Right Reaper?”

You gave a wicked laugh. “I remember her screams.” You hugged yourself. “Such sweet music.”

Harvey’s smile faded. “Don’t tell me…” He looked to Vita. “You hired two Reaper bloodlines?”

Vita shook his head. “One.” He thumbed to Levi. “That one is an Ackerman.”

Harvey stepped back. “A Demon and a Reaper, you mad man.”

“They’re the best in their business.”

A young rich man stepped forward, a pinstripe three-piece suit hugging his body. His hair was a perfect white slicked back, his eyes dark brown, almost black. People called this man the shark, that man was Sebastian Heart. “That so Daniel? I believe my men are more talented.”

Vita nodded, in a blink of an eye you had Sebastian’s body guard on his knees in front of you, his neck pulled to the side and your knife little cutting the skin. Levi had the other pinned to the wall, his gun pressed against the man’s head. Vita laughed, but Sebastian was unphased, in fact he was impressed. “Sebastian, I believe these two just proved you wrong.”

He hummed and looked at you. “I believe they did, it also means I need new bodyguards.” He walked over to you, his smart shoes tapped on the floor. “Want to work for me beautiful? I’d love to see your fine ass around me all the time.”

You dropped his guard, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall, your knife perfectly placed between his legs near his crotch. “Talk to me like that again and I cut your dick off.”

A piece of his hair had moved out of place by your actions, he hummed and ran his hand through his hair moving it back in place. “I think I’m in love.” His breath hitched when he felt your knife move up. “Ah, ah.” He let out a shaky breath. “Daniel? Can you call this beautiful creature off me?”

Vita clicked his fingers, you moved away and felt Levi walk up behind you. He slung his arm over you, he leaned closer and whispered in his communicator so only you heard, his character wasn’t a talker. “I’d love to carve this man up with you, but we have to calm down.”

You hummed and looked at Levi, your voice could be heard by others. “Such perfect words.” You walked forward and grabbed Levi’s hands and pulled him with you. “Come on handsome.”

Sebastian watched you then adjusted his suit. “A Demon and Reaper being lovers, now that’s dangerous.”

Vita smiled at you and Levi, you both stayed against the wall behind him. He looked to Sebastian. “They’re unstoppable, and the fact they work together means no one can touch me.”

A woman with red hair walking in looked over, she laughed at Sebastian and sat down. That was Mary Lockton. “Put your ego away man, you can’t have everything and everyone you know? Good to see you are alive and well Daniel, you had me worried. But, now I see you have these two at your side, we have nothing to worry about.”

Vita sat back and grinned, you watched as Harvey and Sebastian sat down. You noticed Sebastian’s stares never left you, it was weird how he wanted you even though you could kick his ass. You looked away from him. Mary, Daniel, Sebastian and Harvey were here but, two were missing. Two older men finally joined the room Jasper Edwards, a thin lanky man with a dotted beard. The second man was a very stern and serious looking man, William McKay. All these people had this city under their thumb, and one of them was controlling the Hybrids.

You didn’t listen to what was going on much, it was usual chatter about the city and the flow of income. So, Vita changed the subject to what you needed. “We need to do something about the Scouts, they’re sniffing around a lot since their old Captain went off to their death beyond the walls.”

William eyed him, he looked down at his clasped hands. “You are right, they are becoming a problem. Commander Smith is nosy, too nosy and we are beginning to lose control.” He looked up at the room. “Someone, as we know, recently powered up the communication towers outside the walls and killed all the Hybrids there.” He slammed his hand on the table. “We need more Hybrids!”

Jasper shook slightly in his seat. “I don’t think we have the spare finance to do that sir.”

William gritted his teeth. “MARY!?” She jumped in her seat. “Any bright ideas?”

The woman shivered in her chair. “We umm, I mean I can make more brothels in my districted. I could introduce a new drug to the poor, that’ll bring in some money.”

“Good.” He grinned. “I like that.” He turned to Harvey. “I’m sure you will allow Mary to pass the drugs to your rats below.”

Harvey nodded. “Sure.”

He threw his arms open. “Sebastian my boy, you keep working on improving those machines and bringing in operators of them.”

You had it, you knew who was the one making and producing the Hybrids, but Mary and Harvey’s plan was a concern as well. If you could stop the inflow of money, then you could stop the Hybrid numbers.

Vita leaned forward in his chair. “William? I would like to offer Mary and Harvey the services of my guards, they would ensure no scouts will stop the produce of the drugs and set up of the brothels.”

He looked at you and Levi. “A Reaper and a Demon, why are you two helping us?”

You pulled away from Levi and looked at William. “Our families believed everyone should be free, no one person or small group should hold too much power. They caused us to lose everything, to be cast into the dark. These people, these rats need to be controlled. Me and him want our money, our power back no matter what the cost.” You gave a fake dry laugh. “We owe them nothing.”

William looked to Levi. “What about you?”

You draped yourself over Levi. “This one doesn’t talk to anyone but me, I have him well trained.”

He grinned as your nuzzled Levi’s neck. “Well, I always knew the Reapers were insane, but this one is nuts. I’m impressed though, you managed to tame an Ackerman. Alright Daniel, these two can stick with Mary and Harvey.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You picked up a packet with the new drug in, it was a yellow powder. You dropped it and turned to a worker making them jump, you looked up the line of people and saw them hard at work. Levi walked up to you, his hand dancing across your bum. You turned to him and hummed. “Hey handsome.”

He let out a sigh, his communicator always locked onto you, so you only heard him. “I hate how I can’t touch you properly.”

You giggled and leaned against him. “Me too, so how we going to do this?”

His hands danced over your armour. “Hange gave me something to put into the mix, it’ll fuck up the whole batch and I also have something to corrupt the computers.” He stood behind you and wrapped his arms around you, his chin on your head. “Scouts are coming in to attack, we pretend to kill some of them. Mainly Miyabi, Eren and Jean. When we’ve done that, we grab Harvey and Mary and get them to safety informing them that their lives are priority.”

You rubbed your bum against his crotch, you rested the back of your head on his chest and looked up at him. “Sounds perfect.” You pulled away from him, then pulled out your knife. You threw it up in the air and caught it, you were providing a distraction as Levi did what was needed to be done. You noticed a normal guard was going towards where Levi was, so you threw the knife at him. It hit the wall in front of the guys face, he looked over to you as you wandered over and pulled it out. “Sorry, my hand slipped.” You leaned against the wall and played with the knife. “That’s some gun you’ve got there.” You looked at him. “Big, powerful and thick.” You ran your fingers over it and saw him grinning. “You have to be a big guy to handle something like that, right?”

The guard lowered his gun, he stepped closer and looked down at you. “You bet sugar, I’m a very, very big man.”

You pressed your hand on his chest, you moved it down his body. “That so?”

He chuckled at you then looked around. “Aren’t you with that Ackerman guy?”

You stopped your hand, you pinched the man’s cheek. “That man? He’s a harmless little kitten unless I tell him to attack.”

You pinched his nose. “So, don’t piss me off cutie.” You stepped back from him when Levi appeared, you giggled and jumped at him. “Hey pet, I wanna play.”

Levi walked with you on his back. “It’s done, just need the computer so take me to the computer room.”

You jumped off his back, grabbed his hands and placed them on your bum. You gave the guard a wink then led Levi to the computer room, you pressed your finger to your mouth guard at the flustered guard and yanked Levi into the room. You locked it and began humming to yourself, this whole act was a lot of fun. You felt your arm grabbed, your face guard went causing you to frown. You turned around. “Hey Levi?”

He slammed you against the door, his helmet off as his hungry eyes studied yours. He looked down to your lips, he licked his own and dove for them. You moaned into the kiss, your body tingling all over. You gripped his neck and the back of his hair, your pelvis pushed into his. He bit your lip and hummed, he said your name as his fingers traced the features on your face. “I can’t stop thinking about you or needing you.”

You giggled. “Same.” You eyed the computers behind him. “But we have work to do, when that’s finished we can go to our fake home the leaders were given and have a nice hot bath together.”

He hummed at the thought. “Sounds perfect.”

You took the device and plugged it in, you began typing away and following the instructions on your communicator. You tapped the last button and watched the infection, you pulled the device away and put it in your belt. “Alright, lets sneak out and go to a private office.”

Levi looked out the door and saw no one, he dragged you down the hall to the office. He sat down in his seat and sighed, you hopped up onto the table and lay on your stomach. You put your mask back up and Levi put his up. You leaned on your forearms in front of Levi, you played with his hands on the table and waited for someone to find you two. “It’s going well so far.”

He leaned closer and tapped the forehead part of his helmet against your forehead, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “It is, we just have to wait for the scouts.”

The door flew open, a guard looked at you with your bum slightly in the air, he whistled then shuddered as he noticed the masked Ackerman staring at him. “Ah, umm sorry I’ve been looking for you two.” You looked over at him. “We have a situation, a scout one.”

You jumped off the table and pulled your knives out. “I’ve always wanted to play with those scouts, come on pet we have some killing to do.” You both ran out the room, you skidded around the corner and came face to face with Miyabi. He stepped back and ran away you jumped over a machine and ran down the conveyer belt, you jumped off and swung your leg around kicking Miyabi through a door. You walked in and nodded to him, he screamed then made a gargling sound. You cut into the fake part of him causing fake blood to go all over you.

The guard watched you step out, blood all over your armour and knife. You looked at him and tilted your head as you laughed. Eren flew down the room and hit the wall, he looked up at Levi and held his hand out. “No, no, no!” Levi fake snapped his neck then dropped his limp body, the kid played dead well.

You looked to Jean, he stumbled backwards as you tossed the knife up and caught it. Levi clicked his knuckles, the two of you would be really terrifying if Jean was a real enemy. You pointed your knife at him. “Pet, you break his arms and I’ll carve that neck of his.”

You both ran after Jean as he scrambled away, the guard was left in fear and disbelief. You ran up the wall and around the corner out of sight, you stopped as Jean came to a stop. He looked at you and Levi, his hands on his thighs. “You two are terrifying.” He dropped to his knees. “Alright, I’m ready to fake die now.”

Levi organised a few things around Jean, fake blood poured from Jean’s neck. You smiled. “All good?” He gave you a thumbs up then put his arms out as if they’d been snapped.

The guard ran around the corner to see the damage, you looked over at him and waved. He shook his head and looked you in the eyes. “There’s more scouts.”

You hummed. “Pet, grab Harvey and I’ll get Mary.”

Levi nodded and began moving, the guard stopped you. “Wait, you should be killing the scouts!”

You looked at the guy, your eyes red. “I was asked to protect Mary and Harvey, so I’m going to do that. I don’t feel like going up against Erwin Smith, or that Levi…do you?”

The guard stepped back. “You’re right.”

“So, I’m going to do my job and get them out.” You shoved past him and went straight to the main office, both Mary and Harvey jumped at you. “Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get you two out of here now before the scouts grab you.”

Mary stood up. “Those rats!”

You grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out the room and down the hall, Levi shoved Harvey making him stumble in front. You got into the garage and looked around, you spotted a fast car. “Follow me.” You jogged over and threw Mary in the back and got behind the wheel.

Levi got in next to you after putting Harvey in the back, you looked in the mirror and saw the two didn’t like each other. Levi looked at you as you started the car. “Can you drive this?”

You eyed him. “Yes, my grandfather taught me how to drive.”

“Wasn’t it joy riding?”

You laughed. “Yeah.”

“So, you have no licence?” You sped way and jacked the car to the side, you flew forward out of the garage as Levi held his seat. “Fucking hell, try not to kill us!”

You grinned as Mary and Harvey screamed in the back, you looked over to Levi. “Know what the best part is?” He shook his head. “It has a gear box.” You slammed your foot down and changed gear. You drifted through the sky past the scouts, you changed gear and sped forward through traffic. You looked up at the mirror and saw them coming after you, you frowned at how determined the scouts were. You looked to Levi and nodded.

He tapped his communicator. “Oi Erwin? We’re in the speeding car, lay off a bit.”

Erwin’s voice came through. “Got it, we’re backing off now.”

“Thanks, cause if you tried to, I think this brat is going to kill us.”

“You let her drive? You insane?” Erwin laughed. “Alright we’re moving back even more for you.”

You weaved in and out of traffic, around buildings to make it look like you’d lost them. You slowed down and sighed. “We’re in the clear, I’ll take you to the safe house.”

Levi tapped on the panel on the car, it was a place where Hange was lying in wait to interrogate the two and hold them. You followed the directions and pulled up to the building, Mary frownd at the place. “This isn’t our safe house.”

Their side doors opened, they were dragged out by the scouts and taken to their rooms. You got out casually and stretched, you tapped your communicator causing your mask and hood to go. “That was a lot of fun.”

Levi walked over to you and his helmet came down. “You are banned from driving.”

“Why?” You pouted at him.

“You could have killed us.”

You grinned and hugged his arm as you walked over to Hange. “I would never, I love you too much.”

Hange opened her arms out to your both. “Job well done you two, we don’t need you for a while. Go rest, we’ll be in contact when you’re needed okay?”

You looked at Levi then Hange, you turned and went to run to the car, but he grabbed the collar of your armour at the back of your neck stopping you from getting to the car. Levi clicked his tongue. “Thanks four eyes, I’ll take this wild fire home.”

Hange giggled. “She drive?”

“Yeah.”

She bit her lip and grinned. “You poor man.”

Levi raised his brow. “How does everyone know about this but me?” Levi pulled you back towards him. “No more driving ever.” You went to speak but he pointed at you. “Ever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You looked around the apartment, there was weapons on show on the walls. The kitchen and living room were open plan, the place was cold and dark in its décor. You wandered to the bedroom, there was a nice big bed with slide doors for clothes and armour. You opened another door and saw the bathroom, it was large with a deep big bath and a shower.

You smiled, it wasn’t too bad here but, it wasn’t something you and Levi would pick to live in forever. You took your armour off and put it in the bedroom in a closet and saw Levi’s birthday presents Miyabi had moved here for you, you stretched your joints and looking in the mirror at your booty short pants and bra, they didn’t match but it didn’t matter.

You wandered into the kitchen, past Levi and began making a cup of tea for him and yourself. You turned and leaned against the counter, cup in hand as you watched the snow fall outside you had large windows that let you see the busy city.

Levi came back out of the bedroom, he was just in his tight boxers. You handed him his tea, he hummed in reply. “Thanks.”

You jumped up and sat on the counter, Levi backed up against you and enjoyed it as your one arm wrapped around him. He rested his head back as your hand ran up and down his pecs and abs, enjoying the feeling of them. You kissed the side of his head and hummed. “It’s so quiet.”

He sighed. “It’s like a trial run for when this is all over, though I would choose a better place than this.”

You put your cup down and hugged Levi. “That so? What place do you have in mind?”

He hummed. “A large apartment, bigger than this with a lot of light. Wooden floors, cleaning room and big bathroom.” He patted his hand on yours. “Maybe three bedrooms.”

You leaned forward and looked at the blush on his face, you knew what he meant but you wanted to push it. “Why so many bedrooms?”

He cleared his throat. “For any kids we have.”

You kissed his cheek. “Well done for being honest.”

“Well, what’s the point in lying?” He turned around, his hands squeezed your hips. He leaned forward and kissed you, he pulled you a little forward and sighed in happiness as your ankles locked behind him. He wrapped his arms around you, the two of you hugged for a moment enjoying each other’s warmth. “Do you not like the idea?”

You squeezed him, you linked your arms around his neck. “I love the idea; a family is something I’ve always wanted. My grandfather practically raised me, he taught me how to survive and fight.” You pulled Levi a little closer. “Miyabi was the only one who let me be a kid, so I want to have kids with someone I adore. I want to give my love to all of them, show them what it’s like to be a kid and have fun and not worry about if they have to kill someone or fight.”

Levi kissed you sweetly. “I lost my mother at a young age, my uncle raised me to kill and fight, then he left me to that life. Erwin saved me to continue a life of killing and fighting, being a father and a husband to you will allow me to give the best life to you and our kids that I never had.”

You ran your hands along his jawline, you played with the bangs in front of his face and smiled. “We’re a pair of broken people who found each other, now we’re helping each other piece one other back together again.”

Levi took your hand and kissed it. “By placing some of our own pieces in the other.”

“That’s…” You hummed with a sweet smile. “That’s really romantic Levi.” Levi pulled you off the counter, he held your bum and carried you as you giggled. “What are you doing?”

He carried you to the bathroom. “I’m trying to be more romantic.” He sat you down on the toilet. “I remembered you wanted a bath, so we’ll have one together.”

You smiled and watched him perfect the mixture on the data pad, he activated it causing the perfect heat of water and strawberry scent to fill the bath quickly. You giggled as Levi knelt in front of you. “Taking a shower together is one thing, but a bath? Isn’t it dirty Levi?”

He hugged your middle then kissed your stomach. “We’ll shower afterwards, just let me have this peaceful moment okay?”

You ran your hands through his hair. “Okay grumpy.” You pulled your bra off and lifted Levi off you, you stood up and took your underwear off and got into the bath. You sighed and went under, you took a breath in after you popped back up. You ran your hands over your wet hair and smiled at Levi, he was sat on the toilet watching you. You moved to the edge and held it. “Come on in.”

He covered his mouth with his hands. “I want to join you, but I love watching you.”

You rested your arms on the edge of the tub and smiled at him, he was too cute for words. “Well, if you get in you’ll be able to get a closer look.”

He walked over to you, he cupped your face and kissed you sweetly. “Good idea.” You shuffled forward in the bath, you heard him take his boxers off then the water shifted. You smiled when his legs stretched either side of you. His hands slid across your stomach. “Come here.”

You lay back against his chest and sighed, you closed your eyes with a smile on your face. “Perfect.”

He kissed the side of your head. “It is.”

You lifted your leg up and out of the water, you smiled and put it back down. “We just have three guys to take down, right?”

“Hmm, Sebastian seems to be the main problem.” He kissed your neck. “Jasper seems as if he’s a wet blanket, a push over who just sorts the money out.”

“William is the boss.”

“Seems so.” He ran his nose and lips against your neck. “Can we talk about something other than work?” You got out of the bath, you grabbed a sponge and pushed Levi forward and sat behind him. “What are you up to?”

You kissed his back, you squeezed the sponge and began running it down Levi’s muscled back. You noticed a scar of a scratch on his back, you traced it with your finger and giggled. “I scared your back.”

He hummed. “But I scared your chest.”

You kissed his back. “Sorry.”

He laughed a little, you stared at him and leaned around to see his face. “It’s my fault for being so rough.” He looked at you. “What?”

You blushed and hugged him. “It’s nothing, I just love it when you laugh and smile. It’s a rare thing, but you are so handsome and beautiful when you do.”

He placed his hands on yours. “I didn’t know something so simple brought you so much joy.”

“It does, because it means I really truly make you happy.” You sat back and pushed Levi a bit, you pulled him back, so his head rested on your chest. “Now be a good boyfriend and let me wash and tend to you.”

He grumbled. “Fine.” You washed his chest, you loved how he closed his eyes and rest at your touch. You leaned him up a bit and washed his hair for him, you ran your fingers through it afterwards and hummed a little tune to him. Levi opened his eyes and looked up at you, his eyes were a perfect steel blue. He reached up and touched your cheek, he watched water trickle down your cheek. “I don’t think I have enough words to tell you how beautiful you are, or how much I love you.”

You smiled down at him. “You don’t need to say anything, I can see it in the way you stare at me all the time.” You giggled and kissed his forehead. “Especially in the way you touch me.”

Levi skilfully turned around in the tub, he pressed his back against the bath and reached out for you. “Come here.”

You smiled. “Why?”

“I’m not going to do anything bad, just come here brat.” He moved his hands to beckon you closer. “Please.”

You smiled sweetly at him. “Okay.” You moved towards him, he held your wrist and pulled you to him. You straddled his lap, your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder. “What did you want me for?”

He ran his hands up and down your back and closed his eyes. “Just to hold you, only for a moment then we’ll shower and have dinner.” He squeezed you. “I’ll cook of course.”

You smiled. “Sounds good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up in the night, the room slightly lit up by the busy city. You wandered to the window in the bed room and watched more snow falling down, you hugged yourself as your eyes darted to the cars then people moving about. You put your hand on the glass and smiled as the couple played with each other in the snow, then the boyfriend got down on one knee. The girl was in shock, she seemed to say yes, and she jumped into his arms.

You heard Levi’s sleepy gruff voice call your name, you looked over at him as he lay on his stomach, hair messing and arm across where you should be. “What are you doing?”

You smiled at him. “Just watching people.”

He let out a tired sigh. “Anything interesting?”

You smiled and looked back to the couple. “Some couple got engaged, really cute actually.”

“That so?” He hugged his pillow and shift to lean on his forearms, so he could see the couple. “Congratulations to them.” You walked over to the closet while Levi watched outside, you grabbed a little gift inside and sat on the bed next to him. You pushed the present closer to him and smiled, he looked at it then back at you. “What’s this?”

You looked to the clock on the wall, it was half midnight. You smiled at Levi. “It’s Christmas.”

“It is?”

You nodded, you pushed the gift to him more making him sit up. “But more importantly, it’s your birthday.” He blinked a few times in surprise at you, he looked at the gift and took it. He placed it on his lap and stared at the box. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

He opened the present to see a box, he lifted the lid open to see a small locket inside. He clicked it open and read what was inside, it was your promise to him. I will always come home to you. Levi looked at you and saw you blushing hard, he said your name softly. “You…”

You looked away from him. “I know it’s a bit silly, I mean buying that and getting something written inside.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “You can put whatever you want inside, a picture or a note.” You felt weird as there was silence, you looked over to Levi and jumped as he pulled you in for a deep and passionate kiss. You looked down. “Levi…”

He put the necklace on and played with it. “Whatever I want inside huh?” He watched you nod and avoid his gaze. He called your name, so you looked up at him. “I love you.” You gave him a loving gaze back with a sweet smile, you jumped when you heard a little noise. Levi looked down at his communicator and tapped away, he opened his necklace and you were there. “Perfect.”

You blushed. “So, you like it?”

Levi pulled you into his arms, he kissed your face all over. “Like it? I adore it. Thank you.”

You pouted. “It’s not too silly?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Listen brat.” He cupped your face forcing you to look at him. “I love it okay? You thought about me in your own time, I never expect anything on my birthday but this? It’s perfect.” You blushed hard at him. “There’s more isn’t there?”

You nodded. “Yeah…”

He sighed. “Go get the gifts then.”

You jumped off the bed and ran to the closet, you opened it up and smiled at the gifts. You had nicely asked Miyabi to put all Levi’s gifts in the closet before you’d moved in, you’d managed to buy everything before you’d gone undercover. You grabbed another and walked over to Levi. “Here.”

He sighed. “You know, we could have waited until morning.”

You smiled. “Oh…sorry.”

He grabbed your arm before you could move away, he lifted your hand up and kissed it. “Don’t be, it’s very…cute.”

You smiled and handed him the other box. “You’ll like this one a lot.”

He sighed as you bounced on the bed next to him, he eyed you and tried not to smile at your cute face. He opened up the box and saw tissue inside, he took it away and pulled up a tea cup and saucer. He studied the strawberry decoration on it, he finally gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

You giggled. “Well, you love strawberries, especially more that I use it as shampoo. So, I thought while you drink your tea, you would see the strawberries and think of the times we’ve had together.”

He placed it on the side then turned to you, he knelt down and cupped your face pulling you closer. He kissed you lightly at first, then he deepened the kiss and enjoyed the moaned and mewls coming from you. He wrapped his arm around you and cupped your bum, the other tangled in your hair. He lay you down on the bed, his body pressed against yours. He nuzzled against you. “You are too precious for words.”

You giggled. “Thanks, but I need to get your last gift.”

He frowned. “More?”

You nodded, you kissed his nose and pulled away from him. “Wait there handsome.” You grabbed the last thing and gave it to Levi. He sighed and opened it up, he sat up quickly as he looked at it and felt it. You had gotten him a dusting cloth, with his initials embroidered on it. What shocked him the most, was this was a special mesh material. Levi had always wanted one of these, they never got dirt themselves and cleaned everything by using a little static charge to collect dust. This dust cloth wasn’t cheap, it was expensive. He looked at your smiling face, all the things you’d gotten for his birthday were really expensive. You pointed at the cloth. “High quality stuff that is, it never gets dirty but cleans things like a motherfucker. Even I thought it was cool, maybe I should next get you a little robot that cleans the floor.”

Levi watched you giggle; your hands covered your mouth as a light pink dusted your cheeks. Levi smiled at you, he had never felt this loved in his life. He was so grateful to you, so happy. “Thank you, for everything.” He said your name in a loving manner. “Thank you.”

You smiled back at him. “You’re welcome.” You gave him a hug. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

 He kissed the side of your head and heard you hum in reply, he lay you down on the bed and tucked you both in. “Sleep.” The two of you cuddled up, he felt you fall into a deep sleep then opened his eyes and watched you. “Beautiful.” He carefully sat up and tapped on his communicator at a saved page, he eyed what was on the website and let out a little sigh. He stared at a ring he’d chosen days ago, it was simple but perfect. He used his courage and ordered it, he heard it generate in the living room online shopping pod. He wandered in and picked up the box, he opened it up and watched the ring sparkle in the moonlight. Levi sighed, all he needed to do now was ask you to marry him.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi played with the little box in his hand, the ring he’d chosen for you inside. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall, he looked down the ally at you right as you kicked a man against the wall then dropping into dirty water. You grabbed the man’s collar and held him up, it was the guard from when you helped Mary and Harvey.

He let out a sigh and put it in a little pouch on his belt, he wandered over to you and noticed blood on your face. “Oi?” You looked up at him with your cute face, the guard hanging in your hands as he cried in pain. “He talking?”

You dropped the man and sighed. “Not enough, though this is great therapy.”

Levi grabbed your face once you stood, he clicked his tongue at the blood. “Dirty.”

“Sorry.”

He pulled a cloth out and rubbed your face, you pulled a face at him which made it difficult for him to hold back a smile. “It’s fine, now stop pulling that shitty face and let me finish this.”

Levi walked over to the man, the guard took one look at Levi’s face and knew who he was. The guy back up and held his hand out. “No, no, no! Give me back to her, anyone but you please!”

You pouted. “No fair Levi, you’re so scary.”

He grabbed the guys collar, his eyes darkening at all the things he could do to make the man talk. He frowned then sniffed the air. You stepped closer and laughed, you patted Levi’s back. “Might want to let him go, think he’s shit himself.”

Levi dropped the man and shuddered. “Tch, disgusting!”

You pulled Levi back and smiled at the guard. “Tell us what you know, or I let him lose on you again.”

“Sebastian supplies the Hybrids, he designs them too.” He let out a long sigh. “You should have no problem getting close to him, he likes women a lot but Levi? I don’t think he could get close, he’d despise you because you’re two alpha males.”

You hummed. “So, what kind of women does he really like?”

“Shy but confident, he likes to open the women up slowly and enjoy the delicacy that they are. Or, that’s what he said.”

You bent over him. “Hair colour? Eye colour?”

“Anything.”

You stepped away and smiled. “Cool, well we have a plan.”

Levi looked at you. “We?”

You nodded, the guard coughed catching your attention. “I forgot to mention, he loves taken women the most. If he knows you’re married, or in a serious relationship he’ll want you more.”

Levi grabbed your arm. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

He shoved you into the car. “Home, wash, get changed then we have to go out.”

“We do?”

He slammed the door shut then got in next to you. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Is it a date?”

He gave you a side look and drove off. “Maybe, why?”

You wiggled in your seat. “Exciting! I think we’ve only been on one date beyond our own place, that was the festival.”

Levi looked at your beaming face, he reached over and took your hand in his. “I’m sorry.”

You kissed his hand. “We’ve been busy, I don’t mind as long as we are together Levi.” Levi simply squeezed your hand in return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stepped out of the bedroom as you finished putting an earing in, you looked at Levi in his crisp white shirt, cravat with tight black trousers showing his bum off and a black blazer to finish it off. You smiled at him as he put on his watch, he looked frustrated.

You wandered over and did it for him. “Fingers a thumbs Levi.” You hummed a laugh and kissed his hand. “All done handsome.” Levi looked you up and down in your dress, it was mid-thigh length, black and showed off cleavage. It was simple, tasteful and beautiful. You played with your hair and looked down at your little heels. “I tried wearing heels, I don’t often wear them so they’re small.” You smiled at Levi, but he was still staring. “What?”

He placed his hands on your hips, he pulled you closer and kissed your cheek. “You…” He held you and kissed your cheek and neck. “So beautiful.”

You cupped his face and smiled, he was so handsome to you. “Thank you.” You kissed him then wiped the lipstick off his lips.

Levi grabbed your hand. “What are you doing?”

You giggled. “You have lipstick all over your lips, I’m just getting rid of it.”

He kissed your cheek. “I don’t mind.”

You smiled. “So, where we going?”

“Surprise.” You pouted at him as he grabbed his keys.

“One moment.” You ran into your bedroom, you grabbed a knife and put it on your thigh under your dress. You slipped two guns into your purse and slipped it on your shoulder, you totted back out and smiled. “Ready to go.”

Levi held the door for you, he kept his hand on your lower back as he led you to the car. You enjoyed the car ride, but your focus was out of the car the whole time as you tried to figure out where you were going. Levi kept his eyes on the road, but he would glance over at you and enjoyed that your dress had moved up your legs more.

You looked at Levi then back out again, he’d come to a stop at a stunning restaurant that wasn’t full of annoying rich people. “How? How did you manage to get a place here?”

“I used my name.” He got out and opened your side for you, he took your hand and kissed it. “I hate it, but it has its advantages.”

He guided you to the door, you were kind of awe struck about the whole situation you were in right now. You weren’t even aware of much until you’d sat down by a window, views of the winter plunged city.

Levi called your name, you blinked a few times and smiled at him. “Sorry, I was a little taken aback.”

He reached over and took your hand. “Tch it’s fine, I don’t mind that shit face you have.”

You laughed at him. “Very romantic.”

“May I order for us?” You nodded and watched as Levi talked to the waiter in a waistcoat, he was taking control and you liked it. You were blushing, though you had been a commanding officer and Captain in the scouts and military you knew how to order people. However, Levi taking control created this feeling within you, a heat that tingled and built.

You became shy, you just didn’t know what to do with yourself. This whole situation was similar to if you were a normal couple, without the walls baring down on you. You smiled at Levi as he looked over at you while the drinks were being poured, he blushed a little and shuffled in his seat and looked outside.

You took your drink and hummed, it was perfect. You smiled and blushed deeply. “I can’t stop smiling about this, sorry.”

He clasped his hands in front of him and frowned. “I’m sorry if I seem…”

“Stiff?”

He hummed. “Yes…it’s because I’m not used to these places.”

You leaned your head on your hand and smiled at him. “You seem nervous as well.”

He let out a sigh and clicked his tongue. “I have a lot on my mind.” You placed your hand on his and squeezed, he moved his hands and took yours and played with it. You noticed Levi played with your ring finger the most, a little smile on his face. He looked up and said your name. “I have something every important to.”

Someone said your name. “The legendary Captain of the scouts.” You looked to your side to see Sebastian walking over with a model of a woman on his arm. “As I live and breathe! I thought you were dead.”

You gapped a moment then smiled. “It’s pretty hard to kill me.”

He grabbed a chair and sat down, he scooted closer making you let go of Levi. “I’m a big fan of the young Captain, I can’t believe I’m meeting you.” He smiled making your heart hammer in your chest, he held out his hand and you took it. “Just wow, how can someone so beautiful be so deadly?”

You laughed nervously and pulled away. “I ah, umm I’m not what you say I am.” You smiled at Levi. “Just a simple woman who wants to survive.” You knew Levi didn’t agree, he couldn’t use words to describe how stunning you were to him.

Sebastian chuckled. “So shy and modest, you are adorable.” He leaned forward. “Where have you been all my life?” He looked at you then Levi. “So, what is this? You on a date?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Yes.”

“Oh, sorry I just felt like I had to come over and say hello to this divide creature.” He sat back and laughed. “You’re the current Captain of the scouts, right? Levi Ackerman. Wow a reaper and a demon blood together…” He frowned. “You two are the bodyguards of Daniel, aren’t you?” He smirked at you. “I recognise your curves, and eyes.”

You blushed and looked at Levi, he gritted his teeth. “Oi, shit brain? It was us, now mind backing off my girlfriend.”

Sebastian grinned. “Oh, so you two?” He shuffled closer. “So, why are you two together and also, why are you two working with us?”

“We meant what we said in the meeting about why we are doing it, plus we’re tired of killing those machines.” He looked over at you. “And as for us being together, we are because we love each other.”

Sebastian eyed your blush; his gaze travelled down to your chest and saw the scared bite mark. “Love? Or is it obsessive and possessive, because that is quite the bite mark.” He looked up at you and grinned. “You like it?”

You laughed. “Of course I do, it’s a part of him that’ll always be with me.” You leaned closer to show of your cleavage. “Now, do me a favour and go away please. Me and my boyfriend would like some time alone.” You crossed your legs, so the dress pulled up to show your knife. “Or do I have to get more forceful?”

Sebastian grinned at you. “No, no…I’ll take my leave, after all I do have a date as well.” He put his hand on the model next to him, but she’d been texting the whole time and not caring. “I’ll leave you two alone, enjoy your night to it’s fullest. I can imagine it’s going to get fun.”

He left you both with a sinister smile, you knew he had something planned or was planning something. You turned to Levi and gave him a little smile, he seemed like his feathers had been ruffled. You got up and sat on his lap, you gave him a hug. You kissed his face as he stewed in in anger. “Love you.”

Levi looked at you finally, he tapped his head against yours and smiled. “Love you.”

You watched the waiter come over with your food. “I best be going back to my place, food is here.”

Levi pulled you back and gave you a loving kiss. “Now you can go.”

You wandered over to you side and had dinner, it was wonderful, but it wasn’t Levi’s cooking. You both exchanged small talk, which was unusual for Levi, but it made you feel good. Dessert was simple, but for you the best part of this was spending time with him like normal people.

You let out a sigh and sipped your drink, people were beginning to leave the restaurant, so a few people were left. You stared outside at the snow falling again, you smiled at it and enjoyed the moment. “It’s so peaceful.” You looked over at Levi, he was nervously rubbing the back of his head. “You okay?”

“Maybe.”

Levi looked up at you, he let out a sigh and put his hand on the table over something. He slid it over to you and removed his hand, you stared at the little box then at Levi. You giggled and picked it up. “What’s this?” You opened it up and stared at the ring, it was small and simple with a stone in the middle and tiny ones trailing off it on each side. You looked up to Levi and fond him on one knee next to you, you blushed hard at him. “L-Levi?”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I’m deeply in love with you.” He looked away in embarrassment. “Tch, this is hard to ask.”

You took his hand and smiled. “Levi.”

He gritted his teeth and looked up at you. “Will you…will…” He sighed, he closed his eyes for a moment then looked into yours. His heart hammered in his chest, then he saw the look in your eyes and felt himself melting. Just one look from you gave him all the courage he needed. “Will you marry me?”

You grabbed his cravat and kissed him hard, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss causing him to growl at you. You pulled away from him and smiled. “Yes, of course I will.” You squealed as Levi stood up and yanked you into his arms, your body pressed flush against his. “Levi.” You giggled at him, he was being so cute right now.

Levi kissed your cheek, he gave you a caring smile, his eyes soft in their gaze making your heart flutter. “Thank you.” He hugged you. “You’ve made me so happy.”

You giggled at him as his hands wandered over your body. “You’ve made me very happy as well. Wait, so why were you so nervous?”

“Part of me thought you’d say no.” Levi sighed and let you go, you both sat down in your seats.

You smiled at him and held his hands, a blush a permanent feature on your face. “I would never say no to you, unless it was unreasonable. But, I wouldn’t.” You leaned closer. “You know how much I love you, I tell you all the time.”

“Maybe you should tell me again.”

You smiled. “Alright, I.” You looked to the restaurant entrance and saw a group of masked men walk in with guns, you looked to Sebastian laughing away then become cold when he saw the men. “I think we should get down.”

“What?”

“Now.” You grabbed Levi and pulled him to the floor, you turned the table over to protect you as gun fire started. You moved your leg up causing Levi to see your knife.

Levi eyed you, he didn’t duck when a bullet sailed over the two of you and hit the glass. “Why do you have a knife?”

You smiled at him and placed your purse on your lap. “I like to be prepared.” You pulled out two guns and gave one to Levi.

He studied it and sighed. “Really?”

You pouted and loaded the gun. “What?”

He kissed your cheek. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I know, I love you too.” You looked over the table and saw the mess, they were robbing the place. “Where’s the military police?”

Levi looked over. “You’re right, they should come running unless something is going on with Sebastian.”

You frowned. “But.” You looked over to them and saw Sebastian on his knees, hands behind his head and hair a mess as the men shoved him. Sebastian gave you a glance. “Why would they have him on his knees with a gun to the head?”

His date got up and brushed her dress off, she walked over to one man and slapped him. “Careful! This dress was expensive, now take everything here and rob those rich bastards and get out.”

The leader nudged Sebastian. “What about this one?”

“That’s Sebastian Heart, he’s one rich fucker. I can imagine he’ll give you all the money you want.” She walked over and grabbed the mans face. “Won’t you? You poor, lonely man.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “Let’s just leave him.”

You thumped him. “Don’t be mean.” You readied your gun. “You ready?”

“Always.” You leaned over the table and shot the man behind Sebastian, Levi fired at the man who had gotten slapped.

The model ran for cover. “Shit! I thought they’d left! Kill them both!”

You crouched then sprinted across the room to Sebastian, Levi appeared over the table and fired at the men shooting at you. You tackled Sebastian and carried him to the bar. “Jump!”

He hopped over with you, you both sat there as glasses and bottles exploded over you both. Sebastian gritted his teeth, he covered his head and looked at you. “Why the fuck is this going on? I just wanted to go home and fuck.”

You smiled and pulled your dress up to get your knife, you looked up and saw a man walking closer to you in the bottles. “I know, it’s a shame really.”

He laughed. “What? Me not going home with someone?”

You put your gun down and span the knife in your hand, you caught it and frowned. “No, it’s a shame about my dress.”

“What?” He jumped and fell on his back when you stood up, grabbed the armed man and slammed his face repeatedly into the bar. You plunged your blade into his head, then you dropped back down as they started shooting at you again. “What the fuck!?”

You looked at Sebastian as you ripped your dress and grabbed a few bottles. “Something wrong?”

“You…did you just?”

You mixed drinks and swirled it around, you shoved part of your dress in you’d ripped. “Kill a guy? Yeah I did. Got a problem with it?”

He shook his head. “N-no, thank you. I’ve just never seen someone…”

You stared at him, you couldn’t believe a man who was the head of Hybrid’s had never seen someone be killed before. You really looked at him, that’s when you saw the look in his eyes, he was lying. You could see the darkness there, you could never trust him. “Got a lighter?” He patted his pockets and handed you one, you looked at it and realised it was designer. “Really?”

“What?”

“A normal one will work just as well as this one you know.”

He stared at you. “Sorry.”

You shrugged. “Ah well, at least they die is style I suppose.” You peaked over, you stood up and lit the rag and threw it over.

You sat back down and heard the people shouting, you referred to Sebastian to follow you. He crawled after you, he enjoyed the view he had of your bum. You came to a stop when you saw heels, you looked to your side and saw the model, her hair a mess and outfit ruined. She snarled at you and cocked the gun, she pointed it at you. “You ruined my plans, so you better die.”

You watched as blood burst from her thigh, she screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Tears poured from her eyes as she held her leg. You smiled and looked over at Levi, he lowered his gun and sighed. You got up and helped Sebastian. “You alright?”

He nodded. “Thank you both for saving me.”

You walked over to the fire extinguisher, you put out the fire and looked around as Levi spoke to Sebastian. You looked up and saw the military police arriving, they looked at the bodies then up at you. “Captain?”

You smiled. “Hi lads, long time no see.”

The section commander snarled at you. “You should have stayed dead, we can’t be having a loose cannon like you around.”

He got in your face which was perfect, you dropped the extinguisher onto his foot and smiled at him as he screamed in pain. “Woops.” You walked away from him and stood up a chair. “If you have any questions.” You sat down. “I’m right here.”

He grumbled and set his men to work reviewing the scene, they talked to Sebastian, Levi and yourself. All of you were kept separate, to ensure you didn’t swap information to put in statements. They didn’t take long, they were all done and dusted quickly.

Levi walked over to you afterwards, he took your hand in his and led you outside to his car. The two of your outfits were covered in dirt and blood, parts were ripped. You both drove in silence until you got home, you wandered inside and kicked your shoes off. You walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of booze, you thought of pouring a glass but instead took of the top and downed some.

You looked to Levi and handed him the bottle. “Here.”

“Thanks.” He chugged some and sighed.

You looked down at yourself. “I need a shower.” Levi put the bottle on the side, he walked closer and placed his hands on your hips. He lifted you up and placed you on the counter. “What are you?” You felt his hands slip up your thigh towards your heat. “Oh.”

He growled against your neck and bit your skin, he licked the spot and hummed. “I’ll ignore the dirt for once.”

You cupped his face. “Who are you and what have you done with my Levi?”

He smiled at you, he kissed your lips desperately. “I’m me, I just want you so much.”

You wrapped your legs around him, he rubbed himself against you allowing you to feel his need for you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled, your forehead tapped against his. “It’s alright Levi, I want you too. I love you so much, my handsome and brave fiancé.”

Levi stopped his motions, he let out a long sigh and hugged you. “Shower.”

You laughed. “But I thought?”

“You changed my mind.” He saw your pout and hummed, his fingers tracing the skin under your eyes. “Don’t worry, I still really want you.” He kissed your sweetly. “But, I really want to take care of my fiancé.” He picked you up and carried you like a bride to the bathroom, he sat you down and started the shower for you both. You rubbed your eyes and pulled your dress off, your eyes drifted over to Levi as she pulled off his blazer, then his cravat with one hand.

Levi saw you watching him, you were biting your lip. He said your name making your jump, you looked away and undid your bra. “Sorry.”

“Look all you want, I don’t mind as long as I get a bit of a view.”

You turned to look at Levi, your arms covering your chest as your watched him unbutton his shirt and slowly pull it down. The muscles on his back were divine to look at, especially when they moved. He undid his belt and looked at you, he hid a smile and eyed you.

You looked away from Levi and wandered towards the shower, you had been with his man many times before, but you couldn’t help but get embarrassed sometimes. He walked over to you, his hands drifted across your stomach and his lips adorned your shoulder. “Don’t be ashamed of staring, I know you have a weird obsession with staring at my body.”

You giggled. “Cause it’s so nice.”

“So is yours.” He pulled your underwear down, you stepped out of it for him and smiled as he neatly folded it and placed it with your other clothes. You watched him slowly undo his trousers, he pulled them off with his boxers and walked over to you. He kissed your cheek. “Come on, we need to clean ourselves.”

You enjoyed the warm water on your skin, Levi’s delicate touch on you as he cleaned away the marks of today. You hugged Levi’s back as he cleaned himself, the guy was really quick at making sure he was squeaky clean.

Levi rubbed your hands on his stomach, he peeled you away from him and helped you out of the shower. He dried you off, then himself. You giggled at him, he looked at you. “What?”

“You dry me off, but you dry yourself off.” You shrugged as you walked into the bedroom with a towel around you.

Levi followed you, towel around his waist. “That jealously I hear? The brat wants to treat me like a child?” He walked over and kissed your cheek. “You’re too cute for words.”

You pouted at him. “Well you’re always treating me, I want to do that to you for a change.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, he walked towards you making you back up with him towards the bed. You tripped up and fell on the bed with a giggle, Levi looked down at you with hunger in his eyes. You crawled up the bed away from him, he knelt in the bed and crawled closer. “Oi brat? Stop stropping.”

You giggled at him as he finally hovered over you, he looked down at the towel. You ran your hands up his sides, over his shoulders to finally tangle in his hair. “I’m not anymore cause now I have you like this.”

He hummed in reply, he lowered himself down and kissed your chest. “I actually have you, not the other way round. You’re like a present to me.”

You giggled and wiggled your chest. “You gonna unwrap your present?”

Levi stared at you then blushed. “Tch, how can you say shit like that?”

“Fine then, don’t unwrap me.” You went to get up, but he grabbed your arms and pinned you down. He nipped your lip, a growl escaped him. “So, you changed your mind, I’m glad.” You kissed him deeply, you hummed and moaned at the sensation.

Levi let you go, his hands traced down your sides as he eyed the towel. “This is all for me?”

You cupped the side of his face with your left hand, you moved it to in front of you both and admired the ring. “Of course sweetheart.”

He smiled up at you. “Tch, idiot.” He kissed your finger, his lips traced it as he hummed. “But you’re my idiot.” You gazed at you, your ring against his lips. “Forever.”

You giggled at him. “Sounds wonderful.”

He kissed along your chest where your towel was, his hand ran up your thigh as you hummed beautifully for him. He lifted your leg up and around him, he grinded against you and revelled in your gasp. You dug your nails into his back and he moved against your heat, your need and want building up in a pool. You were desperate for more, but you didn’t want this to end.

Levi moaned your name, he nuzzled into the crook of your neck. He kissed and nipped your skin, his own need building up for you. But, Levi wanted to savour every moment with you, the love of his life and now fiancé. He tapped his forehead against yours, you mewled as he grinded hard into you.

You tugged his hair pulling him away. “Levi, please.”

He kissed your throat and hummed against it, he kissed down to the towel. He sat up and pulled it apart, he let out a sigh as he slowly opened it to reveal your clean naked form underneath. His hand dragged across your stomach to under you, he lifted you up slightly causing your back to arch as he removed the towel and threw it off the bed.

He put his other hand under you on your back, he lifted you up more and kissed between your breasts. He hummed as you took in a shaky breath, he nipped the skin and smirked against your skin when he saw his old bite mark on you.

Levi lightly kissed across your chest to you breast, his hot breath on your sensitive skin made you shiver. He licked and sucked the mound, he hummed sending a vibration through you. He pulled away and blew air onto the spot, he watched your skin react perfectly. His lips travelled over to the other, he adorned it with kisses before nipping and biting down.

“Ah.” You flinched in his arms. “Don’t bite too hard.” You giggled at him as he lowered your body down, he kissed the new love bite and hummed.

Levi looked up at you. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Clearly.” You giggled at him as he kissed his way down your body, he looked up at you and watched you wiggle and hum under him. He lifted your thigh up and ran his lips over the sensitive skin, his blue eyes on you.

Levi licked a line, then kissed lightly with loving kisses to your heat. You threw your head back as he licked a line up, his hands running on your sides and squeezing in delight at the little noises you made. He traced lines and shapes around your bud before taking it into his mouth.

You body sang as Levi passionately sucked, hummed and licked your bundle of nerves. You gripped the sheets arching your back as your felt your body shaking, your nerves buzzing in pleasure. You began rocking your hips against him, your heart fluttering at the love and care he was putting into his actions.

You felt your body reaching its peak, but he let his affectionate kissing end. He planting light touches of his hot loving lips up your stomach, to your chest leaving little bursts of blissful flowers behind. Fire ran though you as you felt something different in this moment, pure love and need for this man.

Levi nipped and sucked your breast, before kissing up and indulging on your neck. He called your name over and over in a delicate whisper against your skin, his hands roaming your form. He grinded his body against yours adding fuel to the fire, the roughness of the towel on your need sending a buzz through you.

You closed your eyes and hummed, you body was sensitive to him. Your body shivered at his hot breath, sang at his whispers of love and throbbed at his movements. You opened your eyes, tears in them as you felt connected to this man more than ever. You tapped on his communicator to activate his contraception, you kissed his cheek and pulled at his towel with your other hand.

Levi pulled his towel off and threw it to the ground, his hands ran up your body as he studied every inch of you as if committing it to memory. He leaned over you, he kissed your lips lightly then tapped his head against yours. He pushed himself in and brought your hips and legs up around him with his deep grinned into you.

You dug your nails into his back and hair, you pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped an arm around you, the other holding your hip as he continued his movements. The two of you gazed into each other’s eyes as you moved together, your legs wrapped around his hips and hooked in place.

Levi kissed you deeply. “I love you…I love you so much.” He removed his hand from your hip, he gripped the sheets next to your head and changed the angle. He watched as you gasped, your head moving back as he hit a spot within you he had memorised.

Your body gripped him, the two off you panted and moaned to each other. “Levi…” You hummed as you closed your eyes trying to control the burning heat building up in a pool, ready to spill. “I…I love you too.”

Levi almost pulled out then grinded himself in deep, he repeated these motions as he enjoyed the mewls, moans and gasps coming from you. He watched as one cause a shot of pleasure in you, he felt you tighten around him. He bit the side of your neck with some force, he felt you spasm around him in delight.

You hummed as Levi licked your wound, then he delicately kissed the area. He kissed from one side of your neck to the other, his kisses left heats and marks of love that burned into your very being. You felt your heart fill up with an overwhelming feeling, you gripped Levi against you and felt tears stinging your eyes.

You closed your eyes tightly, you moaned out and let the tears fall down your cheeks. Levi pulled away from your neck and wiped your tears, then he kissed where they had left their mark on your skin.

Levi removed his hand from under you, he gripped your thigh and lifted it more. He pressed his forehead against yours and watched your face contort into absolute pleasure, he felt your body move around him and knew you were close.

He closed his eyes and focused, he wanted you to reach your end before him, but he was close. Your body was reacting too well to him, it was sending him to his end. He used his stamina and increased his movements. He kissed your neck and whispered your name into your ear. “I love you.”

Your felt a pop like no other, a torrent of burning hot water rushed from where you connected with Levi throughout your body. You closed your eyes and moaned out, you could barely breathe as more tears came. Your body shook around Levi, you gripped him over and over. Levi moaned in response, his body bucked within you as he stilled for a moment. He began slowly moving riding out both your pleasures before coming to a stop.

You opened your eyes and looked into Levi’s blue ones, the two of you panting heavily. Nothing needed to be said in that moment, because the two of you had just shared something so beautiful. You cupped his face and smiled, you giggled a little and kissed his perfect lips.

Levi pulled himself out of you, he hated this part, where he had to leave you. However, tonight things felt a little different. He lay back on you, his forearms by your head as he played with your hair. He watched his own actions then looked at your face, he adored the way you gazed at him all the time. He loved the way you loved him. He just loved you so much it made his heart feel odd, but he liked it. He liked everything about this, about you. He’d never felt such joy and happiness in his life, you were his world. Levi was deeply, truly and hopelessly in love with you and he was happy to indulge himself in this forever. He took your left hand in his, finger entwined as he thought this. He kissed your ring and hummed, and for once could not stop smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

“I think a congratulations is in order.” Sebastian smiled at you as you walked around his office, you glanced over at him. “For your engagement.”

You gave him a strained smile. “Thanks.” You didn’t like this man, he used his looks to manipulate people. “Can we skip the small talk? I want to discuss why I’m here and not Levi.”

He smiled and walked over to you by the window, he stood with his hands behind his back and looked out at the city. “I want to hire you for protection.”

“What would you need protecting from?”

He chuckled at your comment. “You’d be surprised who wants to kill me, you know that old man in the meeting?”

“William right?”

He hummed. “The man may be in control of this all, but he fears me and what I can do.”

“You in it for the money?”

He gave you a wicked grin. “I wonder.” He cleared his throat and referred to his desk. “Care for a drink?”

You eyed the booze. “No thank you, I don’t drink on the job. So, you want me basically to follow you around?”

“If you don’t mind.”

You turned to face him, arms folded you leaned against the glass. “I work for Daniel though, why should I work for you.”

“I can pay you double.” You bit your lip, it sounded good. You wanted to think it over, but it didn’t help you had Erwin and the team shouting in your ear about it all. Sebastian had moved over to you, a drink in his hand. “If you need more, just say. I want to make this clear, I want you.” He hummed a laugh. “As a bodyguard…” He reached out for your cheek. “Maybe more.”

You moved away. “I want triple what I’m being paid, and you need to stay at a distance from me. If I feel you are being inappropriate, then I will hurt you.”

He laughed and nodded. “Fair, your fiancé is a lucky man.”

You held out your hand to him. “We have a deal?”

He shook your hand. “Deal, can you start as soon as possible?”

“Sure.” You looked around. “Though not right now, I have somewhere to be.” Sebastian raised a finely groomed brow at you. “Engagement party, friends organised it. I’ll see you tomorrow here.”

You left the room before he could invite himself, you went for the lift and heard people arguing in your ear making you roll your eyes. Hange was shouting about the party, how excited she was that her two good friends were going to get married. Mike was discussing the stag and hen do to Miyabi, while trying to explain to Vita what they were. Erwin was the only one being professional.

You let out a sigh. “Guys, I can’t hear a fucking thing.”

Erwin shouted at them all to quiet, he then called your name. “Well done for today, just get home as soon as you can and change. We’ll meet you at the party.”

You smiled and stepped out of the lift. “Sure, see you there.” You felt giddy when you saw Levi, he was leaning against the car rubbing his temples. “Hey hun, everything okay?”

He looked up and sighed, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a tight hug. “Does that woman ever shut up?”

“I know.” You linked your arms around his neck. “It’s frustrating, but it’s just who she is.” You gripped his bum and nipped his lip. “We should focus on other things.”

Levi growled then deepened the kiss, he let out a sigh after. “We should head out.” You went home to your apartment, then you changed into something nice and warm.

When you reached the party, you knew instantly that Levi was going to hate it, it was full of people from the scouts and a lot of noise and mess. Everyone got drunker over the night, but you didn’t want to lose control of yourself just in case.

As the night went on Vita wandered over to you, you were busy watching Levi with the guys who were teasing him to no end. Vita called your name, he bent slightly to look into your face. “Everything alright?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah I’m okay, just enjoying the moment really.”

He smiled at the noise and mess of friends. “It’s interesting, this kind of gathering.” He put an arm around you and hugged you. “I’m so happy for you.”

You giggled and hugged him back, your smile faded when you thought about the situation beyond the romance. “I can talk to you about anything, right?”

Vita nodded. “I owe you everything Captain, you can talk to me about anything and everything.”

“I’m concerned about Jasper.”

He frowned. “The man behind the money?”

“Yeah, he seems frightened, as if he’s forced into this situation.” You folded your arms and hummed. “I’m thinking of maybe talking to him, if we can get evidence of where the money is going and show it to the city then we can blow this thing up.” You sighed. “It’s hard being in the shadows.”

Vita nodded. “You’re right, it’s a good power play. Jasper could hold a lot of information.”

“A man that stammers and shakes that much has to know something damning or is being threatened in some way.” You leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. “Problem is, the mans very scared so getting to him is going to be difficult.”

“You’ll do it…so what about Sebastian?”

You looked at Vita. “I’m going to still get information from him, but to stick with him for all the information is dangerous. The man is dangerous, unpredictable and we don’t even know how far his power stretches. We don’t even know his fighting ability.”

Vita studied you for a moment, then he smiled. “You have it all figured out, you keep amazing me.”

You laughed. “I do what I can to get justice Vita, I don’t want someone to live the young life that I did, and Levi did…it…it wouldn’t be right.”

“You have a big heart.”

Hange ran over waving her hands. “VITAAAAA!” She grabbed the man’s arm. “Come dance with me! I want to see that AI booty shake!”

You giggled and waved to Vita as he was taken away, he gave you a tired look. “Sorry Captain, I’ll talk to you later.”

You let out a long sigh, you were alone against the back wall as everyone was really drunk. You sipped your drink and heard your name being called, you looked up to see Mike grinning at you with his arm around Levi. “I have a present for you!”

He slung Levi towards you, he turned and went to punch Mike but froze at your voice. “Levi? Nice present, thank you. But, the question is what have you done to him?”

Mike laughed, the man was clearing drunk. “Just had fun with the grumpy old man.”

Levi turned to you and mumbled your name; his eyes had a shine to them. He walked over and hugged you, you could smell booze on him. You frowned as Levi moaned in your ear, his hands beginning to wander. “Did you get him drunk?”

Mike nodded. “Very, me and umm the lads did it.”

You sighed. “You’re all wasted by the looks of it.”

“You know, I have to say this.” Mike walked closer and sniffed you as Levi pulled away and eyed the big nosed friend. “I really like you, I always wanted you more than a friend.”

Levi turned around and growled at Mike. “Back off big nose, she’s mine.”

“You can’t own her grump, if I want to ask her out then I will.”

Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his face. “Don’t make me break that ridiculous big nose of yours.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi, you hugged his back and made sure you pressed your boobs against him. “Levi?” His muscles relaxed. “I’m feeling lonely, will you pay attention to me?”

Levi clicked his tongue and let Mike go. “This isn’t over asshole!” Levi pulled you around to his chest, you could see the pink on his cheeks from the booze. “Come with me beautiful.”

You walked away with him, you turned to Mike as you guided Levi and gave him the got my eyes on you action. Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, winked and wobbled back to the shouting drunken lot. You took Levi to a booth and sat in first, you pulled him along to sit with you, but he was practically on you.

You brushed his bangs from his face, you noticed his pupils were enlarged. You gave him a sweet smile. “You okay?”

“Fine now I’m with you.” He placed his head on your boobs and hummed. “Best pillow ever.”

You ran your hands through his hair. “Those bad boys make you drink loads?”

“Hmm yes.” He lifted his head up. “B…but I’m okay.” He nuzzled your face taking you by surprise. “Cause I love you so much, you’re…you’re gonna be my wife.” He cupped your face and pulled you into a kiss, his tongue licked your lip. You opened your mouth and accepted the deep and skilful kiss, although he was drunk the man could still take your breath away. He lightly pecked your lips. “I can’t wait, I’m so excited to see you in a wedding dress.”

You giggled. “You’re too cute.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his body. “I’m not cute!” He tapped your bum making you jump. “Bad fiancé. I’m just in love.”

“Did you just smack my bum?”

“Yes.” He snuggled against you.

“You’re an odd man.” You heard him whine at that comment, you kissed his cheek. “But I love you so much, now promise me you won’t break Mike’s nose.”

He pouted at you, you wished you had a camera to capture this moment. “No.”

“Levi.” You tried to be stern, but it was too difficult because of how honest and child like he was being.

He snuggled against the crook of your neck. “No.”

“Levi Ackerman.” You felt him go stiff. “Do as you are told.”

He put his legs up on the booth, one either side of you with you pulled right up against his body. “Mine.”

You tried to move, but you couldn’t. Levi had you wrapped up so tightly, that if you did wiggle then you would rub against Levi’s manhood only turning him on. You sighed and accepted this. “Levi, please.”

“Mine.”

You kissed his neck. “Yes, I am yours and I will always be yours.”

Levi loosened his grip on you, he pulled you away, so you could look at him. “Promise?”

You playfully hit his chest. “That’s my line Mr.” You cupped his neck and smiled. “But yes, I promise. Now Levi, promise you won’t break Mike’s nose. No matter how much he annoys you, don’t do it.”

Levi studied your eyes, he looked away with more of a blush and pouted. “Only if you give me a kiss.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

“Good.” He smiled at you, your heart felt as if it could explode. “I won’t do it.”

You lightly kissed his lips and smiled at his hum, you nudged your nose against his then deepened the kiss. You moved Levi, so his legs hung off the seat. You straddled the man, much to his liking while you kissed him. You dug your fingers into his hair, you pulled slightly causing him to moan into the kiss.

Levi whined as you pulled away, his lips seeking out yours for more. You pinched his cheek. “Better?”

“More.”

“Someone’s greedy.”

You yelped when Levi slapped your bum, you frowned at his hand then at Levi. This was something very new, very odd and kind of funny. “Don’t be mean.”

“Look Mr, we are at a party hosted by our friends. We are in public. So, no naughty stuff.”

Levi looked annoyed, he clicked his tongue and put his head in your boobs. “I want to go home.”

You sighed. “Alright, I’ll see if we can get away.” You tried to get off, but Levi held you. “Hey, I need you to let me go so I can tell everyone we’re going home.”

He let go of you. “Fine…but I’m coming with.”

You jumped off him and held his hand, you pulled him along to the drunken guys and smiled at them as Levi hugged you from behind. “Hi gents, just wanted to let you know we’re heading off.”

Erwin grabbed your shoulders making you jump. “No, you can’t go yet!” He looked at the bar. “We need to get you more drinks, more fun!”

You giggled. “I would love to stay, but Levi is tired, grumpy and drunk.”

Erwin sighed. “But, I haven’t seen much of you tonight.”

“Oh…” Your heart melted at Erwin’s sad face, he was right. You hadn’t spent much time with the guys, they had spent it getting Levi drunk. “Well maybe for a little bit.” You yelped at a bite on your shoulder. “Hey!” You looked to Levi. “Stop it.”

Levi stopped biting you. “You said we could go home.”

You sighed and shuffled round in Levi’s arms. “Yes, but I haven’t spent time with my friends. This party was for us to be with our friends, you’ve been around them, but I haven’t.” Levi still looked annoyed. “One drink.”

“One.”

“Okay.” You shuffled around to face Erwin. “I’ll stay for one drink, then I have to get this one home okay?”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah you don’t want to anger the grumpy kitten.”

You giggled. “He is like an angry cat.”

Erwin chuckled. “I’ll get you your drink then.” He grabbed one for you and handed it over, Miyabi, Mike and the young guys joined you as you chatted as a group. Levi, the whole time, did not take part in conversation. He rubbed his face against your back and neck, you were sat on his lap on a chair around a table covered in empty glasses.

By the time you finished your drink, people were tapping out. Eren was fast asleep with his head on the table, Mikasa and Armin worried about him. Mike kept sniffing the air and laughing to himself. Miyabi had his arms around Dee, the two of them being a usual cute couple. Jean was having a deep conversation with you and Erwin, while Hange was draped all over Vita.

You put your empty glass down and smiled, Erwin noticed your glass and seemed sad. “Off home now then?”

You nodded, Jean leaned forward on his hand. “Aaw, no fair, I was having fun talking with you Cap.”

“Thanks guys.” You smiled and patted Levi’s hands, you both got up. “I had a lot of fun, but this one wants to mope at home.”

Erwin picked you up into a hug, you laughed at him and hugged him back. He put you down and smiled. “Glad you enjoyed this, now get some rest okay? You have a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah that’s true.” You hugged Jean, Mike, Miyabi and Dee but the rest were either out of it or too focused on other things. “I’ll see you all soon.”

Levi yanked you out the door making you giggle, he kissed your head and led you to where the taxi was going to pick you up. He took his scarf off and wrapped it around you, he unbuttoned his coat and pulled you against him, so the two of you could stay warm together. You leaned into him and hummed, you loved how warm Levi was.

When the taxi arrived, Levi pulled you inside and enjoyed you snuggling against him. You looked up at his face, he was pale from the cold weather. He was no longer drunk, he’d actually sobered up slightly. He looked down at you and gave you a small smile. He kissed your forehead, then gave you a little squeeze.

The taxi driver got Levi’s attention, he gave him the money and led you out of the car into your apartment. You ran to the bedroom and got into your pjs, which was a shirt of Levi’s and shorts. You slipped on boot slippers and wandered into the living room, you turned on the tv and began making tea. You looked to Levi as he walked out in a tank top and jogging bottoms, he looked so perfect to you like this.

He sat on the sofa and watched you with keen eyes, he was just like a cat. You walked over with tea and some snacks, he pulled you down onto his lap once you’d put everything down on the coffee table. You kissed Levi’s cheek and scooted off his lap, but you left your legs on him.

You watched the Tv, you enjoyed the show that was on and laughed at it. You leaned the side of your head against the sofa, you hummed when you felt Levi’s hands on your legs. You looked over to him, he seemed focused on the tv but, you knew he wasn’t.

You put your tea down and shuffled up closer to him, he wrapped an arm around you and gave you a little squeeze. You kissed his cheek. “How you feeling now handsome?”

He dragged you onto his lap and kissed the top of your head. “Good, less drunk. Tch, those assholes.”

You leaned your head on his shoulder. “They just wanted you to have fun, they didn’t mean any harm.”

He sighed. “I know…so, what were you and Vita talking about?”

You lifted your head and looked at Levi. “You really are the jealous type huh?”

“Oi, answer the question brat.”

“Just some ideas, I’m thinking of going to see Jasper at some point.”

He traced lines on your face, his eyes watching his actions. “He controls the money, right? An accountant?”

“Yeah.”

He hummed. “Anything else?”

“Just about how I don’t trust Sebastian at all, can’t seem to size him up really.” You sighed. “Can we just enjoy this moment Levi? I promise that nothing went on between us, just work talk.”

“I know, I just can’t help but worry sometimes about you.” He kissed your head and hugged you tightly. “I just love you, for once I have something really good that I don’t ever want to let go.”

You smiled at him. “I love you Levi, I’ll never leave you, ever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sighed and hugged yourself, you watched Sebastian talking to more people and using his flirting abilities to win them over. He glanced over at you and winked, you shuddered in reply and wandered off. You tapped your communicator and saw Jasper had replied back to you, you let out a sigh of relief. The man was happy to take your call.

“Jasper?”

“Y-yes?”

You walked to somewhere private. “Hi, I’m guessing you know about me?”

He gulped. “Very well, you going to kill me?”

“No, no.” You let out a nervous laugh. “I’m actually undercover, I’m trying to save this city and it’s people from the liars you work for.” You sighed. “I know you are a victim, you’re scared, and you are being forced to work for them.”

He chuckled, you could hear the sadness in it. “You noticed?”

“Yes, I want to help you.” You looked around. “Could we meet?”

He paused for a moment, you heard him shuffling about as if he was checking. “Y-yes, umm I have data to hand over to you and your friends. Can we meet tomorrow at four in the afternoon?”

You smiled to yourself, this man on your side was perfect. “Yes, I can do that. Oh, and Jasper? Thank you for your help.”

“I-It’s time someone s-stopped them. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” You let out a long sigh, you rubbed your eyelids and wandered back into the room to see Sebastian still the centre of attention.

He finished his conversation and walked over to you. “Mind sorting my tie out?” You sighed and did it for him. “Thank you, was I that boring that you had to leave?”

“Had a look around.”

He smiled as you patted his chest and stepped back, he had a twinkle in his eye. “I’m teasing.” He stared at you, he tilted his head. “Not even a tiny smile?”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m employed to protect you, not to laugh at your shitty jokes.” You nodded to the group of people. “They’re do that for you.”

He grinned. “Aren’t you cute.”

“Can we get moving?”

“Of course!” He walked on ahead. “We have a building opening to go to.” He looked back at you with a shit eating grin, or that’s what Levi would have called it. “I paid for it, designed it as well.”

“Don’t care.” You walked with him to the car, you opened the door for him and waited for him to get in. You sat down and patted the driver’s seat. “Ready to go.”

Sebastian chuckled. “You are hard to please, and impress. I would what I’d have to do to crack you.”

You sat back. “Leave me alone, I’ll respect you for it.”

“But I like a good fight and chase.” He looked at his communicator and tapped away as he spoke, he looked back up at you. “I think you being engaged makes it more exciting too.”

“You’re a sick man, you know that, right?”

He placed his hand on his chest. “How sweet of you to say, I’m touched.”

You folded your arms and leaned against the door, you looked out at the city and watched the heavy snow clouds loom. “You’re impossible.”

“No, I just know what I like and what I want. I’m ambitious.” He smirked and touched your armoured thigh, he slid his hand up. Your eyes darted to his hand and watched. “Much better than that Levi, right?”

You gripped his hand, twisted it behind him and bent it so you could snap his wrist with a little pressure. “You can say what you want about me, you can mess about and piss me off. However.” You bent his hand a bit and enjoyed the hushed yelp from him. “If you say anything about Levi, so much as mention him in a bad way, I will break as many bones in your body as necessary to shut you up. Got it?”

He laughed, he looked back at you, hair a mess and face with sweat from the pain. “Y-yes…mmm…I get it.”

You let him go. “Good.” You got out the car and held the door open, you ignored the excited women wanting to see Sebastian. You leaned in the car, you smirked at him as he rubbed his wrist. “Might want to sort your hair out, you have a lot of fans here.”

He raked his hair back, he gave you a charming smile and got out the car. “So kind of you to be concerned for me.” He waved to the people waiting for him, he was like a celebrity. “Make sure they don’t get too close to me.”

You sighed and spoke sarcastically. “Of course, whatever would I do if you got hurt.”

He chuckled at you. “I just keep falling for you more.” He walked to the stage, he got up and made a really boring speech.

You fazed out after a while, you didn’t pay attention to anything until something whispered your name in your ear. You jumped when they blew air. You turned and rubbed your ear, your annoyance turned to a bright smile when you gazed into Levi’s blue eyes. “Levi.”

He poked between your eyebrows. “What’s with the shitty face?”

Your shoulders slumped as you sighed. “He’s driving me nuts Levi, I wanna go and cuddle with you.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you. “I know, just try to keep going for all of us.”

“Okay, oh I have a meeting set up with our.” You pulled away and looked around. “Friend…tomorrow at four.”

He nodded. “Good, it should help us out a lot.”

“So, how come you’re here?”

Levi looked away from you and at Sebastian still talking. “I heard he was going to be here.” He gave you a sideways look. “And, I wanted to see you.”

You smiled. “Just admit you came here for me.”

He flicked your forehead and clicked his tongue. “Tch, stupid brat…always speaking the truth with ease.”

“Well you’re too shy to, so I’ll say it.” You pouted and looked at the stage. “That man really loves himself.”

“Hmm.”

“Think he’s dangerous?”

“Very, we need to be careful.” He cupped your cheek. “Please, don’t do anything risky.”

You placed your hand on his. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You wandered out of the lift and looked at Jasper’s officer door, it was slightly open which meant he was waiting. You approached the door, your hand ready to touch it but you froze. Something didn’t feel right. Adrenaline pumped through you as you walked in, you swallowed hard.

“Jasper?” You cautiously moved into his office more, his meeting room and assistant’s desk was empty and clean. You stopped at the main door, you stared at it. This was going to end badly. You took a deep breath and went in, you froze up when you saw the blood all over the floor, the walls and even ceiling. You looked to the floor by the massive slide windows, across the floor and up the glass was blood spatter and handprints. That’s when you saw a body, your heart stopped at the sight. You ran outside to the body, you turned them over to reveal it was Jasper. You felt his neck. “No…no, no, no, no!” The look of fear and pain was riddled on him. “Shit!”

You got up and looked around, you had to do something to find out who had killed him. You noticed his communicator inside on the floor, you went to go for it but stopped as someone picked it up. You looked up to see Sebastian play with it, the military police and the scouts with him. Behind you hover jets floated up, you were surrounded. In that moment you knew, you’d been set up.

Erwin clenched his jaw as he stared at you, he called your name. “Put your hands up, slowly.”

You complied, this didn’t make sense, none of it did. You stepped back slightly. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “You heard the call Commander, Jasper named here. The vid feed shows her, now arrest her for the murder of Jasper.”

You could see this was hurting Erwin, he looked at Sebastian then at you. “Please, just come with us.”

You stepped back again. “Erwin.” That’s all you needed to say, he could see in your eyes and hear in your voice that this was all wrong.

Erwin shook his head. “Sebastian I don’t think.”

Sebastian gritted his teeth. “ENOUGH! She’s guilty, she’s a murderer and I want her arrested. If you won’t do it Commander, I’ll ask the military.” He chuckled and gave you a wicked grin. “Actually, I think I’ll get the secret police on you.”

You stepped back again, you knew if they were after you then you’d have to kill. Every member of the secret police were killers, criminals and mad men desperate for blood. Erwin raised his blades and stepped towards you. “The scouts will take care of her.”

Sebastian hummed. “No, the secret police will do it. You and the rest of the scouts will not step foot on this case, you are too close.”

Erwin looked at you desperately. “Come with me, now.”

Your bum hit the railing, you smiled at Erwin. “Forgive me.” You threw yourself backwards and off the balcony. Your body dropped down, you fired your grapples latching onto a car and launched yourself forwards. You heard Erwin and Sebastian shouting, the hover jets kicking into power and turned to start chasing you.

You pulled your wires and flipped up, you sent a bust of energy and flew forwards. You grappled a building and flicked around the side of it, turning right and away from those chasing you. You gritted your teeth in annoyance, someone had to have found out about your meeting. You looked back and saw a jet had followed you, the pilot had a mad look in their eye meaning they were part of the secret police.

Bullets rained past you, you grappled onto the building and ran across the glass forwards and heard it shatter behind you. You jumped and flew onto the other building and kept running, you looked back as the person continued their assault. You smirked at the pilot, you grappled backwards causing him to slow down to a stop.

You anchored into the back of the jet, sent yourself up and over him. You pulled your blades out and span towards the pilot, you screamed out as got closer. The man looked up just cut through the cockpit, cutting the systems and creating a hole though the top to the bottom. You flew out, grappled his side of the cockpit and flew in, your boots connected with his side and sent him flying out the other side. You landed on the glass of the building opposite, you ran after the man and dropped. You flew past him, you twisted in the air and flicked out your bow. “Grapple!” You fire at him, the arrow embedded in the building while a wire shot out and wrapped around the man’s leg causing him to hang there.

You turned in the air, bow back on your thigh and flew off. You weaved between buildings, your communicator blaring from your friends trying to contact you. You reached the wall and heard sirens going in the city, there was a man hunt for you. You typed away on the panel and created a small opening for a short moment, you jogged to it and stopped as Levi landed in front of you.

You lifted your blade up. “Don’t make me fight you of all people Levi, please.” He held his hands up and walked closer, you lowered your blades. “I’m innocent.” You welled up. “I didn’t kill him.”

Levi grabbed your arm, he yanked you towards the small hole and jumped through it. Your eyes widened as Levi flew beyond the walls with you, you looked back as it closed up and the military and police stopped chasing you.

You and Levi flew for a while, grappling from tree, to abandoned building until you stopped. “Levi.” He looked back at you and clicked his tongue. “Please Levi, go back now or they’ll hunt you as well.” He walked closer to you, an angry look in his eyes. “You and the scouts have to finish what I started.”

Levi grabbed you, he kissed you hard then bit your lip leading to a deeper kiss. He clicked his tongue. “Tch, stupid brat. I would never go back, I believe you. When I heard that call, when Sebastian showed us the footage…it looked just like you…just like you, but the fighting style was not at all. I know your body well and that was not the woman I love on that feed. Tch, fucking idiots the lot of them for thinking it was you.”

You smiled at him and gave him a hug, you sigh and felt tears stream down your face. “Thank you, Levi, thank you.”

“Oi? Why you thanking me? I’d trust and follow you no matter what.” He tapped his knuckles against your head. “Now, no more crying okay? We have to get moving, we can’t stand around like we can’t shit.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Silly man.”

He pinched your cheek then chuckled lightly. “So, shall we go to the base you stayed at?”

You hummed. “I was thinking actually, I’d like to go to my home town and see if my grandpa is there.” You looked out at the horizon. “I know he’s still alive, it’s impossible to kill that stubborn old fart.” You laughed and looked at Levi. “You two would get on very well.” You banged your fists into your gear. “You ready to go?”

He walked to your side and readied himself. “Lead the way.”


	12. Chapter 12

You wandered into your old town and felt a flutter in your heart, the place hadn’t been damaged by the machines. You frowned a little, in fact it had been well kept by someone. You laughed and walked ahead of Levi. “Can’t believe that old fart is alive still.”

Levi stopped in front of an old shop, it looked like it had sweets in. “How can you tell?”

“Because it’s so well kept, I know we had cleaning bots in town that would keep this place up, but this is definitely his work.” You turned to Levi and stood in front of the shop. “Me and Miyabi used to come here and bother Mr Hope all the time, my dad would give us both some money to buy what we wanted and something for him.”

Levi watched your smile become a sad one. “What’s on your mind?”

“I had a childhood, somewhat, but it also was full of training and trying to be a hunter.” You hugged yourself at the thoughts of the training your grandfather put you through, you moaned as a kid sometimes because of how tired you were or how you wanted to play. Now looking back, he did it for a good reason, you were the strong fighter you were today because of him. “I’m glad he taught me, but I wish I could have been a child more.” You sighed and looked at the town and saw ghosts of your past. “It’s like he knew something like this was going to happen, but he wasn’t strong enough to fight back.” You eyed a shadow in the dark. “Or he was too much of a grumpy old fart to do anything.”

“Who you calling old?” You grandfather stepped out into the road, his hair was longish and slicked back, his beard well-trimmed and dotted with a salt and pepper look of colours. The man was broad, strong and built. “Still, I see your senses are as exceptional as ever.” He walked closer and smiled, he looked like he could crush someone easily, but he had the softest eyes. “You look all grown up little flower. You’re even wearing the family symbol, means something good happened.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, it did.”

He looked at Levi. “Friend of yours?”

“Fiancé.”

He nodded and gave a deep hum, he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at you. “I missed you little flower.”

You smiled. “I missed you too gramps.”

He held his arms out. “Come give your grampa a hug.” You jumped into his arms and squeezed him, it’d been so long. You adored your parents, but they always worked all the time but, your grandfather was there for you. This man raised you, he taught you how to survive and how to have fun. “I’m glad you came back, but that can only mean something has gone wrong, right?”

You stepped away and sighed. “Is there somewhere we can rest? We’ve travelled non-stop here.”

“Alright, come with me both of you.” He led the way to a panel on the wall, he tapped away on it causing the ground to open. He walked down some steps to a lift and waited, you stepped in with Levi and gave your grandpa a weird look. “You know when I wandered off a lot with other elders in the town? It was because we were making, forming and producing this place.”

Your eyes widened when you went down, and the lift revealed a large room, similar to the one you met Vita in but smaller and full of less tech, it was also more homely. You stepped out and saw the maps, the computers and the weapons and armour. “You guys preparing for a war?”

He chuckled. “No, we weren’t. These were here for, just in case.”

You looked down different hallways. “There a bedroom for us to rest? Maybe a change of clothes and a shower?”

“Sure.” He led you down a hall and opened a door, it was a lovely big bedroom with a double bed and a bathroom to the right. “Here you are little flower.” He put his arm out stopping Levi from going in. “Where you going?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “To be with my fiancée.”

“You have another room.”

You turned to see the two men staring each other down, they both were stubborn and protective men. “Gramps?” You walked over and moved his arm, you kissed his cheek as he grumbled. “Let him through please. I need to talk to him about what happened back in the city okay? This man threw away his military title, his friends to follow me and trust my side of the story.”

Your grandfather looked at Levi, he studied his eyes and finally smiled with a nod. “You know how to survive, I can see it. You enjoy life more, because of her right?”

Levi looked at you and nodded. “I’ve done so many things to live, but she makes me feel alive.”

Your grandfather put his arm around Levi and laughed, he patted his back and smiled. “I was the same with my wife, I miss her every day. My advice young lad is, try to avoid arguments and tell her how much you love her often.”

“I will sir.”

You grandfather let him go and shook his hand. “Names Henry, what’s yours?”

“Levi Ackerman.”

Your grandfather looked at you. “An Ackerman?” He chuckled. “I never thought our two bloodlines would come together, we’ve always butted heads in the past.” He sighed. “Though, two broken people like you two seem to fit together perfectly. Alright, I’ll leave you two to shower and change. I’ll cook us something up, homemade meal.”

You watched him walk away and closed the door. “I hope you’re hungry, the man cooks a lot of food.”

“I’ll manage.” You both took your armour off and stood in your underwear, you looked at Levi and his muscles. Your heart fluttered, but it felt heavy from the realisation of the situation you were in.

You hugged yourself. “I really fucked us over, didn’t I?” You rubbed your eyes as tears fell. “I fucked up big time.”

Levi hugged you tightly, he cupped the back of your head to his chest and held you as he cried. His heart hurt at your cries, but he was also furious at this whole situation. He wasn’t angry at you, he was angry at the others for not believing you or that you had to run away from the very city you gave your life for. “I love you.” He kissed your head. “You didn’t fuck up in any way, you did what was right and I followed you because of that.” He lifted your face and kissed you. “That and I love you, besides you felt for Jasper, you would never kill him.”

You smiled. “You’re too good to me.”

“Hmm maybe, now come on brat we’re both disgusting.” He pulled you to the shower, he took your underwear off and his then put them in the washer. The man seemed to be very distracted when it came to cleaning, but you didn’t mind because it was cute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Put your back into it more lad.” You grandfather shouted over at Levi as he carried bags for the crop on his shoulder. “Spring is coming soon, and we have to prepare for it.”

You walked over to your grandfather with a drink. “Give him a break.”

He stopped and wiped his brow. “If he is marrying you, I want to know he is just as strong and capable as you.”

You giggled. “He’s very strong, in fact I think he’s a little stronger than me.”

He gulped his drink and shook his head. “He can’t be, I trained you and I’m the best.”

“Sure gramps.” You turned and walked over to Levi as he dropped the bags, he stood up and sighed. You felt heat in your cheeks at the sight, he had gloves on his hands but a shirt with no sleeves that was tight. You could see his muscles, the way they moved with him and it was a fantastic sight. You grinned. You stopped behind Levi. “Hey lover, want a drink?”

Levi turned to you, then you noticed he had tied back his hair today showing off his handsome face. He took the drink and downed it, he let out a satisfied gasp that made you tingle. “Thanks.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek with a hum. “You look beautiful today.”

You giggled at him. “Someone’s in a mood today, and I like it.” You leaned up and kissed him. “I like the hair like this, means I can see that handsome face of yours more.”

“You like staring at me, don’t you?” You hugged him making him click his tongue. “Don’t I’m filthy.”

“Shh. Let me do this.”

He sighed and put an arm around you. “Tch, disgusting.”

“You complaining?”

He hummed. “I just don’t want you to be dirtied, you’re too perfect for that.”

You linked your hands behind his neck and nuzzled your nose against his. “You’re too cute sometimes.”

“Hey flower?” You looked at your gramps as he walked over. “I need you to go out hunting for meat, view it as practice as well.” He shoved your bow into your hands. “Don’t come back until you have something.” You went to move to the bunker, but he stopped you. “None of that fancy gear, just you a knife and a bow.” He handed you your bag. “Go.”

You looked to Levi then back at your grandfather, you put the old bag on and nodded. “Yes sir.”

Levi watched you jog off, now he knew why you were the way you were and wondered how many times you’d done this before. He looked at Henry, the man’s weathered and harsh features watching you. Just how young were you the first time you did this, and how long were you out there alone for?

Henry looked at Levi and noticed the harsh gaze. “Do you have a problem with my parenting?”

Levi gritted his teeth; this man was similar to Kenny in his teachings. “What is the longest she’s been out there by herself?”

“Almost three weeks.”

“How old was she?”

“Does it matter?”

Levi stepped closer, he was furious. “Of course it does.”

Henry folded his arms, he towered over Levi, he was bigger in height and muscle. “She was eight.”

“You sent an eight year old out there alone?” Levi’s glove groaned as he tightened his fist. “For three weeks?”

Henry was beginning to feel something odd, he didn’t know if he was angry or ashamed about this. “Yes.”

Levi punched Henry in the face before he even thought about what he was doing, even if this meant the man was going to kill him, he didn’t care. He watched as Henry’s head whipped back, he fell back onto the floor with a thud. Levi panted, his anger was at your shitty childhood and his own. “I understand what you were trying to do for her, but that is no life for a child.”

Henry clicked his jaw and sat up. “I know, I know that, but it was the only thing I could do for her. I knew what was going to happen to this world, but I am too old and broken to do anything about it. It had to be her, if I went back the only thing I’d change is telling her I love her more than I did. But after I lost my wife, I felt like I’d lost everything. You two remind me of me and her.” He chuckled and looked at his wedding ring. “I was a harsh looking man, so I became cold to others because they were cold to me. She saw through it, in fact she seemed to glow around me. I’ve never felt such love, so I loved her with everything. When she died, it broke a piece of me.”

Levi grabbed Henry’s hand and pulled him up, it caused Henry to stare at the smaller man in shock. He couldn’t believe that this man in front of him, someone who seemed so small was stronger than him. As Levi spoke, Henry studied the man and saw the muscles and scars. “I understand, I’ve never felt love until I met that brat we both care about.” Levi looked to the forest and sighed. “She’s my strength and weakness.”

Levi jumped when his arm was grabbed, he pulled but Henry kept his grip hard. Henry turned the smaller man around, he studied every inch he could and hummed. “Maybe she was right, you are stronger than you look.”

 

 

 

 

 

You stabbed your knife into the tree and threw yourself up, you grabbed a branch and stabbed the knife again. You looked to a large branch, you repeated your movements and grabbed it, your hand slipped causing you to stab the bark. You panted as you swung slowly, you looked down and saw the fall would have broken a lot.

You gritted your teeth and swung up on the branch, you pulled your knife out and got comfy. “I haven’t done that in years.” You looked out at the forest and watched birds fly past, the sun was shinning through the canopy. You smiled, there were times you loved coming here but the first few times it was hell. You looked over to the tree next to you, you saw a child you huddled up as the rain was hammering down and you cried. You looked away. “Ah shit, now’s not the time to be thinking of all that.”

A breeze drifted through the forest, you pulled yourself closer to the main part of the tree and watched the ground. You crawled forward when you noticed a large stag, you didn’t want to fail the shot because you wanted it to die quickly. You flicked your bow out, you pulled back on it causing an arrow to form. You held your breath and focused on a spot on its head, it was the kill spot but difficult to hit. You fired and hit it dead on, you let out a sigh and as the animal dropped.

You stabbed your knife into the bark and moved down, you ran over to the body. “Thank you for your gift of food.” You placed your hand on it. “Sorry for taking your life.” You took your bag off and opened it, you saw your grandfather had put everything in there to transport the meat and fur. You took everything you could and wrapped it all up correctly, you rolled the fur up and put it on top of your bag and clipped the top cover over it. You washed your knife and hands in the river then stopped, you looked up and noticed a fox staring at you. You cut a bit of very fatty meat off the stag and threw it to him, he sniffed it and ate up. “You’re welcome big guy.” You noticed baby foxes run up to him, you smiled. “Well at least the rest of the stag won’t go to waste.” You stood up and bowed. “Eat up.”

You walked back home, you stepped over massive roots and noticed a few wild herbs and fruit along the way. You gathered as much as you could, you wanted to make a good meal for the guys tonight. You stared at the end of the forest, you were excited to see Levi again. You’d been gone for a bit, but it was probably a record for you.

As soon as you stepped out you heard Levi cry out, you froze when your grandfather flew past you and hit into a stack of wooden boxes. Levi was covered in light marks and dirt, your grandfather looked much worse though. You looked to your grandfather as he chuckled, he got himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth. “You win Levi, you are stronger than me.” He walked over to Levi and put his arm around him in a hug. “I can’t believe you managed to throw me!”

Levi rolled his shoulder with his hand and clicked his tongue. “I needed to prove to you that I am strong enough to be with her.”

“Indeed you are, I can safely say you can protect her.”

“Protect?” You laughed and threw your bag at your grandfather. “I don’t need someone to protect me, I can fight and defend myself no problem. In fact, if you don’t think I can then why don’t you challenge me?”

Levi cleared his throat and stepped away, your grandfather looked at Levi then you and chuckled. “So, you managed to beat him in hand to hand?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Your granddaughter is ruthless.”

“She is, she used to beat up the other kids for Miyabi.” He looked down at your bag. “This is heavy, you must have found a big one.” He noticed the antlers. “A stag?”

You nodded. “Yeah, now can you tell us about what’s going on? I’ll cook dinner if you do.”

Your grandfather smiled. “Alright, you two may have thought that the storm is here, but it’s only begun. Clean yourselves up, we’ll have dinner then we’ll talk.”

You took your bag back after your grandfather removed the things you couldn’t cook, then he walked away leaving you with Levi. You looked to him and threw him the bag. “You can prep the meat.”

Levi hugged the bag. “You’re mad.”

“You threw my grandfather.”

Levi walked with you to the bunker. “I was teaching him a lesson.”

You frowned and looked up at him. “Why?”

“Just the way he treated you when you were a kid, it was just like how I grew up and it scars me.” He sighed, his body relaxing. “He also…I don’t think he believed I was good enough for you.” He looked at you. “It was like the voice I used to have in my head was back, but this time as a person. I had to do something, I couldn’t stand around and be as effective as a gnat pissing. But he started the fight.”

You smiled and took the bag from Levi as soon as you reached the kitchen, you placed it on the counter and turned to him. You pulled him against you and hugged him tightly, you felt him wince slightly meaning he was hurt. You stepped back. “Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” You pulled Levi’s shirt up. “Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?”

You saw a red mark on his side. “Thought so, wait here.” You ran off to the medical part and got a special healing cold pack, you ran back to a rather red-faced Levi. You lifted his shirt again, you knelt down and applied the pack, your fingers danced over his skin to find more. You head him let out a shaky breath. You looked up at him and smiled. “Someone is sensitive.”

He leaned against the counter and covered his face up, you could tell he was trying to control himself. He mumbled to himself, but you could hear. “If only that old man wasn’t around, I could do so many things to her.”

You stood up and pulled his shirt down. “All done, now clean yourself up. I know you are dying to.” You kissed his cheek. “Shame really, you looked good enough to eat when you’re all dirty.” You nipped his earlobe as his breath hitched. “You smell so manly too.” You hummed. “So good, but you also are amazing when you’re all clean.” You pulled him from the counter, you patted his bum. “Off you go.”

 

 

 

 

Your grandfather sat back and patted his stomach. “That was definitely a taste of home, I haven’t had a good meal like that in years.” He smiled at you. “Thank you.”

You sipped your water and hummed. “It was good.”

Levi took your hand and kissed it. “You’re cooking from now on.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

You giggled. “You have to cook some time, can’t always be me.”

“But, I’m not as good as you.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek, you smiled at him then kissed the red mark forming from your pinch. “Well, I loved your cooking when you set up that little date in the office.”

“Alright, I’ll cook now and then.” He squeezed your hand and looked at Henry, he had a sweet smile on his face. “Tell us what’s going on.”

Henry nodded. “Back to business…” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “What you two will be facing is…from what you’ve told me you have opened the case wide, but to stop it all you need to put an end to Sebastian and his plants. Those people that chased you?”

You nodded. “The secret police.”

“Those people are all murders and criminals, people that your uncle Kenny trained Levi.”

Levi gripped his hand on the table. “Tch bastard.”

“Don’t bother trying to keep them alive flower, you have to kill them. If you let them live they will not stop hunting you both until you are dead. They are just as monstrous as those machines out there.”

You hugged yourself, you didn’t want to spill anyone’s blood. “There really is no other way?”

“No, you have to kill them.”

Levi sat back. “Tch, fine I’ll do it all.”

You shook your head. “You can’t take all of the burden Levi, I will do it as well.”

“I don’t want.”

You held his hand and squeezed. “We have to, together if one of us does it alone it’s suicide.”

“She’s right.” You both looked at Henry. “You both have to work together, I would help but I’m old and slow. You two have to use your bloodline, tap into that strength and rage when you fight back.”

You sat forward, even Levi leaned closer. “So, what’s the plan?”

“That old grumpy fart in the centre? He’s nothing, weak in fact. Sebastian has him wrapped around his perfect finger. Going after him would be pointless. So, you have to go after what Sebastian cares about.”

You smiled. “Money.”

Henry nodded. “You have to destroy his income. He has factories about, right? Shops too, shut them down and you’re going to cut him off very quickly. He’ll get mad.”

You nodded and laughed. “Like an animal, he’ll get angry and frustrated and attack head on instead of hiding.”

“You have to bring him out in the open, then you can go in for the kill.” He tapped his knuckles on the table. “Getting to him will take everything you two have to offer, especially on your own.”

You looked at Levi. “We could get them on our side, right?”

“If I know shitty glasses like I do, she’ll prove you are innocent.” He nodded. “Even that big nosed asshole.”

You bit the knuckle of your finger, you hummed to yourself. “I still want to know how they did it, how they faked it all.”

Henry looked to Levi and nodded, the guys shared a small conversation with a look. Your grandfather sighed. “I think that’s another conversation for another day, right now you have to both focus on freeing the very people stuck behind those walls.” He stood up. “Once you do that, they won’t care about that fake murder. Now, I think we should all rest for the night. You two have this place to yourselves tonight.”

You frowned. “How come? You’re not staying here?”

He gave a sad smile. “It’s the anniversary of your grandmother’s death, I spend a few days with her because it took a few days for her to…” He sighed, he jumped when you hugged him. He gave you a squeeze back. “I’ll be okay, you two need your own space anyway. I’ll see you in about four or five days, when I’m back we make our plans.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat on the sofa in the bedroom, the place was dark at night with no light source at all. You had your body hugged tight to yourself, your head empty because if you focused you’d think about the weight of what was going to happen press down on you.

Your eyes wondered over to Levi, he was sleeping soundly with his back to you. You smiled when he groaned in his sleep, he rolled over and grabbed over at your side, he reached out and began frowning in his sleep. He moaned your name and became a little distressed. 

You wandered over, you crawled onto the bed and kissed his cheek. You moved his bangs from his face, he’d calmed down. You sat with your back against the headboard and looked at the room, your legs were bare. All you wore tonight was a top and underwear, Levi loved this look but preferred one of his shirts on you. You bit your lip when you felt a hand on your knee, it slowly dragged up your thigh and stopped just as his finger lightly touched your heat.

You looked over to Levi and saw him leaning on his elbow, his head rested on his hand. “You okay?” His voice was deep, husky and dripping with sleepiness.

You shivered at his tone, you hate how he pressed your buttons so easily. “I just couldn’t sleep, sorry if I woke you.”

He hummed and shifted causing the sheet to move down, the man was shirtless. He moved over your lap and rested his head down, he hugged your middle and closed his eyes. “It’s fine, I can never sleep if you’re not next to me. It’s like my body just knows you’re not there and I wake up.”

You played with his soft hair. “That’s cute. You should go back to sleep.”

He kissed your leg. “I can’t when there’s something bothering you.”

“I’m just trying not to think about the weight of everything.”

Levi sat up, his steel eyes studying your cute ones. “Try to think about the here and now, what the next task is and not look too far into the future.”

You tapped your forehead against his and closed your eyes. “How is it that you know just what to say to make me feel good and safe?”

He ran his hand up your arm slowly, he cupped your neck then jaw and stole a kiss from you. He growled when you wrapped your arm around his neck and bucked your body towards him, desperate for his touch.

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he dragged your body down and close to his. He rolled over onto you, the weight of him on top of you made you relax more. He kissed the tip of your nose. “You make me feel safe and good by just being around me.”

Your fingers traced his features, your eyes following your actions. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

He gave you a little smile. “You say the weirdest things.”

You reached up and held his necklace, you opened it and smiled. “You’ve never taken this off.”

“Because you gave it to me, I treasure it as much as I treasure you.”

You bit your lip, Levi noticed and shivered at the sight. “If you’re trying to sleep with me Mr, then you are saying all the right words.”

His fingers danced up your thigh to your heat, he watched you move and wiggle under him. He loved all the little gasps, whines and mewls. He kissed you sweetly, then along your jawline down to your neck. He nipped the skin, then licked a line. He studded you, he felt your hips buck against his for friction, his hand getting closer to your heat.

He pressed his hand against you, he moved it up and down and felt your nails dig into his shoulders as the friction you needed was given. Levi kissed your chest and looked up at you. “You’re so cute.”

You moaned. “And you’re a tease Levi.”

Levi called your name back to you. “You drive me nuts all the time.” He kissed you, he licked your lip then deepened it, his tongue exploring your mouth. He stopped for a moment and sighed. “It feels weird.”

You giggled. “Like we’re two high schoolers fooling around in my bedroom, as my parents wander around downstairs sort of thing?”

He dragged his body up, his manhood rubbing against your heat as he grinded up. He forehead tapped against yours. “Yeah, it does. Except, this is your grandfather’s place and he could murder me.”

You kissed his lips lightly. “Don’t you like a little danger?”

He began slowly grinding against you. “I do, but murder.”

You wrapped a leg around him and dug your heel in, you helped him increase his movements. “He’s not coming back for five days; this place is all ours.” You leaned up and bit his earlobe. “So, I can scream the house down.”

“We shouldn’t.” You moaned as he began to slow down, you moved your hand down his arm and tapped on the communicator there activating his contraception. He stared at it and hummed. “But…we’re going to.”

You squealed and giggled as he attacked your neck, your fingers ran and tugged at his hair. He growled, his hand slipped under the band of your underwear. You closed your eyes and moaned in response, Levi moaned your name into the skin of your neck as he pressed a finger deep into you, his thumb circling your bud of nerves.

You moved your hips, so he could get deeper to a spot within you, you eyed him as you began panting. You bucked sharply as a pop of pleasure hit you, he’d done it again. He pulled his hand away then pushed two fingers in, he watched and studied your face as explored you and rubbed your sensitive spot over, and over.

Levi kissed your neck and began moving faster, his thumb running faster circles. You gripped his shoulders tighter, you moved your hips with him. Your vision was getting black in the corners, spots appearing. You closed your eyes, head thrown back making your throat and neck very vulnerable.

He studied the skin as your fire built, a knot getting tighter. He licked your throat and felt your moans vibrate on his tongue, his body buzzed. He pressed his fingers in hard, his thumb against your bud as he bit your neck lightly. He smiled as your body spasmed around his fingers, your throaty cry of pleasure filling the room.

He pulled his hand free and licked and sucked all traces of you off his fingers, he hummed in delight at the taste. He looked back at you, your glazed eyes studying him as you came down from your high. You hummed and bit your lip. “My turn.” You flipped Levi onto his back and smiled, you ran your hands down his chest as you straddled him. “You’re so beautiful.”

He growled. “That’s my line.”

You gripped the bottom of your top and pulled it off and over your head, you loved the way Levi’s breathing was getting heavy. You traced the lines of his muscle, then you pressed into the grooves and listened to the sound of his voice of approval.

He watched with keen eyes as you kissed down his body, you came to a stop at the band of underwear with a clear need for you inside. You jumped off the bed and pulled off his underwear, you smiled at him and turned your back to him. You wiggled your bum then slowly pulled your underwear down, you looked over your shoulder and winked at him.

He leaned on his forearms and clicked his tongue at you, he held his breath when you crawled up towards him. You straddled him and hovered above his length, you smiled as he ran his hands up your thighs then rested on your sides. He squeezed you as he called your name out to you lovingly. “I love you so much.”

You leaned over and kissed him, your heart was filled up with so much joy. “I know you do, I love you too.” You took him in your hand, he hummed slightly at your touch. “You ready?”

He nodded, he let out a shaky sigh as you sank yourself down onto him. You stayed there for a moment, your body twitching around him in satisfaction. You gasped as he moved slightly, you closed your eyes tightly. Levi gripped your hips to get your attention. “Sorry.”

You giggled. “It’s okay.” You moved your legs a bit, you were making sure they wouldn’t hurt to much. You placed your hands on his stomach and began moving, your hips rolling against him. You moaned when pressed against a spot, fire burnt as your need took over.

Levi watched as you began to move up and down, his eyes focused on your chest as it bounced. He gripped your bum and felt you tighten around him, he threw his head back and moaned out your name. He bucked up into you in response, you cried out at the sharp burst of pleasure.

You leaned forward onto his chest, your hands pressed against his defined pecs. You snapped your hips at a faster pace to match his movements, the two of you desperate to feel each other and begging for release.

You felt the burn in your legs beginning, but the need was stronger than the pain. You closed your eyes and dug your nails into Levi’s skin, you focused on the hit after hit on the right spot within you. You felt Levi’s hands grip you harder, he lifted you up slightly and began his unstoppable bucking. You bent over him, mouth hung open as silent moans came out. Your voice cracked as you moaned loud and high, your body shook as you flopped forward onto him. Your head tapped his collarbone, you cried out as you felt a burst within you.

Your toes curled as your body spasmed around Levi, your whole body was on fire at the end and pleasure ripping through you. Levi sat up slowly, his hands moving up your sides. He held one side as his other hand cupped your face, he slowed his movements and kissed your face all over as he sat up with you on his lap twitching now and then. He pressed his forehead against yours and waited, when he saw your eyes open and your breathing becoming normal then he began moving with more purpose again.

You dug your nails into the back of his hair, your sensitive body reacting to her perfectly. Levi kissed you deeply, his tongue battling yours until he finally won and took your breath away. He kissed down your neck and attacked your chest, his tongue traced his old bite mark with a sense of pride. He hummed in delight as you squeezed him, he looked up at you his heart swelling at the sight.

You tapped your forehead against his and rolled your hips, you moaned with a shaky breath as your sensitive body cried out. You kissed down Levi’s neck, you bit his neck and growled at him as he moved fast again. You held on for dear life as he bucked against you, he was fighting the pain and pleasure building up.

You let go your kisses moving up his neck to his ear, you felt his movements faltering. You were close for another release and knew exactly what to do, you nipped his ear and pulled. You kissed the mark and moan. “Levi.” You could feel him react. You hummed. “You’re mine.”

Levi bucked up, you yelped at the intense pleasure and felt blissful claws ripped down your hole body. You gripped Levi tightly, as if your life depended on it. Levi moaned out your name, his manhood twitching at his release.

Levi chuckled and kissed your neck and cheek. “That was a sly move.”

You giggled and pulled away a bit, his steel eyes making your heart hammer. “Sorry, but I could tell you were holding back.”

He lifted you up and pulled himself out of you, he sat you back down and hugged your body. “I wanted you to feel good.”

You pinched his cheek with a grin. “You’re too cute.”

“Can’t help it brat, I’m madly in love with my wife to be.” He tapped his forehead against yours and sighed. “You’re mind off everything now?”

You pulled Levi down onto the bed, his body on yours and arms around you. You let out a happy sigh. “Yes, though it’s still a lot for us to do.” You looked at Levi’s chest, unable to look in his eyes. “We have to kill people, I know they’re bad but…”

“I understand, we don’t want to become the people we’re after.” He leaned his weight on you, his one hand cupping the side of your face as his thumb ran over your cheek. He placed his head next to yours, his nose in your hair. “No strawberries.”

You giggled. “Sorry, my grandfather didn’t leave any in the shower.” You ran your hand up and down his back. “When you think about it, we really are two broken people trying to fix each other.” You smiled. “God, could you imagine the mess a kid from me would be?”

Levi lifted his head up and kissed you, he nipped your lip then licked the wound. “They’d be perfect, because you are perfect to me.”

You ran your hands through Levi’s hair. “Thank you, you can go for your shower now.” You laughed as Levi sighed. “I know it’s been killing you not being able to go.”

“I’m staying here, for once I want to be with you.” He bit your neck making you giggle. “Besides, I’m still hungry for more.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Next!” The guy smiled as you approached him, hood down and armour on. “How can I help y…”

You placed a blade down on the counter. “Listen very closely and don’t scream, can you do that?”

“Y-y-yes M-Miss.”

“Good.” You looked over to Levi near the fire alarm. “My friend over there is going to start the alarm, I want you to let people know it’s a practice drill, but all need to evacuate the building.” You leaned forward. “We don’t want people panicking, understood?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Take everyone away from this building, far away and stay there. Do we have an understanding?” You gripped the blade. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt, so you must do as I say.”

“Alright.”

You looked over to Levi and nodded, the alarm began blaring and the cashier went to the mic and made an announcement to all evacuate as instructed. “You’ve done well, now go.”

You hopped the counter and walked to the lift, you waited for Levi and went up to the office Sebastian would use when he comes to check the place. Levi studied you the whole time, he looked to the doors. “Hmm.”

You frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.”

The doors opened, but you stayed in the lift as Levi walked out. “Really, what?”

He looked back and grabbed your arm, he pulled you out the lift and pushed you down the hall to the office. “Nothing, really.”

You pouted and dug your heels into the floor, you twisted around to face Levi. “Stop teasing me.”

He cupped the back of your head and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss with a hum. “No.”

He walked into the office and clicked his tongue; the place was full of ridiculous expensive things. He bent over the desk, his perfect bum sticking out. You bit your lip and snuck up behind Levi, you placed your hands on his hips and banged your pelvis into his bum.

Levi stumbled forward and held the desk. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

You giggled and leaned on his back, you kissed his ear and hummed. “Now I know why you growl so much when I bend over like this, it’s sexy.”

He sighed and said your name. “Can you focus?”

You pouted. “Why? You teased me so, now it’s my turn.”

“That so?” He turned around, the look on his face made you shiver. He walked closer to you, you backed up to the wall and yelped as he slammed his arm above your head and leaned closer. “How about now?”

You blushed and replied in a hushed voice. “Levi…”

He gave you a tiny smirk, which soon disappeared. “Now, be a good girl, won’t you? I will give you a reward if you are.” He leaned closer, his hot breath on your lips. “Don’t be a naughty brat, they get punished.” He chuckled then left you, you slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

You watched in a daze as Levi typed away on Sebastian’s system, he plugged in a device and downloaded everything he needed to, then infected the system. He tapped away on his communicator and nodded, he looked at you and raised a brow.

You stood up on wobbly legs. “Not a word asshole.”

He hummed. “Sure.”

“It all done?”

“Yeah, the charges are set as well.”

You looked at his device and smiled. “Seems like it, so are we kidnapping Hange first or Mike?”

“Shitty glasses.” He eyed you. “I don’t want that big nose around you too much.”

“Alright, you okay with the plan?”

He nodded, he rubbed the back of his head. “If it gets too dangerous just…”

“I know.” He checked your gear and sighed. “I’m good to go, let’s hope the police don’t turn up.” You tapped your communicator. “Gramps?”

“Receiving you loud a clear flower.” His gruff voice relaxed you.

“We’re going to start now.”

“Roger, I’m all set up here.”

You looked to Levi. “Set them off then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Erwin stared at the building, fire coming from it and more explosions. They’d been alerted to some kind of attack, but no one was hurt or killed. He narrowed his eyes, he had sent some normal scouts in, but they hadn’t found anything at all. He looked over to the building next to him, something like a burst of electricity went off.

Hange ran over to it. “I’ll go see what it is Erwin.”

“Good, I’m going into the building. Mike, Miyabi your teams follow.” He flew towards the building as Hange flew off.

Hange skidded and walked closer to the device, she knelt down and looked at it. “Huh, it’s a simple device…I don’t.”

She flinched in your arms as you covered her mouth, you leaned closer and whispered. “Listen closely Hange, we need your help because you are the smartest person we know. Now, you are going to come with us quietly or I get Levi to knock you out. Nod if you understand.”

She nodded, Levi walked closer and clicked his tongue. “I was looking forward to her saying no.”

You released her, she turned around and hugged you tightly. “I missed you.”

You hugged her back. “Same.”

“So, where we going?”

Levi grabbed her arm and began typing away on her communicator. “Now’s not the time, tell Erwin this was nothing and you’re heading back.”

She nodded. “Erwin? The device was nothing, just part of the systems on the building malfunctioning. I’m heading back to base, you don’t need me, do you?”

“No.” He sighed. “Head back Hange, carry on your research.”

“Thanks Erwin, goodbye.” She watched Levi change a few things and nodded at you, Hange smiled. “So now what?”

“Try to keep up.” You grinned at her then ran off the building, you jumped and flew forward. She squealed and followed after with Levi in the back, he wanted to make sure you weren’t followed, or she changes her mind.

After a while you looked back at Hange, she had a focused look on her face and called your name. “You knew I’d follow you, didn’t you?”

“We both trust you, even though Levi bad mouths you.” You twisted around a building and launched yourself, you looked back and saw Hange copy you. She didn’t do it as smoothly as you, but she still did well. “Nice moves glasses.”

She gave you a wicked giggle. “Thanks cutie. So, why me?”

“As I said, you’re smart and we both knew you’d figure out that was not me who killed Jasper.”

She sighed. “I told others it wasn’t, the only one who believed me was Mike. He said he couldn’t smell you in that room, on Jasper.” You all landed on the tower that generated the walls. “Why would you kill an innocent man? It didn’t make sense, you don’t want to hurt people only those machines.”

You smiled at her. “Thanks, that all means a lot to me and Levi.”

She laughed and looked at Levi as he made an opening for you all. “That man would follow you even if you did kill Jasper, the man is obsessed and madly in love. However, he would have brought you back to face your crimes as well.”

Levi kicked Hange. “Shitty glasses.” He sighed and led the way out. “You’re right though, that’s what I hate sometimes.”

You looked around and saw some movements, you slowed down and landed on an abandoned building beyond the walls. Hange and Levi stopped and looked at you, Levi shouted your name. You smiled at him. “Sorry, just need to stop a moment.”

Hange gulped. “Captain?”

You gave her a look. “You two go on ahead.”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

You smiled and rolled your hip a bit. “My hips hurt a little, I turned a corner too quickly.”

He knelt in front of you and pressed your hips slightly, you winced at him. “Alright, I’ll carry you.”

You laughed. “Go, take Hange that’s the important part I’ll rest a bit and catch up don’t worry.”

He let out a long sigh. “Okay.” He got up and walked with Hange. “You better hurry.”

“I will, just get going.” You watched him fly off with Hange, you waited a moment and turned to where you knew people were waiting. You flew away from Levi, he noticed and tried to speak to you but saw the scouts appear out of hiding. You gritted your teeth as you twisted and turned. “Keep moving Levi!”

You heard someone getting close behind you, you flipped up in the air and pulled out your bow as you locked eyes with Erwin. You fired your bow and created a burst of light, he covered his eyes and shouted. “She has her bow! Careful!”

You went backwards and fired a sonic arrow; the sound rang out and stopped more people coming after you. You went around the falling buildings, through one window and ran through the old bedroom and out the other window. You looked at your communicator and saw Levi was coming back, Hange closely behind.

You gritted your teeth, you needed Levi to get away and you didn’t want him to go down or hurt. You sent yourself up to look at the area, you noticed Sasha with Connie on a building along with Jean leading another group after you.

Erwin moved closer and shouted. “Mike! Mikasa! Stop her!”

You saw one to your right and the other to your left, both with a fierce glint in their eyes. You released your wires, as you dropped down to the ground you watched the two of them control their path. You twisted and held your body tight, you moved down then fired your anchors sending you forwards. You knew you could beat Mikasa and Mike, you were a better soldier but, it didn’t mean it was going to be easy.

Sasha had been watching you the whole time through her scope on her sniper rifle, she couldn’t bring herself to stop you. Sebastian paced backwards and forwards, he was watching you dodge everyone even the scouts current best two soldiers. He stormed over to Sasha. “Shoot her!”

Sasha looked up at the man. “Erwin hasn’t made the call, I can’t shoot!”

Sebastian grabbed the gun and punched her in the face, he ran to the other end of the building and aimed. “I’ll do it then!”

You flew close to a roof and heard a bang ring out, you inhaled sharply as you felt a burning impact through your back. You let go of your grapples and rolled forward on the roof, you stopped for a moment and coughed. You lifted yourself up with shaky arms and saw blood pooling out of a wound on your chest, the bullet had gone through your back and out the front.

You dragged your body across the floor, you heard people screaming and shouting. You gritted your teeth and dragged forward more, you heard boots land on the ground behind you. The footsteps got closer, their shoe went under you on your stomach and flipped you. You lifted your arm up, you panted and coughed as you felt blood under you.

You yelp in pain as your arm was kicked from your face, you looked up into Sebastian’s eyes as he aimed the gun at your head. You narrowed your gaze and notice his eyes were different, they were eyes you knew.

Sebastian grinned at you. “Time to die Captain, you know it’s a real shame because I liked you, but you are causing trouble for me.”

You lifted your hand up again, but this time reaching for him. “Vita…don’t…don’t let him control you.”

His head twitched, his face flickered. “I…I…no…he…”

“You’re not Sebastian…he tricked you…made you do this…please.” You were gasping for air, the pain was burning and throbbing.

His finger pulled on the trigger more, he lowered the gun down your body. “I don’t want to kill you, I didn’t want to kill that man, but he got into my head.” His eyes widened. “He’s in my head.”

Before he realised it there was another bang, you gasped but couldn’t get air correctly. Something wasn’t right. You heard running and shouting, you placed your hand on your body and lifted it to see blood. Your breathing was getting more and more difficult, it was as if liquid was filling into your lungs.

Armin appeared next to you, he began working on emergency aid. You opened your mouth to speak, but blood came out and a gargled noise. He looked panicked at you. “No! Don’t speak, please don’t just keep breathing!”

You heard a familiar voice shout your name, you looked to your other side and saw Levi run over to Vita. He jumped on the man and began beating him, kicking him and scream in rage. You reached out to Levi and made whatever noise you could, he looked over and dropped Vita and crawled closer. He stared at the blood all over your hands, he took it in his and gripped hard.

You felt your lungs completely fill up with warm liquid, you gasped for air but couldn’t. You grabbed Levi’s necklace of you, you pressed it against his chest and stared at him. Your vision went black, your hand dropped. Levi looked at Armin. “Do something, anything.”

“Med team are on their way, I need to do something and it’s dangerous.”

Levi held your limp hand. “What?”

“Take her armour off, I need to get the liquid out of her lungs and this armour is stopping me.”

Levi took your armour off, revealing your chest, the bullet wounds and your bra. “Do it.”

Armin touched your skin, he found his mark and stabbed. He stuck a pipe in and allowed blood to come out, he waited until it was clear. “Give her mouth to mouth.”

Levi moved your head, he held your nose closed and breathed into your mouth. He didn’t care your blood was all over his mouth, or it was all over his hands. Levi wanted, needed you to live. He repeated his actions a few times and heard the medics coming closer, he prayed that you’d pull through.

You gasped for air, your hand slapped around and grabbed Levi. You stared at him as tears poured out of your eyes, you were thankful to him. You took Armin’s hand and smiled, the kid was a genius.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi had his head in his hands, you were in a special pod that was putting you back together again. The machine made you go into a coma, because if you were not the pain would be too much. The only problem with these machines was, you didn’t know if the person in them would wake up again or they would stay like that.

Hange wandered down the hall, she noticed Levi hadn’t cleaned himself. Blood was on his hands, face, necklace and armour. She sighed and held your communicator in front of his face, she wiggled it. “There’s a vid on there for you, you should watch it.”

He took the device from her and looked at it, it felt like a dead weight in his hands. “Thanks.”

She patted her hand on Levi’s shoulder, she held it there for a moment and squeezed. “I’d make the sound play through your ear pieces, the vid is probably very personal to you…I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Levi waited until he was alone, he linked your communicator with his ear pieces and tapped away. He loaded the vid up and saw your smile, he stared at the play button for a while. He didn’t want to watch, he was mad at everything, broken too but, he wanted to hear your voice.

He tapped play and you came to life, you smiled brightly at the camera. “Hi Levi.” You giggled. “Sorry I don’t do these sorts of things, but I have to you know?” You hummed, your smile turning sad. “I’m guessing if you’re watching this then something didn’t go to plan huh?” You looked down at your lap, then at the camera. “I’ve either run away, pissed you off, gotten hurt or I’m…”

Tears welled up in your eyes, you covered your face, so Levi couldn’t see. The vid cut to you with red under your eyes, as if you’d been crying hard. “I want you to know Levi, I am so, so sorry. For everything…since we met I’ve put you through a lot of shit and I’m so sorry, I’ve hurt you.” You sniffed. “I don’t think I can ever forgive myself, I mean I’ll understand if you want to leave me if I’m okay…If I’m not…be happy okay?”

You looked up and laughed as tears threatened to fall. “God, I’m such an idiot.” You used a tissue to clean your tears. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I really love you with everything I have.” You smiled at the camera, Levi covered his mouth to stifle a sob as tears fell from his eyes. “I really wanted to see you on our special day, all dressed up in a suit with a look of oh shit I’m marrying this woman.” You laughed. “I’m joking, but I always dreamed you’d smile for me as I walked down to you. Oh! Our first house, maybe we would have had it in the city or out there by the lake. If it was by the lake we could go swimming in it.” You winked. “Maybe nude.”

Levi smiled as you laughed at yourself, a little blush on your cheeks. You closed your eyes and hummed. “The pitter patter of tiny feet on the floor running towards us.” You opened you eyes and sighed. “I know we both didn’t have a proper family, parents even but…but I so wanted for us to have kids, even though I am terrified I’d mess everything up but…but…knowing you’d be with me every step of the way, well that made those fears go away.”

You rubbed your eyes with the sleeve of Levi’s shirt you were wearing. “Vita…it’s not his fault if you find out he’s done something, I knew something wasn’t right when he became that man. I talked to him in private and his went to hit me, I stopped him and called out to Vita and he came back to me. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, the poor thing is having his freedom taken from him Levi.” You sighed. “I know you of all people can help him, I told Hange about my concerns which is why she’s been so close to him.” You smiled. “I bet now your realising about a lot of things that have happened, I had a lot to play in it and Hange has been helping me all this time. Trust her Levi.”

You let out a long sigh. “I should wrap this up…All I want to say is I love you so much, I always will. You are my world Levi, but please don’t let me hold you back. Move on. Don’t do anything to yourself, I would not forgive you if you did. Live okay? Live.” You kissed your hand and placed it on the camera, you pulled away and smiled. “If you miss me, just look at that necklace of yours okay? Oh, and your cup.” You giggled, you looked Levi dead in the eyes. “I don’t want to say the other word, it’s too cold and like a full stop so…I’ll see you soon handsome.” You smiled then tapped the end button.

Levi stared at the blank screen for a moment, he dragged it back to the point you were smiling the most and paused it. He looked up and saw Mike stood there, he looked exhausted. Mike walked towards Levi and sat down. “She’ll wake up, I know it.”

Levi gripped his fist tightly. “How do you know?”

“Because, over the years I’ve gotten to know her. She is one stubborn brat.” Mike snorted a laugh. “She’ll wake up.”

Levi looked at Mike, pain deep within his eyes making Mike’s heart sting. Levi looked away and back at your smile, he began zoning people out and didn’t notice the main part of the scouts turning up.

Erwin rubbed the back of his head and looked at Hange. “Is Vita secure?”

“Yeah, he’s in holding.”

Miyabi bit his lip, he laughed to himself. “Remember when Erwin tried to train with us? He tried to copy Cap, but because he’s so big he got wedged in a tree?” He looked at Erwin’s growing red face. “Cap had to collect you.” He laughed. “But she was laughing so hard, she couldn’t.”

Erwin smirked. “The idiot stuck a face on my ass and gathered you, Hange and Mike.”

Miyabi grinned. “Yeah.”

Mike leaned his head against the wall and smiled. “Remember one Halloween how we were all trying to scare her, but it was impossible.”

“She doesn’t scare easily.” Levi lifted his head slightly to speak. “She’s…she…”

“She is brave.” Mike smiled and leaned forward. “We tried everything, but it wouldn’t work. Then Dee opened the door just as she wanted to go through, she practically jumped out of her skin.” He hummed a laugh. “Who knew something so simple would get her.”

Hange slapped Erwin’s back making him jump. “OH! Remember how she had an on-going prank war with Mike.”

Mike rubbed his face. “Don’t remind me.”

She giggled. “The best one is her last one, she filled your bean bag full of pudding.” She held back giggles. “You sat down on it and it exploded everywhere!”

Levi hummed. “It was a lot for me to clean up the little brat.”

“True, but it was pretty good!”

Mike shook his head. “No, worst was the washing power bomb. I was sneezing and smelling that for a month, I couldn’t smell anything else!”

Everyone laughed and heard an extra laugh, you had woken up in your pod. You’d gotten out and walked all the way to find your friends, here they were talking and laughing about you. You smiled. “Remember when I cheated death again? That was a good one too.” Everyone looked at you.

Levi dropped your device, he stood up and yanked you into his arms. Your body hurt slightly he held you so tightly, you felt his hand on the back of your head as the across your back. Your heart felt like it was going to break when you heard him beginning to cry, he fell to his knees and brought you to the floor with him. You held him back and closed your eyes, the whole time in your coma you’d thought about Levi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You touched your scars in front of the mirror, you were only in your underwear in yours and Levi’s apartment. After being released from the hospital, Levi had kept you in the scout base in secret. Then, when he knew it was safe enough he’d bought a perfect little place and kept you locked up inside, Erwin’s instructions. They were making more plans to attack Sebastian, he was pretty sure you were dead.

So, here you were a few days in still locked away and bored. You decided to check your scars, the way the machine had knitted you back together was fascinating. Your skin was almost new there, like a beautiful shine to it.

You were so focused on your body that you didn’t notice Levi walking in, or him take his shirt off and walk up behind you. His hands glided over your stomach, his lips on your neck and chest against your back. He hummed at the contact. “Sorry I’ve been gone, Erwin organised another meeting about what to do. It was about as exciting as not being able to shit.”

You frowned. “Are we going to attack Sebastian soon?”

Levi hugged you and swayed a little. “Hange is cyber attacking him, he’s losing money and fast. He’s getting angrier.” He sighed. “We still haven’t found the production plant, I’m not sure how that’s possible when massive fucking things are made in it. We also haven’t found where the people are inside are from, some are people from prison but the rest we don’t know.”

You pulled away from Levi and grabbed some clothes, you pulled a shirt over your head. “Well, then we have to start looking and investigating, we can’t stand around.”

Levi grabbed your arm. “No.”

You laughed. “Umm yes, I can’t just stay and wait here.” Levi gripped your arm tighter. “Ow, hey Levi!”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

You tried to yank free but couldn’t. “Let go.”

He pulled you against his chest, you tried to fight back but he had a firm grip. “You’re staying here, I’m not letting you go.”

“I have to do something!” You hit him a few times in the chest. “I am fully trained to fight, I’m better than most of the scouts. It’s a waste for me to be here!”

Levi had remained calm the whole time as he held you, he didn’t react. “You’re not leaving.”

“Just let me go! Levi!”

He gripped your forearms, you could see rage and frustration. “You died!” You stopped fighting as he lowered his head; his body was shaking. He dropped to his knees, his head tapped against your body and hands on your wrists. He cried your name. “You…you died…I had to give you my breath, my air.”

You knelt and pulled him into your arms, your hand holding his head against your neck. “I’m sorry.” You kissed his head and rubbed his back. “God I’m so sorry.” Levi lifted his head and looked at you, both of you had tears in your eyes. “I didn’t know they had…guns…I didn’t know.” You cupped his face. “You know me, you know you are my world and I wouldn’t put myself into such danger had I known. I had a plan, I did.”

Levi kissed you hard, he gripped and pulled at your body. He yanked you onto his lap, your body pressed firmly against his, your pelvis against his. You gasped at the needy pull, Levi took this to his advantage and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored your mouth, your mind began to cloud with pleasure. The kiss was desperate, possessive and loving.

He pulled away and tapped his forehead against yours, he closed his eyes and sighed. You played with the hair on the back of his head, you adored how soft it was. “Levi?” He opened his eyes and hummed, you smiled, and he knew exactly how you felt and what you were thinking but you said it anyway. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said you name in a way that made your heart swell. “I love you so much.” He let out a long sigh. “The others want you to fight, Erwin said we need you.” He looked down avoiding your gaze. “I was the only one who said no to you coming back, but…I know you are as stubborn as a.”

You grinned. “Shit that won’t come?”

He looked up at you and pinched your cheek. “Exactly brat...you can fight…I won’t stop you because I adore you, you are the best soldier I’ve ever seen.” He sighed. “But...I’ll worry the whole time.”

You smiled. “Well, you can be with me the whole time. You can follow me, we can watch each other’s backs as we take down the military police and stop Sebastian.”

“I’ll make a leash for you.” You laughed at Levi, he clicked his tongue in response. “What? It’ll mean I can keep a hold of you the whole time, no running off.”

You sat back a bit and smiled at Levi, giggling now and then. “Didn’t know you were into such kinky stuff.” You leaned closer and nipped his earlobe. “Am I gonna have a collar?”

Levi growled, he quickly shifted you and pressed your back against the floor. He attacked your neck making you squeal, he licked a line up and hummed. “My name would look good here.”

You tapped your knuckles on his forehead. “Alright you horny animal, dial it back.” You giggled. “I’m still bruised remember from the pod? Doctors orders are I am to not do anything too active, you have three days left to wait.”

Levi sighed and rested his head on your boobs. “Three days.”

You laughed, your fingers tangled in his hair. “Yes, three days and everything will be okay.”

“Three days…”

Levi relaxed on you, his full weight on your body making you gasp. He felt good, but he was heavy. “Levi? You’re gonna squish me.”

He rolled over onto his back, you on top of him and your boobs still in his face. He hummed. “Better?”

You giggled. “You enjoying my boobs?”

“Hmmm yes.” He squeezed you closer. “This will do until the three days are up.”

“I can’t lie like this for three days!”

You felt he was drifting off into a light sleep. “You can.”

You lifted your body up, you rested on your hands, so you could see an upset Levi. “I’ll get dirty, you hate dirt.”

His eyes searched yours, he let out a long sigh. “Fine, but I want something in return for letting you go for a bit.”

You shuffled and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly, you smiled and deepened the kiss. You gave him light kissed over his face, down his neck and across his bare chest. You pressed your lips against his muscled stomach, you smiled and hummed at his shaky breaths. You rested your chin on him. “Was that enough?”

Levi covered his face with his hands. “You break me sometimes.”

You sat on his hips as you straddled him. “I haven’t done anything, I simply did what you asked of me.”

Levi placed his hand on your thighs, he moved his hands up and down them in a soothing manner. He sat up and kissed you, he smiled against your lips. “I don’t deserve you, but I’m glad I have you in my life.” It was quiet for a moment then he clicked his tongue. “Why in your vid did you think I wouldn’t smile at seeing you in a wedding dress?”

You blushed. “Well, I cause you a lot of trouble I thought you’d run.”

“You do know I was the one who asked you to marry me, you idiot.” He tapped your forehead with his finger. “I wouldn’t run, I’d be very happy.”

You smiled, a blush still on your face. “Good.”

He played with your hair. “Pitter patter of tiny feet.”

You covered his mouth with your hands. “Sush!” He tried to speak, but you wouldn’t let him. “No, no…don’t repeat what I said in that vid, I thought it’d be the last time…”

He licked your hands making you yelp, you moved them away allowing him to drag his lips up your neck. He squeezed your body and growled. “I think you’d make a wonderful mother and wife.” He nipped your earlobe. “Maybe we should get some practice in, so we know just what to do when we want to have kids.”

You squealed as his hands drifted up your skin and under your shirt, hands getting closer to your chest. “Ah! W-wait. Three days remember?”

Levi stopped, he seemed irritated. “Three days...”

You hopped off him and pulled on some comfy bottoms. “Yes, three.” You turned to him and smiled. “But, I can give you some motivation to keep going.”

He raised his brow. “Oh?”

You lifted your shirt and flashed your boobs at him, you giggled and walked out of the bedroom into the large living room and kitchen area. The place had a warm feeling to it, wooden floors and comfy sofas.

You hummed to yourself, a smile spread on your face as you heard Levi running closer. You squealed a laugh as he grabbed your from behind, his body pressed against yours. He kissed your neck. “Love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” You walked forward with him holding you. “So, what do you want for dinner?” You looked back at him and smiled. “You can’t say me.”

He turned you around, lifted you up and sat you on the counter. “You stay there, look pretty and I’ll cook.”

You smiled. “Sounds perfect.” He made you a cup of tea and began working, you watched his back muscles and frowned. “Is gramps doing okay? Miyabi is checking on him now and, then right?”

Levi nodded. “I asked him to, because I have to keep an eye on you. He’s fine, just worried about you but won’t come near the city.”

“Good, I’m glad he’s okay.” You put your tea down and reached out to grab Levi, you pulled him closer then wrapped your legs around him. You gave him a little hug. “What about Vita?”

Levi sighed. “Hange is working really hard to fix him, Sebastian or someone who works for him keeps trying to control him but, he’s fighting. He…he admitted that it was him who killed Jasper, he believes it was him pretending to be you.” Levi rubbed your hands on yours when he felt you squeeze him. “He feels so bad about this all, he hates that he did this to you and us.”

You rested your lips on his bare shoulder. “Do you…do you think we’ll ever fix him?”

“I do, yes.” He turned around to you and kissed your lips. “Hange is the best, don’t tell her I said that.”

You giggled. “Promise.” He turned and jumped as you slapped his bum. “Get making dinner then sexy, meal and a show.”

He winked at you and began making dinner. “I’d prefer it if you were only wearing an apron.”

“I’d prefer it if you were naked and sweaty.”

He gripped the counter and sighed. “Three days.”

You bit your lip. “Three days and I am all yours.”


	14. Chapter 14

You sat with your legs crossed on the bed, Levi was holding your middle with his chest pressed against your back and chin on your shoulder. He let out a sigh. “You do watch some odd things.”

You smiled. “Yeah, well I am a strange person.”

He kissed your neck and hummed, his lips dragged across your skin. “How much longer?”

“What do you mean? Until you have to leave and see Erwin, or when I can be active again?”

He gave you a squeeze. “Both.”

You put the remote down, you shuffled around and faced Levi. You straddled him, you body close to his as you held him. You hummed at his warmth. “You have to leave very soon to see Erwin, in fact you should be getting ready.”

He wrapped his arms around you, he pushed you down onto the bed making you giggle. He kissed up your chest, he licked a spot just under your ear and nibbled the lobe. “I’m sure he can wait for me.”

You put your hand on his chest and pushed. “Sorry Levi, but I still have one day left of my doctors’ orders.” That was a lie, you actually had a plan involving a nice outfit and a home cooked meal.

He lay on you for a moment, he let out a long sigh. “One day left.”

You kissed his head. “Yep, but it’ll be worth it I promise.”

He leaned up and gazed at you. “You have something planned?”

You smiled at him. “I might for my wonderful fiancé.”

He jumped off you and the bed, he pulled on some better clothes and walked over to you. He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I love you, you know that, right? I’m only teasing.”

You smiled as you looked up at him upside down. “I know handsome.” He went to move but you grabbed him and whined.

Levi looked back at you. “What?”

You smiled. “Love you.”

Levi took your hand, he squeezed it a little. “Promise me something okay?”

You rolled over and leaned on your arms, your cleavage was a wonderful sight for Levi. “Yeah what’s up?”

He growled and looked away. “Stay in this apartment, got it? I don’t want you leaving here at all.” He looked at you, he had a serious look in his eyes. “I don’t want you getting hurt either.”

You smiled. “I’ll behave myself, don’t worry.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ll be home in a few hours.”

You jumped off the bed and followed him into your massive living room, opposite you was a room to an office, you even had a training room and a spare bedroom as well. You kept walking past the kitchen and dinning area to the front door. “I’ll make you some dinner.”

He pulled you into his arms and held you. “I have food for us, just cook that okay?” He tapped the data pad and paused he looked back at you and sighed.

You pushed him and smiled. “Go, you’ll be late.” You said your goodbyes and pondered about the place, you didn’t really know what to do with yourself. You didn’t want to watch TV, you didn’t want to stare at your work in the office. To be honest, you wanted Levi. You had lied to him about today being the last day, yesterday was. So, you were healed up and could do anything. “Maybe I should go out…just for a bit…”

You got changed into some jeans and a top, you grabbed a jacket and put your bag on your back allowing it to click into place. You hopped out and made sure you had a key card, you ran down into the main street and enjoyed the city. The air was warmer now, so you could relax and enjoy yourself. You went and bought some food first, you liked the fact you got discount for being a member of the military. You thought it was funny that when people recognised you, they couldn’t believe you were back, most people thought you were MIA still.

You carried on down the main street, you just wanted to see what was about because you didn’t like being locked away. You’d spent years as a Captain locking yourself away with work, so much paperwork. So, now it was you time.

Something caught your eye making you stop, you backed up and stared at the dress. You bit your lip and looked it up and down. You wandered into the shop, a young girl noticed you and smiled. “Hi, haven’t seen you around here.”

You laughed. “Yeah, newly move in.”

“Welcome to the area.”

You looked around the shop and cleared your throat. “Umm, I’ve never been to a place like this with fancy underwear and clothes. I mean I’m…I was the Captain of the scouts so all I know is military. I also want to do something for my fiancé, he does everything for me.” You pulled a pained smile at the young girl, you trusted her because she seemed like you. A broken girl just trying to make her way through life, you were probably the nicest person ever to be in the store as well. Retail sucks.

She bounced on the spot, she ran to the door and locked up. She turned and pressed her back to it. “I am going to show you the best time ever!” She ran and grabbed your hand and pulled you to the underwear section, it was out of sight from the windows and you had a changing room. “Now first we need is the perfect underwear.”

You took your bag and jacket off. “Okay, so where do we start?”

She grabbed a few things, she looked through them and hummed. “Well, what don’t you want to wear?”

You pulled at a thong. “This sort, feel like my bum is eating it.”

She laughed. “How about lace?”

“Lace is good.”

She hummed. “How do you feel about suspenders?”

You bit your lip. “Well, how about I try it all on?”

“Black?”

“Sure!” You went into the changing room and waited for her to hand everything over. “So, umm do you get many people in here like me?”

She giggled. “Unfortunately, no, I wish I had more customers like you if I’m honest.” She handed you some heels. “Here, the last part. When you’re ready come on out.”

You slipped them on. “Must be hard working in retail.”

“It’s hell, but I get good customers like you now and then.” She smiled and took your hand as you reached out from behind the curtain. “It’s all worth it.”

You paused for a moment. “I umm, I’m a little nervous.”

“What of being seen in your underwear?”

You laughed. “No, because I don’t know if I look good and the scars I have.” She yanked you out making you stumble, she pulled away and gasped. The girl stepped back and covered her mouth, she squealed at you. You noticed her name tag, Amber. “Amber, I don’t think…” You stood up, your fingers traced the bullet wounds. You hugged yourself. “I’m going to change.”

She grabbed your arm. “Don’t Captain.” She pushed you to a mirror, she stepped back and smiled. “You look stunning.”

You sniffed some tears. “Really?”

She played with your hair and smiled. “Yes, I mean just look at yourself. You look amazing in that, I’m sure your fiancé would just die seeing this.”

You laughed and wiped your tears. “I suppose I do look good.”

“Give us a twirl!”

You did, and you began to like what you were seeing. “Actually, I think I like this.”

“Wonderful!” She pulled you to a seat. “Stay there and I’ll get some outfits for you to try, we have to have something that compliments this.” She ran back with her arms full, you tried different full outfits on, but nothing was right. “Ah, I think I have the one!”

You took what looked like a dark green fabric from her, it was soft to the touch. “I have a good feeling about this one.” You got behind the curtain, you pulled on the dress. It hugged your body and dropped to the floor, it was low cut to show off some skin. You looked elegant, beautiful and like a movie star on the red carpet. You stepped out and smiled. “So, how do I look?”

She sat down and covered her mouth. “Perfect.”

You smiled and looked in the mirror, you noticed the bite scar and then the bullet wound scar slightly showing. “I love it.”

She stepped closer and looked at your scar. “May I ask how you…”

You sat down on a soft seat, she joined you on the other as you hummed. “I got shot, twice.”

“Secret police?” You looked at her, you saw a sad look on her face. “They shot and killed a dear friend of mine, she was fighting for the truth in this city and payed for it.” She held your hand. “She looked up to you, thought you were amazing, and you stood for justice in this city. Though, she got too close and didn’t survive.”

You hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

She sighed. “You made it though.”

You hugged yourself. “Barely, I had to go into one of those pods to stitch me back together.”

“So, that’s why you are doing what you are for your fiancé?” She giggled and leaned on her hand. “You’re lucky to find someone like him, he stuck around in your most desperate of times. Plus, you’re doing all this for him.”

You nodded. “He’s perfect, he really is. I’m going to make him dinner as well.” You got up. “I should take this all off, I will be buying all I’m wearing.”

“Really?” She shot up with a bright smile. “Wonderful!” You folded everything up and looked at some of the other clothes, Amber took one outfit off the rail you were looking at. “This is so perfect, I love this outfit.” She sighed. “Shame I can’t buy it.”

You pulled the tag off the one she wanted, you scanned it and payed for everything. Amber looked at the total price and frowned. You smiled. “It’s all correct.”

She looked up at you. “I don’t understand.”

“Think of it as a thank you for all your help, for not judging me as well.” You smiled and grabbed the outfit, you handed it over to her. “I needed someone to talk to, to feel normal with and you did that.”

She grabbed you and pulled you into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You’d walked the streets after your little shop, you just wanted a little more freedom. You looked to the street and saw a hover car skid around the corner, it sped towards you. You moved towards it and jumped up in time, you rolled over the car and landed on your feet with one hand on the ground. You got up and saw the car had smashed into the shop, you walked closer hoping it was just an accident.

The door slammed open, a guy almost fell out as his head bled. He stood up and looked at you, he gritted his teeth and pointed a gun at you. You ducked as he fired a shot, you grabbed a brick and threw it at his face knocking him out. The other car doors opened, it was your que to leave the area.

You sprinted down the street, you ducked in time when you heard the gun fire behind you. As you looked back, the guy began running at you. You skidded down the alley and jumped at a ladder, you pulled yourself up and climbed the fire escape to the rooftop.

Cars raced past, lights flashed and averts floated past. The city was buzzing, which meant innocent people could get hurt. You looked over to the building edge, a hand slammed on it meaning your attacker was here. He pulled himself up along with two others. You gritted your teeth in annoyance. “Fucking hell the car was full?”

The leader laughed at you. “Come on Captain, just come with us and no one will get hurt.” He clicked his neck and moaned. “Well, maybe you will but that’s all.”

You back up and looked down at the flying cars, the street was too far away and would definitely kill you if you jumped. You bit your lip as you processed it all. “Well the problem is boys, I don’t want to go with you.”

“Sebastian wants that fine ass of yours, I mean you are one hard lady to kill so we’re just gonna play with you instead.” He shrugged. “Easier that way. Now get here.”

You smiled. “Sorry, but it’s a hard no from me.” You ran and jumped off the building onto the next, you heard them swear behind you and began the chase. You skidded a corner and grabbed a washing line from the floor, you pulled it taught and tied it in place. You sped off and heard a man cry out, for a group of people trying to kill you they were rather stupid.

You stopped at a building edge, no more roof tops. “Looks like your cornered kitten.” You turned to the last two, the leader grinned. “You had to make this difficult, I’ll punish you for that.”

You backed up and looked over the edge, the cars were close, it was a risk, but you were going to take it. You held your hands up, a fake surrender. “Boys, boys, boys please.” You shrugged. “We should stop this while we can, you and I both know that you can’t stop me.” You laughed. “I mean come on, you’ve tried to kill me and couldn’t” Your eyes became red. “After all my family blood won’t allow it. So, I’m just going to drop out.” You fell backwards and twisted in the air as they shouted after you, you landed on a car and looked back at the guys. You blew them and kiss and looked ahead. “Now back home before Levi…” The car came to a stop at lights, unfortunately for you it was right outside an office with Erwin, Mike, Hange, Miyabi and Levi in. They’d obviously changed their meeting place to throw Sebastian off.

Hange hummed at what was being said, they were not going anywhere with their plans at all. She was frustrated and angry, she wanted you back because you knew what to do. Now, Hange wasn’t a religious person but, when she saw you suddenly appear outside the window a couple of feet away in traffic, she did question if someone was listening to her prays. She raised in her seat a little, then she saw the car you were on and the dirt on your body. You looked just as shocked as she did, then she cracked a smile.

Levi’s eyebrow twitched when he saw Hange losing focus, then grinning at something outside. “Oi shitty glasses? What you looking at?” He turned around and looked out, his eyes locked with yours just as the car drove off. “What the fu…” He gripped his fist. “That brat!” He grabbed his jacket. “I’m leaving now Erwin!”

Erwin watched Levi storm out, he looked to Hange in confusion. “What is wrong with you two?”

She grinned. “Well, I don’t know if you’ll believe me but we just both saw the Captain riding the top of a car.”

He raised a brow, then he sighed. “I need a drink, I’m too tired to deal with a lovers tiff and the Captain doing something crazy.”

Mike growled. “Can’t believe she did something that cool without me.”

 

 

 

 

 

You were panicking now, Levi saw you and you knew he was going to be very pissed off at you. You rode the car until you were near yours and Levi’s place, you jumped off and made a few people scream and flinch. You gave them a weak smile. “Sorry…”

You sprinted into the apartment block, you pressed the button in the lift over and over again until it went up. As soon as you were at your floor you flew into the bedroom, you changed into the clothes Levi left you in which was his shirt and a pair of little shorts. You turned the Tv on in the living room, set up a blanket then went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

Levi walked in just as you took your first sip, you gave him a sweet smile. He hooked his jacket up. “You had a nice day?”

You got nervous, he gave you a side look that told you he knew, and he was mad. You put your cup down. “I did yes.”

He turned to you and walked closer. “Did you do anything interesting?”

You backed up to the corner, you bum bumping into the counter. “I ahh no, nothing at all.”

He titled his head at you and narrowed his eyes. “No wild adventures.”

You laughed nervously. “Only the ones my shows provided.”

He placed his hands either side of you on the counter, he leaned closer making you feel very small in his arms. “No riding cars in the middle of the city?” He watched you gulp. “I told you to stay here at home, to not go out and you left.”

You hugged yourself. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry you scared me half to death? What were you even doing?” He pulled away from you and threw his arms in the air as he spoke. “What was so important that you felt the need to leave, climb onto a car and ride it through the city? Sebastian wants you, he tried to have you killed last time and the secret police will not stop.” He stopped walking away and turned to you, he let out a long sigh. “You died, but it seems I don’t matter.” Levi covered his mouth when he realised what he’d said. “I didn’t mean to…I…”

You ran and jumped into Levi’s arms, your legs around his waist and hands on his back. Levi held you against him, he squeezed you and let out a shaky sigh. You kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, I really am sorry Levi. I didn’t mean to worry or upset you at all, it wasn’t supposed to end up like it did.”

Levi put you on the counter, his kissed your temple and closed his eyes. “Why did you leave?” Your face became bright red, so Levi cupped your face and said your name. “Though I love you blushing, this has me worried.”

You bit your lip and pulled at his shirt, your head lowered so you couldn’t look at him. “I went out, so I could umm…I wanted to buy things, so I could make you dinner, I even bought a nice outfit, so I could treat you one night because I’m all better.”

Levi lifted your head up to look at him. “You did it for me?”

You nodded. “A present as a thank you.” You turned your head in his hands and kissed his hand. “I didn’t mean for the secret police to come after me, I had to jump onto the car to get away.”

Levi picked you up and carried you to the sofa, he sat down with you straddling him. “I understand. But you should have stayed here, and nothing would have happened to you.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “I know, it was stupid of me, but I really wanted to do something for you. I had so much fun, the whole time thinking about you and buying things.”

He let out a long sigh. “I’ll have to let Erwin know what was going on, why the secret police were hanging about.”

Levi went to move but, you hugged him tight. “No.”

“No what?”

You squeezed your legs on him and snuggled against his neck. “I don’t want you to leave just yet.”

“But I have to tell Erwin.”

You pulled away a bit. “Levi, I fucked up today. I made you worry about me when you’ve already had so much to worry about. I’m really truly sorry, I love you so much that it made me go out today. I want to make sure you know, you matter to me so much. So, me going out was not to upset you, it never was but it was to do something for you.” You tapped your fist lightly against your forehead. “I’m such an idiot.”

Levi took your hand and stopped you. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t hurt yourself.” He kissed your cheek and hummed. “You’re more wonderful than you could ever imagine, you did something for me and your safe. That’s all that matters. I’m not thrilled you got chased, but you didn’t get hurt.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

He gave you a sweet siled and kissed you. “Good, so are you going to show me what you’ve done and almost scare me about?”

You smiled brightly and hopped off his lap, you ran into the bedroom and got your bag. “I’m going to make dinner for you.”

“That was it?”

You shook your head. “There’s more, but I need to get the dinner right before you can see the rest of it.”

He sighed at you. “Alright, I’ll do some paperwork while you busy yourself.” You cooked for a bit as Levi went into his office and worked, he frowned for a moment and stepped out of the office as something you said came to mind. He called your name and looked at you in a cute little apron, a bit of flower on your face. “Wow.”

You giggled and wiped your face as he walked over, you cleaned your hands a bit on the apron and turned to him. “What’s up?”

He placed his hands on your hips and hummed. “I was going to ask you something, but then I noticed how cute you look.”

You giggled as he began kissing your neck. “Okay, okay mister.” He pulled you closer and squeezed your bum. “Hey!”

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself.” He pulled you close, your pelvis pressed against yours as he growled. He nibbled your earlobe. “Now that I think about it, I remember what I was going to say.”

You moved your arms and patted Levi’s chest. “That so handsome?”

“You said you’re all better.”

You nodded with a big smile. “I did, was supposed to be a surprise but, yeah I am.”

He frowned. “So, when was your last day?”

“Yesterday.”

He swayed with you as he kissed your face. “I knew something seemed off.”

You patted his cheeks and pulled away, you needed to finish the cake for dessert. “You’ve been so distracted that I was able to get away with it.” Levi held you from behind, you hummed and leaned your head back against him as his hands ran down your body. He buried his nose in your hair, he moved his hands so one cupper your breast and the other went under the shirt and played with the hem of your shorts. “Levi…control yourself.”

“I am.”

You bumped your bum into him, he stumbled back and huffed. He went to reach for you, but you slapped his hand with a spatula. “Hands off until I’m done, now go to the office until I call for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood in front of the mirror, your hands soothing your dress down onto your body. You gulped and walked out into the dinning room, your set everything up and felt the nerves setting in. Your heels tapped on the wooden floor as you walked to the office. You tapped on the door and waited, you listened to Levi on the other end grumble then walk to the door.

As soon as Levi opened the door, his emotions change from annoyance, surprise, admiration and then pure love. He looked you up and down, his eyes taking you in. “Wow.”

You smiled and hugged yourself. “Really?”

He pulled your arms away from yourself, he titled his head and smiled making your heart flutter. “You look so beautiful, I can’t…I have no words.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Come with me.” You took his hand and walked into the dinning room, you sat him down and went into the kitchen. You brought the appetizers and took a seat opposite Levi, you gave him a big smile. “Well, dig in. I made the theme of tonight Japanese.”

Levi smiled. “Gyoza, perfect.”

You blushed. “I worked hard.” You blushed as Levi hummed at the taste, for once he ate the food slowly. Once he’d finished you swapped it for chicken katsudon, because Levi liked rice. “I hope you enjoy this.”

He paused for a moment and looked up at you. “How are you so perfect?”

You giggled. “I’m not, I’m far from it really.”

He sipped his drink and sighed. “I wish you could see how I see you.”

“Well, I don’t it’s possible at all, but I’ll take your word for it.”

He looked down at his food. “How did you have time to plan all this?”

“I had three days off remember?” You shrugged. “Plus, I had you on the mind, I wanted to do this all for you.”

Levi blushed at you, he changed the topic and began some small talk with you about plans for your apartment. You both felt like a normal couple talking about the future, you couldn’t help but look at your engagement ring. Levi called your name making you look up at him, he placed his hand on yours and squeezed.

You sat up. “Oh, sorry I forgot.” You got up and took everything away. “I’ll get the cake; do you want another drink?” He went to move, but you pushed him back down. “No stay there, I’ll be right back.”

You went to the fridge and got Levi another beer, you grabbed what you wanted and put it on the table. You totted back and picked up the Japanese Strawberry Cake, you carefully walked to the table and placed it down. You smiled brightly and clapped your hands.

Levi smirked. “Strawberries.”

You handed him a knife. “Your favourite, so you can do the honours.”

He plated them up but wouldn’t hand over yours, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. He kissed your stomach and moved you to sit across his lap, his hand running up and down your side for comfort. “Can I have mine fed to me?”

You giggled at him. “Anything for you, after all this is all for you handsome.” You kissed him on the lips and hummed, then you cut Levi’s slice and fed it to him. “How is it?”

“Light and perfect.” He licked his lips. “Want to try?”

You kissed him and licked his lip, he opened his mouth allowing the two of you to deepen the kiss. You smiled. “Not bad.” You leaned away and had some of your own slice, he was right about how good the cake was. “Damn.” You covered your mouth with your fingers as you finished. “That’s so good, I can’t believe how well I did.”

Levi pulled you into his arms and hugged you. “So smart.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, it’s weird to think I was killing Hybrids and people not long ago and here I am baking a great cake.” You cuddled Levi and kissed his temple. “With a fine ass fiancé. Seems all strange but beautiful.”

Levi leaned his head on your chest, he closed his eyes and listened to your heart beating. “You’re so comfy.”

You giggled. “Want to see your neck gift?”

He lifted his head to look at you. “Yes please.” You got up and pulled Levi with you, he followed behind you into the bedroom. You stopped and leaned your head forward. “You may unzip me.”

Levi blinked a few times, he thought he misheard you at first but saw you wiggle your back to him. “Alright.” He took the zip and pulled it down slowly. “But I do like this dress on you.”

You smiled and held the straps, you turned around to Levi and nodded to the bed. “Thank you, I will be keeping it. Now, sit handsome.”

He raised a brow and sighed. “Alright.” He sat back and adjusted himself until he was comfy, then he folded his arms. “Now what?”

You slowly moved your dress down, your face flushed at the look on Levi’s face. You wiggled the dress down and stepped out, you moved towards him and came to a stop. “This is your last gift.”

His hands ran up your thighs, he pulled lightly at the straps and enjoyed the lace feeling on his fingers. He looked up and noticed your scars, his fingers played with them. He moved his hands to your back and pulled you closer, his eyes closed just as he kissed the first bullet wound scar.

You ran your hands through his hair, you leaned down slight making him pull away and eye the wound that had killed you for a moment. He placed another open kiss on that wound, he moved his hands up on your bra line and held you.

You giggled at him. “I thought you’d act differently.”

He moved you and made you sit on the bed next to him. “You don’t have to dress up for me, I think you’re beautiful in anything you wear. I want to touch you, feel you and love you all the time.” He kissed your cheek. “Though, I am touched you’d do something so sweet for me.”

You smiled and blushed slightly, you took Levi’s hand in yours. “I never know what to do with you, how to say thank you.”

He leaned over and nipped your neck. “You don’t need to do a thing, just being around you is perfect. I just love to indulge in your perfect self.”

You got up and looked in your bag, you’d bought something else but didn’t know if he would enjoy. You walked closer with it behind your back, you blushed more and pulled the silk ties from behind you. Levi’s eyes widened at the sight, you heard a little growl from him.

You smiled. “You said you wanted to indulge right?” You walked past him and sat on the bed, you swung your legs on and got close to the headboard. “So, do what you wish.”

Levi turned around on the bed, he slipped his shoes off and crawled closer. He kissed you and hummed, your lips still tasted a little like strawberries. He took the ties from you and tied your wrists to the bed, you pulled lightly and smiled. Levi kissed your cheek. “They okay?”

You nodded, you looked at him and giggled. “You seem excited.”

He lay on you and kissed you, his teeth pulled at your lip making you moan for him. “I am.” He moved away from you and sat at your feet, he eyed your heels and hummed. “I’m going to take my time.”

He took your ankle in his hands, he kissed your foot and slipped off your heel. He bit your foot, you tried to pull away, but he held on tight. He smiled at you and put your foot down, he took your other heel off and gently put them on the floor.

Levi ran both his hands up your legs, he unclipped the tights, your skin burned and tingled at the slight touch. Your body buzzed in response, you craved him. He pulled your tights down and off, he kissed your thighs where the clips were. He massaged the area, he enjoyed your moans of relief.

He leaned over and kissed your scar, he licked the sensitive skin then ran his lips down to your underwear. He pulled off the suspender holder off, this time he threw it instead of neatly folding it. He ran his hands up and down your sides, his eyes scanning your skin then looking at your chest rising and falling.

You pulled at the ties, you were loving this but you kind of hated not being able to touch Levi. You pouted. “Levi?”

He looked up at you as his finger traced the hem of your underwear. “Yes?”

You sighed. “Can I have a kiss?”

He dragged his body up yours, his crotch roughly rubbing against your heat. You mewled at him, he leaned over and hummed near your ear. “Maybe, give me a reason why? I mean…” He leaned on his forearms as he looked down at you. “You did misbehave today.” He kissed down your chest and licked a line between your breasts. He titled his head in thought. “Maybe I should punish you, you made me worry so much.”

He made you jump and squeal as he attacked your neck quickly, he bit down hard. You bucked against him when you felt his tongue move and lick the spot, he growled and moved his lips up and bit down again. He gripped your throat lightly, he turned your head to the side and nipped the other side of your neck.

He moved his hands to either said of your boobs and kissed your chest, his tongue traced the outline of your breast as he began grinding against you. You wiggled under him, you needed something more from him, but he was really making you suffer. He sat up and unclipped your bra at the front, he opened it up slowly.

Levi let out a shaky sigh, he tried to control himself. He looked up at you as you mewled and whined at him, you lifted your chest up to him. “Levi, please.”

He leaned over you, his forehead tapped yours as he let out a long sigh. “You really want me to kiss you?”

You nodded. “Please, I love it when you kiss me.”

His lips lightly touched yours, he smirked at the little noise you made then kissed you sweetly. He pulled away, you moved towards him for more. Levi avoided you, he kissed your collarbone instead and heard a frustrated noise come from you. He moved down your chest and looked up at you. “Something wrong?”

You pulled at the ties. “I’m beginning to regret this.”

He took one of your soft mounds in his hand, he played and pulled with the soft flesh. Your frustrated noises turned to pleasure, you began to melt under his touch again. He kissed, nipped and sucked your other breast, enjoying it peak for him. He swapped his attention and adorned your chest with marks all over.

He kissed down but stopped at the scars, he stared at them for a moment and felt a pain in his heart. Levi touched it. “These…these must have really hurt.” He looked up at you. “What…what was it like?”

You relaxed a bit. “It was rather frightening, the pain wasn’t the bad part but, the feeling of my blood filling my lungs and losing the ability to breathe…that was really scary.” You giggled at him you wanted to lighten the mood. “However, I’m fine now. I haven’t had any nightmares, some phantom pains though. I’m alright Levi, don’t worry.” You lifted your hips up and wiggled. “So, you going to get upset about me being shot, or are you going to remove these and enjoy teasing me more?”

Levi stared at you for a moment, then he attacked your lips. He kissed you hard, he nipped your lips causing you to open your mouth for him. He deepened the kiss and took full control, his talented tongue set your body on fire. The kiss you craved was far better than you could ever imagine, you couldn’t help but moan. He lifted one of your legs around him, his body rocked against yours as he kept kissing you.

He kissed across your face then down your body, he looked up at you as his finger traced the skin by the band of the underwear. “I love you so much, you are so amazing to fight through that.”

You smiled at him. “I love you too.”

He pulled down your pants a bit, he nipped and sucked your hip bone. He slowly pulled your underwear off, the feeling the lace making your skin tingle. He threw them across the room and hummed, he ran his hands up your thighs and slowly pushed them apart.

Levi lay on his stomach, he lifted your legs over his shoulders and kissed his way up your thigh to your heat. He placed your hand on your stomach, he pushed you down in place then licked up your heat. You bucked instantly, but Levi’s hold was strong. You wiggled and squirmed under his hold as his tongue played with your bud.

He licked down, his hand moved as his thumb played with your bud. You closed your eyes as his tongue delved into your heat, you rocked your hips to his slowly movements. You were so desperate for more. He kissed along your thigh again, you whined at him, but he pushed a finger inside you and pressed on the perfect spot.

You arched your back to his touch, you pulled at the ties desperate to break lose. Levi bit on your thigh as he pushed another finger in, he scissored then pressed the pleasure mark inside you over and over. He timed his movements perfectly, pleasure would come from inside and right after it’d be from your bud.

You closed your eyes tighter as you became over welled, you felt a strong build up. You gripped your ties hard, you bucked to his movements as you felt yourself on the edge. Levi pressed hard, he bit down on your thigh. You cried out as you felt the rush of pleasure, your body clenched up tightly.

Levi pulled away, he licked his fingers clean. He got off you and pulled his shirt off, he watched you pant and hum as your body twitched slightly. He pulled the rest of his stuff off and tapped his communicator. He crawled over you and waited for you to open your eyes, his ran soothing your hair.

You pulled on the ties and huffed, Levi looked down at you. “Something wrong?”

You pouted. “I was going to run my hands through your hair, and down your back but I can’t.”

Levi hummed, he leaned over you and touched the ties then stopped. “Not yet.” He ran his hands down your sides and squeezed. “However…” He flipped you onto your stomach, your peck bottom stuck up for him. “This will be better.”

You moved onto your knees slightly, you pressed your arms into the bed and whined. You looked back at Levi. “Leviiii.”

He covered his mouth and growled, he looked away from you then back as he said your name. “I wanted to take this slow, but now what you’ve just done…” He crawled over you, his hands gripping your body as he whispered in your ear, his manhood pressed against you. “I want to ravish you until you can’t take anymore.”

You bucked against him, your heart hammering in your chest. “Do it.” You moaned. “Please.”

He lined himself up, he leaned over you and bit your shoulder blade hard as he slammed into you. You banged your face into the pillow, you cried into it. You gripped the ties as Levi pressed into you, he growled into his bite.

You turned your head to the side, you were panting heavily. Levi kissed your temple. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He gripped your waist. “You don’t mind it rough?”

You shook your head. “I’m fine, I’m healed now hurry please I’m dying for you to move.”

Levi knelt up, he gripped your hips and lifted them slightly. He rocked his hips into slowly at first, enjoying your little mewls and moans. He ran his thumbs in little circles, he was trying to sooth you and test you. He moved your body again, angling you just right until you moaned and clenched around him.

He held you just right, then he slammed into you. You went to moan, but he moved fast and strong into you. You pressed your face into the pillow, your moans silent cracked into loud muffled cries. You wrapped your hands around the ties, you pulled on them tightly and yanked them towards you. You swore and cried Levi’s name, your body shook with pleasure as it ripped its nails over you.

Levi reached around and played with your bud, you bit your arm in response at the intense pleasure. You gripped around him, he growled at you and leaned over your body as sweat began to form on his body. He leaned over you and licked a line up your back, he placed feathered kisses that felt like little burns of fire.

He pulled himself out, he panted heavily then flipped you back over onto your back. You whined and mewled at Levi. He pulled your ties from the bed, he looped your bound hand over his head and around his neck. He lifted you up and slowly sank you down on him, you mumbled words in response.

You cried out as Levi continued his previous speed, your nails dug into his hair causing him to growl at you. He attacked your chest and bit down, he licked your scars and kissed his marks. He reached his hand to your bud and began tracing patterns; your body was sent into overdrive again.

You yelp and cried, you pulled his head up by his hair. You dove for Levi’s mouth and kissed him, you bit his lip and deepened the kiss. You rolled your hips against him, your build getting ever closer. Levi kissed across your face, down your neck and to your earlobe.

His voice was husky and deep as he said your name with such love. “You’re mine.” You squeezed your eyes tightly and swore in response, he knew exactly what to say to you. “All mine. I love you, need you. My soon to be Mrs Ackerman.”

“Levi!” You felt the pop, your body flinched and bucked as a rush of bliss and pleasure shot through you, your body spasmed and clenched around him.

Levi chanted your name in your ear over and over, then your hearing went as the pleasure took your completely. He bucked one last time then moaned into your skin, he held you closed to his body as he was overcome with bliss.

He eventually opened his eyes as all his body bubble with after effects, he lifted you off him and lay you on the bed. He untied your wrists and saw marks on them, he kissed them and heard you hum in response. He lay on his side and traced your features on your face, he watched with keen eyes and waited for you to open your eyes.

You sighed and looked at Levi, his beautiful steel eyes held so much warmth for you. You smiled at him and reached out for him, you placed your hand on his cheek. “You’re so handsome and beautiful.”

He moved his face and kissed the palm of your hand. “You’re amazing and cute.”

You giggled at him and flopped your arm down on your body, you felt so weak but good. “I can’t move.”

He leaned over you and kissed your cheek. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “It was fantastic, just what we both needed but, I think I need to recover. My arms hurt, and my legs are jelly.” You looked around the room. “Soooo…my outfit didn’t last very long.”

Levi cuddled you, your floppy body pressed against him as he hummed and kissed your skin. “Sorry.”

You laughed. “It’s okay.” You hugged him back and sighed. “I can wear it again for you, or another outfit of your choice.”

He pulled away slightly. “Like a maid one?”

You nodded. “The short puffy kind too.”

Levi growled in response. “Sounds too good.” He snuggled against you. “We both need a shower.”

You hummed. “But my legs.”

“Bath then.”

You leaned up and smiled down at him. “Together?”

He got off the bed and scooped you up into his arms, he cuddled you close and kissed you as he walked you to the bathroom. “Always.”


	15. Chapter 15

You and Levi had been enjoying the quiet life, the city was buzzing more than ever because Sebastian was actively countering the scouts by making public appearances. So, for weeks you and Levi had been close, like any other normal couple. However, Levi had been acting a little possessive of you since your rough passionate night, after night. Even during the day.

Levi had let you go out into the city, to go shopping or to explore but, he had to be with you. You wanted to be part of the planning to stop Sebastian, but they believed it was for the best if you didn’t know because the man wanted you badly.

Today was a nice summers day, where you and Levi were enjoying another date. You’d gone to a tea house, a place you and Levi would love to have after this was all over. You two were enjoying the moment, you were leaning on your elbow and hand as you watched people. You looked to Levi when he said your name. “You alright?”

You smiled at him. “Perfectly fine Levi, you?”

“Yeah, though I’d love to be home. I don’t enjoy being out around dirty people.” He lifted his tea cup and sipped.

You giggled. “Yeah, but you come out because I smile a lot, right?”

He sighed. “I can’t help myself when you do.” He leaned over the table, but his hand was under and moving up your thigh. “You’re so cute, I just want to eat you all the time.”

You closed your legs on his hand, so he couldn’t move. “You sure you’re not a Hybrid?”

He wiggled your fingers making you giggle, you opened your legs allowing him to free his hand. “I’m not, if I was, I would have taken you and run far away from this place. Plus, if I ate you as one of them, they’d be nothing left.” He looked up to your blushing face. “Did I say something good?”

You pouted. “You know what you said, you perv.”

He hummed. “Told you, I can’t help it.”

You looked away from him, you needed to change the topic, or you’d want to go home with him. “So, when this is all over, do you want to set a place up like this?”

“It’d be nice, topic changer.”

You looked at him and rolled your eyes. “Well, we can’t be talking about stuff like that in public.” You watched a little boy bounce while holding his dad’s hand as they walked past, you felt a sting in your stomach and heart at the sight.

“Kid was cute.” You looked at Levi. “But ours will be cuter.”

You smiled at him “Yeah…”

He took your hand and kissed it. “I’ve been thinking, a lot.”

“Concerning, but okay.”

He sighed. “I was thinking we could get married in your home town, the place is rather beautiful, and I can imagine you’d want your grandfather with us.”

You squealed a little. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You took Levi’s hands and kissed them, you placed them on your cheek and hummed. “It’s a perfect idea.”

He blushed a little. “You think?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but…”

“But?”

You shuffled and looked down at the table. “I know a better place, it’s not romantic.” You shrugged and looked up at him. “But, to me the place is my home.”

He let out a long sigh. “I know where you’re talking about, the scout base right?” You nodded. “I’ll have to make sure it’s spotless, the rookies and cadets need to put their back into it for my standards.”

You laughed. “True, but I think it’s perfect, after all it’s where we met, and I practically grew up there.” You shrugged. “Plus, Hange, Erwin, Miyabi, Dee and Mike are my family.” You blushed a little. “I love them all.”

“I hate to admit it.” He clicked his tongue. “But, they are mine as well. I don’t have any other family, only them.”

“Soooo?”

He gave you a tiny smile. “It’s not perfect…but that’s why it’s the right place, because nothing has been perfect. I like it.”

You clapped your hands together and side, this was going fantastic until the police walked into the tea room. They walked right up to yours and Levi’s table, their hands ready on their guns. They looked at you. “Captain, you are under arrest, please come with us quietly.”

Levi went to move, his fist at the ready and knife. You held your hand up and smiled. “It’s okay Levi, I’ll go with them.”

You stood up and let them put cuffs on you. Levi stood up, his chair flew back and clattered on the floor. “No, you can’t. I won’t lose you.”

You looked to the cops. “Is their bail?” They nodded. “Pay the bail then Levi, but just let these guys do their job.”

He gritted his teeth as the police escorted you, the cop sighed and turned to Levi. “Look Levi, I don’t want to be doing this because I believe in the Captain.” He shrugged. “But the law is the law, we have no choice, we don’t like it, but we have no choice.” He put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure she’s safe and taken care of.”

Levi nodded, his fist clenched. “Thank you, officer, I’ll come by when bail is set.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Captain?” You looked up at the officer, he looked rather afraid. “Your umm, charges have been dropped.”

You frowned. “What?”

“The umm man who charged you is here, to pick you up.” He stepped to the side to show Sebastian Heart. “Mr Heart, she’s all yours.”

The cell door opened, Sebastian walked in and cuffed you. He leaned closer and smiled. “I always wanted a pet, guess now I have one.”

You smirked at him. “Careful, I bite.”

“Even better.” He yanked you and pushed you to his men. “Thank you officer, sorry for the confusion.”

You leaned over to the officer. “Tell Levi everything.”

The officer nodded as Sebastian shoved you. “Come now Captain, we have a date to go on.”

You stumbled into the car, you sat down and felt Sebastian slide up right next to you. He played with your hair, you hit him as his other hand wandered. “Touch me and I break you.”

You gasped when you felt something sharp on your skin, you moved slightly and felt a burning sensation and something trickling. He lifted the blade up and licked your blood off, he hummed at the sensation. “I’d be careful if I were you, I might slip if you fight and struggle.”

You gritted your teeth. “I hate you.”

His lips dragged across your neck, he nipped your earlobe. “Good, your anger makes this more enjoyable.” He grabbed you and slammed you down onto the seat, you looked up at Sebastian, part of his hair hung in his face. He grabbed your face and squeezed a little. “Now open your mouth for me.”

You turned your head to the side. “I’d rather eat shit.”

“Really?” He licked a line up your neck. “Just give in, I can promise you my kisses are rather spinetingling.”

You looked at him. “Kiss me and I bite your tongue.”

“Do it.” He grinded against you. “I like it rather rough.”

You kneed him. “Fuck you.”

“Please do.” He pressed the blade to your side. “But remember, you fight, and I make you bleed.”

 You laughed. “Really? I’ve been shot twice by Vita, as you. I’ve been beat, hunted and hurt. I died for a small moment, you really think a knife to the side is going to scare me?”

He studied your eyes, he smirked. “You’re right, this isn’t.” He forced a kiss on you catching you off guard, you tried to hit him, but he pinned your arms down above your head. He pulled away and laughed. “Perfect, though I do believe this isn’t the worst that’s going to happen to you.” He wrapped his hand around your throat. “So, just accept my kisses before I show you what’s really going to happen.”

You wrapped your legs around him, you twisted him around and slammed him onto the floor. Sebastian laughed. You snarled at him. “I will kill you and enjoy getting your blood all over me.”

He hummed and thrusted his hips up into you. “Yeah? I think seeing my blood all over you would be perfect.”

You wrapped your hands around his neck and squeezed, you slammed his head into the floor of the car as he laughed at you. “Just die!”

He pulled a needle out of his pocket, he flicked the cap off and slammed it into your leg. You yelped and looked at it in your thigh, you grabbed it and pulled it out. Your vision became blurred, you dropped the needle and fell against the seats. Sebastian sat up and cuddled your face. “Sorry, but I’d rather not die right now.” He lightly kissed your lips. “Just behave yourself until we get to where we need to.”

He sat on the seat, he pulled you onto the seat and lay you across his lap. He played with your hair as he stared down at you, a smile on his face. You weakly knocked his hand away. “Stop…where you…taking me.”

He chuckled. “Somewhere safe.”

“Levi…I want…Levi…”

“You can’t have him.” He grabbed your hand and began taking your engagement ring off.

You slapped him in the face, you pulled away from him and hugged your left hand to your chest. “You can’t have it…my…my ring.”

“What is it with you and that man?” He looked to the door as it opened, he got out then dragged you to him and put you over his shoulder. “He’s a wild rabid dog.” He carried you inside and flopped you onto a bed, people strapped you down as he talked. “You on the other hand are a monster, one that can be controlled.”

A doctor walked closer, he pulled your head to the side and pressed an extraction gun to your neck. He pressed it and pulled the trigger, you screamed in pain as your blood filled the bottle in the gun. You gritted your teeth as he moved away. “What the hell…are you doing…to me?”

Sebastian took the blood vial and studied it. “Well, they say your family are special. Maybe it’s your blood, or something within you. So, we are going to take everything and heal you as we go. Then when we find out what makes you so powerful, so strong we are going to use that to make my Hybrids and soldiers stronger.” He leaned close to your face. “Can you imagine that?”

You gritted your teeth as you felt another needle on your arm. “Why my family? What about the Ackerman’s?”

He laughed. “Those wild two? No.” His fingers traced your cheek. “Ackerman’s have been known to be untameable, no one can control them. Once they fixate on something or…” His hand drifted down your body. “Someone, they will not do anything else but focus on that one thing. There’s only two Ackerman’s left that we know of. Mikasa has that Eren kid, Levi has you. Then there is your family, even though you dedicate yourself to one person you will give everything for what you believe in.” He grinned. “You will fight, even if it means dying. So, if I get your blood on my side, there’s no stopping me.” He stepped back. “Well I’d love to stay, but I have to let the doctors do their jobs, then you’ll be all mine.”

A doctor squeezed and moved your head. “What are you planning?”

Sebastian laughed. “Well, I don’t want just your body. I want everything Captain, I want you to work for me.” He picked up a device. “Even if it means re-wiring that pretty head of yours, I’ll see you soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lost track of time, but all you knew is the pain was never ending and your rage was increasing. Your blood boiled in annoyance, you pulled at the restraints. The doctor walked closer with a device, he placed it on your head and smiled. “Alright, now it’s time to reset that head of yours.”

You struggled against him, but the thing wouldn’t come off. Your breathing increased as he walked over to the control panel, he typed away and smiled. “I’m curious to see what this will do to you.”

He tapped the button, you felt a beat pulse in your head. A humming sound getting louder and louder, your vison beat as if the room was a heart. You looked around and saw visons of the people you had killed, people who had been killed in front of you by the hybrids. You watched as one walked closer, blood and black sludge pouring from its mouth as it got closer. You tried to move away from it.

You screamed out causing the room to shake, the visions twisted and glitched as their joints cracked. A dead Levi walked closer, you watched him as he reached out for you. Your eyes widened as he grabbed your head and squeezed it, your cried out as pain fired through you, it was like everything within you was on fire.

You looked to a burnt-up Vita, his skin dropping off as he titled his head side to side. He looked at your chest, he lifted his hand and slammed it inside you and grabbed your heart. You coughed blood up and screamed in pain, you yanked at your restraints as your flesh became burnt and chard up.

The doctor watched you on the bed, you were still and quiet since he’d turned on the machine. He walked over and looked down at you, he saw sweat coming from you and rapid eye movement. He leaned closer, your eyes flew open revealing all blood red except for black pupils. He fell back on the floor, he watched as you ripped free of your bindings. He crawled away from you as you climbed off.

You ripped a needle from your arm, your bare feet tapped on the floor as you moved closer to the doctor. To you, the doctor looked like he had black smoke coming from him. Levi’s burnt form leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Kill him.”

You stopped in front of the doctor, you squeezed the needle as blood dripped from the wound it had made. He held up his hands. “P-please don’t k-kill me.”

You titled your head, burnt Levi laughed as he held you to him, his chest to your back. “Look at him beg, pathetic. End him, make your ancestors proud.” You pounced on him and began stabbing him, you remembered all the pain he caused you. The burns, cuts, electrocution, everything and he enjoyed hurting you. You ripped the needle across his throat and panted, you stood up slowly and looked to his assistant. You grinned at him, your head tilting to the side as burnt Levi nibbled your ear. “Carve a new smile on his face.”

You sprinted after him, you jumped on his back causing him to crash on the floor. You snapped his neck and stabbed the needle into his mouth. You looked up at the guard, he stumbled back as you crawled across the floor quickly and got up. A clear shield came down, you stopped at it and slammed your bloodied hand against it. You laughed at him as he called for Sebastian.

You moved back and began pacing back and forth, your eyes never leaving the guard. You could see the fear building up, a wet patch forming in his pants as you laughed. He turned away to look as Sebastian walked over, he looked annoyed and tired. “Why the hell did you call me over?” He looked into where you were, but you’d moved out of view into the dark. He stepped closer. “There’s blood everywhere. She kill both the doctor, and the assistant?”

“Y-yes.”

He sniffed the air, then looked at the guard. “You piss yourself?”

He cleared his throat. “I ahh, yes…she’s a monster sir!”

Sebastian looked back and jumped, you were up against the shield looking him in the eyes. He laughed. “Well, aren’t you a scary thing?” He sighed. “You wanna kill me?” You nodded. “Well, then it looks like you’re staying there.”

You paced back and forth. “I can wait.”

He grabbed a chair and sat down. “Good, so can I.” He waved the guard away and hummed. “You know, you look like one of those tigers or lions at the zoo. What a naughty kitten you are.”

You laughed. “Why don’t you come in here and play with the kitten?”

“I think I’m good right here.”

You grabbed a chair and dragged it to face him, you turned it around, so the back faced him and sat. Burnt Levi wrapped his arms around you. “We should skin him alive.”

You giggled. “Would look good on the wall.”

Sebastian tilted his head. “What would?”

Levi growled. “Don’t tell him a thing, it’s our little secret.”

You pressed your finger to your lips. “Shhh, it’s a secret.” You laughed and looked Sebastian over, he had this darkness flowing off him. “You’ve killed a lot of people, haven’t you?”

“How can you tell?” He shuffled in his seat with a smile.

“I can see your sins…you’re a very bad man.”

He leaned his arms on his thighs. “I am, still want to kill me?”

You bit your lip. “I’m a hunter, and a member of the reaper family, we kill people like you.”

“That’s if you’re paid.”

You got up and held the chair. “But, you killed my people with those machines.”

“I did, but now I’ve made you into a killing machine.” You threw the chair and screamed at him, he jumped and fell out of his chair.

You slammed both your hands into the shield. “I’m going to rip you limb from limb!”

He backed up against the wall. “You’re insane.”

“No, I’m not…I’m just pissed off.” You kicked the shield a few times, you grabbed a few things and screamed as you began throwing things. You watched him run off, you turned to the room you were in and saw burnt people all around you. Pain shot through your eyes and into your head, you grabbed your head and stumbled to the mirror. You looked up and saw your eyes, you widened one and saw it fading as the pain throbbed again. You dropped to your knees, your hands gripping your head. You felt a pop, blood came from your nose then you fell back on the floor.

You lay there and panted, your eyes closed as you felt a throbbing sensation slowly ebb away. You opened your eyes and saw burnt people, you gritted your teeth. You covered your eyes with your hands, you moaned a little. Your mind was coming back to you, you’d let your blood control you and now you were feeling the after affects of giving in.

You opened your eyes and only saw burnt Levi, he crouched down and crawled over you. He leaned closer as you locked eyes. “You’re not real.”

He hummed. “Am I not?” He leaned closer, you couldn’t feel his breath or heat. “Then why do you react to me, why do you look so scared?”

You smiled. “I’m not scared of you, just scared of why I’m seeing you and what that means for my mind.”

“You don’t know?”

You shook your head, he grinned. “You see me, you see the others because its your mind telling you this is what you are doing to us. You are killing us slowly, burning us up. Those you see twisting and clicking are people you’ve killed, we are people you are killing.”

You frowned. “I don’t…why?”

“Your blood tells you to kill, your family are killers, assassins, monsters.” You shook your head, but he laughed. “You won’t stop killing.”

You welled up. “Why you?”

“Because, the most guilt you feel is towards me. You feel you are hurting me the most, I’m the one you are really burning alive.”

You gritted your teeth in pain. “Stop it.”

“You’ll never have your happy ending, just give in to the blood and kill Sebastian, kill them all.”

“Stop it!”

He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “You can shout and scream all you want, but I’m not going anywhere because I am you.”

You watched him pull away and turn into you, you screamed. “STOP IT!” You woke up with a start, you were on the bed strapped down still.

The doctor let out a sigh. “First trial was a failure.” He looked to Sebastian. “I think it’ll take a while to condition her to our side.”

Sebastian hummed. “Try and use music, when she hears a certain song she’ll click to our side.”

“You have anything in mind?”

He smirked. “How about my way by Frank Sinatra, seems very poignant don’t you agree?”

The doctor nodded. “You’re right.” He typed away on his computer, he tapped for the song and started the machine again.

You threw your head back and screamed, images of burning people flashed through your mind. The world around you melted away, you closed your eyes tight as your body fell. You panted as you felt the floor against your feet, you looked around and saw you were back in the hospital room.

You looked around you and heard the song echoing in the distance, you looked to your hands and saw your blades in them. “What’s…I don’t…”

Levi stepped forward, his skin burnt like before. “You’re a killer…so kill.” He smiled at you, he clicked his fingers making the world change. You eyed people appearing, their face shifting and changing between Sebastian’s men and your friends.

You stepped back. “No, I can’t.” The music got louder, you covered your ears in pain.

Levi appeared in front of you, you backed up and stumbled. His face slowly changed into a mixture of him and Sebastian, he grinned widely and sang some of the words to my way to you. He leaned towards your ear. “Kill.”

You gripped your blades, your body taking over your mind. You began sprinting towards the targets, you jumped and span as you sliced through the first person. Fire exploded from their body, you skidded to the floor and dodged the attack of another. You turned and saw Mike, you stopped and felt a leg connect to your gut. You skidded on your back and sighed.

Levi walked over, he was no longer looking like Sebastian. “Test failure.” The music got louder, you felt your body get dragged back to your beginning spot. You opened your eyes, Levi had morphed a little more into Sebastian. He leaned forward and smile, his face completely changing to a burnt-up Sebastian. “Again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay on your side in a cell, your world piecing together. You sat up and held your head in pain, you looked around. A plate on the floor with food drew you, you crawled onto the floor and ate it all up. You paused for a moment and threw the plate, you hugged your legs and felt pain take over. It wasn’t physical pain that had you, it was emotional pain.

“You crying?” You looked up and saw someone in armour, a helmet on their head. “They must have done something bad to you.”

You rubbed your face with your hand. “Why do you think I’ll talk to you?”

They sat down on the floor, they skidded their gun to the side of the room and sighed. “Because I’m willing to listen, besides…anything you say will not leave this room.” He tapped his communicator showing he was turning off his camera and mic. “Besides, I can imagine the boss wants you here for a long time. So, what have you got to lose?” You eyed him, you weren’t sure if this was right. “I’ll get you better food.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” You laughed a little. “Thought people on your side hate me.”

He shrugged. “Many don’t, we just do what we are paid.” He looked off. “Plus, I know what it’s like to be hurt and suffer…” He looked back. “Maybe talking with someone who understands will help you.”

You stared at the floor for a moment, you were thinking about everything in your life. You lifted your left hand and played with your engagement ring, you missed Levi. “They took blood, skin and everything they could from me.” You shrugged. “They want to make people like me, better Hybrids. I can’t help but hate myself, that if I was dead this wouldn’t happen you know?” You hugged yourself. “My family line ends with me, so it’d make everyone’s lives better if I would have just died out there beyond the walls.”

“Well that’s bullshit.” You looked up at the guard. “And selfish too, think about all those people who would lose you if you took the easy way out huh?”

You bit your lip. “It’s not easy making this sacrifice.”

“No, but it’s not easy to fight either.” He pulled at his armour and took some off, he sighed as if he could breathe properly before. “You get scars, mentally and physically. You break, but you also learn to put yourself back together. You shouldn’t blame yourself for all this, it’s not your fault. You don’t choose when or how you are born, you just are. Seems a bit shitty if you ask me…” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I’m not good with words, which is why fighting is my job. What I’m trying to say is, people will always take advantage of others, we’re naturally selfish and they make us hate who we are. But we should love and take care of ourselves. Take comfort in those around you.” He pointed to your ring. “Like your fiancé. And, the people who take from, wait okay? Just wait for the right moment, then get back at them.” He rubbed the back of his head, then realised he was wearing a helmet. He looked at his gloved hand and shrugged. “Hunt them, use the very thing they want from you against them.”

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks…you know you’re a really good talker for a hired guard.”

“Thanks.” He let out a long sigh. “I think wearing a mask helps.”

“Why’s that?”

“Hides the blushing.” He motioned to his face. “Hate people seeing it, especially someone I care about.”

You giggled. “Well I like it when Levi blushes for me, it’s really cute and sweet. Plus, it means he’s being honest with me.” You leaned against your bed, your legs stretched out in front of you. “He’s going to be rather mad at me if he knew I thought of killing myself, like really mad.”

“Furious.” You looked up at the guard, he cleared his throat. “However, what you went through is understandable. I’ve had moments where I’ve thought it was better for me to just…but I stayed around because I found a reason to live.”

You placed your hands on your stomach, you rubbed your hand up and down and thought about Levi, marriage and kids. You smiled and looked up at the guard. “So, what’s your name?”

He stared at you for a moment, he shuffled a little. “You can umm you can call me Evan.”

Your smiled turned into a grin. “Evan huh?”

“Something wrong?”

You shook your head and laughed. “No, no it’s just that…I mean I’ve only told people very close to me, best friends and Levi that I want my first son’s name to be…sorry never mind.”

He leaned his arm on his upright knee, he moved a little closer. “It’s a wonderful man for a little boy.”

You laughed. “You’d say that being biased and all.”

“Biased? Oh yeah, I am.” He looked at his hand, he squeezed his fist then let go. “So, you want to talk now?”

You smiled. “Well, after they took what they needed they put this.” You referred to your head. “Thing on my head, it caused me to see stuff…I…I saw people I had killed, people I want to kill and my friend’s dead, burnt and suffering. I attacked people and killed them, I butchered them but still wanted Sebastian to die.” You raked your hand through your hair. “I saw a burnt-up version of my fiancé, the man I love with all my heart tell me to do all these bad things. I woke up and was told I had to do the simulation again, I was sent back, and he morphed into Sebastian and back. I was made to kill my friends, I thought they were enemies at first but…I failed the test, I couldn’t hurt them.”

“Because you’re a good person.”

You shook your head. “No Evan, I killed some of them. I know it’s a matter of time before I do kill them, even without second guessing as well.” You hugged yourself. “I know this because they’re using a song to trigger me, like creating a switch.”

“That’s…that’s terrible…what if you got out of here and you heard the song?”

You shook your head, you bit your hand. “What if…what if I heard it when I’m with my baby?” You let out a little cry, you covered your mouth and felt the tears on your cheeks. “Oh God.”

Evan crawled over, he put his arm through the bars and reached out for you. “Come here.” You shook your head, you were hurting too much. He pulled his glove off and showed you his bare hand. “It’s okay.”

You crawled over to him and took his hand in yours, you moved closer to the bars as he pulled his arm upright. Your linked hands against his chest, his thumb ran across your hand and soothed you. You sniffed and hummed after a while. “Thank you.” You leaned your head against the bars. “I wish I could see Levi, I want to tell him how much I love him.” You sighed. “But, if they’re successful in what they’re doing to me then…I can’t be with him. I…I want to say goodbye.”

Evan shook his head. “No, no don’t give up, that’s what Sebastian wants.” He squeezed your hand, you both looked into each other eyes, or what you thought were where his eyes were. “You’ll find a way to reverse it, you have some smart friends in the scouts.”

You smiled at him. “You’re right, maybe there is hope. I’m still scared though, that this will work, and I’ll lose control and hurt someone.”

“I don’t know much about science, all I know is how to fight…but…try and choose a memory, something important to you and play it in your mind when you feel yourself slipping. Those memories could save you, like a way out.”

“I’ll try that.”

He gave your hand a squeeze. “Good…you know you should rest; all this testing must make you exhausted…the crying too.”

You laughed and wiped a tear away. “You’re right, thank you again Evan.” You got up and moved to the bed, you stopped and looked back at him. “Will I see you again?”

He nodded. “I’ll keep visiting, I’ll bring you good food and I will be here for you.”

“Why?”

He sighed. “Because…because I want to help you, I look into your eyes and I can see the same pain in you that’s in me. I don’t follow Sebastian, I just took his money and kept my mouth shut. There are many terrible things I’ve done, but what he’s doing to you I will not condone.”

“Alright.” You smiled. “I believe you...” You lay down, you tried to sleep but couldn’t. You rolled over onto your side and saw the guard there still. You laughed. “Why are you still there?”

He shook his head, as if he’d lightly dozed off. “Sorry, I was waiting until you were asleep. You know, just in case you had a nightmare…I…I get them.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, again.” Your eyes slowly closed.

The guard watched you this time, he noticed your breathing change and knew he could leave you, but he didn’t want to. He let out a sigh and grabbed the part of his armour on the floor, then his gun before getting up. He made the long walk to his private room, he threw his things down on the side and locked the door. He tapped his neck and heard a click, he removed his helmet off and mask. He looked at himself in the mirror, he hated how he had lied to you and said he was Evan.

Levi ruffled his raven hair, he looked down at his necklace and opened it. He smiled at the picture of you in his shirt inside. He kissed your image. “Sorry I had to lie, sorry I can’t tell you the truth.” He gripped his fist and slammed into the wall. “I will save you, I will kill that monster for what he’s doing to you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi tapped away at his data pad, he picked up his communicator as it went off. “What?”

“Hey Levi!” Hange was doing her fake happy voice. “How’s everything on your end? Is she…is she okay?”

“You don’t have to pretend with me Hange.”

She let out a sad laugh. “For a guy who bad mouths me a lot, you are a really nice guy. Captain was right about you, she always has been right about everything…thanks Levi.”

He sipped his tea and sighed. “We’re friends Hange, there’s no need to thank me. Besides, you mean the world to her…so, did you get my notes?”

“I did.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “There any way we can reverse what they’re doing?”

She sighed and shifted through her own notes. “Yes, but we’d need details about how they are doing it. When I know, then I’ll understand how to reverse it.”

“Got it, I’ll talk to the guards and see if I can get moved.” He typed a message out to his boss here asking for a change in position, he mentioned in the message that he was the only guard you hadn’t attacked. He got an instant reply of a yes. “I’m her personal guard now, just got permission.”

“How long you been building a bond with her?”

He sat back in his chair. “Two weeks.”

“Must be killing you.”

He sighed. “Please Hange, I can’t talk about that.”

“Sorry…I should let you go to her, it’s her breakfast time, right?”

“Yeah…thanks Hange, I’ll get you everything you need. Bye.” He ended the call and got into all his gear, he loaded his gun then walked out of his place and down the hall. He moved from section to section then finally got to the kitchen, he cooked your breakfast as usual and went to your cell. He let out a long sigh as he saw more bruises, cuts and wounds on you. “Captain?”

You lifted your head and turned to him, you turned around and winced at the pain. “Good morning Evan.”

He unlocked your cell and walked in, over the two weeks he’d been given more and more permission to get close to you. He placed the food and drink on your table, he walked over to you and touched his communicator. “Lights on in cell.” The light turned on, he looked up at it then down at you and saw the lack of sleep under your eyes.

You looked down, you knew one of your eyes was slightly bloodshot and your lip slightly busted. You had dried blood that had come from your nose, you looked like hell. “It’s nothing.”

He lifted your head up to the light, he let go and walked out locking your cell. You moved over to your chair, you began eating but Levi walked back in. You went to speak but he turned you around, he knelt in front of you and placed a kit on the floor. “Stay still, I need to heal you.”

You shook your head. “Why bother? They’ll just make more later.”

He cupped your face. “I’ll ask for them to give you time.”

You squeezed your eyes and shook your head. “No, me being tired and weak is what they want, it’ll make it easier to...to do what they want to my head.”

“It’s still not right.”

You smiled as he finished up. “You’re a good man and friend Evan.”

Levi closed his kit and stood up, he poured you another cup of tea and sighed. “I have some news for you, I’ve been moved to your full-time guard.”

You coughed and drank some tea quickly, you gasped and looked at Levi. “Really? Good…no that’s really good Evan.” You smiled and looked at the table. “I won’t feel so alone anymore.” You started crying again and covered your face. “Sorry.”

Levi reached out for you, he paused for a moment and then placed his hand on your shoulder. He crouched down and looked up at you, his heart hurt because he was unable to take you away or tell you who he really was. “Don’t be, this is very hard on you and to of stayed as strong for as long as you have is amazing.”

You looked down at Levi, you looked around quickly then hugged him. Levi froze at first, he was confused at the whole situation. Then, his heart took over. He hugged you back, his hand on the back of your head, the other on the middle of your back. He squeezed you hard, his cheek pressed against your head. He closed his eyes and listened to your cries die down, he rubbed your back. After a moment he pulled away and cupped your face.

You sniffed, you hated all of this, but you were glad you’d found someone that was nice. “Thank you.” You laughed a little. “I feel like all I ever do is say thank you to you, or cry.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he was glad he was wearing a mask because he had the sweetest smile on his face. “It’s fine, you have more things to worry about.” He let you go and pulled your plate closer. “Now eat, you need your strength.” He looked back at you. “How has that technique I told you about been working?”

You turned to the table and began eating slowly, you nodded in reply. “Well, it’s allowed me to break out but…I worry…”

“Why?” He stood up and leaned against the wall.

“What if they find out that’s what I’ve been doing, then there’s nothing stopping them in completely messing my head up.”

“They won’t, but if they do, we’ll find another way, right?”

You smiled up at him. “Yeah, we will.”

You both looked to the cell door, Sebastian was talking in the distance and then arrived. He gave you a big smile. “There’s my perfect little lady, you ready to go?”

Levi moved off the wall and helped you to your feet. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

Sebastian watched the two of you. “No cuffs?”

Levi shook his head. “She’s too weak to fight back.”

He raised a brow. “That so?” Sebastian cupped the back of your head and kissed you hard, you tried to fight but you were too tired and weak. “Perfect.” His lips trailed across your cheek and nipped your ear lobe. “So perfect. I cannot wait until we fix you, just one song and you’ll bend to my will.”

The doctor cleared his throat. “We should get going sir.”

He looked at him and hummed. “You’re right.” He looked to Levi. “You’re her guard now, right?”

“Yes sir.”


	16. Chapter 16

Levi was worried and pissed, he’d been with you for a few weeks and gathered data for Hange. However, he’d been removed from your side as you no longer went back to your cell. Sebastian had kept you in the correction room with the doctor, and himself until the rewriting was done. Levi hadn’t seen you, last time he did you weren’t looking good.

Sebastian walked up to Levi, he cleared his throat and watched Levi salute at him. “Good afternoon…it’s Evan right?”

“Yes sir.”

He smiled. “You’re a strong looking lad, you are in charge of our beautiful prisoner, right?”

Levi cleared his throat. “I am, but she hasn’t been in her cell as of late.”

Sebastian laughed. “Yes, yes, my apologies about that, we’ve had to increase our correcting process. However!” He put his arm around Levi and led him down the hall. “I need you buddy, today we’re doing a little experiment with her.”

“What kind sir?”

He hugged Levi with his one arm around him. “Hmmm, just to see if our rewriting has worked at all. But, don’t worry lad, all I need you to do is keep her calm, she seems to like you a lot.” He let Levi go and patted his back. “Just stand back, watch and make sure she does what she is supposed to.”

“I can do that sir, whatever you need.”

Sebastian stopped and turned to him. “I just need you to be the rock she needs, something to hold a little hope. Now.” He opened the door revealing a dark large room, a few guards were already inside. “This is where we are going to bring her, those men are the…well…dummies.” He grinned. “I need you to wait here with them, to make them feel calm cause they’re a little on edge.”

“Sure.” He stepped in. “What about you sir?”

“I’m going to get our cute girl, I’ll be right back.”

Levi waited, he watched the guys walking about and chat. He noticed the guns, it made him uncomfortable. He had no idea what Sebastian had planned, but he didn’t like it.

He looked to the door as it opened, Sebastian was holding someone in a baggy white shirt and shorts covered in dirt and blood. Levi’s eyes widened when he saw you lift your head, you were the broken person in white.

You spotted Levi as you were dragged towards him, he caught you as Sebastian let you go. He noticed something attached to the back of your neck, it went up to the back of your head. You gripped Levi’s arms, your voice was weak. “Evan, you have to help me.”

He cupped your face, he could see how pale you were. You had shadows under your eyes, cuts on your face and lips. He said your name back at you. “You need to focus okay?”

You shook your head at him as Sebastian left the two of you. “I need to get out Evan, they haven’t stopped hurting me. They won’t let me sleep, I barely eat or drink.” You gripped his armour. “Please, God please help me.”

“I can’t.”

You welled up. “I’ve never been scared in my life in the way I am now, they are breaking me Evan.” You shook your head. “I don’t know if I’ll make it.” You dropped to your knees. “Forgive me Levi, forgive me to being so weak.”

Levi looked around then knelt down, he pulled you to his chest and held you. “You’re not weak.” He leaned down and said your name in a familiar way, one that used to make your heart flutter. “You’ve done so well to fight as far as you have.” He lifted your face up to look at his masked one. “You have to keep fighting, can you do that?”

“I-I don’t.”

He grabbed your shirt and yanked you closer. “Listen here, you cheated death, you came back to this city and cheated death again and you want to give up? That’s not the Captain I know, it’s not the Captain other’s look up to. You have to dig down real fucking deep and fight, do you understand me? You fight for your fucking life.” He looked around and hushed his voice more. “I’m going to get you out, I promise but I need you to keep fighting.”

You gave him a weak and tired smiled. “I want to believe you, I really do.”

Sebastian walked over as he laughed. “Alright doc, we’ll see if this works then.” He grabbed your arms. “Up we go sweetheart.” He threw you over his shoulder, he laughed more as he slapped your bum and you didn’t react. “So docile now, I should have done this ages ago!”

Levi had to use all his will power not to murder Sebastian, to smash his face into the ground with his boot. He sighed. “Where do you want me?”

Sebastian dropped you on the floor, he grinned as you weakly pushed yourself up to sit. He turned to Levi and held his hand up. “Stay there, me and you are going to stay back.” He adjusted his blazer and grinned. “Now, let the doctor start the show dear boy.”

Levi looked to you, you were watching the other guards. You were cold, hungry and tired. You needed water, warmth and Levi. Your body shook, you reached up for the device on the back of your neck and head, the cold metal made your head hurt. Your fingers traced where it connected with your skin, it was still sore and weak.

Levi looked to the doctor. “What is that? On her neck?”

“It’s a behaviour adjuster.” The doctor cleared his throat. “It shocks her when she misbehaves, but shocks only her head and spine.”

“That’s inhumane.”

The doctor gave Levi a sad smile, he agreed that this had gone too far. Sebastian beat Levi to the conversation and the doctor. “It’s perfect, like I have the Captain as a pet. We have to tame her somehow.” He grinned at Levi. “It’s just a little shock so she acts like the good kitten she’s supposed to be.” He ran his hand through his perfect hair. “Alright doctor, start the song.” As the doctor did Sebastian pressed his communicator and whispered your name to the mic. “Kill them all.”

You looked up at the guards, the world around you looked like it pulsed. The music infected your body, you held your head as the pain started. You heard someone walking closer, you looked up as your nose bled and saw a burnt-up Levi. He chuckled, his arms wrapped around you from behind. He leaned closer and licked up the side of your face. He sang a few lines to you and hummed a laugh. “You heard what he said right?” Levi turned into Sebastian as you looked up and saw the guards pointing their guns at you. “Kill ‘em.”

You sprinted at the first guard, you dodged side to side as you moved closer. You shoved his gun to the side making his shoot his friend, you pulled his knife out at the same time and slashed his throat. You placed your hand on the dying man’s shoulder, you flipped over him then kicked his now dead body into another guard.

You turned to another as he raised his gun, you ran towards him then up the wall. You twisted in the air and threw your knife into the head of one trying to help his downed friend, by removing the dead body. You landed behind the shooting guy, you grabbed his head and snapped his neck. You pulled his handgun free and walked over to the guy on the floor, he was desperately trying to push the dead guy off him.

You saw panic in the man’s eyes, he held his free hand up and tried to speak but you shot him. You looked up to burnt Levi, his face changing to that of Sebastian again. Your brain, even though damaged could not make Sebastian the one in complete control. Levi was the one your brain chose, he was the one who could tell you to do things and you’d follow him.

Burnt Levi leaned closer, his arms on your shoulders as he leaned against your side. You squeezed the gun in your hand as Sebastian shouted about how perfect you were. He leaned closer and nipped your earlobe. “You did well hun, but maybe we should kill that man in the suit.” He looked over at Sebastian. “He’s annoying and we have so much more to offer.”

You pointed the gun at Sebastian, he let out a little laugh. “What are you doing?”

You tilted your head to the side, the doctor looked panicked as he spoke. “S-sir?”

“Just a glitch, use our new toy.” He paused a moment when he saw the gun shaking in your hand, tears coming down your face. You gritted your teeth in pain. “Wait a moment doctor.”

You turned the gun on yourself, the end pressed firmly against your temple as you closed your eyes. Levi screamed your name as he ran towards you. “Stop her!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “NOW DOCTOR!”

You screamed in pain as electricity shot through your spine, you dropped the gun. Your eyes rolled back into your head as blood came from your nose and ears, your body convulsed. Levi ran over to you and caught your body as it collapsed, he studied your face and checked your pulse. He let out a relieved sigh, you were alive. He removed his gloved and placed it near your mouth and nose, he felt your breath. He held you against his chest. “She’s alive.” He looked to Sebastian. “You could have killed here with that thing on her neck!”

Sebastian walked closer, he studied the blood now drying on your face. “Hmm, you’re right.” He looked back at the doctor. “Turn down the voltage next time.”

Levi growled. “No, remove it!”

Sebastian looked back at Levi. “Evan, I understand your concern. However, if we didn’t have that device, she would have blown her pretty brains out.” He grinned. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

Levi gripped you in his arms, he couldn’t argue back because it was true. However, this thing could have killed you anyway. “You’re right sir, my apologise.”

“No need Evan, it’s understandable, you aren’t used to this.” He nodded to you. “Take her back to her cell, give her food and drink.” He cleared his throat. “I believe she needs rest; her head is too fried for more manipulation.”

Levi scooped you up into his arms. “Yes sir.”

“Stay with her, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I don’t want her dying on us, besides…” He patted Levi’s shoulder. “You’re the only one she hasn’t tried to kill or hurt. So, take care of her until we need her again.”

Levi nodded and began walking. “Yes sir, but wouldn’t it be better to put her in a place of comfort?”

Sebastian hummed. “You’re right, put her in a spare guard’s room.”

“Yes sir.” Levi carried you all the way to his room, he lay you on his bed and began preparing food and drink for you for when you woke up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up slowly, your head was killing you and every small movement made you want to throw up. You welled up and felt the tears again, your emotions were out of whack. You rolled over onto your side and saw food. “Huh?”

You tried to push yourself up but cried out in pain, this caused you to hear someone running. You looked to the door to see Levi, your eyes widened. He caught you and gently sat you up. “You shouldn’t be moving, you’re not well.”

“Levi? Does this mean I’m out?”

“You should eat.” He grabbed some rice pudding and blew on it. “Open up.”

You welled up more, your vision of him becoming blurred. “Levi…”

He sighed and put the food and spoon down. “Yeah it’s me, I’m Evan.” You sniffed a few times as he picked up your food again and got another spoonful. “Open up okay? You must eat.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You ate some as you quietly cried. “It’s really good.”

“Thanks.” He helped you eat as you both stayed quiet, he made sure you ate it all before giving you some water. He turned the straw to you. “Drink.”

You sighed and sipped. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

You weakly rubbed your tears. “But, if I hadn’t gone with those police…”

Levi cupped your face. “Stop, don’t beat yourself up about this.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You had no idea what was going to happen, no one did.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you no matter what.”

You smiled at him. “Levi?” He hummed back. “Can you put my arms around your neck please?”

“Sure, but why?”

You smiled. “I want to run my fingers through your hair, I want to touch your face as well…it gives me comfort.”

He smiled at you and lifted your arms up and over his shoulders, he waited and then felt your delicate touch. “I missed this, I missed you. It killed me lying to you.”

You leaned closer, pain shook you, but you didn’t care, you wanted to feel Levi more. You rested against his body, his heat soothing you. You kissed along his jaw line making him moan, growl and sigh. You kissed him lightly on the lips. “I missed you so much, I’m not mad at you for lying.” You hummed a laugh. “It makes sense why you did, to protect me.”

Levi hugged you. “You’re too good to me.”

“I love you.”

He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. “I like hearing you say that.”

You giggled as he sat you on the toilet, you watched him start a bath for you. “Alright then, I love you.”

He hummed and walked over, he knelt in front of you and hugged your stomach. “So perfect.”

You patted his back then rubbed it, he was so cute and wonderful in every way. “Levi?” He hummed. “My bath.”

He sat back and sighed. “Alright, let’s take your clothes off.” He pulled your shirt up, he paused. “Can you lift your arms yet?”

You nodded. “Think so.”

He pulled your top off carefully, then he took your shorts off. “I’ll get these washed for you, I don’t want you walking around in filth.”

“Thanks.”

“You ready?”

You nodded and linked your arms around his neck. “Let’s do this.”

He lifted you up then gently put you into the warm water, you closed your eyes as it soothed every inch of you. He kissed the top of your head. “How is it?”

You smiled. “Perfect, did you put something in the water?”

“Yeah, healing stuff.” He rubbed your shoulders. “This should fix you, I think leaving you in for an hour should help a lot. Probably need three more and you should be back to normal.”

You twisted in the bath and held the edge, you smiled at Levi and felt really high, like you were on cloud nine. “How many baths until I can play with you?”

You reached out and grabbed his shirt, you pulled him closer as he said your name. “Calm down, it’s the medicine making you like this. It’s as if you’ve been given lots of caffeine.”

You nipped his earlobe, you growled in his ear. “But Levi.”

He sighed. “One more bath and maybe we can play, now turn around and lie back okay?”

You pouted and did what you were told. “Fine.”

Levi walked out and got a chair, he walked back in and sat down next to you. He looked at you and noticed you’d closed your eyes, you were in a light sleep. “Cute.”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Hiii.”

You sounded sleepy, Levi tried not to laugh at you. “Hi cutie.”

You patted his face. “Can…can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Umm.” You blushed and giggled, you were now acting drunk. “IIIIIII have a crush on someone.”

“Oh?” Levi raised a brow at you. “Who?”

You giggled and patted your cheeks. “Yoooooou.”

He smiled at you and played with your hair. “That so?”

“Yes.” You hummed and slipped down the bath, you went under the water.

Levi shouted your name and pulled you back out, he sat you up and sighed. “You idiot.”

You coughed a bit and rubbed your eyes. “Can you wash my hair?”

“Sure, just no more splashing about okay?”

“Okay.” You hummed as Levi cleaned your hair, he washed the shampoo out then patted your head. You smiled at him and held your arms out. “Up.”

He chuckled at you. “Like a child.” He picked you up and sat you on the bath edge, he began drying you and noticed the cuts and scars were now gone. The deeper ones were shallow now, no more blood or bruises. “Looks good.” He rubbed your hair dry. “Alright.” He picked you up again. “Let’s get you into some clothes, then we’ve got to feed you again.”

You sat on the bed and watched Levi get a shirt, jogging bottoms, socks out for you. He threw you some pants and a bra. You smiled. “Thanks.” You put everything on and smiled. “Your clothes are so comfy.”

“Glad you feel that way.” He sat down and began drying your hair, he pulled it out the way and eyed the device on your neck. “Does it hurt? This thing on your neck.”

You lightly touched it, you felt sadness wash over you and dropped your hand on your lap. “I’m…it’s fine.” Levi leaned closer and nipped and sucked at your neck, you moaned back as you pressed your legs together. “Levi.”

He leaned over, his leg swung over as he straddled you. He bit your earlobe and sucked, he slowly pushed you down onto the bed. “You’re not fine, I can tell. So, I’m going to make you feel good.”

You blushed hard. “But Levi.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

You smiled as he kissed down your neck to your chest. “But you’ve only just dressed me, and now you’re undressing me.”

He looked up at you. “I can dress you again.” He moved off the bed, he grabbed your hips and dragged your legs and bum off it. He slipped your jogging bottoms off and began kissing your thigh, he nipped your skin and looked up at you. “Or would you like me to stop?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Good.” He began massaging your thighs, his mind piecing together what he should do with you. He kissed the side of your knee, his lips dragged up your thigh. He licked and sucked spots forming little red marks.

He kissed your heat, he enjoyed the moan from you. He kept kissing up to the band of your underwear. He bit the band and let it go, he loved the giggle you made as it snapped your skin. He gently rested his lips on your skin, he hummed at how warm you were.

Levi moved to your hip bone, his teeth dragged on the skin and bone. “Why is it that even your hipbones are cute?”

You giggled as he dragged his body up yours slowly, his lips locking with yours. You hummed. “Dunno, they’re just hipbones.”

“But they’re cute.”

“Thanks.” You inhaled sharply, Levi’s fingers were rubbing your heat over your lace underwear. The friction was perfect, but you needed him desperately. You bit your lip as you closed your eyes, you gripped his shoulders. “Levi.”

He nipped, sucked and kissed your neck as he moaned your name into your skin. He moved his hand up the fabric of your underwear, his hand slipped down and under. Your body clenched in excitement, your toes curled when you felt his touch on your bud.

He kissed down your body, his hunger growing as your moans did. He knelt on the floor and removed his hand, you whined at the lack of contact and leaned on your arms to watch your fiancés actions. He slowly pulled your underwear off and threw them, he moved his hands up and down your thighs and squeezed.

You giggled as Levi swung your legs over his shoulders, he kissed his way up to your heat and sucked on a spot very close to your heat. You hummed in response, your body tingled and sang in response. He licked up your heat, your body shaking in response.

Levi nipped and sucked at your bud, he traced patterns and enjoyed the way you wiggled and squirmed in response. He gripped your hips as you moaned and bucked against him, he moved his hand across your stomach and down to your heat. His thumb replaced his tongue and mouth, he kissed your thigh and growled at you.

He licked up your heat, then pushed his tongue deep in you. He increased his actions, your body sang. Your panting got faster, you threw your head back as your moaning got louder. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt yourself rushing close to your end, you gripped the sheets tightly. You felt the heat and bliss run through you, your body shook.

You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, then your body calmed down as you panted. You felt Levi’s hands run up your thighs, he pulled your shirt and bra off your mushy body. He kissed your stomach all over, his tongue traced your bullet scars as he moved to your breasts. He lightly played and kissed them as your senses slowly came back to you.

You hummed with a smile on your face, you opened your eyes and grabbed his shirt allowing you to pull Levi closer. You kissed him lightly at first and smiled. “How are you so talented with that tongue of yours?”

He kissed you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth. “Don’t know, I just am.”

You hooked a leg around him and pulled him close to you. “You’re so hot.”

“Am I now?”

You bucked against him, you nipped his earlobe and hummed. “You going to show me home much you love me?”

He grinned at you. “You know, you should be resting.”

You pouted. “Thought you wanted to make me feel good?”

“I did, didn’t I?” He licked your collarbone. “Or was that not enough?”

You grabbed him and pulled him closer, you moaned in his ear. “Come on Levi, I want to feel you inside me.”

He growled at you, he stood up and ripped his shirt off as you leaned on your arms. He undid his trousers, you sat up and dug your fingers in the back of his hair as you kissed him. You pulled away from him and pulled down his trousers and boxers with him, you giggled as he ran his hands down your thighs.

Levi lifted your legs up and leaned on the bed over you, he eyed your cute face and kissed you lightly as he pushed himself in. You titled your head back and moaned, your body had missed him. He pressed his forehead against yours and moved slowly at first, he was testing your sensitive body.

You smiled at him and hummed, you wrapped your arms around him and bucked against his body. The two of your grinded against each other, slowly and pleasurable movements. You dragged your nails over his back, you kissed his cheek and neck.

He kissed your lips. “So beautiful.”

You nibbled his earlobe. “I love you.” He bit down on your neck and dragged his body, his manhood pushing deep within you. You closed your eyes tightly, you gripped his bum and cried out as his body rubbed against your bud. You hummed again. “Levi.”

Levi pulled away from your neck, he hooked your legs over his arms and panted. He held your hips tightly, he began moving faster. You reached back and grabbed the sheets, your back arching causing a burst of pleasure.

He gripped you tighter, he increased his movements and enjoyed how your boobs bounced. Your body shook with pleasure, your heart beat in your ears. The only thing you could do for Levi was moan, swear and talk about God. You bit your hand and cried into it.

He leaned over you a bit and hummed, he was losing his stamina slightly. His movements were becoming sloppy, but he wanted you to feel good. He gritted his teeth and groaned, he slammed his hips hard. He felt you grip around him, you cried out his name in response.

Levi continued his actions, he moved his hand from your hip and played with your bud. You clenched around him and felt your release, fire burned through your body. Your whole body throbbed, your heartbeat was in your ears. Your voice cracked as you moaned Levi’s name, you dragged your hands down your body.

Levi couldn’t control himself anymore, the sight of you drove him over the edge. He leaned over you and bucked a few times as he released himself, he pressed his lips against your neck as he sang your name to you in bliss.

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his head, you hummed with a smile on your face. Levi laughed a little, he removed himself and lay on the bed next to you. He held your hand and panted for a while with you.

“Levi?” He hummed back at you. “Did we forget something?”

He frowned and looked at you, you both stared at each other. You watched as he was figuring things out, then his eyes widened. He sat up and covered his mouth with his hands. “Shit, I forgot protection.”

You sat up and smiled, you rubbed his back and kissed his jaw. “We forgot Levi, we.”

He looked at you. “That’s cute of you.”

“Well we both take responsibility, it’s not all on one person.” You snuggled against his neck, you nipped his lobe. “But hell, that was amazing right?”

He turned to you and smiled. “Yeah, it was.” He cupped the side of your face with one hand and kissed you, his other hand on your thigh. “So?”

You smiled. “It’s not a great time, but…” He hugged you tightly, he laughed a little taking you by surprise. “Woah! Calm down Mr.” You giggled at him.

“Evan, we’ll call him Evan.” He knelt down and kissed your stomach. “And if it’s a girl.”

You grabbed his face and squished it, you lifted his head, so he’d look at you. “Hey, slow down we’ve only just had sex.” You giggled. “I might not even get pregnant, it was only once.”

He picked you up and carried you further onto the bed, you giggled as he nipped you neck and lay you down. “How about we go again?”

You placed your hands on his chest. “Though I’d love to I’m just…I’m worried.”

He brushed your hair from your face, his beautiful steel eyes studying yours. “Talk to me.”

You traced patterns on his chest. “How…how are we going to reverse what they’ve done to me? What if we can’t, what if I hear the song when I’m with you or when…” You sighed. “Remember what I said to you in my cell.”

He watched you cry and felt his heart breaking, he hushed you and kissed your face all over. “Sweetie please don’t cry, we’ll fix this I promise.” You sniffed and shook your head, so he sighed. “Well then, I’ll make one of your famous promises.” You looked up at him wide eyed. “I promise, I will fix this for you, us and our future.”

You giggled as he wiped your tears. “Really?”

“Really.” He kissed you with such love. “I have the best shitty glasses on the case.” You giggled putting him at ease. “That’s better, but don’t worry please.”

You nodded. “Alright, I trust you with everything.” You wrapped your arms around him and smiled. “So, what was this you were saying about another go?”

He nipped your neck and growled. “You sure?” He felt your hand drift down his chest, he flinched when he felt your rub his manhood. “Huh, I’ll take that as a yes.”

You smiled at him. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay in Levi’s bed, your head throbbing in pain as you heard the distant playing of my way echoing. You held your head as tears spilled from your eyes, your body began shaking as a need to be sick washed over you with the beating of your heart. You shivered and hummed in pain. “Levi?”

He ran in and skidded on he knees next to you, he placed his hand on your head to check your temperature. “You’re heating up.”

You sniffed your tears and held his shirt. “It hurts.”

He ran his hand through your hair. “I know, just hold on I have something that might help.” He kissed your forehead and picked up something from the floor, he pulled a cap off the end of the needle. “Role onto your side, Hange said this has to be injected into your spine and should get into that device.”

You nodded and rolled over. “Thanks.”

He cleaned a spot on your back and sighed. “This is going to hurt, I’m sorry beforehand.”

“It’s fine, just do it.” You hugged the pillow and cried into it, the pain was burning and shot through your whole body.

Levi placed his hand on your back. “I’m sorry honey, almost done.” He pulled the needle out and cleaned the spot, he put a plaster over it. “I put a cute plaster on it.” You smiled then began crying again, he got up and got into bed next to you and pulled the pillow from your face. “I’m so, so sorry.”

You shook your head and gripped his shirt, you pulled yourself against him and hugged him. “It’s not your fault. It just hurts so much.”

“I know, I know.” He kissed your face all over. “The medicine will kick in soon, and you’ll feel better.”

You let out a shaky sigh. “I feel so pathetic, I was the best soldier that this city had to offer and here I am…” You rubbed your eyes. “Lying here weak and unable to help, how many people have suffered and died because I can’t fight?”

Levi took your hands in his. “No one has been hurt, in fact nothing has happened since you’ve been taken.” He kissed your hands as you felt a nice cooling sensation run through your body, the medicine doing its job. “Sebastian has been so focused on you, that nothing else has happened.”

“Oh…so…if he keeps hurting me, then everyone else will be okay?”

Levi cupped your face. “No, no, no. Do not go there, don’t think that at all.” He cuddled you. “You are very important. Just…Just use the anger you feel, hold onto it and then when we get to fight Sebastian, use it against him. Got it?”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll keep fighting for us.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” He rolled over onto you and began kissing your face all over, then your neck as you giggled. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head, he played with your hair and sighed. “Better?”

“Much.” You squeezed his arms and smiled, you eyed his face and tried to memorize his features, but you didn’t need to. You could close your eyes and remember everything, all of him. “You should probably get off me.”

He frowned. “Why?”

You smiled. “Well, cause if you didn’t, I don’t think we’d stop.”

He hummed. “You’re right.” He got off you. “You want to do something more than lie in bed?”

“I was thinking about walking around, maybe doing some exercises.”

He helped you up and out of bed, you wobbled a bit and allowed him to lead you into the living room then into the training room. “Be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.” You began exercising, Levi left you to it. You took your jumper off after a while and carried on, you used a towel to run your face and sighed. You felt better, a little sick but much better. Levi walked in with a tray of food and drink, he went to speak then froze as he looked at you in a strap top with tight trousers. You smiled at him. “Everything okay?”

“Just…you…wow.”

You walked over and took your glass, you picked up the pills and downed some drink. You sighed. “Thanks.”

He put the tray down and watched you turn around, he ran up behind you and grabbed your hips. He bumped him pelvis into your bum and lower back, he growled against your neck as you giggled at him. He hummed your name. “You’re so beautiful, I just want to eat you.”

“Please reframe from eating me, I want to be alive.”

His hand drifted to the front of your trousers, he slipped it down the front of your trousers and pants. “Not the kind of eating I was thinking of.”

You smiled and turned your head and nipped his jaw. “I know what you meant.”

He laughed a little. “Oh, were you going to let me eat you that much?”

You turned around causing him to pull his hand out of your underwear, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him against your chest. “You can do.” You leaned closer and moaned a little, your felt him stiffen in your hands as you whispered. “Whatever you want to me.”

He gulped. “Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to me then huh?”

You giggled and jumped up, you wrapped your legs around him and nipped his earlobe. “You’re so sexy.”

“Thank you.” He squeezed your thighs as you ran your nails through his hair, he let out a little growl. “But, you’re better.”

You licked along his jaw, you lightly kissed him, your body begging him for more. Levi carried you out of the room into the living room, he sat on the sofa and enjoyed that you grinded against him. You gripped his shoulders and smiled.

You heard something in the distance, as if it was muffled. You frowned as you tried to listen and heard it, it was my way. You stared at Levi. “Oh no.”

Levi watched you slip off his lap and backwards onto the floor, he shouted your name and saw you grip your head. He ran over to his armour and put everything on, then his mask. He walked back over to you, he didn’t want to be him because you were being trained to kill anyone Sebastian saw as an enemy.

He knelt next to you and waited, you opened your eyes and stared at him. “What’s my target?”

“There is none.”

You sat up and clicked your neck. “How boring.”

Burnt Levi walked around the room and judged everything, you tried to ignore him. He appeared next to you, he leaned over and hummed. “Well if we aren’t killing anyone, then why don’t we play with the guard here?” He laughed. “It’ll be rather fun right?”

You crawled over to Levi, you gripped his thigh and dragged yourself over him. Levi lay back on the floor and looked up at you, he didn’t want this. You hummed and pulled at his armour. “Well, since I have no one to kill, then I must be entertained.” You straddled him and began grinding against him. “Play with me.”

Levi grabbed your arms, he flipped you over onto your stomach and pinned your there. “You’re staying there until this effect goes.”

You growled at him. “You think this is going to stop me?”

“You’re too dangerous.”

You kicked him in the back, he lifted up from you a bit. You turned around under him, you shoved him to the floor and began pulling at his armour again. “I want to play.”

He grabbed your wrists. “No.”

You growled at him. “Why not!?”

He pulled his mask off. “Because! You not her! You’re not…” He said your name and cupped the side of your face.

You loosened your grip, burnt Levi beside you was fading away. You heard the song echoing in your head again, you gripped it and fell back on the floor. Levi got up as he put his mask back on, he ran out and down the hall to his neighbour. He kicked open his door and grabbed the guy. “What the hell are you thinking?”

The guard gulped. “Playing music…why?”

“I like this song.”

Levi threw him on the floor and went to the music player, he turned it off by breaking it. “You know I have the prisoner nearby, even hearing this song a little will set her off on a killing spree.”

“S-sorry.”

Levi stormed back out and into his room, you weren’t inside it. He scanned the room and saw your footprints went down the hall, he ran after you as panic set in. He skidded down the corner past Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned. “What’s going on?”

“Some asshole played that trigger song, so now she’s gone off somewhere.”

“Which guard?” Levi felt a chill run through him as he looked at Sebastian, his tone was dark too. “Tell me.”

Levi did, then looked ahead and saw your footprints. “I have to go find her.”

“Go ahead Evan, thank you for your hard work.” He clicked his neck. “I’m going to go see our friend.”

Levi ran down the hall and saw you had a chair in your hands, you were smacking it against the large window. It would break then fix itself, you got more and more frustrated. You screamed and threw the chair then began kicking it, you ran and jumped at it then stopped. You tapped your head against the glass.

Levi walked over to you, he went to speak but you twisted his wrist reaching for you, your other hand was gripping this throat. He watched the redness in your eyes glimmer, he was hoping something would fix you. He choked your name. “Focus. It’s me!”

You studied his mask, your mind started racing as thoughts came rushing in. You remembered everything Sebastian had put into your head, you squeezed his throat a little tighter. You felt so angry, with burnt Levi whispering in your ear to kill, anyone, anything.

Levi relaxed, he said your name. “I love you.”

Memories of Levi came flooding in, the way he loved you, the way he kissed you, the way he spoke to you. You remembered his arms around you, his hot breath on your neck, the feel of his muscles against your naked body. You welled up as you lay there in bed with Levi the morning after, you were pulled against his chest as he lightly kissed your face. His forehead tapped against yours, then he told you he loved you.

You let go of Levi’s throat, the song in your head and burnt Levi disappeared. You sniffed tears, but they kept falling. You walked into Levi’s arms. “I’m sorry.”

He scooped you up into his arms, he carried you down the hall and bumped into Sebastian with blood all over him. He smiled. “Ah, you’ve found her, good.”

“Umm sir, what happened?”

He looked down at the blood, then back up at Levi and grinned. “Just had a little disagreement, well have a nice night.” He walked away and stopped, he turned around and pointed. “Oh, now that I think about it, we need another guard…okay later I need a shower, take care of our kitten for a bit longer.”

“Yes sir.” He carried you to the room, he sat you on the sofa and brushed the hair from your face. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him, you were tired. “I’m not great, but I’ll be okay.”

He sat next to you, he pulled your head against his chest. “What, what made you come back?”

You cuddled against him. “When you said you loved me, I saw all the good memories of us together, but…” You looked up and kissed him. “It was us lying together in bed, the morning after.” You smiled at him sweetly. “We were wrapped up in the sheets, bodies pressed against each other as you told me you loved me.”

He kissed your temple. “That’s a good memory, one we keep repeating.”

You put your arms around his neck, you snuggled close to him and sighed. “Can we repeat that?”

He lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. “Sure.” He placed you down and took off his armour, then his mask and helmet. He helped you change, then himself before he crawled into bed next to you. He pulled you against his chest, he kissed your head and hummed. “Love you.”

“I love you.” You held onto him tightly, you were so scared of yourself. But your body relaxed when you realised that you managed to break the control today with a memory. Sebastian didn’t have full control over you, you had a way out, but Levi had to be the one to trigger that memory.


	17. Chapter 17

“Again!” Sebastian sighed. You gripped your head as the shock burst through it, you knelt down and closed your eyes tightly. The world began to pulse once more, the music starting from the beginning. You stood up slowly as the room fitted into place, your blood felt as if it was dancing to the music. Sebastian smiled. “Kill.”

You looked up, your teeth gritted in pain as you grabbed your knife. You charged towards the targets, you sliced, dodged, countered and killed them. When you got to the last man, you hesitated too much. You stared at the person, their face that of Erwin’s. “I...n…I…”

Sebastian grabbed the device controlling the thing on your neck, he pointed at you and pressed. “No!” He watched you drop to the floor, you were rolling and screaming in pain. Your back arched as you pulled and gripped at it. “Weak, so weak. You can do better.” He released the button, he watched you pant on the floor. He walked over to you and kicked your body, you rolled over as he looked at you. “You know you can do better. Again.”

You rolled onto your stomach, you pushed yourself up with shaky arms and stared at him. “I’m…not.”

He pressed the button again, he watched you scream in pain. “Again.” He stepped back and watched you, he sniffed as you refused to move. He turned on the music, but nothing happened. He shocked you as the music played, your body shook and vibrated. You felt something hot course through you, your mind slowly blocking out what you held dear.

You stood up slowly, you inhaled deeply then opened your eyes. Everything was red, except your black pupils. No one could keep their eyes on you, you seemed to just move at an incredible speed. You cut through everyone in your path, you didn’t even need to defend, no one had time to fight you. When you saw Erwin in front of you, you didn’t hesitate this time.

You weren’t even tired, in fact you were hungry for more blood. You looked over your shoulder slightly at Sebastian, you rushed over to him. He did flinch at you being right in his face, but the doctor did.

The doctor shook in place “Sebastian, don’t move. She could kill us all in the blink of an eye.”

Sebastian grinned at you. “Have a little faith doc.” He titled his head slightly. “I did it.” He watched a small smile appear on your lips. “My way.”

You knelt on one knee, you held up your blade in your bloodied hand and turned it, so it was placed in the palm of your hand. You had offered your blade to Sebastian. You looked up at him. “Master.”

He smiled at you and took the blade from your hand, he studied it then held it to your throat. You didn’t fight back, you just stared at him. “Such a good girl.” He moved the blade away, cupped your cheek and lifted you up slowly. He kissed your cheek and hummed. “We have so much work to do.” He looked to the doctor. “We did it.”

The doctor nodded. “We did.” He shook his head as he watched Sebastian walk around you, you stayed still and allowed him to observe you. “It’s extraordinary. So, she really is programmed to follow your command?”

Sebastian stood behind you, he gripped your upper arms and leaned closer, his face over your shoulder. “Reaper is mine, right?”

“Yes master, I will do as you command.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good girl.” He wrapped his arms around you, he held you close and hummed. “We need to get you some new armour, something that shows people who you really belong to.” He chuckled. “I mean people know Sebastian Heart has style.”

 

 

 

 

 

Levi tapped his armoured finger on his desk, he was pissed off and worried. You had been taken from him two days ago for more testing, apparently Sebastian had a brain wave. He was so excited, and Levi hated letting you go to that man. He tried to get close to you, but he wasn’t needed.

“Hange?” He waited for the four eyes to talk to him, anything from a familiar voice. “Hange I really need you right now.”

He waited and sighed, then he heard a familiar noise on his communicator. “Levi.”

“Tell me something good four eyes.”

“I’m close Levi, so close to finding a cure but…” She sighed. “I have no one to test it on, Vita has offered himself but he’s a A.I.”

“Does he…how is he?”

Hange laughed lightly. “He’s better, much better. I believe I have managed to remove the power Sebastian had over him, he’s completely independent now.” She cleared her throat. “It’s probably why Sebastian hit our lovely Captain harder, he’d lost one person he controlled, and he needed another.”

Levi put his face in his hands. “Hange…I’m…I’m scared.”

She sniffed back tears. “So am I…but we can do this, I mean it’s the Captain and you right? The best soldiers we have. I know we can do this, even if he’s messed with her head and succeeds, she’ll fight through it.”

“But what if…”

“No Levi!” He flinched a little as he heard Hange slam her fist down. “She will do it; the woman came back from the dead!”

He sat up and looked at his hands, he gripped them in front of him. “You’re right.” He stood up and put his gear on. “After all, she keeps her promises. I’ll call you back, I’m going to find out where she is and what’s going on.” Levi ended the call, he put his helmet and mask on then opened his door to find a guard about to knock. “What’s going on?”

“Ah Evan, I came to talk to you.”

“What do you want?”

He nodded to the hall as other guards walked past. “Mr Heart has called us all, we have to head out.”

Levi frowned. “What for?”

The guard thumped Levi in the arm and smiled. “Come on man! It’s time, we finally get to take over this fucking city.” He stepped back and laughed. “Grab your gun, we gotta move now.”

Levi grabbed his gun and jogged down the hall with the guard, he looked around him and noticed there was a buzz about everyone. “Something really good must have happened.”

The guard next to him laughed as they got to the main hall, the room was full of guards chatting to each other. The guard who got Levi dragged Levi near the front. “Mr Heart has something big to tell us, we’re just all excited that the plan has finally come together.”

Levi went to speak, but his attention went to the stage. Sebastian walked on, he had his finest suit too and looked refined with his white hair perfectly slicked back. He grinned at the crowd and threw his arms out. “Ladies and gentlemen! What an honour it is to have you all here on such a historic day, I am so proud of all the work we have done to make this place better.” He turned and held his arm out to the back of the stage, his smile bright.

Levi’s eyes widened at the sight of you, he couldn’t believe it. You walked on in a skin-tight armour, it was low cut to show off cleavage. Your collar came up and fanned out either side of your neck, the armour made it look like you were wearing racy underwear. Your boots were high, and everything was black except a white heart below your breasts and another on your back. Sebastian had clearly designed your outfit.

Sebastian went to speak, but a man near Levi laughed. “Can you believe this? The big surprise was a pet. I mean come on, we supposed to ge-!” He inhaled sharply.

You were behind him, a blade at the front of his neck and another at the back. “Lean forward and you die, lean back and you also die. Either way, I’m killing you and I’ll enjoy it.”

Sebastian held his hand up. “Let him go.” You eyed him. “He doesn’t need to die, not yet.”

You stepped back from the man. “You’re lucky princess, very lucky.”

“I’d appreciate it if you all showed me a little faith, I mean when have I ever let you down?” The room was quiet. “Well!?” People supported him. “So, why this time?” He smirked at their gasps of disbelief, there you were on stage next to him in a blink of an eye. “We have a killer, a trained killer. The best our enemy had to offer.” He held you from behind, his lips on your temple. “She’s now ours.” He looked up to his people. “Any objections and I let my pet here gut you like a fish.” He stepped away from you and threw his arms out. “Today marks a new dawn, we rise up and take this city as our own.”

The room cheered, Levi looked around and saw some guards like himself, worried. He gripped his fist tightly. “This isn’t good.”

“Tonight, we infect this city and bring it to its knees, go forth and take what is ours!” He laughed and lowered his arms. “My best soldiers stay, I have something else planned for you.” Levi went to move. “Evan, where are you off to?” Levi looked to Sebastian as he jumped off the stage. “You are one of my best.” He slapped his hands-on Levi’s upper arms, he squeezed them and smiled. “Plus, I need you to keep an eye on our little kitten.” Levi looked to his side to see you there, you purred at him. “She still has a thing for you.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on her sir.”

“Good!” He let Levi go and smiled. “It also means you’ll be working closely with myself, now how about we go for a drink while the chaos starts?” He looked to his other soldiers. “I want you fine killers to go to the factory, the new Hybrid’s are not ready yet and I want that place protected from those annoying scouts.”

They saluted him. “YES SIR!”

He turned to Levi. “Come Evan, let’s go enjoy ourselves.” Levi followed Sebastian to the lift, when he stepped inside, he was very aware of you behind him staring him down. Sebastian chuckled. “She really does like you huh?”

You cuddled up to his back, your hands exploring his armoured chest. “He’s sweet, can I keep him?”

Sebastian smiled at you. “He’s all yours.”

You giggled. “Yummy.” The lifts opened allowing you all out, you slammed Levi against the wall and hummed. “Go ahead Master, I just want to test my new toy out.”

“Go for it, I’ll get you both something to drink.”

You watched Sebastian go then let Levi loose. “You should go.”

Levi frowned and said your name. “What?”

“Leave.” You gritted your teeth and looked up at Levi. “It works, his mind fuckery works. He took full control of me, he’s training me to kill Erwin. I don’t want to, I kept fighting but he managed to do it.”

“Come with me.” He grabbed your arm and tried to pull you, but you stood still.

“No.”

“Why?”

You smiled at him. “Because, I have to stay here. Plus, this is a moment of clarity, it won’t last.”

“No.”

“I do…I do…No matter what Hange does, she cannot correct my head again.” Your ran your hand through your hair. “I love you, you know that, right? I love you so much, but you have to trust me on this.”

“I trust you, but I don’t want to lose you.” He grabbed you and tried to hug you, but you wouldn’t let him.

You smiled at him. “I have to do this, so listen to me. Leave here now and go back to Erwin, warn him of this all. Those soldiers meant to protect the factory? They’re guinea pigs, he’s going to give them my blood, my killing ability. You all have to stop that from happening, understand?” You shook him. “I said do you understand!?”

He nodded. “Yes, yes I-I understand you.”

“Good.” You tapped on his communicator. “This is the factory location, go there quickly and stop them from using it. Once you stop that, Sebastian will only have soldiers and…and…”

“And you.”

You nodded. “I’ll do my best to fight, to break this hold but, once that song plays, I am all his now.” You kissed Levi’s hands. “Run.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I know.” You watched him run off and felt your heart sink, you turned to Sebastian’s room and swayed your hips as you went in. “I played with him and sent him packing.”

Sebastian handed you a drink. “Why’s that kitten?”

You downed your drink and threw the glass. “He stays in my room, he’s my toy in that sense.” You walked around Sebastian, your gloved hand trailing over his body. “But you, you’re a different kind of toy.”

Sebastian laughed at you, a little growled escaped him as your hand wandered. You pulled out your blade and went to strike. He caught your hand and twisted your arm, you went to fight back but saw the controller to shock your brain in his hand. “I’m not dumb kitten, I knew you weren’t fully under my control but, I must say star acting.” He pulled you against his chest and buried his nose in your neck and inhaled. “So exquisite, so divine.” He licked your neck and hummed. “I did it.”

You felt the world vibrate around you. “No.”

He grinned. “My way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian smiled at the device on your neck, now it was permanently playing the song into your brain, so you were always under his power. He placed his hands on your shoulders. “Perfect.” He pulled you close into his arms, his nose buried in your hair as he inhaled. “So perfect.”

“Master?”

He hummed. “What is it my little kitten?”

You pulled away and walked to his monitor, it was flashing with updates about the scouts. “It seems the scouts have stopped the production of Hybrids with my blood.” You looked at him as he stormed over, he typed away on the hollow keyboard as you spoke. “Even the production of your Hybrids has been halted.”

Sebastian slammed his fist on the desk. “IMPOSSIBLE! How did they find out?” He ripped his desk apart and threw it across the room.

You folded your arms under your chest as you watched him. “Instead of focusing on failure, you should focus on what we are going to do as a reply. Always changing, always developing, always fighting.” Sebastian looked at you as he panted, his white hair a mess. “Unless you aren’t the master, I was told you are.”

He ran up to you and grabbed your face, he squeezed it tightly as he snarled. His dark eyes studied yours, his snarl turned into a smile as he began laughing. “You’re right.” His thumb ran over your lip, he leaned closer and kissed you. He hummed in delight. “Now, let’s see what we can do…”

He nipped your earlobe; a little growl came from him as he did. You grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall, his eyes lit up at your actions. “Let me loose, I want to play with those scouts before I can kill them.” You leaned closer and licked his jawline. “The song commands me master.” You pressed your body against him. “Give me the order.”

His hands roamed over your body, he squeezed sensitive parts and sighed at the heat building within him. “Let me get my gear, I’ll come with you.”

You let him go and stepped back, he rubbed his neck and licked his lips. You waited for him to lead the way, he moved down the hall as he began speaking about what he had planned. You stared at the gear he had for you, it was a more efficient and compact version then what you had in the scouts.

Sebastian handed you two guns. “A gift from me to you kitten.”

You turned away from him and carried on putting your gear. “I prefer knives, more personal and satisfactory when you kill someone.” You picked up a pair of blades and studied them. “Guns are boring and quick.” You looked at him and quickly moved your blade to his throat. “Plus, they look so elegant and dangerous.”

His fingers danced down the blade. “You’re right.”

You put your blades on your back. “Of course I am, now who am I killing first?”

Sebastian grinned as he began singing your trigger song, he cupped your face and hummed. “Do as I’ve trained you to do, Erwin is your last target. Those scouts end with him.”

You bowed. “Yes master.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi stared at the factory, production was closed for good. Hange had damaged the serum they were going to give the soldiers, Vita had infected the systems, so the machines wouldn’t work. Miyabi was organising the scouts, with the help of Jean. Mike and Levi were on look out.

Mike landed next to Levi and smelt the air. “Something seems off.”

“You’re right.”

“Was it really a good idea to attack?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “We had no choice, if we didn’t things would have been harder for us.”

Mike sat down on the edge of the building, he handed his drink of tea to Levi. Levi sat with him and let out a sigh. “I suppose you’re right Levi, but it still doesn’t seem right. I would have thought Sebastian would have been really pissed off and sent guards after us, or those secret police.” He shrugged. “But, nothing.”

“I think I know what’s going to happen.” Levi stood up and gave his drink to Mike. “We need to get everyone ready and on high alert.”

“Why?” Mike ran after Levi. “What’s happening.”

Levi looked back. “She’s coming.”

“What do we need to do?”

Levi gritted his teeth, he remembered everything you’d told him. “Her main target will be Erwin, you need to get him out of here and to the safe house.” Levi stopped and turned to Mike. “She will not stop until she kills him, it’s what she’s been programmed to do.” He flinched a moment, he twisted his body and pulled at his blades in time. Your blades clashed with his, your anchors in the ground pulling you closer. You laughed at him, you pushed back and kicked Mike onto the floor.

You landed on the floor, you were bent and ready to pounce. “Come on handsome, let’s play.”

Levi readied his blades. “Mike, go.”

Mike got up. “But.”

“GO!”

You watched Mike, burnt Levi walking and following the man as he ran and flew off. He turned to you. “He’ll take us to Erwin, we must kill to be free.”

You went to move but Levi blocked your path. “Your fight is with me.”

You spun your blades in your hands and moaned. “I’d love nothing more than to play with you, but I have a target to kill.”

He lowered his blades. “How about a deal?” He saw you lower your blades slightly. “I’m an Ackerman, you know that, right?”

You tilted your head, your eyes drinking him in and a familiar full feeling in your heat. “Oh, I know.”

“Join me, our bloodlines working together. Imagine it.”

The idea interested you, you didn’t know who this man really was but, you liked him. You grabbed the back of your neck and cried in pain, you looked to the other building to see a jet transporter rise with Sebastian inside. He shouted your name. “Do what I tell you.” He looked at Levi. “Oh, a pest has arrived.” He held up a device and turned it more, the song in your head got louder. “Kill him if you have to, Erwin is priority.”

“Yes master.” You sliced your blade up, Levi’s eyes widened as he saw you’d cut a little bit of his hair. He held his arm up as your other blade cut into his armour, he gritted his teeth as he fell back and felt the blood trickle. He rolled backwards, his one hand in front of him as he looked up at you spinning your blades. He shot his anchors behind him and flew back away from you, you threw a blade at him. Levi moved out of the way, he felt his body go slack. He looked at his wires and saw you’d cut one of his back ones, he clicked his tongue and landed roughly.

Levi looked up and shouted your name, you had got him to back off, so you could go after Erwin. “Stop! This isn’t you!”

You flipped in the air and shot forward, you balled up avoiding two scouts’ attacks. You burst ahead, your body smashed through the window of the factory. Your feet slammed on the wall, you looked up at Mike and Erwin. You smiled at Erwin. “Found you.”

Mike stood in front of Erwin. “Run.”

You looked to your side as Levi flew towards you. “Annoying.” You flipped up and over Levi, he twisted around fast and charged at you. You flew backwards. “Give up Ackerman, I will kill him.”

Your feet landed on a railing, you looked up at Levi coming towards you. You gritted your teeth as his eyes lit up with a glow. “Stop this!”

You caught his blades with yours, you gritted your teeth as your both fought with strength. You headbutted Levi then kicked him away, you flew across to Erwin as he left through the door with Mike. You landed in front of the door, you turned as Levi tackled your through the open door. The two of you fell out and over the stair railing down to the city below.

Levi gripped your throat tight, you held his forearms and ran up his body to kick him back and off you. You rolled in the air, shot a grapple it yanked on your hip making you scream in pain. You whipped to the side, the wire snapped causing you to fly through a window then wall in an office.

Levi skidded on the floor, Erwin and the others gathered around him. Eren looked to his Captain. “What do we do?”

“We have to keep her away from Erwin until we figure out how to fix her.”

Eren flew back, his body hit the wall behind him with your blade stuck in his shoulder. Mikasa screamed. “EREN!”

She whipped around as you flew past, your blade cutting the side of her face. You turned to the other scouts, your red eyes scanning them as you walked closer. You twisted and bent backwards as Jean attacked you, you ran up the wall and kicked him in the face sending him flying.

You spun around and flung your blade, Armin dropped to the floor as the blade impaled his leg. You clicked your neck and grinned at Erwin, you walked closer between the cars. Sasha ran and screamed at you, she jumped up with her blade ready. You caught her by the throat, you squeezed lightly and looked to your side as Connie charged you. You threw Sasha like a ragdoll, you caught Connie’s fist and pulled to you. As Connie fell, your leg went over his neck trapping it under your knee. You yanked his arm and heard it pull out of the socket.

You dropped the kid and walked forward more, your eyes never leaving your target. Miyabi flew towards you from the side, you twisted around onto your knee with a small blade in hand. You sliced his wires, you grabbed the loose ones and pulled him closer. He slammed into the ground in front of you, you walked over and stamped on his ribs breaking them.

Mike gritted his teeth and charged you, he tackled your middle, but your feet stayed on the ground. You skidded back at first, then panic took over Mike as you stopped. You grabbed the back of his belt, you slammed your fist into his spine cracking something. You yanked him up and laughed at him, he tried to kick and punch you. You activated him gear sending him into a car.

You stumbled back as you felt something hit you in the face, you touched your nose and saw blood on your glove. You looked up slowly at Vita, his eyes were pleading with you. “Captain, don’t make me hurt you.”

You smirked at him, he jumped and gasped for air as you slammed your fist into his chest. He gazed at you as blood leaked from his mouth. You hummed. “For an A.I. you are rather human, it’s pathetic.” You released him making him drop to his knees.

Hange screamed for Vita. “VITA!” She must have really fallen for him. She looked up at you, the woman was deadly when she was angry. “You.”

Erwin held his hand up. “Hange, don’t. This is between me and her, tend to the others.”

She welled up. “She’ll kill you.”

“Tend to the others.”

You pulled out two small blades, you spun them in your hands and giggled. “Done running?”

He gritted his teeth. “You don’t have to do this.”

You walked around as he did, both circling each other. “Oh but I do.”

“You have a choice.” He called your name. “Don’t make one you’ll regret.”

“I don’t have any choice Erwin, you die by my hands and then I’ll be free.”

“Fine then, let’s finish this.” You sprinted at him, you threw one blade causing him to lift his arm and knock it to the ground. His eyes widened as you came into view, you sliced with your other blade cutting his arm. You flipped backwards kicking him back, you charged forwards and cut cleanly into his right arm again.

Erwin cried out and gripped his arm, he lost feeling in it but felt his heart in his throat as he heard you laughing. He fired his grapples and flew off. You twisted your body around and flew after him, you ran across a high rises windows and flew at Erwin. He sent a burst to his gear making you miss him, you skidded on a car and grinned at him again. You jumped from car to car, you flipped and fired forward after him.

He screamed as he took a quick turn around a building, you sailed past him. You laughed at him, it was such a weak move. You turned in the air and flew to the window, you balled up and smashed through it. You ran through the building and reached the other side.

Erwin panted as he slowed down, he landed on a glass wall and looked down at the floor then up as police cars began getting closer and sirens blared. The glass next to him exploded, his body flew forward as he looked up and saw you with a smile. You twisted as you fell and threw your other blade at him, he screamed back at you as it imbedded in his side.

He fired his back anchors and moved away, he turned quickly in the air and went up towards a rooftop. He heard you laugh loudly, air rushed out of him as you tackled him across the rooftop. He tried to fight you, but you knocked his punches away and sent a few to his face.

You straddled him, you pushed your knife in his side more making him cry. You let go then wrapped your hands around his throat, burnt Levi stood behind Erwin’s head with his arms out laughing. “YES! KILL HIM! SET US FREE!”

Erwin gasped, his blue eyes becoming bloodshot and tears forming. He gripped your arm with his left hand, his right wasn’t responding. He reached up and swatted your face, he called your name but saw no change in you. You licked your lips in excitement, you were finally going to end it all.

You let Erwin go as you grabbed a foot about to connect with your face, you looked at the person responsible to see Levi. You titled your head, he gritted his teeth then swung his other leg and kicked you in the gut.

Your body flew backwards and hit the floor, you skidded for a bit and looked up at the sky. You laughed a little as Levi walked over, he grabbed your neck and yanked you up. Levi held you over the building edge. “I will break every bone in your body if I have to.”

You began laughing at him. “You think I’m afraid of that!? I’ve had far worse.” You coughed as you held his wrist. “There’s nothing you can do to scare me.”

“I will stop this, I will stop you.”

You kept laughing at him, you threw your arms out and relaxed your body. “There’s only one way you can stop me Levi, drop me.” You saw his eyes waver. “Drop me!” Levi tightened his grip; his eyes searched the air in front of him. He screamed and threw you onto the roof, you skidded and hummed. “Weak.”

“I can’t kill you, you are my life.”

You got up weakly, you dropped to one knee and giggled. “I don’t know you Mr, but I wish I had time to play with you.”

Levi walked over and called your name. “Come back to me, we can fix this.”

“I…I…I’m sorry…help me.” He ran over, hope in his heart as he called your name. He gasped as he felt something sharp in his gut, you looked up and smiled. “I lied.” You shoved him to the floor as he held onto the blade, he looked up at you as you looked down a tear coming from your eye. You were in there somewhere, you had stabbed him in a safe spot.

“OH KITTEN!” You looked up as Sebastian’s jet rose up, he stood there with a smile on his face. “You have a job to finish right?” You looked to Erwin on the floor, he was panting as he held his bleeding wounds. “Kill him.”

Levi gulped. “Remember the day it snowed, I told you that your blood doesn’t define you.” You paused. “The day in the forest, we talked for hours as we stared up at the canopy.” You frowned, something he was saying seemed familiar. “When I made you that meal, how we held each other after.” He tried to get up, but the pain was too much, he groaned and held his wound.

Sebastian growled. “Kill Erwin, I command you! I did it my way!”

Levi moved a little closer. “The festival together, we connected for the first time that night, really connected. How about our first apartment together, my birthday? You got up in the middle of the night to wish me happy birthday and you forgot it was Christmas too.” You looked up at burnt Levi, his features changing into normal Levi. “How about when I asked you to marry me, I was so, so scared but you called me an idiot. Remember that beautiful meal you made me, you had such a stunning dress it was…”

You looked back slightly. “Green…it was dark green.”

Levi laughed a little. “Yes.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no! You work for me! I DID IT MY WAY!”

Levi dragged himself closer, he yanked his necklace off and held it to you. “Remember your promise to me, you always made famous promises.”

You turned to him and stared at the necklace, you lightly took it from him and looked inside. You stared at the picture and then at the inscription. You looked up and saw yourself with partly burnt Levi, you were telling him you’d always come back to him. The necklace dropped from your hands, the image faded. You closed your eyes and saw Levi smiling at you, some patches of his skin lightly burnt. He looked sleepy, but he had a sweet smile on his face. “I love you.”

You started panting as everything came to mind, your memories of everyone and the pain Sebastian had put you through. You began shaking, your eyes scanning the floor. You looked to Levi, Sebastian and then the Erwin. “Oh God…” You lifted your hands up and saw blood. “What…what have I done?”

Sebastian smiled. “Wonderful things!”

You looked up at him then Erwin called your name, you looked at him as he winced then smiled at you. “It wasn’t you, it wasn’t you. He made you do it.”

“Fuck it!”

Sebastian pressed the button of the controls, you screamed in pain as you fell to your knees. You grabbed the device on your neck and back of your head in pain, the trigger music getting louder. You gritted your teeth and looked up at Erwin. “I can’t!”

“You can.” He smiled. “You can.”

You screamed again as your whole world pulsed, you slammed one hand on the floor and saw another hand move close to you. You looked up as blood came from your nose and ears, Levi gazed back at you. “I love you.”

You welled up and nodded at him. “I know.” You reached up and grabbed the device on the back of your neck. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry but, I have to break my promise to you.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “No!”

You pulled at the device on your neck, Levi tried to get to you to stop you. You felt the blood drip down your neck, then into your cleavage. You closed your eyes tightly, you screamed then ripped the device off. The music stopped, the pain was over and the visions were gone. You flopped forward onto the floor and let out a long breath, then nothing.

Sebastian sighed. “So, you chose the easy way out.” He laughed and threw the controller next to Erwin. “No matter, she did enough of the job for me.” He jumped off the jet onto the roof, he pulled out his gun and hummed. “Sometimes you have to do the job yourself, right gents?”

Levi stared at you, begging you to move but nothing happened. He looked to Sebastian getting closer to his friend, the world around his was fading out. He pulled your knife out and dropped it, he got onto shaky feet and stumbled over to Sebastian. Levi had just lost the only thing he ever loved, he couldn’t lose something else that meant something to him.

Sebastian looked over to Levi. “Pathetic.” He pointed his gun at him. “I bet you want to die now, so you can be with her right? Well, I can deliver that.” He screamed as a blade cut across his eye, he gripped it in pain as blood gushed. He knew he’d lost the eye, and his pretty face was now ruined.

He looked over to where it came from, you were stood on shaky feet. You smiled at him. “I told you Sebastian, you can’t kill me!”

You ran towards him, in panic he turned and scrambled to the building edge and jumped onto his jet. “GO!”

You skidded to a stop and watched him go, you stumbled back and looked at Levi and Erwin. You smiled at Levi as fell towards you, he wrapped you up in his arms and held you. “You’re alive?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry I scared you, I had to make Sebastian think I was no longer a threat. It seems taking that thing off did more damage than I thought, it threw my aim off.” You helped Levi to sit next to Erwin. “A quick gel heal should fix you Levi.” You gave yourself one and shook, you blinked and felt the rush. You gave Levi his and looked to Erwin. “I…I’m sorry.”

He smiled. “All is forgiven.”

You activated his gel and watched his wounds heal, you began further first aid on him. “You will need surgery on your arm, it won’t be the same.”

“It’s okay.”

You sniffed. “Oh Erwin.”

He smiled at you. “You can buy me a drink when this is over.”

You nodded and laughed. “I’ll do that.” You finished up and sighed. “All done.”

He gripped your hand. “The others will forgive you.”

You looked at Levi, he gave you a little smile he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “He’s right, they will.”

“Alright.” You held Erwin up with Levi’s help. “But I’ve got to say, I am very impressed Erwin that you manged to run away from me for as long as you did.”

“I think the whole you being terrifying helped.” You all laughed as you used your gear to get into the road, you looked up as all the scouts came over with blades ready. Every one of them was healed, even Vita was, he looked a bit worse for wear though. You let Erwin go and lowered your head, you went to speak but Erwin took over. “It wasn’t her.”

You looked up and Mike walked closer, he eyed you and gritted his teeth. He sniffed the air and hummed, you closed your eyes and waited for him to hit you. Mike smiled, he yanked you against him and held you. “I missed you so much.”

Your eyes widened, tears welled up as you began crying. Hange ran over with Vita and hugged you. “We love you so much.”

Vita patted your head. “I understand, Sebastian did cruel things to me too. This isn’t your fault.”

Miyabi walked over, he rolled his shoulder as everyone let you go. You sniffed and looked at him, he gave you a loving smile. “You are my sister, I could never hate you.” The two of you hugged. “It wasn’t you.” He laughed. “Besides, you didn’t kill anyone, just kicked everyone’s asses.”

Mike rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. “Badly.”

You giggled and wiped your tears, you looked to the younger scouts. Mikasa looked like she wanted to hurt you. “I’m sorry Mikasa.”

She went to move, but Eren stopped her. He smiled at you, he walked over and gave you a hug. “She’s mad she couldn’t stop you, that’s all. We all know it wasn’t you.”

You looked at Mikasa, she studied you then nodded. “He’s right.” Jean, Armin, Connie and Sasha joined and agreed. Part of you felt guilty, it wasn’t you yes but, there was a part of you that was there as it all happened.

Levi could sense this darkness creeping up on you, the doubt and second guessing. He pulled you towards him and smiled, he held his necklace to you. “You mind?”

You nodded and put it back on him, you patted it on his chest and stared at it. “Thank you, for saving me.”

He cupped your face, his eyes studied yours. He frowned then gritted his teeth, he leaned a little closer and began singing my way to you. He watched you as he sung, your body twitched slightly but nothing happened. He sighed in relief.

Hange walked over and smiled. “Looks like she’s fixed, that device really was the main issue.”

Levi shook his head. “No, she found something to break the control.”

Hange peered into your face. “Well, what was it?”

You looked around at everyone, you smiled as they waited for an answer. “It was all of you, the memories we shared.” You looked up at Levi. “And it was you.” He held you against him. “It’s always been you.”

He kissed the top of your head and hummed. “It’s always been you.” He looked up to everyone and nodded, they all were in agreement. You couldn’t have asked for better friends, they adored and understood you. “If it makes you all feel better, she fucked up Sebastian’s face.”

Mike smirked. “How bad we talking?”

“She threw a knife that cut up his cheek, eyebrow and forehead. I think his eye cannot be repair, it was a lot of blood. He’s no longer a pretty face.”

Mike laughed, after a beat everyone else laughed. “He’ll be nursing his wounds for a bit, right?”

You nodded, you looked at Erwin. “He’ll go into hiding until he’s fixed. The man can fight, he’ll come back for us, for me. In that time, I can tell you everything I leant and all the data I could gather while I was there.” You looked up at Levi. “Levi can too. We shouldn’t chase Sebastian, he’s weak and the only things I know he has left for a fight is him, secret police, guards and…” You bit your lip and remembered a prototype he talked about. “A new Hybrid, only one that was in prototype mode.”

Erwin nodded. “All move back to scout base, we have to heal and plan.”

You stood in Levi’s arms, transporter carries landed and moved the scouts back to base. Erwin explained to you that in you time away, the government actually listened to him. The scouts were no longer a pest, suicidal maniacs or the enemy. The scouts were now the leading force in protecting people, the secrets were out. With what had just happened, Sebastian was now going to be the number one most wanted in the city. You knew you could rest easily, knowing the government, this city and everyone was on yours and the scout’s side. There was no more running and hiding, no more pretending you were someone else.

Levi sat down in the carrier, he pulled you onto his lap and gazed into your eyes as his fingers traced your features on your face. He tapped his forehead against yours, Erwin had turned his conversation to Mike, Miyabi, Hange and Vita.

Levi kissed you and sighed. “When we get back, we’ll take a shower in our office bathroom.” He kissed your cheek making you giggle. “Then I’ll remind you how much I love you, just in case you forget again, and I can bring you back.”

You smiled at him. “I’d like that.”


	18. Chapter 18

It’d been two days since you’d been moved to the scout’s base, everyone was still recovering before from your attack. Since being back Levi had been busy, he had quickly recovered from his injuries and began working with Erwin about the next steps. Erwin was bed resting, but it didn’t stop him from working with the others.

You on the other hand were told to recover, once you’d given the information to them about Sebastian, they had told you to rest. Your mind was telling you that it made sense, you needed to rest as your mind was piecing everything together and your skin. However, another part of you that whispered lies told you that they didn’t trust you anymore, that they were keeping you locked up on purpose, so everyone could be safe. You didn’t blame them if it was true, you didn’t trust yourself.

So, here you were sat in the shower hugging your legs and your head hung as the water hit your head and back. You were hoping this would sooth you, but you’d been here for over an hour and nothing had changed. Earlier you’d gone to see the young scouts, the ones who’d looked up to you. As soon as you asked if you could help, they showed fear and Mikasa seemed defensive. They told you they were good, told you to go rest.

Next, you’d gone to see Mike, you asked if you could watch some stuff with him like before but, he was too busy. He didn’t even look at you really. You wanted to speak with Vita, but he was with Hange and she answered the door. She looked tired, she told you to go back to bed as soon as possible. She seemed like she actually cared, that she was really worried, but she didn’t let you in to see Vita at all.

Miyabi was training non-stop, saying he wanted to do better and be better. You didn’t have the guts to face Erwin, you just stood there ready to knock but couldn’t. You just stood there, listening to Levi and Erwin talk about their plans. So, you went to yours and Levi’s office and room to cry in the shower.

You heard the distant ringing of my way echoing, you covered your ears and cried a little harder. You shook in place, you hated this so much and felt alone. You turned off the shower, dried what you could and threw on tight joggers and a strap top with a running jacket. You pulled on trainers, you kept your head low and moved past everyone in the hall. No one noticed you, or even batted an eye.

You got outside and ran, you ran through the forest you had fond memories with Levi. You tripped a few times; your body was flinching now and then at the remanence of the device you once had on your neck. You landed in dirt and mud, you gritted your teeth and pushed yourself back up again. You ran past and over rivers, then past the lake before you fell over again. You felt pain through your arm, you looked at it and saw you’d caught it on a rock.

You looked up and saw the rain clouds, you felt the first spots of rain on your skin but didn’t find it welcoming. You panted a few times, the song echoed again. You shook your head and got up, you kept running in the rain. You reached a hill that looked out at the country side, the wall in the distance. You looked down at your communicator, everyone had been trying to reach you.

You ran your hand through your wet hair, a voice telling you they were trying to keep track of you. You ignored them all, you turned back to the lake and began running again. The rain got worse, but you didn’t care you just wanted to feel something. You felt your legs wobble under you, your vision was going again. You caught yourself in time, your body fell against a tree. The bark cut up your skin, you ignored it as you tried to steady yourself.

A shadow in the distance moving caught your attention, you huddled down and hid from it. You didn’t want anyone finding you, that or it was those images your blood made you see when you were under control. It looked like it was searching, for someone. You waited a moment then ran through the forest, you were scared and cold. All you could think about was, this person was going to take you back to Sebastian.

You tipped on a root and went forward as you screamed, you dragged through the mud and felt terrified. You pushed up and heard someone say your name, you clenched up as tears poured down your dirty cheeks. You heard the footfall in the mud get closer, you rolled over and held your hand up to them. More people appeared around them.

You crawled away. “P-please…don’t…I don’t…I don’t want to go back…I don’t want to hurt my friends again.” One stepped closer and reached for you, you screamed and huddled under the tree. You covered your ears up and hid your face, your legs up against your body. “Please…oh god please.”

You heard a familiar voice. “Move it! Let me help her.” You peaked and saw it was Levi, his smart white shirt was wet through and his hair slicked back. He looked so sad, hurt and worried. He bent slightly and noticed the mud, he hesitated for a moment then knelt. He hated the filth but, you meant more to him right now. He slowly reached out for you, but you flinched away and huddled into yourself more.

Hange couched down. “Maybe if we.”

“No!” Levi looked at everyone, even Erwin had joined in on the mad hunt to find you again. Everyone was here, because everyone was the reason why you were here and now, they were seeing what Sebastian had done to you. They all could see the healing wound on your back, the scars on your skin from his torture and the fear in your eyes. “She feels guilty and scared right now, she was tortured and brainwashed for God’s sake! She was forced to kill visions of you all over and over, she was aware of it the whole time. If she didn’t, the punishment was severe. She doesn’t need your judgement, or your weak attempt of help. She needs real help and love.” He sighed as he saw everyone avoid his gaze, they knew he was right. “I was just as bad as the rest of you, I got too consumed with the information she gave us about Sebastian that I…I neglected her when she was suffering and alone. She may be free from the cell, from that monster, but the memories and scars stay.”

You grabbed part of the tree you were next to, you pulled yourself up and away as the bark cut into your skin again. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…don’t hurt me.”

Levi sighed and looked back at everyone. “Leave her to me.” They back off for him, he looked back at you and moved a little closer. You pulled at the bark hurting your fingers, Levi felt his heart breaking. He called your name making you look at him, he saw love in your eyes at first then pure fear. You scrambled away over the root of the tree, Levi reached both his hands up to show you he wished you no harm. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here to help you.” He reached out for you. “Come on, just take my hand okay?”

You shuffled away a bit more. “N-no…you’re…you’re the Levi in my head.” Your hand slipped on a rock, you felt it slice your hand and yelped. You froze and looked at the blood, it trickled down your dirty hand. “It’s…it’s all real?” You looked up at Levi. “I’m not back there?”

Levi shook his head. “No, you’re not. You’re here with all of us.” He moved closer and patted his chest. “With me.”

You looked at his knees and saw mud all up his black trousers, some on his shirt. You saw the rain beating down on him, the dirt over his body. “N-no, I can’t be…L-Levi hates dirt.”

“Loath it.” He smiled at you. “But you matter more. I can clean this out, you know I love cleaning.”

You nodded. “Levi does…”

He reached inside his shirt and pulled out his necklace, he opened it and held it out to you. “Remember this? Remember that night?”

You moved closer and reached out with your bloodied, cut and dirty hand. You took it and pulled yourself closer, you looked at the picture as your finger played with the inscription. You smiled. “The fake you in my head never wore this.” You looked up at Levi, your fingers lightly touched his face at first as if you were worried this would all shatter around you. You laughed a little. “You’re real…you’re really real.”

He placed his hand on yours against his cheek. “I am, and I love you so much.” He kissed the palm of your hand. “God, I am so, so sorry I…I left you in our room all alone…I shouldn’t have.” He placed his hand on your thigh. “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head as you cried, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself against him. He held your tightly as you cried, he rocked you and tried to sooth you. You sniffed and shook. “It’s okay, I love you too Levi.”

He scooped you up then stood. “Let’s get you cleaned up okay? Then you will eat a good meal, not something light like you have been okay?”

You nodded, you buried your head in the crook of his neck. “Yes.”

He walked up to the others. “We’re going back now, I need to heal her up and get her cleaned.” He looked to Mike. “Mind bringing some good food to my office?”

Mike nodded with a smile, his heart repairing at the sight of you gazing up at Levi with such admiration and love. “I can do that, no problem at all. Just…take care of her.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood in the bathroom, your arms hugging yourself. You looked at the shower, the water was perfect for you, but Levi had told you to stay put. He walked in with clothes and a med kit. He placed it down on the toilet then pulled his top off, he yanked his trousers off and stood in his boxers. “Mike has dropped off our food.” He looked at you and smiled.

You blushed and looked down at yourself, you looked disgusting. “Sorry I look bad.”

He cupped your face and lifted it to face him, his blue eyes scanned your eyes then looked to your lips. He kissed you and hummed. “You’re so beautiful.”

You giggled as he kissed and sucked your jaw, then your neck. You hit him a few times. “Heeey! Stop it I’m dirty.”

He pressed his forehead and nose against the side of your face and hummed. “Made you smile and laugh.”

You linked your arms around his neck, you smiled at him as you both began swaying side to side. You snuggled closer to him, your head against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed the top of your head and felt your hands wander, they moved down his back to his bum. He growled at you, he leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Someone is handsy.”

“Sorry.” You moved your hands and placed them on his chest, your traced some of the muscle and frowned. “I feel gross.”

He stepped back. “Arms up.” You did, he managed to peel your shirt off. He pulled at your tight joggers, he eyed them and hummed. He leaned around and looked at your bum, he loved how tight the bottoms were. “Perfect, shame it’s so messy.”

“Can I take them off?”

“Yes.”

You giggled. “That was a quick yes.”

“Sorry.” He pulled them down, along with your underwear. “Right leg.” You lifted your right leg, then carefully stepped down. “Left.” You stepped out and wiggled your toes. He stood up and looked at your bra, he cleared his throat and reached around to your back. He unclipped your bra and slipped it off your arms, his eyes studied your form as you hugged yourself. “You’re too cute sometimes.”

You smiled at him, you blushed slightly and looked to the shower. “Can I go wash now? I feel horrible.”

“Wait.” He took off his boxers. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” He took your hands and pulled, but you wouldn’t move. He looked back at you. “What’s wrong?”

Your fingers trace the knife wound, the one you caused. “It left a scar…a big one.”

He took your hands and pulled you as he walked backwards into the shower, he leaned closer and kissed you lightly. “It’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through.” You lowered your head, but he cupped your face and lifted it as he stepped into the water. “Don’t blame yourself or beat yourself up.” He hugged you for a moment, he waited and then felt you hug him back. “I love you so, so much.”

“I know, and I love you too Levi.”

He sighed and stepped back from you, he played with your hair as it got wetter. “Sit.” He turned you around and helped you to the floor, he sat behind you and grabbed a sponge and began cleaning you. Once he’d cleaned your body, he began to wash your hair.

You sniffed the air and smiled. “Strawberries.”

“Yeah.”

You smiled back at him. “It’s been a while.”

He cupped the side of your face, he pulled you closer and kissed you. He hummed at you, his other hand moving across your stomach to your breasts. “It has.” He nipped your earlobe and growled, his other hand moved from your face down your body to your heat. “Too long.”

“Levi…I…” His thumb brushed your heat, as his finger pressed into your heat. You gripped Levi’s upper arms, you bucked against his touch. “I should be.” You moaned as he pressed the right spot within you, your nails dug into his skin making little crescent marks. “Resting! Oh God Levi.”

He massaged and pulled your breast, he kissed your cheek as your head leaned back, he kissed your neck. He pulled his hand out, then pushed a second finger into your heat. You moved your legs and began moving to his movements, your body burned and craved Levi more.

You turned your head to Levi, your eyes locked with his he adored the pinkness in your cheeks. Your pupils were dilated, your mouth parted as you panted at the pleasure burning through you. You turned your head and panted on his neck, you moved close and bit his neck then kissed the wound you’d made.

Levi’s breath hitched when he felt your hand on his body, his mind focused on its movements down and then grasping his need for you. He bucked in your hand, the pleasure causing him to press your heat more. You cried out and gripped his arm tightly, you closed your eyes and felt a familiar burn.

“Levi.” You moaned against his neck. “Please.” He moaned your name, he lifted you up and turned you to face him. He stared at you kneeling above him, he eyed you as he licked his fingers clean and hummed. You dug your fingers in his hair, your pulled back his hair. “You are so perfect.”

He smiled up at you as he pulled you closer, his hands on your thighs. He eyed your chest and stomach, he kissed your breasts and then your stomach. “I can’t wait to have a family with you.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “Same, now how about you show me how much you love and miss me.” You nibbled his lobe. “And I’ll do the same.”

He smiled at you, he growled at you as he pulled you closer. “I think we’ll need to do it all day and night, for days on end for me to prove my love to you.”

You held his shoulders, as Levi lowered you onto him. You moaned into a kiss you shared, bliss burning within you as you finally became one with Levi. All the pain, the suffering and heartache washed away as the two of you began moving slowly.

Hands ran over wet skin, the hot water from the shower heating two bodies in love up more than they already were. Necks were nipped and sucked in passion, muscles clenched in delight and need. Nails raked over flesh, as a burning pleasure riddled the nerves.

Levi wrapped his arms around you tightly, one on your back and the other on the back of your head as he held on for dear life. He was afraid you’d slip away, that’d he’d lose you again to the darkness of the world around him. His pants and moans of your name into your neck hid his tears, his love for you.

His head tapped against your cheek, he dragged it along allowing him to press his forehead against yours. His eyes stared into your beautiful ones, he felt himself becoming lost once again in their mesmerising charm.

You hummed. “Kiss me.”

Levi licked his lips, he looked at your red swollen lips and moaned. “Gladly.” He kissed you lightly at first, as if he felt like you were going to break. You cupped his face; your teeth nipped his lip encouraging him. The two of you shared a deeper kiss, more loving and passionate that made your heart skip a beat.

You increased your movements, your body aching and hurting from the falls you’d just had, and Sebastian’s work on your body to obey. Your heart spoke louder, it pushed you to chase your end and yours and Levi’s pleasure. You pulled Levi closer to you, his manhood pressing deep within you. You clenched around him and cried out, you closed your eyes as you threw your head back. 

Levi gripped your hips and shifted, he knelt up and began increasing his movements at this new angle. He growled as your nails dug into his scalp and shoulder, you pulled his head into his chest, much to his delight.

He nipped and sucked at your bouncing soft mounds, his hunger increasing to dangerous levels. He lowered your shoulders to the wet floor, he threw your legs around him and leaned over your body. He kissed up your chest to your neck, he nipped down as he pushed long and deep within you.

You held onto Levi tightly, his deep movements beginning to faulter but, his stamina stayed strong as he pushed you closer to your end. You gripped his back and pulled him against your body, your legs wrapped tightly around him. You kissed the side of his face, his breath and moans of your name heating your neck up. His body dragged perfectly against your bud, you could only moan and kiss in response.

You squeezed him. “Levi…I love you…I love you…I love you.”

He called your name back. “God…I love you so much.” With those final words you felt an overpowering pop of pleasure, your eyes squeezed tightly. You yanked Levi close to you, your body spasmed around him. Your back arched off the tiled wet floor, your nails dragged across his back, which would leave marks that would last for days.

Levi slammed his one hand against the tiled wet floor, his release shook him as he moaned out your name. He clenched his fist as a pleasure surged through him, his head pressed against the side of your face. He panted as he shook and shuddered from his high, he felt as if all the pieces of him had come together again. He hummed with a smile as he felt your light touch, your fingers lazily dancing on his back and in his hair.

He weakly pulled his head away and leaned on his forearms either side of your head, his fingers playing in your wet hair. Your eyes were still closed, you had the most beautiful smile on your face. He couldn’t help but smile at you, he smiled even more when you open your bright perfect eyes to him.

You made his heart skip a beat when you smile up at him, then you made it worse and giggled. You were his world. You tapped your finger on his jawline. “You’re smiling.”

“I am.”

You giggled some more. “Why’s that handsome?”

He kissed your cheek. “That’s because I have something to smile about.”

“And what’s that?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “You.”

You kissed him. “Well aren’t you being a romantic man.”

“Just a little.”

You sighed and played with Levi’s hair, you studied his face the frowned, your face blushed a little. “Umm, Levi?”

He frowned at you, he watched you look down between the two of you. He blushed a little when he realised what you meant, he hadn’t moved since your passionate exchange. “A-Ah s-sorry.” He pulled himself out and sighed. He moved his hand and squeezed your thigh, he smiled up at you. “I just became so lost.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “It’s okay, we umm also forgot again.”

He looked up at the door. “I left my device in the other room, this wasn’t what I had planned between us.” He looked down at you. “But I thought it was perfect.”

“It was.” You pulled your hand from Levi’s face when you noticed something red, you looked at your hand and saw the wound on it had busted open. “Shit.”

Levi got up and off you. “Let’s clean up quickly, then I’ll dress your wounds okay?” You sat up and smiled as he cleaned you both quickly, he then scooped you up and carried you to the bath. He sat you down and grabbed a towel, he dried you and avoided getting blood on anything. “Alright, let’s see what I can do.” He played and pulled at your body, he fixed as much as he could and wrapped everything. When wrapped or had a plaster on he would kiss it right after. He kissed the side of your head and picked you up again, he helped you stand then pull on a dress. “Go to the office, dinner is waiting for us there. I’ll clean up here and change, I won’t be long.”

You smiled. “I know, you’re always quick in cleaning and changing.” You wandered out of the bedroom, then into the office space. You smiled as memories came flooding in, this wasn’t the dream place for you and Levi, but it was a good place with many perfect moments together. You sat at the table, Mike had certainly brought you a lot to eat and you were starving. You munched down and did a little jig. “So good!”

Levi walked in and kissed the top of your head, you loved his white t-shirt and black skinnies on him. “Glad you like it.”

You smiled at him as he sat opposite you. “It’s so yummy, you got Mike to grab all my favourites.”

“Of course, I want you to feel happy and safe. To know we all really love you, me the most of course.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He shuffled closer, he took your hands and squeezed them. “No, you don’t.” He sighed. “We were all heart broken over you, when you came back, we were worried to death. Seeing you being hurt, having you home with us and still hurting…they didn’t know what to do. They all wanted to help you, to fix this issue and that’s why they wouldn’t hang out with you, because they were finding ways to make you happy.” He kissed your hands. “They were very stupid about it though, bunch of brats.”

You giggled. “They meant well, I love that they came looking for me.”

He let your hands go and grabbed his tea, he hummed as he sipped it, but kept his eyes on you as you ate a cream pastry. “They deeply care for you, though I was just as stupid and bad for not being around you. I just…I became too focused on stopping Sebastian with Erwin.”

You popped the last bit into your mouth and hummed in delight, it was so light and not too sweet. “It’s okay, you were angry and wanted to hurt him for what he did to me.”

Levi eyed your face, then your lip. He called your name and tapped the side of his mouth. “You have a little.” You looked cute to him, your blinking wide eyes. So, innocent. “You know what?”

You reached up and paused. “What?”

“I’ll get it.” Levi cupped the back of your head, he leaned closer and licked the cream from the corner of your lip. He held back a laugh as he heard you gasp, your mouth parting for him. He licked along your lip then captured your lips in a tender kiss, he pressed you against the sofa and deepened the kiss. He hummed in delight, he pulled away slightly as his blue eyes studied yours. His voice was a low whisper. “Think I got it.”

You smiled at him, your finger playing and pulling with his shirt. “You sure about that?” He grabbed the sofa either side of your head, he pressed against you for a more passionate kiss. His tongue dominated yours, his knee moving closer and gliding across your thigh. He kissed across your cheek and down your neck, he nibbled your collarbone then a spot between your breasts. You shifted yourself, your bottom slipping across the floor only bringing your heat closer to Levi’s knee. You gasped at him. “Levi, I don’t think there’s any that low.”

He looked up at you, his pupils dilated in hunger. “You never know.” He popped open a few buttons on your chest, so he could kiss and suck the parts of your breasts that your bra didn’t cover. “It’s better to check.”

You giggled as he smirked at you, he pulled away from your chest and lay on his stomach on the floor. He pushed your dress up slowly, his hands dragging on your thighs as you hummed at the soft sensation. He curled his finger around your underwear and pulled, he threw them to the side. He lifted your legs over his shoulders, his hands gripping your thighs.

You blushed bright red as Levi’s head went under your dress, his breath on your heat. “Levi, I’m still very sensitive.”

He gave you a long lick making you jump, then moan. “Good, then this will be more pleasurable.”

He licked and played with your bud, his teeth scraping the bundle of nerves. He hummed at your cries, they pressed him to act more and to continue. He sucked on the bud, his tongue circling it. You threw your head back on the sofa and moaned, your toes curled, and body shifted at the intense pleasure throbbing through you.

His growl sent vibrations through you, his kiss on your bud became more passionate. He drifted his hands across your leg to your heat, he moved his mouth away and replaced it with his thumb. He kissed your thigh a few times, he licked a circle then bit down. You flinched against him, your pleasurable cry out sent heat to his growing need for you.

He kissed the sensitive skin towards your heat again, he licked the heat then delved his tongue deep within you. You bucked your body against him, his hand on your thigh squeezed you to keep you still. His thumb kept playing and pressing your bud, the shockwaves of pleasure shooting through you.

You slapped your hands around in blind pleasure, you grabbed a cushion and slammed it onto your mouth. You cried and screamed into the fabric, your fire building up. You felt yourself on the edge, Levi gripped your thigh tightly. The pain mixed with the pleasure sent you over the edge, you let out a long moan into the cushion.

You panted a few times, you pulled the cushion away and dropped it on the floor. You had your eyes closed for a moment, you opened them and looked up at the ceiling with a smile on your face. You smiled even more when Levi’s face appeared. “Hey handsome.”

“You okay?”

You hooked your arms around his neck. “I’m more than okay, I’m amazing.”

“I’m glad.” His eyes widened when you threw yourself at him, his back hit the floor before he connected what was going on. “What on earth are you up to brat?”

You smiled at him and sat up, you pushed his shirt up to expose his abs and pecs. “Me? Well, I’m making you feel amazing too.”

He watched you bend down and kiss his muscle, he moaned as you licked the channels of skin between muscle. He leaned on his forearms, he let out a sigh as you ran your hands up his thighs. He gulped and looked down at you. “You don’t have to.”

You smiled and began unbuckling his belt, you pulled his zip down as you spoke. “But I want to…” You paused as you held onto the band of his boxers, you gave him a sweet smile as you saw the bright blush on his cheeks. “You…want me to stop?”

He lay back on the floor, his arms over his face as he groaned. “No.”

You watched him arch his back as you pulled him free, he let out a shaky breath as your hand moved up and down. You placed one hand on his toned stomach, your fingers running up and down slowly. You held him with your other hand, you licked along his length and shivered at his moan.

Levi closed his eyes tightly when he felt your lips, then mouth over his tip. You swirled your tongue under it, then over the slit. He bucked slowly to your gentle and teasing movements, his heart was racing for you. You sunk your mouth lower onto him, your body tingling at the sounds of pleasure coming from Levi.

He moaned your name, his arms moved from his face as he raked back his hair with one hand and bunched up some in his hand. He pulled his hair as your talented mouth and tongue played with him. He bucked when you only used you mouth on him now, your hand was now squeezing and massaging his upper thigh.

He gritted his teeth, he was fighting back the surge of pleasure wanting to rush through him. “F-fuck.” He called your name to you. “Sh-shit.”

You increased your movements, Levi was struggling to control himself and began bucking to you. He reached out and grabbed your hand, the two of you linked fingers as he squeezed tightly. He ran his other hand down to your face, he cupped it and guided you to slow. Levi never wanted to end with your mouth around him, he never wanted to dirty your mouth.

You hummed around him, the vibrations driving him insane. He made the mistake of looking down at you, he saw your pretty eyes and what you were doing. He focused hard, but your pace was becoming too much. He curled his toes, threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly. He was about to stop you when someone knocked at his door. You squeezed his thigh in such a way, and you mouth quickly moved that he lost control. His focus now gone, he felt his release. He panicked slightly. “Ah! Fuck.” He moaned and looked at you, your mouth still on him. He watched you pull away and smile, another knock came from the door. He hushed his voice. “S-sorry.”

You gulped and laughed. “It’s okay.” You put him away and zipped him up, but his sad face showed he didn’t accept the okay. “Really, it’s okay Levi.”

He moaned at you, he was acting very stroppy and it was cute. “No…no it’s not, please, drink something.”

You rolled your eyes and downed your tea and gulped, there was another knock at the door but louder. “There, happy?” Levi flopped back on the floor, his arms covered his face as he groaned. You pulled his shirt down, you jumped up and ran to the door as you buttoned your dress back up. “Big baby.” You unlocked it and allowed it to slide open. Erwin was stood there, his fist up ready to knock again. “Hi.”

He eyed you, then his gaze became soft. He gave you a sweet smile. “Hey.”

You cleared your throat, you felt awkward, not because of what had just happened between you and Levi, but because this was the first real interaction with Erwin since what you did to him. “You need Levi?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Aaah, no I actually came here for you.”

You blinked a few times at him in surprise. “I uhh…sure…I mean I’m free right now.”

He peaked in. “Can I come in?”

You looked back and saw Levi on the floor, he was still grumbling. “Sure, just mind the man size cat on the floor known as Levi.”

Erwin walked in and saw Levi, his arms over his face and mumbling to himself. “Grumpy kitten?”

You stood next to Erwin after closing the door. “Just a tad, you want some tea?”

Erwin nodded and smiled. “I’d love some.”

You busied yourself making the tea, you grabbed some snacks to go with it then placed it on Levi’s desk just as Erwin sat on the guest chair. You sat in Levi’s office chair, which was your old one and cleared your throat. “Sooo…”

Erwin held the top of his cup on the table, his eyes gazing at the air in front of his hand. “I’m…I’m sorry if this seems difficult.”

“It’s alright Erwin.” You leaned and looked at Levi. “My grumpy man child kitten of a fiancé informed me, it’s not my fault. Though, there is this guilt within me. I still acted those things out, it was still me but a controlled me.” You ruffled your hair. “I dunno, it’s difficult to explain. I know it wasn’t me but, there’s this part of me that’s still…”

He placed his hand on yours on top of the desk, his hand was massive and covered yours completely. “No, I get it.” He squeezed your hand. “I completely get it. Just know, I don’t blame you and hold nothing against you. I love you deeply.” He looked back at Levi when he heard the man stir. “As a friend, I love you deeply as a friend.” He smiled back at you. “Always have and will, so listen to me when I say this. Please take care of yourself, rest up and connect with those around you. We all want to be there for you okay? We have a big fight ahead of us, a life changing one, so we must make the most of these down times. Okay?”

You smiled and hummed. “Okay.”

“Good.” He sat back and sighed. “How long will he be like that?”

You giggled and sipped your tea. “Probably about ten minutes, maybe five after you leave, he’ll move.”

“Never seen Levi Ackerman immobilised and defeated, but there’s a first for everything right? What did you do to him?”

You smirked. “Nothing special, so I have an idea.”

“Shoot…ah…wrong choice of words.”

You waved him off and laughed. “Old news Erwin, so what? I got shot twice, it’s all good.” You hugged yourself and sighed. “I was thinking we could have a scout party, you know all of us together in the hall. Have some good music, dance floor, booze and good food. It’ll help us let loose and pick everyone’s spirits up, plus it’ll relax people who may feel a bit strained around me right?”

Erwin went to argue with you about the last part, then gave up on the thought because he knew he wouldn’t win. “Sounds great, I’ll get Hange and Mike on it seeing as they’re the craziest I have in my scouts.”

You laughed. “Won’t argue with you on that one.”

He put his cup down and sighed. “What a strange group of people we are.”

You smiled then eyed his right arm. “So umm, how’s your arm…I mean I kind of really fucked it up.”

He looked at it then began moving it as he spoke. “Hange and Armin did fantastic surgery on it, my arm is upgraded and fully functioning. Actually, I think with the tech in it…” He looked at his left. “It might be better than it was before, I don’t know but I will be testing it when It’s all healed.”

You nodded. “Let me know and I’ll train you.”

He smiled. “I’d like that.” He stood up making you stand. “Well, I believe I’ve outstayed my welcome.” He held his hand up before you could protest. “I need to head back for my medication, and it’s not you who wants me gone.” He pointed to Levi, who was now on his side with his back to you and Erwin. “I sense a menacing aura coming from that odd man baby kitten, I think that’s how you put it.”

You giggled and walked with him to the door. “I think you put it better.” You looked to Levi and he’d rolled over, so his back was to you both again. “It was great seeing you Erwin.” You looked up at him and gave him a big hug, his strong large arms wrapped around you. This man just buried you in his muscle-bound chest, it was the best feeling. Like being hugged by a teddy bear.

He kissed the side of your head. “You too.” He stepped out and sighed. “Don’t be a stranger, oh and I’ll keep you informed about the party. I can imagine the crazy pair will want your help, that’s if you’re willing?”

You nodded. “I’d love to, it’s a nice way to break the ice again with them.”

He smiled. “Good, well see you soon. Bye.”

You waved goodbye to him as he wandered away, you closed the door and smiled to yourself. You locked the door and looked at Levi on the floor, he was really huddled up. “Well, I don’t know about you Levi, but that couldn’t have gone better for me. I’m so happy he…he’s a good man and friend. I was so damn nervous about seeing him again.” You walked over to Levi and crouched behind him, you poked a visible part of his cheek. “You gonna lie there and be grumpy all day?”

He grumbled. “Maybe.”

“Maybe huh?”

“Yeah.”

You giggled and lay your chest and leg on the side of his body, your fingers playing with his hair. “You gonna tell me why you’re grumpy?”

“No.”

You kissed his ear and hummed, you lowered your voice to a sexy whisper. “Even if I reward you for being a good boy?” Levi grabbed you around the waist, he flipped you over him and onto your back on the floor. He loomed over you, his steel blue eyes boring into you. “Oh, there’s my fiancé. Nice to finally see you.”

He leaned closer, his lips danced over your sensitive skin until he licked a line up to your ear and moaned your name. “I’m going to have to punished you for being a bad girl.”

You giggled, an excitement buzzed in you. “Oh? What’s my punishment? And, what am I being punished for?”

He growled at you. “Flirting with Erwin.”

You laughed. “I didn’t flirt, I just talked normally with him.”

“Flirt.”

You sighed. “Okay sure handsome, what else?”

You went to play with his hair, but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand. “I did something very embarrassing, and you left me stewing in it by myself, then in front of Erwin. I…I wanted all of you…not.” He dragged his lips across your cheek to your lips. “Not just your mouth.”

You and Levi locked lips, the two of you shared a deep, passionate, loving and heated kiss. You panted after and smiled. “Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, but I told you what happened was okay. I don’t mind at all.”

“Well I do.”

You shrugged. “Well okay, apology accept then. That better?”

“You don’t mean it.”

You smiled. “No, because you didn’t need to apologise for what you did Levi. God, how many times have I cum with your mouth on me. Or, you actively licking your fingers with me all over them. Yeah, it’s embarrassing, I get it.”

You nibbled your lip. “But you taste good, I don’t.”

You giggled. “So you’ve said before. But I really didn’t mind Levi, seriously I didn’t.”

He tapped his forehead on your chest, a blush on his face. “It’s dirty.”

You hummed. “True, but you’re very clean with a good diet so it didn’t taste bad. Besides, I was so focused on making you feel good, your adorable face and with someone at the door I didn’t really notice. Besides, if I didn’t do what I did it would have been all over your stomach, now that I know you’d hate.”

Levi pressed his face more into your breasts and groaned. “I hate this…but you’re right.”

You smiled and looked up to your wrists. “Of course I am, now mind letting me go?”

“No.” He lifted his head and looked at you, you looked down and blushed at his hungry gaze. “I still need to punish you.”

“For what?”

“Being an adorable, loving, kind, sweet brat.” You gulped as his eyes dragged over your body, he licked his lips. Your body clenched in anticipation, you couldn’t wait. You squealed when you felt the first feels of tickling, Levi changed where and heard you cry out in laughter.

You wiggled and kicked under Levi. “S-STOOOP!”

“No.”

You screamed and laughed more as his hand danced about on your body, his normal cool look turned into a delighted smile. You arched your back. “LEVIIII!”

“No.”

Your body jumped, you tried to pull away but couldn’t. “I might peeee!”

“No.”

You closed your eyes tightly, tears escaped your eyes as you cried with laughter. You gasped and moaned, your mouth parted for him. He hungrily captured your lips, he dragged his body up yours pulling your hips up and legs around him with his pelvis. He grabbed both your arms with both his hands, he pulled your arms down to either side of your head. He moaned into the kiss, as he pressed himself flush against you.

You wiggled under his grip, though you adored this primal passion and roughness you were in need of air after laughing your ass off. You managed to turn your head from him, but he continued his passion to kisses on your neck. You panted. “Mmm Levi…I need…to breathe…give me…a moment.”

He hummed as he licked and sucked your neck, he bit down slightly making sure to leave a mark. “Sure.”

You arched your back, an attempt to move your pelvis away from his, but he followed you. Your mind and body were overheating, all you could think about was having him all over again. All you could imagine or think about was him deep inside you. You needed him, craved him, desired him but you were just about holding together.

You yanked your arms free, you gripped his shoulders and pushed him away enough, so he couldn’t kiss you. “I’d love…mmm…nothing more than for you to.” Your toes curled as his rough trousers rubbed against the thin fabric of your underwear, you moaned at him and saw a little smug look on his face. “But!” You let out a shaky sigh. “I need to recover…from your tickles…please.”

Levi leaned on his arms either side of your head, his fingers tracing your soft skin and playing with your hair now and then. “Alright.”

His steel blue eyes watched you intently, you couldn’t help but blush at him. Everywhere you looked, you saw him. He had completely taken over your view, even if you turned your head fully to the side you could feel his gaze and see his arms. You gulp as you pulled at his shirt, you nipped your lip. Unbeknownst to you, Levi was loving every moment of this. “Umm Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you not stare as much, you’re making me really nervous.”

“That so?” His voice was slow and teasing. You whined and pouted, he was clearly doing this on purpose to you. So, you carefully rolled over onto your stomach. Your arms wrapped around your head, you could feel Levi press his groin and need for you against your bum. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Oh dear.” He practically moaned your name. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re so mean to me.”

He kissed the back of your neck all over. “Sorry, you’re just so cute.” His hands drifted down your side, then under you on your stomach then rested on your pelvic bone. “Want me to stop?”

You shook your head. “No, please don’t.”

He lifted your bum up hard against his pelvis, his need for you firm against it. This also allowed him to slip his hand under the band of your underwear, his fingers getting closer to your heat. You hummed as the pleasure and tingle began, your face heated up due to your panting and arms around your head. With every buck of pleasure to his fingers, your bum grinded against his manhood. He growled in response, his fire of need surging through him.

You bit your arm and cried into it, your body shaking. “God Levi, no more fingers. Please I need you.”

“Same, I can’t wait any longer.” He hastily pulled himself free from his trousers, his hand shakily pushed your dress up quickly. He pulled your underwear to the side, in one swift motion he had pressed himself deep within you. You both moaned in unison, you lifted your head slightly as you gasped, and your body twitched around Levi.

Levi entwined his fingers with yours, your hands above your head as if you were in prayer. He carefully nudged your legs a little apart, his lips lightly kissed your back to let you know he was ready. You moved against him slowly. “Move…please Levi…God, please.”

Levi moved slowly at first, his thrusts long and deep so you could both enjoy each other. Pleasure was a warming bubbly one, it seemed to throb slowly with each heartbeat. It was loving and sweet, it made your heart swell. Your toes curled, your teeth sunk more into your arm, you bucked a bit more earning a growled from him.

You panted and turned your head to the side, Levi took the hint and kissed you hard. He bit your lip, his tongue drifting over the wound, then he deepened the kiss. You smiled at the kiss, the man was just perfect and magical in every way. He kissed your cheek, his nose pressed against your face as his hot breath from his pants heated your ear and neck up.

“Levi?”

He hummed. “Yes?”

“Harder.” You yelped as he bucked hard at those words, as if it was a trigger. You moaned. “Please, like that.”

“I’d love to but, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“But the floor.”

You giggled. “I’ll be fine, please Levi.” You pressed your body against him, he moaned against your shoulder. “Please.”

Levi gave your shoulder one last kiss, he knelt up and held your hips up and tightly. “I love you.” Before you could reply Levi slammed into you, his pace faster than you wanted but, it was better. Your toes curled in response, your eyes closed. You could barely speak, let alone moan. You mouth hung open, your body surging with pleasure.

You pulled your arms in prayer closer, you rested your forehead on your arms. You voice finally cracked as you let out a loud cry of pleasure, your body burned with bliss. Levi pushed your back down and lifted your hips, as soon as your cries changed to a blissful sound that he craved from you, and your body desired, he held strong.

You closed your eyes tightly, all you could do was moan and cry for him. You chanted Levi’s name when you could, other times you swore. You moved a shaky hand away from your head, you moved it down the floor to your stomach. You tried to focus as much as you could, but the spine shaking pleasure coming from Levi’s actions was making it hard.

You reached up with a weak hand and pushed your hand down your panties, your shaky fingers reached your bundle of nerves. You clenched around Levi as soon as you felt more intense pleasure, your legs moved closer together in response. Levi grunted, he growled and leaned over your body. He pushed your dress up higher, he bit your back hard making you clench around him again.

He pressed his forehead against your back, he moaned your name as he closed his eyes. He pulled away and himself out, you whimpered in reply. He turned you over and onto your back, he ripped your dress open causing the buttons to pop. He admired your heaving chest, his eyes focused on your breasts and his bite scar on them.

You hummed and opened your eyes, you smiled at Levi your body still humming at the built-up pleasure pleading for release. You arched your back. “Levi.” Your hands ran up your body, you squeezed your breasts making him growl.

“Fuck.” He ripped his shirt up and over his head, the threw it across the room. “You’re so beautiful.”

He lifted your legs around his perfect waist, he pulled your underwear to the side again and slammed into you. Before you could cry out, Levi’s lips were on yours. You moaned into the kiss, his movements unrelenting. You dug your nails into Levi’s back, you leaned your head back as you pulled him closer to you.

Levi eyed your neck and dove for it, he nipped and sucked your skin. He adored the vibrations of your moans on his lips. He pulled away and looked down at you, tears escaping your eyes. He called your name to you, he wanted to see your beautiful eyes. You opened them and felt a rush you’d been seeking. Just one look of Levi, his raven hair hung in his handsome face, his pupils blown, his mouth parted, and his muscled chest covered in sweat.

You clenched and spasmed around him, your end was body shaking. Your vison became tunnelled, Levi the only one in your sights. Blood rushed through you, your hearing went as you felt yourself floating. Levi couldn’t control himself, his hand slammed onto the floor next to your head. He bucked a few times into your massaging heat before he thrust deep, he released himself within you and felt euphoria. He leaned over you, his forehead tapped yours as he panted and moaned your name.

After a few moments he heard you giggle, he couldn’t help himself but laugh too. He leaned on his forearms and pulled away, he wanted to see your cute face. You hummed, your fingers tracing his jaw and cheeks. “That was…just.” You giggled again. “You always make me feel like I’m on cloud nine.” You cupped the side of his face and smiled. “God I love you, I can’t wait to get married.”

Levi nuzzled your face, a perfect smile on his face that made your heart flutter. “You are too cute for words brat. I adore you so much, I just can’t put it into words. Though I’ve never been too good with words.” He kissed to sweetly, he hummed as his body buzzed. “I just love you and can’t wait either.” He sighed and pulled himself out, he tucked himself away but didn’t bother with his zip or belt. He played with your hair and sighed again. “I need to buy you a new dress.”

You looked down and held the two parts, your flapped them and noticed some buttons were missing. “I mean, I can find the buttons and sew them back on. It’d be a waste to get a new one, it’s so nice this dress.”

“Sorry I ripped it.”

You laughed. “Its only buttons gone, I can fix it. Everything can be fixed.”

“That’s sweet.” You looked up at him. “Better than a shitty face and moaning, its much sweeter to put it that way.”

“Well, I try my best.” You wiggled and began becoming aware of your body, you felt part of your skin burn that had dragged on your dress and the floor. “I think I got floor burn.”

“I did warn you.”

You blew a raspberry. “Well I’m sorry, but I wasn’t the one who went all God like on my body.”

He raised a brow. “You complaining?”

“No, not at all.”

He dove for your neck, you squealed a giggle back at him. “Good.” He rolled on his side onto the floor, he pulled you against him and sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	19. Chapter 19

You woke up wrapped in familiar sheets, and a warmth around you and something pressed against your back. As your mind began piecing things together you realised a few things, you were naked, you ached, and Levi was tightly holding you from behind. You blushed, all the thoughts of the past two days with Levi’s non-stop touching, kissing, sucking and pure love on your body.

You bit your lip as you slowly, and quietly removed Levi’s arms from you. You slipped across and out the bed, you wobbled on your legs and looked down at yourself. You were covered in love bites, you even had some bruised fingerprints on your thighs and hips.

You wobbled to your wardrobe and pulled out some underwear, you slipped them on and your bra before pulling a shirt on. You tiptoed to the bed, you turned your back to it ready to pull your shorts on. You squealed as an arm came around your middle, you were yanked backwards onto the bed as you closed your eyes. Levi’s deep, rough and sleepy voice made you shiver. “Oi brat, where are you going?”

You opened your eyes slowly, Levi was staring down at you looking sleepy and hungry. His hair had been raked back except for part of it hanging down in his face, it just made him all the more tempting and dangerous. You blushed and bit your lip. “Just…you know…going for food.”

“You don’t have to wear clothes for that, food gets brought here.” His fingers trailed down your neck to your cleavage showing.

“Oh…” That lie failed. “Well, I wanted to go for a run as well.”

He frowned. “You aren’t the running type, you prefer working in the training fields.”

“Maybe I wanna do something different?”

His hand kept moving down your body, his fingers getting worryingly close to your heat. You bit your lip at Levi as he hummed in thought. “You only go for a run when you want to escape, are you lying to me?”

You blushed. “N-noooo.”

His fingers played with the band of your underwear, you closed your legs on his hand making him smirk. “What are you planning brat?”

“Nothing.” Your voice was a whisper.

He leaned closer to your neck and growled, he eyed it and saw his marks, he moved his head about to find a spot not marked. “You’re terrible at lying.”

“I’m lying because I know you won’t like the truth.”

He looked up at you and kissed the corner of your mouth. “I won’t get mad, I promise.”

“Well…Mike and Hange invited me to help them today with party prep work, they messaged me yesterday about it remember?”

He kissed your lips, he wiggled his hand and pushed it slowly under the band of your underwear. “I remember, it was right after our fun time on my desk and before the fun in my chair.” He hummed a laugh. “I loved every moment…so you’re going to help them?”

You nodded. “Just so I can reconnect with them all.”

Levi pouted, he pulled his hand from your underwear and put his arms either side of your head. Your legs automatically opened, he pressed his whole body against yours and began kissing your face. “No.”

You giggled. “But Levi! I promised, plus they’re my friends.”

“No.” He began grinding against you. “You have to stay.”

You smiled. “Why?”

“Because brat, I have to make up for me being an ass.”

You rolled him over onto his back, you straddled him and kissed him with a hum of delight. “You’ve done plenty Levi, but I want to do this.” You sat up and patted his pecs. “Now, be a good boy and let me play with my friends.”

He ran his hands up and down your thighs. “But.”

“Levi…”

He sighed. “Only if I can come with.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You jumped off him as he lay there and sighed. “Now, hurry up and get changed Mr.” You slipped on your shorts and then your boot slippers, you looked back at Levi and he still hadn’t moved. “Levi, I’m leaving soon.”

He looked at you, he got up and stretched and walked past you as he hid a grin. He knew you were watching him, he knew you were drooling at his perfect body. With his back to you, you could see his perked bum and those dimples. You watched him slowly pull his clothes on, tight skinnies and a black shirt to match. He combed his hair back, he looked at you and hummed as he raked his hair back with his hand then walked over to you. Levi held your hips, he pulled you against him and kissed you. “Perv.”

You blushed. “Well I’m sorry you have a hot bod and I enjoy looking at it.”

He moved one hand from your hip across to just above your bum, he pulled you closer and kissed the side of your head. “Now you know how I feel with you.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi, you squeezed him and hummed against his chest. You felt warm, happy and cuddly. “I won’t argue with you, so thank you.” You jumped and kissed his cheek, a little smile on your face. “Now, let’s get going.” You took his hand and walked with him out of your room, then your office.

Levi sighed when you both got into the lift. “So, where we going?”

You pressed for the floor two up, everyone had finally gotten their own floors. “Mike’s room.” Levi groaned. “His room isn’t that bad.”

“It’s not clean.”

You giggled and leaned into his arms. “It is, just not your standard of clean.”

“Exactly.”

You kissed his hand linked with yours and smiled. “That and it’s Mike.”

“I have no issue with him.”

You hummed. “Sure Levi.”

“If he does anything, and I mean anything to you I will rip his nose off.”

You pinched his cheek then stepped out of the lift, you giggled as he grumbled like a child. “Cheer up honey.”

He ran up behind you and hugged you, you squealed at him as he kissed your neck. You heard a dirty laugh and looked up at Hange laughing, Mike next to her was smirking. She thumped Mike. “Look at our deadly short Captain having his hands all over our other Captain. Isn’t it cute?”

Mike sniffed. “She smells of him, nothing else but him. The man is a hungry guy.”

“You’re right.” Hange giggled, then she shivered when Levi pulled his mouth away from you and growled. “We should stop pushing his buttons, or he’ll kill us.”

You skipped over and jump hugged Hange, she squealed a giggle and spun you around. You dropped to the floor and smiled. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too cutie, so you ready to have some fun and plan things?”

“Yeah.” You walked into the room and saw Vita, he shot up from his seat with a blush as he said your name. You smiled. “Vita.” You ran up to him and hugged him, he stumbled back a bit then squeezed you.

He welled up and began crying, he sniffed at you. “I’m so sorry!”

You pulled away and kissed his cheek. “I missed you so much Vita.”

He gave you a sweet smile as you cupped his face. “I missed you too.” He took your hands in his, he let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry.” He yelped when you kicked him in the shin. “Ow! Why did you do that?”

“Because you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t you.”

Vita went to speak, he closed his mouth and gave you a sad smile. “I guess you understand what I feel and felt, I don’t feel so lonely.”

The two of you hugged for a moment, you jumped when you felt someone hug you and Vita. You looked up to see Mike had joined in, he hummed. “Sorry too.”

Hange hugged you all too, Levi was the only one who wouldn’t join in. You tried to wiggle free, but you couldn’t. “Umm guys? Can you let me go please?”

No one moved, so Levi growled and grabbed you and managed to pull you free. “She said let her go.”

Hange pouted. “Possessive.”

He hugged you to him. “Yeah? What you going to do about it?”

Mike steered Hange away. “Come on Hange, let’s start the planning.”

You sat down, Levi behind you, his legs either side of you and arm around your middle. You passed data pads around, you and Levi shared as you talked about what music to be played and decorations. The main thing was finding out what everyone was going to do, Vita wanted to control the music and of course Hange wanted to do the lights with decorations. Mike chose the booze, but nothing was given to you and Levi.

You cleared your throat making them look at you. “Umm, could me and Levi be the chefs? I’d like to cook food for the party, if everyone is okay with that?”

Levi kissed your temple. “Sounds good, but make sure it’s not your normal standard of cooking.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Cause they don’t deserve it.”

You sighed. “That’s not fair Levi.”

“No, but that’s what needs to be done brat.”

“No it doesn’t.”

Hange squealed. “Aren’t they cute!?” She grabbed Mike’s arm and shook him, he had a bored expression. “Aren’t they!?”

Vita smiled. “They are, but I think you might yank Mike’s arm off if you continue.”

“Oh! Sorry Mike!”

He grumbled. “It’s fine.”

She poked his cheek. “Aww you jealous of Levi being all over the Captain?”

He blushed, you’d never seen Mike blush like this before, or be this flustered. “N-No!”

“It’s okay Mike, I know what will cheer you up.”

He sighed and snapped at her. “What?”

She clapped her hands and pulled out a book full of things, white bits hanging out of it. “Wedding planning!”

You burst out laughing. “Oh my God Hange!” You crawled towards her and sat in the middle of the circle you had made, you took the book and put it on your lap. You flicked through it and saw all wedding ideas Hange had for you and Levi. “This is so perfect.” You flipped a page to wedding dresses, all of them were your taste. “You know me too well Hange.”

She bounced in her spot, she moved right next to you as the two of you slightly cuddled and gushed over the book. “I mean, Levi told me that you wanted to have the wedding here, so I spent my lonely days without you planning to keep me happy. You don’t mind?”

“No, of course not! This is so sweet.” You wiped a tear. “So sweet.” You held the book to the side and hugged her, you felt tears down your cheeks. “I love you.”

“Love you too bestie.” She squeezed you and hummed, she yanked you to her in excitement. “Miyabi! Erwin! Welcome!”

You blushed, your back was to the door and bum in the air for the two men to see. Hange was not letting you go, she was too distracted. You cleared your throat. “Hi guys.”

Erwin stammered your name. “You…umm…hi.”

Levi wrapped his arms around your middle, he pulled you from Hange and onto his lap. He sighed. “Sorry Erwin, Hange went overboard.”

“It’s alright, can we join you?”

Levi shrugged. “Hange’s the boss.” Levi looked down at you as everyone talked. “You okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You held Hange’s book up to him. “You should see this, it’s like some teen girl wrote it.”

“Go on, let’s have a look.” The two of you flipped through the book, you giggled and some wild ideas but there were some good things in the book. Levi hugged you. “You know, I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Hange is right.”

“About what?”

“With this wedding book, we really should start planning it.”

You put the book down, you smiled at Levi and hugged him. “I’d like that.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” You turned to Levi as you walked about in the wedding dress shop, it’s bad luck they say.

Levi had his hands in his pockets, his eyes on you. “Well, we’ve had plenty of bad luck and managed to survive, I doubt me seeing you in a dress will cause issues.”

“You’re right, so how come you didn’t want me to tell the others we were going dress shop shopping?”

“Because.” He walked up to you and pulled you by your waist to him, he kissed your cheek and left his lips there. “They’ll have you for a whole day and not me. I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

You giggled. “Alright, well let’s have a look at what they have and enjoy ourselves.” You pulled one dress out. “I hope you don’t get too bored.”

“I won’t.” He pulled at a few dresses, he blew air from his nose and held a massive bad dress to you. “Please try this on.”

You took it and smiled. “Damn, such a sexy dress. As soon as I wear this, you’ll be all over me.”

He sat down on a seat and hummed. “Think I will.”

You walked into the changing room, you poked your head out. “Won’t be long.” You took your clothes off and slipped on the dress, you tapped on the communicator and the dress adjusted to your body. You looked up and held back a laugh, you looked like a cream puff of frills. “Oh Levi, this is amazing. I’m wearing this 100%, close your eyes!”

“Alright.”

You pulled back the curtain, you lifted up the dress and shuffled forwards. You struck a pose, hands on your hips. “BAM!”

Levi opened his eyes, they widened at you. “Wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Wow.”

You shuffled over and just about straddled Levi, your dress puffed up. You punched it down and smiled. “This turn you on?”

He lifted his hands up, he looked you all over. “I have no clue where to put my hands.”

“Oh…hmmm.” You took his hands. “Here.” You placed them on your waist. “So…this turn you on?”

He leaned to kiss you, but your dress went up and blocked him. He growled. “A little, but the whole blocking me thing is stupid.”

You jumped off him and shuffled into the changing room, you took off the dress and walked out in your underwear. Today you and Levi had booked this room of the dress shop, each bride would have their own rooms and a selection of all the dresses they had. So, you had privacy and could walk around in your underwear.

You wandered out and grabbed a glass of champagne, you folded your arm under your breasts and watched Levi grab another bad dress. “How about thi…wow you should wear that.” He looked you up and down.

You smirked. “Of course you would like this, but you do know other people will see me like this right?”

“Good point.” He handed you a dress. “Try this one.”

You grinned at him. “Nice.” You jumped into the changing room, pulled it on and giggled. This thing was skin tight and made it look like you were naked, but you had these 3D white bubbles on you. The worst were two on your boobs. You stepped out. “Yo Levi check out my hardened bubbles.”

He gave you a little laugh, he wandered over and squeezed the two hard bubbles on your boobs. “Kind of disappointed they don’t squeak.”

“Same.” You squeezed a few more. “Shall I try another?” Levi grabbed another, you pointed at it. “Nooo, that is super trashy! I’d have to waddle in it too because of how tight it is!”

He kissed your cheek. “How about some nice ones now?”

You grinned. “Yay.” You pulled your dress a bit. “Can you help Levi? It’s a bit difficult on account of the bubbles.”

“Sure.” He pulled and tugged with you and finally set you free. “Good job we didn’t agree to this one, cause wedding night I’d have to rip it off you.”

You smiled. “Well you’ve ripped my clothes before with passion.”

“I enjoy it.”

You smiled and walked over to some nice dresses, you grabbed some simple sweet ones. You tried different ones on, but then you found the perfect one. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, your hands going over it. The way it looked, it reminded you of that green dress you wore for Levi. You walked out and smiled at Levi’s back as he looked at the dresses.

You flattened the dress down due to nerves. “So Levi, what do you think of this one?”

He turned around, his usual bored judgemental look faded away. His mouth slightly parted, his eyes widened as he walked closer. He took you all in, he reached out and held your forearms apart from your sides. He leaned closer and kissed your cheek. “You look stunning, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, you leaned closer with a loving smile. The two of you swayed together, dancing in the middle of the room. “Though…I think me wearing your shirt will be nicer, maybe your tie too.” You kissed his jaw as he gulped. “Or your cravat. Actually, I’ll wear my lace panties, your cravat and your blazer open just covering the right places.”

Levi scooped you up and spun you around making you squeal. “I would like to see that tonight.”

You kissed his cheek. “Maybe I will gift you with the sight tonight, so we getting this one?”

“Yes.” He put you down and helped you out of it, he sorted it for you as you changed into your normal things. He handed the dress over to the lady at the desk. “This one, she looked like a dream in it.”

The lady smiled. “Yes sir.”

You skipped out and hugged Levi from behind. “You didn’t have to buy it for me.”

“Well, I wanted to.”

“So, where we off to next? Oh! We going to buy your suit?”

He blushed a little and looked down at you. “Ahh I suppose we could.”

You grabbed your dress in its special bag and ran outside with him, you were practically jumping around Levi. “Oh I can’t wait.”

Levi opened the boot of his black classic impala, he took the dress from you. “Calm down brat, it’s not as fun as choosing your dress.”

You frowned. “I disagree, I love seeing you in a suit.”

He slammed the boot closed. “You do?”

“Yeah.” You walked to the passenger side and got it, you waited for him to sit behind the wheel. “I mean you look so handsome, but then again I love you in anything if I’m honest.”

He started the car and drove off to the suit shop, he talked as you two went. “That so?”

“Yeah.”

He eyed you. “So, I’d even look good in a dress?”

You giggled. “Probably.”

“How about with a bikini top?”

You laughed, you hugged your tummy at the image. “Maybe.”

“Maid costume?”

“Oooh yes!”

He cleared his throat, he gripped the wheel and looked over at you quickly. “How about with a little baby against my chest having a rest after his or her mummy has fed them?” He watched you go bright red. “Not good?”

You whined, you could imagine Levi as a perfect doting dad and a worrier of a husband while you are pregnant. You slipped in your seat. “Perfect.”

Levi shuffled in his seat. “So uhh…”

You looked over at him. “What’s up?”

“You know how a few times…well…a lot actually we…without…have you checked if you might be?”

You blushed hard. “N-no I haven’t checked.”

“Should we?” You looked over at him, he glanced at you. “You know, check?”

“After we get your suit, we can...we can go to the store and buy a testing kit.”

He reached over and took your hand, he gave it a light squeeze. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

You kissed his hand and smiled. “I’m not upset, mad or anything negative. I’m just…nervous and excited but also giddy. I’m also scared, what if I’m not a good mum? Or, what if I get hurt while I’m carrying? I mean, I’m not triggered by the song anymore but…”

He squeezed your hand and called your name. “It’s okay…it’s okay, we’re both going to be fine. Don’t worry, we have each other and together we can do anything”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, you’re right.” You bounced a little in your seat. “I’m excited.”

Levi pulled over and parked, he leaned towards you and kissed your cheek. “You know, now that I think about it, we’ve been together for a long time.”

You hummed at him, you tossed your leg over him and straddled him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, the look of surprise and hunger on his face was a delight to see. You leaned back causing the horn to beep, you giggled and pressed yourself against Levi more, which he loved. You cleared your throat. “Sorry about the horn beeping, that was my bum.”

His hands glided over your thighs to your bum, he gave it a squeeze and growled. “And perfect it is.”

You kissed his temple and giggled. “Back to what you said, I do think we’ve been a couple for way over a year. Surprised we didn’t celebrate.”

“We’ve been distracted.”

You kissed the top of his head; his face went right into your boobs. “You’re right.” You opened his door and hopped out, you bent over and kissed his cheek, the guy looked rather upset you were gone. “Come on handsome, we have a suit to get you in.”

He sighed and got out of the car, he looked even more glum. “Fine.” You smacked him bum making him jump, you giggled then jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. “Oi brat, what are you doing?”

You knew he wasn’t mad at you because he held you firmly and walked with you, in fact you were sure he was enjoying this. “Giving you some practice.”

“Practice with what?”

You kissed his ear. “For when you have to do this with our kids.” Levi flushed red, so you poked his cheek. “You blushing?”

“Of course I am brat, you’re saying cute things.”

You cuddled him and hummed. “You’re welcome. You can put me down now.”

Levi bounced you on his back. “Nah, I like you there.”

He walked with you past curious eyes of people on the street, kids were jealous, and girls gushed at Levi. He went inside the shop, he asked for a room and was handed one quickly, it was a lot easier than your bride room, you had to book it. The attendant thought it was odd you were on Levi’s back, but they also thought it was cute that the bride and groom were so attached to each other.

Levi walked into the room you both were given, he looked around then dropped you on the comfy sofa. You lay on you side and sighed. “Alright, time for the fashion show! Get moving that booty.”

“Why exactly am I marrying you?”

You giggled and rolled onto your stomach, you made sure to push your bum up. “Dunno really, but you did ask me.” You showed him the ring he gave you. “You purposed and gave me a ring and everything.”

He leaned over you and kissed your forehead. “I guess I’m stuck with you.”

You hummed. “You can back out now.”

He crouched down, his fingers tracing your cheek. “Now, why would I ever do that?”

“Cause.” You played with your fingers, a pout on your face. “You deserve better.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “You have that very wrong. I don’t deserve you, you are more than perfect to me. I lie awake sometimes and look over at your sleeping form just to remind myself I’m with you, or when we’re in the same room together I watch you when you’re focused. I just can’t believe you choose to be with me, me an ex-criminal from the shitty part of this city. I’m a broken man, I don’t know how to make friends, I sure as hell don’t know who to talk to people. I’m obsessed with cleaning, I’m possessive and not a gentleman. So, having you, really having you loving me every day is like a dream.” You pinched his cheek. “Ow, what’s that for?”

“You didn’t wake up right?”

“No.”

“So, it’s not a dream.” You kissed him. “I really am here and I’m in love with you.”

“I adore you so much, you are my life and world. You are the reason I fight, why I live. So, no I’ll never back out because I want to marry you, I want a family with you. I also want to beat the living shit out of Sebastian until he chokes on his own blood.” He sighed, a method he’d discovered to get rid of his anger. “I will get all of those.”

“I mean I’m experiencing a lot of emotions right now and I don’t know what to do with them.”

“Such as?”

“Well, I’m happy at your words, feeling loved, cuddly, positive.” You bit your lip. “A little scared by your declaration of vengeance, but I’m also turned on.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’d love nothing more than to have some fun, but we are in a public place and I need to find my suit.” He gave you a forceful kissed making you giggle. “But fuck, you are sexy.”

“I know.” You winked at him. “Now strip.”

“Gladly.”

 

 

 

 

 

You were sat in the bathroom at your office, you’d done five blood tests and four urine ones. You held the fifth one in hand which was processing, you watched the thing spin around on the screen. You bit your lip and waited, all the tests had said the same thing but, you wanted to be absolutely sure.

You looked away and at the bathroom door, Levi was in his office doing some light work and planning to go with Sebastian and the final fight, well what you all hoped was the final fight. You’d told Levi you needed the toilet then rest, you said you’d do the tests later.

The device made a little noise in your hands, you looked down and saw the same result as the others. You put all the tests in a box, you carried them into yours and Levi’s room and shoved them into your pillow. You ran out of the bedroom and past Levi at his desk, he had his glasses on.

Levi looked up at you. “Where you off to? I thought you were resting.”

You stopped at the door and smiled. “Just have something I need to run by Hange.”

“You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Fine, just want to have a quick chat with her I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You casually left the room, then you booked it down the hall. You got into the lift and slammed the button for one floor up, you hoped the crazy woman was by herself. You rushed out as soon as you got on her floor, you jogged down the hall to her room and knocked.

Hange opened the door and smiled. “Hey cutie.”

“Hi Hange, I have a few questions for you.”

She stepped to the side. “Sure come on in.”

You walked past her. “Thanks Hange, I wanted to ooooh my god…” Her room was Levi’s worst nightmare, paperwork and mess everywhere. “What the flying fuck happened in here?”

“Oh, I’ve been brainstorming.”

You turned to her. “Just a tad.”

“You know what I’m like when I’m onto something.”

You laughed. “Yeah.”

She walked past and moved the papers from her sofa, she sat and patted next to her. “Sit.” You did. “So, what’s the question?”

“The tests you can get at medical shops, are they truthful?”

She frowned. “What, all of them?”

“Yeah.”

She hummed. “Why?”

“Oh well I thought I saw some in Sebastian’s office, maybe he was sick at the time or something.” What you said was a slight lie, you had seen some with Sebastian, but they were flu tests.

“I can imagine he would be taking tests, you know to see if he is in peek physical fitness and if he isn’t, he’d lay off.”

You hummed. “He did back off for a few days.”

“He was probably sick, or becoming sick those tests, every one of them are like 99.9% accurate. I mean, even tests in hospitals are the same percentage. So, Sebastian is very health conscious, that’s good to know.”

You smiled. “Cool, that gives me a lot of insight.”

She grinned at you. “Wonderful, glad I could help.” You stood up which made her sad. “You leaving?”

“Yeah, I just needed to ask you that, it’s been playing on my mind.” You referred to your head. “A lot of the time I phased in and out being aware of everything, so I’m piecing some of the things together you know?”

She nodded and stood up. “I understand, take your time with it all.” She gave you a big hug. “I love you hun.”

“Love you too, I’ll see you around okay?”

“Hope Levi isn’t too grumpy I kept you this long.”

You giggled as you got into the hall. “He’ll be fine. See ya!” You moved down the hall to the lift, you kind of phased out when the lift went down. You rushed down the hall to the office.

Levi looked up at you as you hurried in. “That was quick for Hange, you find everything out that you needed to?” He watched you rush past him. “You okay?”

“Wait there.” You hurried into the bedroom, you pulled the box from the pillow and wandered back into the office.

Levi folded his arms and sat back in his office chair, he let out a long sigh. “Alright, what’s going on?” You turned the box out on his desk, all ten tests landed there. You threw the box away and pointed to the tests. “You…you did them?”

You nodded. “I went to Hange and made up a lie about tests, I wanted to know if these are accurate. She says 99.9%, but when I have ten saying the same thing I think I trust them.”

Levi reached out and grabbed one, his eyes widened when it said baby boy. He pulled his glasses off and sat forward, he quickly went through all of them. “Baby boy, baby boy, baby boy…” He looked up at you. “They all say baby boy.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He shot up from his seat. “We’re going to have a little boy.”

“Yeah.”

He covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“Yeah.”

“Little Evan.”

You laughed, tears in your eyes. “Yeah.”

Levi grabbed you and spun you around, he kissed your cheek and laughed. “This is amazing!” He put you down and cupped your face, he pulled you into a passionate kiss. “God I love you.” He knelt on the floor and kissed your stomach. “I love you too.” He looked up at you. “How far along?”

You picked up one of the tests and pressed a button, you read what was on it. “Says here just over a month.” You hummed. “Now if I piece things together it would mean when I was under Sebastian’s control, when we both agreed we wanted to try.”

He shot up and kissed you, he hummed then nibbled your lip. He pulled you against him, his hands roaming your body. He settled one hand on your neck and jaw, then on your waist. He pressed his forehead against yours, his hand kneading your waist. “I know none of this is perfect, but…”

You smiled, you slung one arm over his shoulder as you used your other hand to touch his defined jawline. “I hope he has your strong jaw, oh and your eyes.” You giggled as Levi’s eyes filled with love. You looked up to his hair, you played with his bangs. “Your hair too.”

“What about you? I want him to look like you.”

You shook your head. “No, nope I want a mini Levi.”

“Well, he better have your smile and giggle.”

You shook your head. “No way, he has to have yours.”

“If he did then he wouldn’t be smiling or laughing much.”

You pouted. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.”

He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up and against him, he carried you to the bedroom and threw you down as you giggled. He crawled over you and kissed you, he growled at you. “You’re right brat, it isn’t so, how about I make you forget our little fight.” He kissed your neck. “By me showing you just how much I love you.”

You threw your head back, pure ecstasy taking over you as your husband to be continued his movements. You frowned as a thought gnawed at you, you gripped Levi’s upper arms. “L-Levi?” He only hummed back. “The party.”

“What about it?” He began kissing lower and lower.

“Well, won’t people find it odd that I’m not drinking?”

He paused and looked up at you, his hair a mess. “I am not telling those idiots you’re pregnant.”

“But the whole me not drinking Levi, it’s weird cause well...I like my drink.”

He hummed. “Good point, I’ll get your drinks for the night and we’ll fake booze.”

You giggled. “Okay, but it seems mean we are lying.”

“Could you imagine if we told them?”

You thought about it. “Dear God no, we can’t, not yet. They would be all over me....wait...you know it kind of explains why Mike has been all over me. Well, protective and grumpy.”

Levi growled, he lifted your shirt up and attacked your stomach. He revelled in your squeals and moans, your hands ruffled his hair up. He bit and sucked a mark on your stomach, right where Evan was and hummed. “Mine, both of you.” He looked up at you with hungry eyes. “Mine.”

You placed your hand on your tummy, part of you just couldn’t piece together that you were going to be a mum. “Both of us...”

“You okay?” He placed his hands on your stomach, he moved one around in a soothing manner.

“Just kind of in shock, I dunno. Seems so...surreal that we’re going to get married soon. Oh, and stop Sebastian and be free of the Hybrids. That and me of all people is going to be a mum.”

“We’ll always be together though, through it all.” He began kissing your stomach, then hips and just above your pant line. “However, for now let me distract you by making you feel good.”

“How about a massage?”

Levi stopped, he looked up at you. “What?”

You leaned on your forearms and smiled. “I’d love one, it’d distract me and make me feel good.”

He hummed. “I suppose I need some practice, you’ll need plenty when Evan makes you bigger.” You giggled as Levi sat up and took your foot, he began massaging. You couldn’t help but moan, the guy had magic fingers. “You’re going to have to stop that.”

“But your hands feel sooo good.”

He dragged you closer by your foot, you looked up at him and made a little noise. He leaned over, a dark look in his eyes. “I mean it.”

You pouted. “Well personally, I’d love to cuddle right now and see where that takes us.”

Levi raised his brow at you, he hummed then growled. “Deal.”

“Good, cause I won’t moan, or pant, or mewl if you cuddle me. I will be a good quiet girl.”

The two of you moved up the bed, Levi lay down and pulled you against his chest. The two of you lay on your sides, it was peaceful. He let out a long sigh then kissed your forehead. “Perfect.”

You closed your eyes and stayed in each other’s arms for a while, Levi’s arm running up and down your back. You shifted a few times, you were making Levi grunt. You left out a frustrated sigh. “Levi?”

“What?”

“Can I be the big spoon?”

He pulled away a bit and looked down at you. “You want to cuddle me from behind?”

“Yes.”

“But…”

“Imagine it Levi, me boobs against your back.” He hummed, then he rolled over with his back to you. You giggled and snuggled up to him, your legs tangled with his and an arm around his stomach and chest. You pressed your head between his shoulder blades. “Lovely.”

“It’s…different, but nice.” He shifted, he tried to kiss you but couldn’t reach. “Damn it, this isn’t good. I want to see your cute face, to feel your boobs against my chest.”

You drifted your hand down and up Levi’s shirt, your fingers lightly dancing on his abs. “How about now?”

He let out a relaxed sigh. “Nice.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Now?”

“Better.” You kissed and nipped his neck, your hand slid down his stomach and pushed only slightly into his underwear. “Oi, brat?”

“Yeees?”

“I thought you were the one who wanted relax.”

You nipped his ear and growled, he moaned back at you. “I’m not doing anything.”

He grabbed your hand just as you reached his growing need, he turned and looked at you. “Brat is pushing my buttons.”

You eyed his lips. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm sooo…” You kissed his perfect soft lips, you hummed as he moaned. You pulled away and smirked. “Is that a button?”

“It is.” He rolled over, his hand pushed under your shirt as he hummed at your kisses over his face. “I have more.”

“Well then.” You pulled your shirt up and over your head. “How about this one?”

“It’s a good button.”

You smiled and placed your hands on his chest, your giggled into his neck and kissed the skin. You leaned up and whispered in his ear. “How about if I take off my bra?”

Levi gulped. “You know, no matter how many times we’ve been intimate I still get nervous.”

You linked your arms around his neck, you pulled him to lie on top of you. “Same Levi, but how I feel about you overrides it every time.”

He kissed down your chest then left a long kiss right where your heart was. “I’m so in love with you I can’t put it into words.”

You ran your hand into his soft hair, you pulled him to you for a passionate kiss. “I think we do a better job at showing each other.”

He smiled. “I did say I was going to take your mind off things and make you feel good, so…” He tugged at your bottoms. “Besides, we need to celebrate.”

You kissed his cheek. “Yeah, we do. We need to celebrate a lot.”

He lifted your leg around him making your giggle, he nipped your neck and hummed. “My thinking exactly.”


	20. Chapter 20

You tired to roll over in bed, but Levi had a firm arm around you and his head on your stomach. Levi had opted to watch Tv in your room, you both rarely used because you were either working or doing more fun bed activities. Like last night.

Levi hummed at the show. “How is everyone so stupid?”

You giggled. “Dunno.”

You moved again, Levi frowned and kissed your stomach. “Something wrong?”

“My bums gone numb.”

Levi sat up and pulled you against him. “Sorry, better?”

“Yeah.” You snuggled against Levi. “Much better.”

“You want to watch a movie?” You giggled, you looked up at Levi with a big smile. “What’s with the shit eating grin?”

“I’m just really happy, we’re like a normal couple right now.”

Levi squeezed you close and kissed you. “We are.” He looked up and sighed at the tv. “I hate adverts, half of them don’t make sense, or they give idiots a false sense.”

You looked at the Tv and saw it was a car advert, your ears tuned into the song being played, my way. You sat up quickly, you made Levi jump at your actions. As the music got louder you could hear talking, Levi’s voice faded out, but Sebastian’s and others got louder.

The room collapsed around you, you looked around you as panic set in. You got onto your hands and knees on your bed, you looked around searching for Levi. You looked over the edge and saw a room getting closer, it was appearing too fast. You closed your eyes and screamed. You felt arms around you, you were sat on someone too. You didn’t want to open your eyes, but you knew you had to because this was a memory that had been locked away due to his mind control. You had to know, you had to help everyone, even if it was painful. So, you opened your eyes.

 

 

 

 

_“You really think this is going to impress me?” Sebastian growled. “It’s pathetic!” He looked up at you on his lap, you were perfectly tamed for him. “What do you think kitten?”_

_You got off his lap, your hips swayed as you walked closer to the machines one doctor had made. You placed your gloved hand on it, you slowly moved it down and tapped your finger to a spot. You punched into it, grabbed a fist full of wires and yanked them out. “It’s rather weak, you invested a lot more money into this research. The material is weak, cheap. Where did all your money go?”_

_Sebastian stood up, he walked over to the doctor. “My kitten has a point, where did all my money go?”_

_You grabbed one side of the doctor’s collar. “Designer, like the ones you wear master.” You tilted your head. “But, he doesn’t do it as well.”_

_Sebastian cupped your face and kissed you. “Such sweet words.” He grabbed the doctor’s throat, he slammed him against the broken machine. “I notice a new watch as well.” He traced the features of your face with his other hand, a smirk on his face. He slowly looked at the doctor. “How about I teach you a little lesson? Kitten, let’s give that serum another try.”_

_You pulled an injector gun from the back of your belt, you pressed it against Sebastian’s neck and injected. You wrapped your arms around him, you hummed as you felt him twitch. He dropped the doctor, he made pained noises as it began working. “Embrace it, don’t fight it.”_

_He threw his head back and moaned. “It feels so…” You let him go as he stumbled forward, he turned and looked at you with a red glint in his eyes. “Amazing.” You stood back as Sebastian beat the doctor to death, he cleared the room of the doctor’s men and enjoyed every moment of it. He wiped the blood from his face but only smeared it, he walked over to you with a grin. “I think it’s perfect.”_

_You punched him in the throat, you slipped your arm behind the back of his neck and brought him forward against your knee. He fell backwards and rolled away, he charged at you, but you blocked every punch and kick. You slammed your palm into his nose, his back whipped back. He screamed and jumped at you, you punched his gut hard._

_You stared at Sebastian on the floor, you crouched down and patted his head. “I believe it isn’t finished.”_

_He grinned at you. “It’s fine for the soldiers, but I will be needing something a lot better.”_

_You helped him up, you tapped his communicator and saw him heal up before your eyes. “The healing agent is better than I’ve ever seen before.”_

_“Well.” He brushed himself off. “At least I got something right.”_

_You bowed. “My apologise master for hurting you.”_

_He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “All is forgiven, I did ask for it anyway.” He pulled you against him, he squeezed your body as his hands roamed on you. “Now, I just want to hold you.”_

_You welled up in his arms, your body recoiling at his touch. “Master, my body…it…it hurts from…from your touch.”_

_He let you go. “That Ackerman really has made a deep impression on you.” He leaned closer and nipped your neck, his hands moving towards your breast and butt. You whimpered as tears fell. “More work has to be done to erase him from every part of your body.” He hummed. “When you finally kill Erwin, then I’ll take everything from you.” He pulled you against him, his pelvis slamming into yours. “Imagine it.”_

 

 

 

 

You opened your eyes to see Levi looking down at you, you sat up quickly and hugged him tightly as you cried. You pulled away a bit, your forehead tapped Levi’s as you breathed a moment. He moved his hands to your upper thighs and squeezed. “You had me worried, what happened?”

“I remembered something, the song triggered something in me.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Talk to me.”

“Sebastian was building something, a machine or Hybrid or something but…the main thing I remember was he was using a serum made from my family DNA on himself. We used it and he was strong, really strong but not enough against me. He used that strain on those soldiers in the warehouse, the ones you stopped.” You sat on Levi’s lap, your legs either side of his hips as you hugged him. “He’s wanting to make something stronger for himself…”

“I’m sorry you had to remember that, but.” He tapped away on his communicator. “It’s useful information, I’ll let Erwin know okay?” You gripped his shirt and sniffed, he sent off the info and placed his hand on your back. “Something else?”

“I’m glad you saved me when you did.”

“Why?” He called your name and pulled you away. “What was going to happen?”

You rubbed your eyes. “Sebastian was going to…he wanted us to…to erase my body’s memory of you by…”

Levi gritted his teeth. “I’m going to beat that man within an ich of his life then snap that neck of his.”

“I could never forget you, I proved that which scares me how much he would try…I…” You covered your mouth. “I feel sick.”

Levi grabbed your thighs, he lifted you up and carried you to the bathroom. He flipped you around, sat on the floor next to the toilet. You threw up right away, Levi rubbed your back to try and comfort you. After you were done you leaned against Levi, he kissed your head. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

You hummed. “I think that was Evan, maybe a bit about the memory. But, mainly Evan.”

Levi placed his hand on your stomach. “Naughty boy…there anything you want to do, something to cheer you up?”

You bit your lip. “I need to get this taste out of my mouth.” Levi picked you up and carried you to the sofa, he placed you down and kissed your head. “You don’t have to carry me, I’m okay.”

He pulled out a tissue from the box on the coffee table, he wiped your nose and looked at the blood on it. “Your nose bled while you passed out remembering.”

“Oh…”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ll get you something to drink, you want some food?”

You smiled at him. “I’m not fragile.”

He sighed. “You are.” He tapped your forehead. “You have to remember that you aren’t a power house of damage, plus you have Evan growing inside you.” He got up and smiled. “Now stay here, I’ll be right back.”

You leaned back on the sofa. “Can I have something sweet then.”

“Sweet food, alright.”

You watched him tap his communicator. “What you doing?”

“Looking at a list of foods you can’t eat.”

You giggled. “Someone’s protective.”

He walked to the door. “Tch, of course I am brat. Now stay put, I don’t want you riding any cars and shit like that this time.”

“Got it.” You watched Levi leave then lay back on the sofa, your head propped up by a cushion and the arm rest. You patted your tummy, you couldn’t tell at all you were over a month, but on the two-month mark maybe a little. “So…Evan…I know you don’t even look human yet, but…I want you to know I love you and Levi, he’s your dad, love you. Hopefully when you’re born, everything will be fixed.”

You watched the Tv in the office for a bit, you pulled some faces. You rolled onto your side, hand still on where Evan was. You smiled. “I hope you like me or think I’m a good mum, you know what? I could take you through the city using my gear, that’d be fun and exciting. Oh! But you have to be old enough.”

You sat up and looked down at your tummy. “I can’t believe you’re real, I probably won’t even when you’re born. You mean the world to me; your dad is giddy about you too. I’ve never seen him react like the way he did ever before when he found out about you.” You smiled, you kept talking unaware Levi had come back. “Your dad is the most amazing man I’ve ever met in my life, when I first saw him, I knew I just knew I wanted to be around him. The more I spent with him, well I realised that the spark I felt was feelings for him. I fell in love with him very quickly, I just hid it for a while.” You giggled. “I shouldn’t have, but I did. Now, I want to tell him how fantastic he is, just everything about him. He really did save my life, he is my life and so are you.” You rubbed your tummy. “I really hope your as handsome as him, but part of me is worried if you are because girls and guys will be all over you and I’d want to keep you around for as long as possible.”

“Tch, cute.” You looked up and blushed hard at Levi, he put the food and drink on the table. “Very cute.”

“How…” You placed your hands on your hot cheeks. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Most.” He sat next to you, but you shuffled away. He grabbed you and dragged you closer. “It was the sweetest thing.”

You buried your face in Levi’s chest, you didn’t want him to look at you. “Well, I’m glad you’ve had your fun.”

Levi shifted you, your back against the arm rest. He lay down between your leg, he held your hips and stared at your stomach. “Now Evan, what your mummy didn’t tell you is how wonderful she is. I fell for her as soon as I saw her, I chased her from the moment we met and eventually got her to give in to her feelings. You see son, your mummy had a higher rank than me and felt she’d get into trouble for it. She didn’t because, even though I think they’re a bunch of shits, she has good friends. Except Mike.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “Hey!”

“Your uncle Mike is a big nosed shit who teases your dad, so we’ll work together to get our own back.”

“He’s not going to become a thug.”

Levi looked up at you, he crawled closer. “What like his dad?”

You snorted a laugh. “You’re not a thug, you’re a handsome military man.” Levi went to kiss you, but you stopped him. “I’ve been sick remember?”

He sighed then rolled over a little allowing him to grab a drink, then some tablets. “Here.”

You hummed after you took them and drank the perfect tea, you smiled. “So good, Levi we should open a tea shop after all this.”

He leaned on his elbow and traced patterns on you. “My thinking exactly, nice shop in the country with mountain and lake views. Forest near by so we can still train, a big garden so we can grow our own things for the tea shop. You’ll bake sweets, I’ll make tea and clean.” He leaned up and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Bunch of cute kids running around.”

You giggled. “Sounds perfect.”

He played with your hair. “The perfect part is you in a cute maid outfit.”

You laughed. “That the uniform?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you better wear a three-piece suit then with a cravat.”

He growled. “I will if you like me in one.”

“Don’t you like wearing them?”

He shrugged. “I do enjoy looking good, but I do prefer something else.” He moved away and dragged you down the sofa more, he leaned over you then lowered himself down on your body.

You smiled at him as he kissed your chest, neck and then cheek. “What’s that?”

“Me naked, with you underneath me mainly. Though, having you on top…” He tilted his head. “Or any other way is perfect to me.”

You dug your nails into his hair as you other hand gripped his bum, you bit your lip and grinded up against him. “You are a perv Levi.”

“Says the woman grabbing my bum.”

“Just checking it’s there.”

He hummed. “Sure, cause that’s exactly why people grab other’s bums.”

You giggled. “You complaining?”

He moaned as you grinded against him again, your teeth nipping at his earlobe. “No.” He moved away from you. “But, you need to eat.”

You hummed. “I am hungry.”

Levi sat up and began making a plate of sweet treats for you, he handed it over. “Eat up.”

You munched your food and hummed at the taste, you did a little happy dance as Levi sat back and put an arm around you. “So.” You gulped. “I wonder what cravings I’ll get later on.”

Levi changed what was on Netflix. “I know what.”

You smiled as you picked up a strawberry covered in solid chocolate. “What?”

He leaned over and kissed you, he licked his lips after. “Me.”

You giggled, you kissed him back. “I always crave you.”

Levi blushed. “Well, maybe me with a little bit of chocolate on. Even if it’ll make a mess.”

“Yeah, I crave that already.”

He frowned. “Me in a costume of your choice?”

You grinned. “Cop clothes, no! Cowboy. No! Vampire, actually I’d like anything as long as it’s you.”

Levi blushed even more, he covered his mouth with his hand. “Damn it, that backfired on me.”

“Yeah well, you knew very well you are going to marry a kinky woman very soon.” You leaned forward and placed your plate on the table, you looked back at Levi and smiled. “Though, you do catch me off guard sometimes as well.”

“Do I?” You had to smile at how smug Levi was becoming. “Well that makes me feel a little better.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You laughed at Mike’s joke, you looked at him and thumped his arm. “You’re an ass.”

He leaned on the counter. “Yeah I am.”

Today you were baking and cooking, the party was later today. It’d been a few weeks since you’d told Levi the news, now you were showing a tiny amount. Levi was busy in the city, he was gathering a few extra stuff for the food.

You grabbed an apron and tied it on. “Why you sniffing around here anyway?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.” He turned and leaned his back on the counter, his keen eyes on you. “Something seems different, I can’t put my finger on it but…I feel more protective.”

You giggled as you walked past with ingredients. “What are you, part wolf?”

He walked closer to you and sniffed, he hummed and walked around you sniffing more. “Something smells different about you.”

You began baking some small treats. “Is it Levi? Me and him have been very close.”

He hummed. “I can smell him a lot on you, but there’s something else.”

He leaned closer and sniffed, you turned around and grabbed his nose. “Oi! Too close.”

“You’re talking like Levi, you two have been spending too long with each other.” He wiggled free and then snorted. “But, there is something.”

You shrugged and turned back to your baking. “Well, Sebastian did terrible things to me and I connected with my blood completely so…maybe it’s that?”

Mike was quiet for a while, he let out a sigh. “That’s probably it, but since you’ve come back to us this smell has been getting a tiny bit stronger. Its…curious.”

You flicked his forehead. “Instead of sniffing me, could you make yourself useful?”

“Sure, what do you need me to do?”

You nodded to some tins. “Prep them.”

“Got it boss.”

You rolled your eyes and began mixing the cake mixture, your aim was to make small wobbly sponges. You’d put cream cheese on top, then a strawberry sauce with a whole strawberry. You had Levi in mind for this, you wanted him to be happy.

Mike noticed your smile. “Hey Cap?”

You looked at him. “Yeah?”

“You have a goofy grin on your face, meaning you’re baking something for the short man.”

“Yeah and?”

He sighed. “Well, can you make something for the rest of us?”

“I will.” You shoved past Mike to put the batter in the tray, you banged it in the oven and tapped the communicator. “I’m making something that’s Levi’s taste, then the next thing I’m baking is what everyone else will really like.”

“Chocolate?”

You laughed and started cleaning up the mixing bowl. “Yes.”

He laughed at you. “Look at you.”

You frowned at him. “What?”

“Cleaning something up right away, that short man really has a tight grip on you.”

You smacked Mike with a spatula. “Stop calling him short man.”

“Well he is compared to me.”

“Not everyone is a giant like you Mike.”

He titled his head. “They’re not?”

“No.”

He walked over to you. “But I like being a giant.”

“Why?”

“So I can do this.” He picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, he laughed as you squealed. “Isn’t this fun?”

You laughed and pushed your hands on his back, you lifted your body up. “Miiiike! Put me down!”

You tossed you up and back down onto his shoulder. “Come on, admit it’s fun.”

He spun around with you, you screamed a laugh. “Mike!”

He chuckled at you and spun around to a sudden stop. “Shit.”

“What is it?”

“The husband to be is back.”

Levi growled. “I am, now mind putting my girl down?”

Mike gulped. “I was just having some fun, relax bud.”

“Down, now.”

“She’s not hurt.”

Levi walked closer. “You could hurt her, she’s fragile.”

Mike snorted. “This killer? No she isn’t, plus trust me I would never hurt her.”

“I know that! I know she’s a killer and you’d never drop her. Just.” Levi sighed. “Put her down now.”

Mike laughed. “Alright.” He slowly put you down and patted your head. “See she’s unharmed, I didn’t hurt her at all. No damage.”

Levi walked over and hugged you, he checked you over. “Good, you’re okay. How’s Evan?” He bent and placed his hand on your tummy, then he froze.

“Evan?” You and Levi looked at Mike. “Who’s Ev…ooooh! That explains the smell! You’re!”

You ran over and covered his mouth. “SHHHH!” You gulped and looked at Levi, he nodded so you looked back to Mike. “Not a word.” You pulled away from him. “Promise?”

He looked at you and Levi. “Alright, I won’t say a thing.” He hugged you to his massive chest. “But I’m so excited for you both! How far along are you?”

You blushed, so Levi answered for you. “Two months.”

Mike grinned “I knew something was up, Levi seemed to be acting like a wolf in heat.”

Levi punched Mike in the gut. “Shut it big nose.”

Mike laughed. “What? You were and are don’t deny it.”

Levi blushed. “Quiet.”

You grabbed both their ears, you pulled on them. “Stop it kids. Now, behave yourselves and help me in this damn kitchen okay!?”

“Yes.” Both in unison said your name.

“Good.” You heard the alarm on the cooker go. “Oh! The cake is ready.”

Mike grinned. “You know that oven is kind of like you Cap.”

You frowned then registered what he meant, you giggled. “Bun in the oven, I get it.”

“So, what are you going to do about the party?”

Levi began making the savoury food. “I was going to give her drinks that looked like booze.”

“I can help with that, knowing Hange she’ll want to get Cap drunk.”

You laughed. “He’s not wrong, it’d be nice to have the extra help.” Levi grumbled to himself, so you walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Come on cutie, Mike’s great.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Fine, he can help.” Levi pointed at him. “But seriously, don’t tell anyone we’re not ready.”

Mike sat on a seat and hummed. “Why’s that?”

“Because…because she has every right to fight against Sebastian and everyone would not let her, before you say anything, I know it’s a crazy idea but she’s smart and would not fight in a way that would risk her and Evan.”

Mike smiled. “I know.”

“Don’t argue against u…you know?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah, compared to the others I trust her with everything. I’ve seen her fight, she always had others in mind. She trained in a way so when others watched her fighting, if they copied, they wouldn’t be putting their lives at risk. So, when you say she’ll fight safely I know she will.”

Levi cleared his throat, he cleaned his hands and held out his hand to Mike. Mike stared at it. Levi sighed. “It’s not a trap.” Mike shook his hand. “Thanks.”

Mike smirked. “Huh.”

“What?”

“No wonder the Cap seems so happy after being with you.” He looked at Levi’s hands then up and Levi. “They’re nice, big and long. Wonder if something else matches.”

“I will break your face.”

Mike stepped back and held his hands up, he watched Levi busy himself. He looked to you and saw you were grinning, he leaned over and whispered. “So…is it true?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“What about…you know?”

You winked at him. “Yep.”

Mike grinned. “Way a go Levi.” He looked at Levi then down at you. “You too Cap.”

You thumped him in the gut. “Stop messing now get to work.”

He sighed. “Is it hit Mike day?”

You smiled at him. “Well, if you keep acting like an ass then yeah.” You touched the sponge you made and smiled, it was perfectly wobbly and springy. You cut small circles into them, you piped some cream cheese on top. You drizzled the sauce then placed a strawberry in the middle. You stepped back with a smile. “Hey Levi? Can you come over here?”

Levi walked over, he put an arm around you and kissed your head. “What’s up?”

“Can you try this?”

He eyed what you had made and held up for him. “That strawberry cheesecake?”

You shrugged. “Of sorts.” He hummed and bit it, his eyes lit up. He licked his lips and bit the rest of it, his teeth coming down on your fingers. You giggled. “Can I have my fingers back?”

He licked your fingers then pulled away, he tilted his head and hummed. “That was perfect.”

“What? The part where you ate my fingers, or the cake?”

Mike leaned over as he walked past. “You sure he isn’t a Hybrid?”

You laughed. “I dunno, I question it sometimes.” Levi stared at you, the look in his eyes showed hunger for you. Before, you had questioned this, and Levi promised to eat you up. “So, was the cake good?”

He kissed your cheek. “Perfect.”

You smiled. “Wonderful, I’ll make some more.”

Levi cuddled you from behind. “Need some help?”

“No, I’m alright.” You kissed him. “You should carry on making your food.”

He sighed. “But I want to be around you.”

You smiled. “Alright, well I’ll put the cream cheese on and you can put the sauce on. Then, we’ll both split up and do the strawberries.”

Levi looked over at Mike, he wasn’t looking. Levi leaned over and kissed you, he gave you a little smile. “Love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were sat on the table watched people dance, drink was spilling, and you knew it’d drive Levi nuts. He weaved in and out of the partying scouts with two drinks, he had a look of annoyance on his face. He let out a long sigh as he reached you, he stood between your legs and handed you your drink. He leaned close. “It’s fruit juice.”

You smiled and sipped. “Non-alcoholic cocktail, tastes amazing.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good.”

You looked at his drink. “You not drinking?”

“No.”

You smiled. “You can if you want to.”

“No, for the whole time you…” He looked around. “You know, I will eat and drink the way you do.”

You put your drink down. “Aww Levi.” You dug your fingers into his hair. “You’re so sweet.” Your other hand cupped his neck and his jaw a bit, you pulled his closer and kissed him. “And sexy.”

Levi licked his lips and looked around. “Oi careful what you say brat.”

You grinned at him. “Or what?”

“I’ll carry you out of here to our room, then I’ll never let you out of the bedroom.”

You kissed next to his ear. “That sounds really good actually.”

Levi frowned. “Wait, so you wouldn’t mind leaving your friends.”

You griped Levi’s slightly buttoned-down shirt, it was tight fitting to his chest as well as his trousers. The man looked like a model, it didn’t help that his hair was back and styled. “Look Levi, I’m really turned on right now. You are looking like this sexy model, and I dunno maybe it’s hormones or I am a perv. Most likely I’m a perv, but I really want you right now.”

He growled and bit your earlobe. “That sounds good, but.”

You kissed along his jaw. “Oh, come on Levi, I’ll wear a cravat of yours with my lace underwear you like and a blazer just coving the right places…you know…like I promised?”

“Okay, time to leave.” Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you along, you began giggling. He moved past a few of the young scouts, they cheered at seeing their favourite Captains, but Levi was a man on a mission. “Fuck.” He stopped making you bump into his back, you peaked out and saw a drunk Mike and Hange.

Hange punched the air. “LEVI!” She wobbled towards him and fell into his arms. “Woah…you are hot, and muscular, like the perfect bod…damn…”

He sighed. “You want something shitty glasses?”

She hummed. “You ever…you ever noticed the tension between us? Like…a.” She burped and giggled. “Sorry…a will they, won’t they?”

You grinned, you hugged Levi’s arm. “Hey Hange.”

She looked at you and squealed. “CAPTAIN! God, you are sexy…how about…how about the tension between us? No, I want…I want Levi…I wanna see him naked!”

Mike dragged Hange away from Levi. “He’s going to marry the Captain, you can’t have him.”

Hange pouted and cuddled Mike. “I want to be with…I wanna be with someone!”

Mike patted her head. “I know. Sorry you two, she gets a little you know when she’s drunk.”

You reached out and grabbed Vita as he walked past, he looked down at you and smiled. “Captain, how may I assist you?”

“I have some questions.”

“Of course.”

Mike and Levi turned and listened to you. “So, you know you can eat and sleep, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you…” You pointed down to his privates. “You do have?”

He smiled. “I do yes, fully functioning. I can pleasure someone very efficiently and I’d enjoy it as well.”

Hange pulled from Mike. “What?”

You grinned. “Soo…Vita, do you like Hange?”

He looked over at Hange, he smirked at her. “I do very much, she’s a highly intelligent.” He slowly walked over to her as he spoke. “Wild, fun, beautiful and.” He cupped her face; her cheeks were pink as her eyes lit up. “Sweet. For a while I have wondered if you were attracted to me the same, I am to you, I hope it’s not just the fact I’m an independent A.I. that has caused your interest.”

She shook her head. “No…no I’ve…I…I mean…”

Mike slipped away from Hange and stood next to you and Levi. Vita smiled, he leaned closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“God, please do.”

You pointed away. “We should go.”

Levi pulled you along, he stopped and looked at Mike. Mike waved you both off. “Go, get out of here you two you’ve stayed here and partied long enough. I’ll keep everyone drunk enough not to notice, okay?”

Levi patted Mike’s arm. “Thanks.”

Mike smirked. “Go on, go have fun you kids.”

You both hurried down the hall to the lift, then you stopped when you saw Dee and Miyabi stumbling down the hall. Dee perked up when she saw you. “Captain! It’s good to see you both.”

You smiled. “Hi Dee, Miyabi. Good to see the young couple doing well.”

Miyabi looked to Levi, he saw he had an arm around you low on your hip. He smiled. “Good to see you too, hey Dee honey?” She hummed at Miyabi. “We should get back to the party, I think they’re serving the cakes the Captain made.”

She clapped her hands. “Oh! I have to eat them now, I’ll see you around Captain!”

You waved and smiled goodbye to them. “Well, they get cuter every day.” You looked up to Levi, he had a look on his face you just knew. “Bedroom?”

He nodded, he grabbed you by the hips and kissed your neck. He slapped the wall and finally hit the button, you giggled as Levi yanked you closer. He moved you around, your back pressed against the lift doors.

Levi heard something, he looked down the hall and saw Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha coming right for him and you. “Give me a fucking break here.”

Eren waved at you, he jogged over and stumbled over his own feet. “Hi Captain and Captain Levi.”

You cleared your throat, you slipped from Levi as he stood and tapped his forehead against the lift. “Hi guys, what’s going on?”

“Shots!”

Sasha bounced on the spot with a tray in hand, Connie lifted two bottles. Jean grabbed the glasses and handed them around. You looked at Levi, he sighed and took his shot. “Alright kids, we’ll join you.”

Mikasa held her glass up. “To the best two Captains ever.”

Jean raised his glass. “And to the scouts.”

You gave Levi a look of desperation as everyone shouted cheers, they threw them back and gave Levi a chance to grab your glass and throw the shots into a plant next to him. He put the glasses down on the tray and sighed. “Well, thanks for that.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the lift.

Eren followed with a frown. “Hey, where you two going? The party is here.”

Levi gripped your hand tightly, he was getting annoyed now. You smiled. “To change! I’m a little too warm and my feet hurt from these heels.”

The lift doors finally opened, you stepped backwards with Levi as Eren talked. “Oh, but you’ll be back right?”

You smiled. “Sure, see you in a bit.” The doors closed in Eren’s face, you turned around to Levi and grabbed his shirt. You slammed him against the wall and kissed him. “Now I’m getting annoyed.”

The doors opened and allowed you and Levi to run down the hall together, you giggled when you stumbled into the room. Levi locked the door and sighed. “No more interruptions.”

You bit your lip and walked backwards to the bedroom. “Wait right there, I’m going to change into something more comfortable.”

He gulped. “Yes Captain.”

You giggled and ran into the bedroom, you pulled off your things and slipped on the black lace underwear. Next you put on Levi’s cravat, then his black smooth blazer so it hung open and just about covered your breasts, but enough of them peaked to spark Levi’s hunger. You put on your best heels, then red lipstick. You stepped back and looked in the mirror, you looked sexy as hell and you loved it.

You walked out of the bedroom to see Levi sat on the sofa, looking at his hands. You cleared your throat. “Oh, Captain Levi? Your favourite scout is reporting for duty.”

He looked up at you, his mouth instantly dropped. “O…O…Oh f-fuck.”

You smiled as you stood right in front of him. “I’ve been sent here Captain, because I violated some rules. I was told…” You leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. “You’d punish me.”

“You’re damn right I will.”

You stepped back and hummed. “Captain, please don’t be too harsh on me. I’m very…” You bit your lip. “Sensitive.”

Levi cleared his throat. “What…what rules did you violate?”

“Oh I made a mess, it was so big.” You traced a lined down your chest between your breasts and enjoyed seeing Levi’s eyes follow your actions. “It was so bad, you’d be cleaning it for days.”

He bit his knuckle, the man loved cleaning and you. The fact you were combining them, it drove him nuts. “Days?”

“Days. It was so messy, it ruined my uniform, so I had to wear this. Apparently.” You turned around and bent over a bit and wiggled your bum, you stood up and turned back and opened the blazer a little but not enough to give a full view but enough for a tease. “It’s inappropriate.”

He covered his mouth with his hand. “It is.”

“Do you need to take a closer inspection of my uniform Captain?”

“Yes.”

You walked over to him, you stood and towered over him. “This close enough?”

“No.” He grabbed your cravat and pulled you, you fell forward and straddled him. “This is.” He let go of the cravat, his hands trailed your hips then up your sides. “So many uniform violations, you’re going to have to receive max punishment for this brat.”

You rolled your hips lightly against his, he growled in response. You gripped his shirt and hummed. “Yeah?”

“I won’t back down, I won’t show any mercy to you.”

You dug your nails in his hair. “Yes Captain.”

He hugged you closer, his lips and teeth attacking your skin between your breasts. You hummed and moaned at his touch, the two of you moved your hips for friction. He looked up at you and licked a line as you pulled his hair. “Cadet, are you touching your superior officer?”

You let him go and smiled. “Sorry Captain.” You put your arms to your side. “I won’t touch.” He gripped your thighs just below your bum, he pulled you closer and attacked your skin more. You kept your arms to your sides, it was really hard not touch Levi in any way.

You heard a click of the office door, you looked over to see a drunk Erwin stumbling in. He cleared his throat. “Heeey Levi? And umm.” He said your name.

You looked at him wide eyed, Levi yanked you to sit on his lap and against his chest, his hand firmly pressing your back. “Sh-shit Erwin what are you doing here?”

Erwin walked over and sat on the floor by the sofa, he rested his head on the sofa and sighed. “I wanted…I wanted to see you both. They said…the kids…they said you’d come here to change.” He sighed. “How are you two?”

Levi looked at you, your blush has bad and Levi was desperate to see more of it but, you were not wearing the right things. “We’re fine Erwin.”

“Goooood.”

“Umm Erwin?”

“Yeah?”

Levi shuffled, he didn’t want you to leave his lap because you were comfy and warm, you smelt good too but mainly, he was turned on. Levi really didn’t want Erwin to see that, or you half naked, even if he was super drunk. “Is there anything else?”

Erwin rolled his head to look at the both of you. “I just want to hang out.”

You wiggled a little and whispered to Levi. “Distract him and let me go, I’ll run and get changed.”

Levi looked up at you. “But.”

“I’ll wear something else later.”

“No, this was our night.”

“Levi, it’s fine.” You smiled at Erwin. “Why don’t you get yourself a drink from our little fridge Erwin?”

He smiled and stumbled to his feet. “I will.” You watched him and jumped off Levi’s lap, you grabbed a cushion and slammed it against Levi’s crotch making him jump. You turned and froze as Erwin said your name, he studied you. “That’s…that’s very fa…fa...fashionable.”

You grabbed your blazer and pulled it a bit closer around you, so your breasts weren’t poking out so much. “Aaah thank you.”

“You…you should be a model.”

You laughed. “I umm, I’m too scarred for that…”

He shook his head and wobbled closer to you, you gulped hard as the man towered over you. Levi shot up from his seat, he walked over and grabbed you. “You should get changed.”

You smiled. “I’ll be right back gents.” You walked right into the bedroom, a blush on your cheeks. You hoped and prayed Erwin would not remember this when he sobered up. You put a bra on, then put on one of Levi’s black t-shirts then a pair of jogging bottoms. You walked back out and smiled. “Sorry about that.”

Erwin frowned. “How come…how come you two left the party?”

You smiled and sat on the sofa next to Levi, you cuddled up to his side with your legs over one of his. “The noise was too much for me Erwin, my head is still fragile.”

He hummed and sat on the sofa, he began slipping in his seat. “I’m sorry you went through all that.”

You linked your hands-on Levi’s shoulder, your head rested on it. “I’m healing still, but I’m much better thanks to everyone being supportive.”

“Good.” His eyes started closing. “I feel I can rest now knowing you are okay.”

You looked at Levi, he was stewing in his unhappiness. You sighed and looked to Erwin. “Erwin sweetie?”

“Hmmm?” He opened his eyes. “How can I help?”

You smiled. “You’re falling asleep.”

He sat up. “Oh sorry.” He stood up and sighed. “I should…”

“Go to bed?”

He smiled and pointed at you. “Yes! Bed.” You jumped off Levi and walked to the door with Erwin, you were cautious of where the man was stumbling. “I should sleep this off, I feel I might actually get a good night’s rest.”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You got onto your tip toes and kissed his cheek. “Night handsome.”

He stumbled into the hall. “Night.”

You closed the door and tapped on the communicator on the door, you changed the lock password and smiled. “I’ve changed the password.” You turned to Levi and smiled. “So, the last outfit didn’t work…how about I show you the others?”

Levi smirked. “Alright.”

You took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, you pushed him down on the bed and typed on the wardrobe. You took the first outfit, you changed in the bathroom and walked out in a saloon outfit. “Hey cowboy.”

Levi growled at the sight of your boobs being pushed in the corset, he also liked seeing one of your legs on show. “I like it, though didn’t women in saloons take money for sex?”

You sighed. “Or, you’re a cowboy come to save me and take me away?”

“Didn’t think of that.”

You pouted. “I’ll wear the next.” The next one was a cop uniform, you bit your lip and swung the cuffs on your finger. “You’re under arrest.”

Levi crossed his leg, he titled his head and hummed. “You know you’d get fired if you did mess with people you’ve arrested.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s fun, I get to cuff you up and play with you.”

You watched it click in his head. “Oooh, that sounds fun.”

“Next.” You wore a nurse outfit. “Oh doctor? I misfiled some paperwork, you going to punish me?”

Levi tapped his lip in thought. “I mean, you’d go to jail for that most likely…” He noticed your look. “That was not the right answer again, was it?”

“I could give you a full body exam Levi, think about that.”

His eyes lit up. “Exciting.”

“Next.” You walked out in a maid costume, the skirt puffy and short. “Master?” You sighed. “Let me guess, an inappropriate uniform for the job?” You turned and bent over a bit. “But look Levi, you can see my butt and you love my butt.”

“Cute.”

You smiled. “I have one last outfit, I know you will adore it. All I need you to do is wear your old military uniform.”

Levi frowned. “The one with the leather straps?”

You nodded. “Yeah, with the jacket, white trousers and the wrap around.”

Levi sighed. “Alright.”

You grabbed your old uniform and grinned. “When you’re done sit at your desk, I’ll get changed in the spare scout room and be right back.”

Levi stood up he watched you walk out. “So, am I pretending to be your superior?”

You grinned. “Just go with it Levi.” You ran out of the room and into the hall, you moved down the hall into the spare room and changed into your old uniform. You smiled as the leather strap across your chest made your boobs stand out, you couldn’t believe you’d remembered how to put it all on. You sat on the bed and slipped on the long brown boots, you stood up and looked into the mirror and smiled. You looked cute. The last touch was a bow right where Levi’s cravat would be, or Erwin’s bolo tie.

You wandered out of the room and bumped into Mike, you looked at him and smiled. He frowned, he was drunk. “I’ve gone back in time.”

You had to mess with him. “Hi, you must be Mike right?”

“Y-yes?”

You introduced yourself. “I’ve been sent from the military to join the scouts, I look forward to working with you.”

He nodded. “Same…wow…I really missed out, you…I should have asked you out, but I never did…I’m an idiot.”

You smiled. “I’m off to see the Captain, but I’ll catch you later okay?”

“Okay…” He turned and walked down the hall. “I’ve…I’ve drunk too much.”

You giggled and went to Levi’s door, you knocked and waited. “Who is it?” You announced yourself as a Cadet. “Oh, come in.”

You opened the door and walked in, Levi was in his uniform at his desk typing away on a hollow pad. “Sorry for disturbing you sir, but I wanted to chat to you.”

He looked up. “Fine, but don’t take up to…” He stared at you, his eyes drinking you in. He couldn’t get over how cute you looked, but you also looked sexy. “Too much of my time…”

You walked closer and saw him pat the desk and locked the door. You saluted Levi, fist to chest and stood proud. “I promise Captain.”

He referred to the seat opposite him. “Sit.” He waited for you to sit, he gulped at the way the straps dug into your skin. “Speak then Cadet.”

You bit your lip. “I want to apologise Captain, I’m not sure what I did for you to avoid me like you have been…but…I’m sorry. I thought hard about it, maybe my cleaning wasn’t up to your standards, or my combat abilities are too rough and risky. We were fine, but then you stopped training me. Please, tell me what I did wrong.”

Levi sighed. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But you’ve stopped training me sir, you won’t even come near me.”

“Because!” You flinched at his tone. “Because cadet…I can’t…can’t control myself around you anymore.” Your eyes widened at him, he leaned forward in his chair. “I thought I could ignore what I felt about you, but I was wrong…so wrong. The way I feel about you could get me demoted and you removed from the scouts, I removed myself from being around you to prevent that.”

You blushed. “Why?”

“If I stayed around you longer, I’d have to act on how I feel.” He watched you get up and walk over to him. Levi turned in his seat as you knelt in front of him. “Don’t, or I will.”

You placed your hand on his knee. “Captain, do you love me?”

“Yes.”

You blushed. “I have…I have feelings for you too Captain. I want you, I realised that when you stopped being around me. Please, don’t leave me.”

Levi reached out and slipped his fingers under the strap on your shoulder, he pulled you closer and hummed. “I wish I was those straps on your body.”

“Captain!”

He eyed your lips. “You want me?”

“Yes.” You leaned closer, your lips almost on his.

Levi gripped the strap more and kept you away. “If we kiss Cadet, there’s no going back. I will not stop, I can’t stop at just a kiss.”

You smiled at him, you placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I don’t care Captain, I just want you.”

Levi stood up, he yanked you against his body and kissed you hard. He moaned into the kiss as his hands roamed, his body was on fire. He slapped his hand on his desk, he shoved everything to the floor and lifted you up onto it. He cupped your face as you panted. “Call me Levi.”

You smiled. “Yes Sir…I mean Levi.”

He grabbed his cravat and pulled it off with one hand, he sighed at you in excitement. “Good Cadet.” He pulled your boot off then threw it, he kissed your foot then repeated it with your other boot. “Such a sweet, good Cadet.” He climbed over you and began kissing you, you gripped his shirt and arched your body against his. He kissed your cheek and neck, he eyed your bow. “It’s like you’re my present.” He pulled it loose and hummed, he unbuttoned your top, but the straps were in the way. He let out a frustrated sigh then kissed your exposed skin.

You reached down your body and began undoing your wrap around, Levi grabbed your hands and stopped you. You bit your lip. “Levi.”

He kissed down your body. “Allow me.” He undid everything slowly, when he removed it from your body he kissed where the straps had been. He removed the brown wrap around and threw it, he sighed when all he had to do was removed your trousers and underwear. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, he pushed your legs apart and pressed his manhood against your heat. You kissed him, your fingers in his hair. He undid your straps on your chest, his hands glided over your body. “You’re so cute and beautiful.” He held your shirt and ripped it open, buttons flew.

You gasped and then laughed. “My shirt.”

Levi attacked your left breast, he nipped and sucked the skin as you arched your back to his touch. He looked up at you as he sucked a spot, he let it go and hummed. “I’ll give you one of mine for role call. It’d be nice seeing you wearing it.”

You giggled at him as he kissed down your body to your trousers, he unbuttoned them and pulled them off along with your underwear. He kissed your stomach, his eyes closed as Levi had a moment of pure love. You ran your fingers through his soft hair, you gave him a sweet smile. “So delicate Levi.”

He knelt on the floor and pulled you closer, he put your legs over his shoulders and kissed up your thigh. “Your rough and harsh Captain has his moments.” His lips ran across your skin, he looked up at you with a hungry look. “May I?”

You nodded. “Please.” You threw your head back as Levi indulged himself on your bud and heat, a passionate use of his mouth and tongue made you squeeze your legs around him. You gripped the edge of the desk, your body bucked to Levi’s movements. You closed your eyes and moaned, you couldn’t control yourself.

Levi moaned, the vibrations making you shiver. You felt heat build-up, need and desire. Levi gripped your thigh hard, his hand moved up and pressed your hip down. He moved his other hand to your bud, he heard your panting increasing. He loved the moans coming from you, he knew you well that you were so close.

He removed his thumb from your bud, he took it into his mouth and sucked it passionately. You cracked, your body shook as pleasure coursed through your veins. You closed your eyes tightly, it felt like water was rushing through ever inch of you. You hummed as you felt kisses on your thigh, fingers massaging your flesh as your body throbbed.

You smiled and opened your eyes, you leaned on your forearms and looked down at Levi. “Who knew my Captain’s sharp tongue was that talented.”

He cupped the side of your face, he kissed you passionately he growled into the kiss. “I’m very talented Cadet, not just in combat but in other areas.”

You smiled and began unbuckling his strap on his chest, you pulled his shirt apart and ran your hands up his muscular chest. You threw his waist wrap off, your fingers curled around the buckle on his trousers and looked up at him. “May I?”

He took your hands and kissed them, he smiled against your skin then looked up at you. “Allow me, a Captain must reward his favourite Cadet for all her good behaviour.” You smiled at him and watched him unbuckle himself, he unzipped his trousers. He cupped your cheek and kissed you, he hummed as he deepened the kiss and felt a fire within him. He freed himself from his trousers and boxers, his body tingled in excitement. He ran one hands over your thigh, he looked at your heat then to your face. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You lay back on the desk, your body arched as Levi pushed himself into your heat. You both moaned in unison, he stayed still for a moment to regain his composure.

All night people had stopped him from getting to you, all night he’d been wanting to be one with you. He was frustrated, annoyed and hungry to show you how much he adored you. Levi gripped your thighs, he lifted your legs over his elbows and gripped your hips. Levi looked down at you, he slowly moved in and out as he got ready for his rough and endless actions to come. He kissed your leg and hummed. “Hold on.”

You held Levi’s arms and nodded, you gripped him tightly with your hands and your body around him as he began slamming into you. You threw your head back, you moaned out as your back arched to him. He gripped your body tightly, he lifted your hips up a bit and felt you squeeze him. Your moans changed to a higher pitch as he slightly hit the spot inside you. Levi always loved and enjoyed slowly building you up, he knew exactly what to do to you.

He leaned over you, your legs moving up more as he kissed your bouncing chest. You closed your eyes tightly, you focused as much as you could trying to remain in control. You gripped his shoulders, your nails digging in to make little crescent marks. He kissed your chest to your neck, he bit down making you cry out. He licked the spot and growled your name into the shell of your ear, he let one side of your hip go and removed your leg from his arm. He slammed his hand next to your head, he gripped the edge of the desk and pressed his forehead against yours.

You closed your eyes, your body burning up. “Levi.” He nipped your earlobe, he kissed across your cheek to your lips. He kissed you hard and bucked, he felt you break around him. You dug your nails into his hair, you moaned out as you saw stars. Your heart beat in your ears, your body throbbed.

Levi stilled himself, he pulled away from your lips and watched you. “You okay beautiful?”

You nodded, you opened your eyes and smiled at him. “Wonderful, but we’re not done yet.”

“Oh? Is the Cadet giving me orders?”

You pushed him making him fall back into his chair, he watched you slide off his seat and walk over to him. “A Cadet must show her appreciation for her Captain, right?”

“Yes.”

You smiled down at him, you placed your hands on his shoulders. You straddled him and shuffled close. Levi gripped your bum pulling you closer, he kissed your stomach. He reached up and grabbed your white shirt, he pulled you down for a kiss. He hummed as you grinded your heat against his need, you kissed across his cheek to his neck.

You smiled at him and held his length, you lined him up to your heat and sank down. You let out a shaky sigh, your body even more sensitive than before. Levi placed his hands on your waist, he ran his hands up and down your sides and smiled at you. He leaned closer as you slowly began grinding against him. “Such a beautiful Cadet.”

You held his shoulder, your other hand cupping the side of his face. You locked lips with him, the two of you kissed deeply. Levi held your bum, he began bucking roughly against you. You bit his lip, you kissed his cheek and began bouncing up and down on him. The two of you chased Levi’s end, but yours was building up again.

You gripped the straps on his shoulders, you yanked hard on them as you used them to move faster. You bit Levi’s neck, then his earlobe. “I love you.”

Levi closed his eyes and moaned. “I love you too.”

You moved away from Levi, the two of you locked eyes with each other as you felt the end coming. You bit your lip hard. “Fuck, Levi!” You tapped your forehead against his. “Please.”

Levi bucked into you hard, he knew exactly what you wanted him to do and say. He bucked again and felt his, and your release. You both moaned in unison, hands gripping hard into each other’s skin. You fell against Levi’s body, you body spasmed and twitched now and then as you stayed seated on Levi.

He ran his hands over your back, he soothed you by rubbing it. He kissed your cheek, you only hummed back at him. He kissed your temple, a smile on his face. “You were so cute.”

You giggled. “So, you like my uniform?”

“Yes.” He pulled you away slightly. “Did you like mine?”

You smiled at him. “Very much.” You looked around. “Though, I think mine is broken.”

“Sorry.”

You got up off Levi, your legs wobbled. “Where did you throw my underwear?”

Levi lifted his hips, he tucked himself away and zipped up. “Uhh, I think over there.”

You looked where he pointed, you wandered over and found them. “Bingo!” You slipped them on and smiled. The top part of your straps were still on, your shirt was hanging open. You looked at Levi, he was sat in his seat still, he combed back his hair with his hand and looked at you. You flushed red, the man looked good in his straps, white jeans and ripped open shirt.

Levi got up and wandered over to you, he pulled you closer and against his body. “Perfect, now I can take them off again.”

You giggled and pulled away from Levi, you slapped his bum and gathered the straps Levi had thrown. “Mind out the gutter Levi.”

He cupped your face and smiled at you, he kissed your sweetly on the lips. “Love me?”

You smiled back. “Always.”


	21. Chapter 21

You sat crossed legged on the bed, a bowl of your favourite cereal in hand. You were eating and watching the news to see anything. Everyone else had a role to play, yours, because you were still healing, was to watch the news for anything that seemed related to Sebastian. You flicked the channel to the next news feed, everything was boring and there was peace for once. There were no reports of hybrids, or people being eaten by them for once. It seemed like this was what life was going to be like when it was all over.

You looked to the open door and saw Levi walk past to his desk, he was finally back from talking to Erwin and the others about more battle plans. He dropped a few things on his desk, then turned and walked into the bedroom and right up to you. He kissed the top of your head. “Oi brat, what you up to?”

You nodded to the tv. “Information gathering.”

He hummed. “For once the news is boring.”

“It’s a good thing.”

He sat next to you and took his shoes off. “I suppose you’re right. So, how’s the little one doing?”

You hummed and lifted your bowl, you looked down at your tummy and smiled. “Still there and small.”

“You feel sick?”

You shook your head. “Not today.”

“Well, that’s good.”

You smiled at him then looked at the tv. “Though, I’m getting mood swings, so I am sorry again today for that. Oh, and I’m eating a lot.”

He kissed your cheek. “Don’t be sorry.” He got up and took his shirt off. “Let me know when you’re hungry, and what you want to eat.”

“Kaaaay.” You watched him unbuckle his belt. “What you doing?”

He looked at you. “Shower, I feel gross.”

You smiled. “You look hot to me.”

Levi walked over and kissed you on the lips. “Thanks, so are you.” He licked his lips. “You taste like milk and cereal.”

“It’d be weird if I tasted of something else.”

He hummed. “True. I’ll be right back okay?” You nodded as he walked to the bathroom. “Shout me if you need me.”

You giggled. “I’ll be fine.” You watched the tv as Levi left you, you heard him turn on the shower then he began humming and singing to himself. You smiled at it, he had such a sexy voice and only you had heard it which made you feel really special. You went to eat another spoonful but stopped, the advert grabbed your attention. It was a commercial paid for by Sebastian, the hot woman in it looked a little like you but the weird thing is she had an eyepatch. “No fucking way.” Sebastian was next on the screen, eyepatch on and probably designer as he spoke. “LEVI!”

Levi grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his middle and ran into the bedroom. “What? What’s wrong!?”

You fumbled with the remote and rewound it. “Watch this!”

Levi walked over and sat next to you, he was confused at first but then his serious face appeared. “What in the…” The advert was about Sebastian having a grand party for people, tickets were on sale at a low price, so anyone could buy them. He was giving out free drinks as well, it didn’t seem right. “This isn’t good.”

You put your bowl on the side, then sat so you were angled towards Levi. “I think this party is to get a lot of innocent people together, so he can attack, or release his new Hybrid.”

“The free drinks, do you think it will have the serum in?”

You nodded. “No doubt about it.”

“I’ll let the others know.” You grabbed his wrist as soon as he got up. “What?”

“You can’t.”

He frowned at you. “But I have to.”

“Levi, have you forgotten something?”

He was still confused, then he saw you looking down at his towel. “Oh…I’ll finish my shower.”

You got up. “I’ll tell everyone.”

“No, you need to stay.” He pointed at the bed. “Sit.”

“Why?”

“You have Sebastian on the mind, what if that triggers a past thought and you collapse in the hall without me?” He hugged you tightly, your face in his wet chest. “You could hurt yourself and Evan.”

You pulled away a bit, you cupped his face and kissed him. “There, now I only have you on the mind.”

He let out a long sigh. “Alright, be quick okay?”

You smiled at him, kissed his cheek and ran off. You skipped down the hall to the opposite end, you listened and heard nothing. You knocked and heard someone say something, you tapped the password in and wandered inside. You smiled at how clean the man kept the place, you stood and waited.

Erwin walked out with tight boxers on, your eyes widened at his muscle and scars on his body. You grinned. “Well Commander, I didn’t know you thought of me like that.”

He froze and looked at you, he said your name and blushed. “Apologies, I didn’t mean…I was coming to the door to see who it was.”

You waved him off and walked to the sofa, you flopped down and smiled. “I’m teasing, don’t worry I’ve seen plenty of half-naked men.” Erwin frowned. “In the military, we all changed quickly in the same room remember?”

He smiled. “We did, well I’ll get shirt and trousers on, keep talking to me though okay?”

“Yep.” You leaned your head back and sighed, you felt a little rush of emotions and bit your lip to hold it back. You loved you were going to have Evan, but he was really messing with your feelings. “I came to tell you I saw something on Tv. Sebastian is planning a party, or celebration in a few weeks.” You were pretty sure by the time this party was on, Evan would be at the almost four-month mark and you would have a bump. “He is giving out free drinks, says he has something big planned.”

Erwin walked out in tight black trousers, a crisp white shirt hung open showing off his muscle. “So, he’s going to reveal that new Hybrid of his, and give many innocent people the serum he has developed.”

You nodded. “Unless we get to that stuff first.”

He sat down next to you. “What you thinking Captain?”

You pulled a face, nobody was going to like this idea at all, but it was the best one you had. “Well, I’m sure Levi told you recently that I remembered something.”

“Yeah?”

You gulped. “Well, I know what did it and how I can do it again.” You rubbed the back of your head. “It will not be fun, and my nose will bleed. I will pass out, I can’t guarantee that what I’ll remember will help us, if it doesn’t, we’ll try again.”

Erwin sighed. “My first instinct is to say yes, then the next is to say no, then I think about it more and it’s a yes again. I won’t argue, because I know you’ll stand your ground. It is our only quick way to get what we need, but it’s such a risk to your mental and physical health.” He ruffled his hair, then hummed in thought. “Alright, we’ll do it.”

“Do what?” You looked to the door to see Levi there, he had a tight t-shirt on and tight trousers. “I’m sure something like this happened before, but Erwin was wearing more clothes.”

Erwin smiled. “Sorry, I was actually going to ask.” Erwin looked to you and said your name. “Could you inject me? It’s the last of my medication for my arm and I need help.”

“Sure, let me get the kit from your room.” You looked to Levi. “Erwin has something he wants to talk to you about, right Erwin?”

Erwin nodded, he knew very well if the order came from him Levi would not say no, but if you brought it up, he would flat out refuse. So, you went into Erwin’s room, this place was actually a little messy. You guessed that, when he came home, he’d collapse into bed and not care, the man rarely slept.

You froze as you walked out, Levi was looking very annoyed. He looked at you. “No, this is a bad plan.”

You sighed and walked over to Erwin. “I knew you’d say that Levi, but it’s the best option or we could risk losing countless lives. We have to be a few steps ahead.” You pulled Erwin’s shirt back, you cleaned a spot and then injected him. “All done, well done for making it to the end.”

He smiled. “Thanks.” He looked to Levi and sighed. “Look Levi, I know you are concerned for her health but, we will make sure we monitor her.”

You sat in-between Levi and Erwin, you let out a sigh and held Levi’s hand. “I actually need you in the room with me Levi.”

“Really?” He seemed to perk up.

You bit your lip. “When I went under, I’d always see you as my guide, you’d talk to me and tell me what to do. So, having you with me when we play the music and having a room similar to one at Sebastian’s place, well it should work quicker.” You smiled. “Plus, if I get bad, you’ll be there, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, okay I’ll stay with you. But.” He shuffled closer to you. “When I say enough, then it’s enough okay?”

You sighed. “Fine, fine. Deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

You walked into the new room the scouts had made, you looked around and sighed. “It looks so similar to the rooms Sebastian made me stay in.”

Levi took your hand and pulled you in the room more. “I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

You gave him a sad smile. “It’s okay, we have to do this.”

He pulled you into a hug, he kissed the top of your head and stayed there. He hummed then turned to rest his cheek on your head. “You’re so brave, so beautiful.”

You giggled. “I suppose I am.” You stepped away from him, you wandered to a chair in the middle of the room and gripped the back of it. “We should start.”

He walked over as you sat down, he crouched in front of you. He took your hand in his, he kissed the skin then placed a device on your wrist. “This will allow us to monitor you, if your vitals drop to worrying rates we will have to act, okay?”

You nodded and watched the device light up, you could see the data. “What about?”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry, Mike is keeping an eye on that.” He leaned closer, his hand moved across your side then sneakily onto your stomach. You inhaled sharply as you felt something placed there. “He’ll monitor Evan.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He let out a long sigh. “You sure you about this? Like, are you absolutely sure?”

You bit your lip. “No, I’m not, but I’m confident enough that we should go ahead with it.”

He nodded. “Okay…where do you want me?”

“Just stand in front of me.”

He got up and stood a bit from you. “Here?”

“Yeah.” You looked to the darkened mirror window. “Alright, I’m ready. Play the song.” You closed your eyes for a moment and opened them, the song began playing and your body felt sick. The world dropped below you, the ceiling looked like it stretched above you. You spun backwards and fell face first down, you moved your arms in front of your face as you screamed. You closed your eyes as your body spun around until you gently landed on your feet.

 

 

 

 

_Sebastian skidded back on the floor on his back, he gritted his teeth in pain and frustration. You both were in the training room, he was testing serums. He slammed his fist into the floor, he shoved himself up and sprinted at you. He blindly attacked you, you dodged every hit with little effort._

_You slammed your foot on his, punched his gut, elbowed his nose and spun round kicked him across the room. “You loose focus through anger.” You clicked your neck and hummed before speaking again. “You have to be level headed.”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

_“Sorry master, I did not intend to upset you.”_

_He got up and paced. “I need more, I need more serum.”_

_You shook your head. “I’m sorry master, but you are at the doctors recommended limit. If you have more, we do not know what could happen.”_

_He stormed towards you. “Just one more hit.”_

_He reached out for you, but you grabbed his wrist and twisted. Sebastian dropped to his knee, he cried out in pain. “No.” You looked up as a doctor came in. “Doctor, how may we assist you?”_

_The doctor watched you let Sebastian go, he cleared his throat. “Ah, well Mr Heart I require your pet.”_

_Sebastian rubbed his wrist. “Why? I’m playing with her.”_

_“We need her to fight a Hybrid, so our computers can track her and place it into data. When we gather that, we can place that into Hybrid operators and the Hybrid systems. It’ll make it easier to kill the scouts.”_

_You smirked. “Impossible.”_

_The doctor growled at you. “Not it’s not! My algorithm is perfect!”_

_“Humans are unpredictable, especially the scouts.”_

_He walked closer. “I’ll prove you wrong bitch.”_

_The doctor went to hit you, but Sebastian caught the man’s hand. “Do not touch my Kitten, only I can.” He crushed the doctor’s hand and enjoyed his screams of pain. “She’s mine to play with, understand? Mine!”_

_The doctor hugged his hand and bowed. “S-Sorry Mr Heart!”_

_Sebastian grabbed his face. “We don’t need your computer, just improve the fucking Hybrids! It’s that simple. The scouts cut the nape, jaw, elbows and back on the knees. If you make those very weak areas strong, then we have something better!”_

_“B-But!”_

_“Do it!” The doctor scrambled away, when he was gone Sebastian turned to you. “Why do people never listen?”_

_You shrugged. “I don’t know master.”_

_He cupped your face and hummed my way to you, he kissed your cheek down to your lips. “Now, we need to get to work. Give me another injection.”_

_“I shouldn’t.”_

_He sang my way right into your ear, your body froze. “Give me one.”_

_You gritted your teeth. “Yes…master…” You walked over and grabbed the injector, you let out a sigh and placed it against his neck._

_You injected him, he cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth and looked at you. “Fight me!” He threw a punch which you easily caught, he was stronger than normal. He twisted and kicked, you grabbed his foot, let go of his hand and pulled him closer and slammed your fist into his face. He fell flat on his back and growled. “More!”_

_“But.”_

_“More!” You injected him again, he kept attacking you over and over each time he failed. He stumbled towards you, yanked the injector from you and gave himself another dose. His body flinched, he rolled his neck as he breathed out. “This is it, this might be it.”_

_“Master?” His body snapped, he coughed up blood. He stumbled about, he reached out for you as blood kept coming from his mouth. You held him as he fell to the floor, he looked up at you and held on tightly. “I warned you.” You shouted for help and watched the doctors run in, they took Sebastian away from you, but you had no choice but ran after him._

_As soon as they lay Sebastian down, he grunted in pain. He looked to you and held your hand. “Go back to the room, now. I will come for you later.” He looked up at the ceiling. “We must improve this serum, so it doesn’t kill me!”_

 

 

 

You sat forward in your chair and inhaled, Levi instantly knelt in front of you and held your hands. “I’m here, I’m here. Just breathe okay?”

You nodded and kept breathing, then you slowed. “I’m alright.”

He pulled out a tissue and wiped your nose. “What did you remember?”

“Sebastian kept injecting himself with the serum, but he reached a point where it had the reverse effect. He bled from his mouth, it wouldn’t stop.”

Levi looked to the door as Erwin walked in with a bottle of water, he grabbed the bottle and gave you the water. “Anything else?”

You nodded as you drank. “They were making a computer system that tracked us, it would compact it into data and be uploaded to the Hybrids, so they could fight us better. Sebastian rejected the idea, he wanted them to make a Hybrid where all the weak points we use to bring it down were gone. I need to go back, remember more to see what they chose. I need to know what they did with the serum as well.”

“Slow down, you need to take a break.”

Erwin crouched next to you. “He’s right, your vitals worried us. They’re still bad, if you go right back in it could be a massive health risk to you.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Just do as we ask, what you’ve given us right now is amazing.”

“He’s right, with what you’ve given us we can plan ahead.” Erwin squeezed your hand. “Have a break, besides we have all decided to have yours and Levi’s wedding tomorrow.”

You blushed and smiled. “Really?”

Levi helped you up, he placed his hand on your lower back and pulled you close to him. “Really, now you need to go rest in bed for a while.” He looked up at Erwin. “I’ll take her back to our room.”

He nodded. “Good, and thanks for doing this you’ve done something really wonderful today.” Erwin gave you such a sweet smile.

You smiled back. “My pleasure.”

Levi led you out of the room, he pulled you instantly to Mike. “Well?”

Mike smiled. “Vitals were fine, don’t worry.”

You reached under your top and pulled off the device on your stomach, you gave it to Mike. “Thanks.”

“Just take care of yourself, tomorrow’s a big day so you need to rest.”

You nodded and smiled. “I will, Levi will make sure I rest, you know what he’s like.”

“True.” Mike grinned at you. “Sleep well.”

Levi pulled you along and down the hall, then into the lift. He pulled you against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around you as he kissed your head. “You did amazing today.”

You smiled and snuggled closer to him. “You’re amazing.”

He pulled you away a little. “I didn’t do anything.”

You shrugged. “I’m just saying in general, you are amazing.”

“Thank you?”

“Don’t question it, own it.”

He kissed your temple. “You’re an odd one.” The lift doors opened allowing him to pull you out, the two of you walked hand in hand down the hall to your room. “Do you want a bath, or maybe a cuddle?”

You smiled and turned to him you pulled him by his hand into the bedroom, then bathroom. “Can I have both?”

He pulled you to him, a small smile on his face. “Sure, that’d be nice.”

You jumped on the spot then ran to the bath, you sat on the edge and turned on the hot water. “So, what are you thinking?”

“Strawberry.”

You tapped for it and inhaled. “So nice, how come you really like strawberries?”

Levi shrugged as he got towels. “I dunno, maybe some idiot of a wife to be used the shampoo a lot that smelt like strawberries.” He leaned over and nipped your earlobe. “Now I have a hunger for them.”

You thumped his chest and giggled. “Always knew you were a perv, it’s always the quiet ones.” Levi attacked your neck, you squealed and almost fell into the bath. “Levi!”

He hummed. “Sorry, that could have been bad.” He lifted you off the bath side. “Don’t want to hurt you, no matter how much I want to eat you up.”

You cupped his face and squished his cheeks. “You are too perfect Mr, no idea how you’re going to cope when Evan arrives.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m excited to meet him.”

You smiled. “So, me being in a lot of pain won’t bother you?”

Levi’s face twitched. “I... It’s only natural…you can have pain meds.”

You smirked. “He’ll take up a lot of my time too, he’ll need me often to feed him. Plus, after I’ve had him, I’ll need time to recover, so no sex.”

Levi bit his cheek. “That’s…that’s fine, I’ll do whatever I can to help you. I mean, I love you. It’ll be hard for me.” He sat on the toilet and sighed. “You know how protective I am of you, seeing you hurt or in pain will be very hard for me.”

You took his hands and knelt in front of him, you couldn’t help but smile at his sweet face. “We’ll be together, every step of the way.”

“We will.”

You kissed him, he hummed into the kiss. “We’re a team, always.”

Levi chased your lips, he kissed you hard and pushed you onto the floor. His hand snaked up inside of your thigh, his fingers pressed against your heat. His lips never left yours, so he took in all your moans and little noises you made. He moved his hand up to the band of your trousers, you grabbed his wrist and stopped him, you wanted a bath and maybe this a little later.

He kissed along your jaw and hummed. “Something wrong?”

You giggled at him. “Well, the bath might overflow soon, and I really want a bath.”

Levi nodded, he jumped up and checked. “It’s all ready.”

You sat up and stretched. “Yay!” He grabbed your shirt and pulled it off you, he undid your bra then he undid your trousers and pulled them off with your underwear making you laugh. “That was quick!”

He helped you up and kissed your neck. “I’m talented.”

You grinned and pulled his shirt off. “You are.” You kissed his throat, he moaned as he felt a flick of your tongue. “Humanities strongest right?”

“Male soldier, you’re the strongest female.”

You slapped his bum and got into the bath, you sighed as you sunk down a little more. “This is nice.”

Levi sighed and referred to his shirtless self. “You only half stripped me.”

You grinned. “Yeah I did.” You leaned on the side, your eyes dragged over Levi’s body. “Strip handsome.”

He undid his belt and walked closer to you, he yanked the belt from him and threw it across the room. “You’re more of a perv than me.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I totally agree.” You titled your head as Levi unbuttoned, then zipped his trousers down. “You can stop if you want?”

He hummed. “No, you think I look really good which makes me think I look good. Seeing you light up at me stripping, well I’ll do it any time.” He pulled his trousers off and sighed, he turned to you and took his boxers off, so you saw his bum and dimples. “I know you love my bum, weirdo.”

You patted his bum. “It’s so perky and perfect, I just wanna bite it.”

Levi looked over his shoulder at you. “Please don’t, I like to sit.”

You turned in the bath and moved forward. “You getting in then handsome?” You felt him get in, then his arms wrapped around you and pulled you back. “Perfect.”

He hugged you and hummed against the side of your head, he kissed your temple then placed his hand on your stomach. The man was always, and always will be protective. “You should rest your eyes, I’ll keep you up right.”

You turned your head to the side, you closed your eyes and hummed. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You flattened your wedding dress down against you, you turned in the mirror and really looked at yourself. You couldn’t help but smile, you thought you looked wonderful. You looked to Hange as she put your veil on you, she was wearing a fantastic dress. “You look amazing Captain.”

You smiled. “Thank you, I can’t believe you’re wearing a dress it looks so good on you.”

“Aww thanks! But I cannot compare to you.”

Miyabi grinned as he walked in. “She’s right you know.”

You walked over and hugged them both. “I love you two so much, thank you for being with me.”

Hange bounced on the spot. “I just can’t believe you didn’t choose Mike or Erwin.”

You shrugged. “They’ve been there for Levi, though Mike messes with him a lot they’ve been there for each other a lot.”

Miyabi nodded. “She’s right.” He handed you your flowers. “Alright sis, time to get married, but we have one last thing.” You frowned as he opened the door, there was your grandpa. “Surprise! He finally came here.”

You welled up. “Gramps?”

He smiled, he pulled at his suit and looked uncomfortable. “Well, it’s an important day to my little flower, I didn’t want to miss this for anything no matter how much I hate being in this city.”

You ran over and hugged him. “Thank you!”

He squeezed you. “Well I love you flower, and Levi did ask me to come.”

You pulled away. “He did?”

“Yep, he’s a good man.”

You grinned. “He is.”

He stepped back and patted himself. “How do I look?”

“Handsome.” You adjusted his tie. “Grandma would fall in love with you all over again.”

He chuckled. “Bless you, well.” He sighed. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I just hope he doesn’t run for it.”

“Well.” He held his arm out for you, you took it as he led the way. “If he does, I’ll hunt him down and skin him.”

You laughed and hit him with your flowers. “Don’t do that…”

Henry noticed your smile fade. “Your mother and father would have loved to have seen you like this.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, I miss them, but you were more of a dad to me than my own dad.”

He kissed your cheek. “When this is all over flower, I’ll take you to where they rest okay?”

“Thank you.”

Hange bounced on the spot with Miyabi next to her, she grinned at you. “We’re going first Cap.”

You nodded, they’d all picked the forest on the base grounds for your wedding. It was beautifully set up, like a dream really. You didn’t want a massive fuss to be made, but the scouts had done just that. You followed Hange and Miyabi, you saw people sat in seats then a path made down to where everything would change.

Miyabi and Hange moved, then you saw him. Your breath hitched when you looked at Levi, he turned and looked you in the eyes. His eyes widened at you, his mouth opened slightly as you walked closer. Then he smiled, you heart pounded in your chest. He was so handsome, you smiled back at him and felt like you were floating.

You gramps stopped and looked down at you, he kissed your forehead and sighed. “Proud of you flower.” He looked up at Levi. “She’s all yours now.”

Levi took your hand. “Thank you, Henry.” Levi pulled you closer, his eyes studied you all over. “You look beautiful.”

You smiled and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, you look so handsome.” You walked closer to the alter with him. “Kind of thought you’d run.”

“Never, I asked you to marry me remember?”

You giggled. “I know.”

Erwin stood near you both and sighed. “I’ll be marrying you two.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” He cleared his throat and looked at everyone. “Ladies and Gentlemen of the scouts, we are here today to marry two amazing people.” He said your name. “A kind, sweet, funny, smart, brave and.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “This a confession or my wedding?”

Erwin laughed. “And beautiful. However, she was stubborn and so work driven I thought she was going to run herself ragged. Levi changed that, he got her to relax and enjoy life instead of letting it pass by.”

You smiled at Levi. “He’s right.”

Erwin sighed. “Now Levi, he’s a strong, tough, fierce, caring, kind and thoughtful. However, he was cold to people trying to get close, he barely slept and put walls around him.” He smiled and nodded to you. “But this woman, she made him connect with his feelings and open up to others. Now when I say I’ve never met two people more perfect for each other, I mean it.”

Levi hummed. “Thanks.”

Erwin smiled. “Well, I’ve gone on too much. I think now these two should say their vows, get this over with, right? Who’s first?”

You were about to speak, but Levi beat you to it. “I’ll go, if that’s okay?”

You nodded. “Go ahead.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I’m not one for expressing how I feel very well, especially in front of a lot of people.” He rubbed the back of his head, he looked up at you and smiled. “I don’t know what to do with emotions, I was never taught what to do with them. You knew that, you listened to me when I told you and you didn’t judge me. The first day I met you, I felt something within me I’d never felt before. I was confused, this emotion always appeared when I was around you and then I finally understood. I love you, I gave in to my emotions and I really fell in love with you.” He inhaled and let out a shaky sigh. “When I thought I’d lost you beyond the walls, I was lost. I’ve seen people die, people in my team and yet losing you pained me far more. When I thought…”

You watched him grit his teeth, you reached out and took his hands. “It’s okay.”

“When I thought you’d died, my world ended because you were it. When that monster took you, I knew I couldn’t lose you again, so I stayed with you. We fought together, we survived together to get back here where we began.” He smiled at you making you well up. “In a few months’ time, when we end this all we will not be like we used to, willingly sacrificing our lives. We will fight, and we will win, because after I’m buying us this nice place by the lake.” You laughed and began crying. “We’ll have a big family and I will grow old with you. I love you so much, you are my everything and no matter how old we get, I will find you the most beautiful thing in the world. I want to grow old with you, I love you.”

You rubbed your tears away, you laughed. “God, how am I supposed to follow that?”

Erwin shrugged with a laugh, he wiped a tear as well. “I don’t know, he’s made it tough.”

Levi sighed. “It wasn’t that good.”

You kissed his hands. “It was wonderful.”

“Now I’m embarrassed…so can you say your vows?”

You blushed. “They’re not that good.”

He kissed your cheek. “I want to hear them.”

You blew some air out, nodded and smiled. “Levi.”

“Yes.”

You laughed. “Levi, I love you so much…when I try and think of words to explain or describe how much you mean to me, I struggle. You are everything to me, the reason I keep living. When I met you, I knew I loved you. I tried to fight it, because I was on a one-woman suicide mission to free people from these walls and to keep my promise to my gramps. I didn’t have much of a childhood, or a life here in this city until you taught me that…that I had to take more care of my own life, that I was important.” You welled up again. “When I thought we were over…when we had that call…I…”

Levi squeezed your hands. “It’s okay.”

You sniffed. “I became cold and empty. To me, I’m a flower trying to grow and survive on my own. Others said I needed to find my vase, one that would hold me and support me. However, I found a tea cup with a strawberry on.” You and Levi laughed a little. “With cracks on too. You supported me, I relied on you and rely on you, and in time I helped fill the cracks on you my tea cup.” You rubbed your face. “God, it’s so stupid but it’s true. My life…my life is important to me for once, I proved that when I was taken, and I fought mind control. You are forever on my mind, you are the reason I fought, the reason I live. I love you Levi, I always will.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “I really want to kiss you so badly right now, and cry.”

You giggled and looked to Erwin, he had tears in his eyes. “Oh, come on Erwin, it wasn’t that bad.”

He nodded. “Sorry, uhh next is the umm right! Do you Levi take.” He stated your name. “As your lawfully wedded wife?”

Levi sighed. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, I do.”

Erwin looked to you and repeated the same thing but the other way round to you, you nodded. “God yes I do.”

Erwin sighed. “Well, that was easy. Can I have the rings?”

Mike stepped closer and handed Levi your ring, then you Levi’s ring. Levi put your ring on you, then you put Levi’s ring on. You let out a sigh. “Wow, this is like official now.”

Levi hummed. “There’s still time to run.”

You laughed. “Never.”

Erwin smiled. “Right scouts, any of you lot disagree speak now.”

You looked at them. “If you speak up, I skin you.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “I’ll break your bones.”

Erwin sighed. “Alright, now everyone is terrified we’ll finish this. With the power the government and the scouts have given me, I now pronounce you man and wife.” You and Levi stared at Erwin.

“Oi? You forgot something.”

“OH! You may kiss the bride.”

“Finally.” Levi pulled you close by the waist, he cupped the side of your face as you smiled at him. “Love you.” He kissed you and hummed, he bent you back a little making you laugh a little. You both stood up and cuddled facing the scouts as they cheered, Levi kissed your cheek. “Is it honeymoon time yet?”

You laughed. “No, we have the reception next.” You pressed yourself against his side, your arms around him as you walked down the path and away from everyone.

You walked up to the register, Erwin smiled and tapped the hollow pad. “Just sign here and it’ll be official.”

Levi signed first, then you leaned over and signed. “Wow, I can’t believe this.” You tapped send. “I am now Mrs Ackerman.”

Levi’s eyes studied your face. “Yeah, I now love my surname.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m so happy for you two, really I am.”

Levi hugged your close to him, he kissed your temple and hummed. “Same here, we should get changed right?”

You nodded. “See you in a few Erwin.”

He pointed at Levi. “Don’t do anything to her, you really have to be back in five minutes.”

Levi frowned. “Five minutes is not enough time for me to do anything to her, though I’m concerned it takes you five.”

You pushed Levi towards the base. “OKAY! Time to go, stop being wolves’ boys, okay?” You ran ahead of Levi, you saw a glint in his eyes as he ran after you. He chased you all the way to the lift, he stood there panting as you pressed yourself against the wall in the lift biting your lip.

Levi walked closer, he hummed. “I…you…just…”

You grabbed his tie and pulled his closer, you smiled at him. “How about you shut up and kiss me?”

He pressed his body against yours. “That sounds about right.”

He leaned closer, but the lift doors opened. “Our floor.” You slipped past him and giggled, you hurried down the hall and heard Levi growl, then his fast footfall. You walked in and sat on the sofa, you sighed as you pulled your dress up and removed your heels. You looked up at Levi and smiled. “Glad you could join.”

“You are being a bad wife.”

You grinned. “I’m not doing anything, I’m being a very good loving wife.”

He pulled his cravat off with one hand, he popped open some buttons then pulled his blazer off as you took your veil off. “You’re teasing me.”

You slipped on some flat shoes and stood up, you walked over to Levi and hugged him. “Sorry.”

He kissed the side of your head. “You’re forgiven, for now.” He pulled you along. “Come on, we have to go back.” You kissed him and hummed, he pulled you back and moaned a little as he deepened the kiss. “No, I can’t kiss you more or we would never leave this room.”

You patted his chest. “Alright stud muffin, let’s go back.” As soon as you got back, everyone was partying already.

Erwin locked eyes with your and Levi, he shot up from that table. “Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever Mr and Mrs Levi Ackerman.”

The two of you walked together cuddled close to your table with Mike, Miyabi, Hange and Erwin sat at. You sat down, Levi cuddled up close, but all eyes were on him. He stood up and sighed. “Thank you all for being here on a day that I didn’t think would ever happen when I was in the underground, I thought that I’d probably die there or out there beyond the walls.” He looked down at you and smiled. “But here I am, married to the most perfect woman in the world. So, again thank you everyone for being here, you are the only family I have even if you are messy and stupid.” He lifted his drink up of juice. “To my beautiful wife and our future, to all of you, please don’t get shit faced.”

They all shouted back. “BOO!”

“Make a mess.”

“BOO!”

“But have a good time I suppose.”

“YAAAY!”

Levi sat down and sighed. “Bunch of idiots.”

You kissed his cheek. “That was nice of you.”

“You got a speech?”

You pulled a face. “Nah, I’d rather kiss and cuddle my husband if that’s okay?”

He wrapped you up in his arms, his forehead pressed against the side of your head. “It’s perfect.”

“What about our first dance?”

He hummed. “We’ll get to that, but first we need to eat, and Mike made sure it’s all okay for you to have, no bad stuff.”

You smiled. “Where would I be without you and my friends?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t want to think about it.” He looked up as food was put down. “Eat up, we have a big night ahead of us.” You ate quickly and felt Levi’s hand on your back, he was soothing you, but the hand was drifting. Levi nodded to the cake. “Ready to cut it?”

You took his hand and walked over to it, you gasped at the three-tier big cake. You laughed. “Strawberries.”

He kissed your neck. “Yeah, looks like these guys know us well.” You picked up the knife, Levi held your hands as the two of you cut it together to cheers. He picked a strawberry with cream, he turned you in his arms and fed it to you. You giggled and cupped his face, the two of you shared a loving kiss. “So beautiful and sweet.”

You linked your arms around his neck, you snuggled against him and hummed. “Can we have that dance now?”

“Yes.” He pulled you to the dance floor, his arms wrapped around you as you slow danced to song after song. You loved Only you, can’t help falling in love and world falls down. You and Levi ignored everyone around you, the two of you were really in your own world.


	22. Chapter 22

You sat in your wedding dress by a lake, Levi had said your honeymoon was a surprise and it really was. He, while you were busy, had bought a place and asked your gramps and friends to do up the place. The place was now a tea shop, with a home attached to it. The garden was huge and beautiful, it was linked to the lake and had views of the mountains and the forest. You had a sweet smile on your face, because this is the life you never thought was perfect for you but being here now you realised it is. With no more hybrids outside the walls, this place was slowly fixing with the guidance of the scouts and those who used to live beyond the walls.

Levi walked over to you, he had a little smile on his face when he saw you sat on the blanket at the end of the dock. He sat next to you and sighed, he leaned back a bit on his hands and looked at you. “So, what do you think?”

You looked over at him with a big smile. “It’s perfect, it really is.”

“Yeah?” He watched your eyes tear up badly, tears spilled over your cheeks. “Hey, hey, hey, hey.” He pulled you close to his chest, he kissed your head. “Don’t cry, please don’t.”

You sniffed and held onto Levi, your arms wrapped around his neck. “Sorry, I’m just so overwhelmed with happiness. We’re finally married, we’re expecting and now we have our dream house and job waiting for us.”

He cupped your face and kissed your forehead, your brow, tip of your nose, cheek and then lips the whole time you giggled. “You brat, make things so difficult for me.”

“How?”

“By being super cute.”

You jumped at him making him fall back onto the blanket and deck, his eyes wide. “I love you Mr Ackerman.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I love you too, Mrs Ackerman.” You blushed, you lay your head on his chest a whined. Levi lightly chuckled under you. “Not used to it yet?”

You shook your head. “Nooo.” You looked up at him. “Why can’t you get flustered?”

“I do, I just hide it well.”

You pouted. “True…so, how long we out here for?”

Levi rubbed your back, he hummed. “A week, Erwin wants you to rest and for us to enjoy ourselves.”

You smiled. “Really?” You hummed. “I won’t want to go back by then, I think.”

“True.”

You bit your lip, your legs straddled Levi as your hands moved up and down his stomach and chest. Levi purred under your touch, his eyes closing in bliss. “But…we should focus on other things, like what a husband and wife do on a honeymoon.”

His hands slid up your thighs and under your dress, he bit his lip as excitement bubbled up inside him. “Enlighten me.”

You smiled at him, you slowly undid your dress then slipped it off your shoulders. “You’re a lucky man we are the only people out here right now.”

He watched your actions. “I am.”

You got up off Levi, you had lace white underwear that nicely pushed your boobs up. You turned your back to Levi, his eyes locked onto your bum, your underwear showing just enough for him. You winked back at him as you walked in your heals to the edge of the deck, you slipped your shoes off and stretched. “You joining me, or am I swimming alone?”

He watched you dive in, he shot up from his spot and jumped as he took his smart shoes off. He fumbled about taking his things off, his eyes on you as you popped out the water and raked your hair back with your left hand. The light glimmered off your wedding ring and engagement right, he had to get to you.

He ran down the deck then dove in, you held your hand up and laughed as the splash hit you. You waited for him, he made you squeal as he popped up right in front of you. “Hello.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your forehead tapped his. “Hello.”

Levi floated with you around the dock area, he pulled you close to him so your head rest on his shoulder. “It’s so quiet out here.”

“Yeah, I love it.” You giggled. “I just realised something.”

“What?”

“Well, if this is going to be our forever home.”

“Yeah?”

“Well.” You pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes. “We will need to make a good fence, and gate at the end of the garden for the kids so they don’t head here to the lake.”

Levi smiled he kissed you and hummed into the kiss, he kissed along your cheek and whispered. “That’s so cute, we can start working on that as soon as possible.”

You snuggled against him. “You get to clean the whole place too.”

Levi growled at you. “That’s dirty talk.”

You giggled at him. “It is, oh! I can get some baking done, test runs. NO! I’m gonna decorate!”

“Oi brat? Calm down.”

You kissed his cheek and hummed. “Sorry, I’m just excited to have a family and a future you know?”

“I get it.” He swam to the ladder on the deck. “So am I.” He climbed up and saw you watch him, he pushed his hair back. “Perv.”

You grinned at him and swam to the ladder, you climbed up and out. Levi’s eyes trailed all over your body, you walked to your heels and bent over and grabbed them along with your wedding dress. You slung your heels over your shoulder, you looked back at him and winked. “Perv.”

He grabbed his things, the blanket too and ran after you. He bumped into your back, he kissed your shoulder. “I am.”

You pressed your back to the back door, you put your hand in his trouser pockets and pulled out a single key. You hugged it to your chest. “Home, this is actually home.”

“It is.” He kissed your cheek. “Let’s go in then.”

You turned and opened up, you slowly walked inside and just fell in love with the house. The place was all to your taste, you had a massive kitchen, dinning room, living room. There was a bathroom downstairs along with a wash room. Upstairs were four bedrooms, a bathroom for people and an on suite for you and Levi. You ran upstairs and saw your big wardrobe, then you ran down to the first spare room.

You welled up as you looked into the room, it had baby things inside it. You covered your mouth with your hand, you looked to Levi leaning in the doorway with tears in your eyes. “Evan’s things.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, I arranged for them to be delivered.” He walked in and picked up a teddy, he gave it a squeeze. “Don’t worry, Mike is the only scout who knows.” He placed the bear down then picked up a small onesie with a little bear on, he welled up a little. “So small…”

You gave him a hug from behind. “He’ll be very small for a while, but he’ll grow up to be strong like his mum and dad.”

Levi hugged the outfit to his chest. “So very small.”

“Aww Levi.” You turned him around and kissed his cheek. “He’s meant to be small, here.” You moved his arms into cradling position and lay the outfit in his arms. “Better?”

He nodded and stared down at his arms. “Yeah.”

“Or.” You moved it to his chest and made it as if Evan’s head would be on his shoulder. “How about this? I think you look perfect like this.”

“I love this, I can’t wait.” His eyes seemed to shine at you. “You do it, let me see.” You held the outfit in your arms, as if you were holding Evan. The reality hit you, you couldn’t help but well up at the thought, it was exciting and scary. “Perfect, you just look perfect.”

“Can’t believe this, it’s amazing and scary. I’m happy.” You lay the outfit down and sighed. “I look forward to putting an end to Sebastian, I really do.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “Same here, now should we really be stood in our son’s room in just underwear?”

You smiled. “Good point, let’s go to our room and use our amazing big comfy bed.” You walked away and unclipped the back of your bra as you got to the hall. “Besides, I’m tired of wearing this.”

Levi chased after you, he grabbed you and tackled you into the room. You squealed out loud, his lips were instantly on your body. He pulled your hips against his body, he growled into your skin as his hunger took over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat in Levi’s white wedding shirt and your white panties on a blanket in the tea shop, you had a tablet on your lap and a projector was changing the wall colour so you could choose what was best. It was the middle of the night, only one light was on in yours and Levi’s soon to be tea shop. You wiggled your toes and hummed at the colour, it wasn’t right.

Levi wandered into the room, with only his underwear on. In your house you had a door that connected your home to the shop, just in the living room. He sat down next to you on the blanket, he took the tablet and changed the colour.

You smiled. “Huh, that’s really pretty. I like it.”

He put the tablet down, he wrapped an arm around you and kissed your head. “Is sleeping next to your husband that bad?”

You giggled. “Levi.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around you and lay back on the floor. “You know I love you more than anything, it’s just I have a lot on my mind.”

“Talk.”

“So…” You sighed. “I just can’t believe that me, one of humanities strongest soldiers, right?”

He hummed. “True, along with me.”

You leaned up on him and patted his chest. “And yet, I’m now married to the man of my dreams, I’m going to be a mum soon and on top of that I’m lying on top of my husband in my dream tea shop, with my perfect dream house next door.” You welled up. “I just can’t believe it.” You let out a long sigh, tears went away. “So, after christening our new bed, I tried to sleep but couldn’t. So, I came down here and decided to choose what colour to paint the walls.” You smiled at Levi and bopped his nose. “Who knew I needed you to make a choice, the colour you picked is perfect.”

He squeezed your hips. “I know my wife.”

“Wife…” You smiled then blushed, you buried your face against his chest.

Levi chuckled at you. “You are too cute for words.” He rolled over onto your body, he enjoyed your giggle as he pressed his weight into you. “Words cannot describe how I feel about you, how happy I am that I’m married to you. That…that you’re giving me the gift of being a dad.” You moved your arms to the buttons of your shirt, your slowly popped them down enough so your cleavage was a beautiful sight for Levi. “What are you doing?”

You dug your fingers in his hair, you kissed his face all over and along his jaw. “I love you.”

He placed his head between your boobs, only one button protecting them. He kissed, sucked and licked the skin. He kissed along both breasts, he hummed and looked up at you. “I adore all that is you.” He kissed down your body, you shuffled for him and buzzed with excitement. He licked a line on your skin just above your pant line, he enjoyed how you shivered and the goose bumps of excitement. He tugged your underwear. “May I?”

You lifted your hips up slightly. “Of course.” He slipped them off you and slung them across the room, you closed your legs together and hummed. “How do you do it? Make that act look hot.”

He lay on his stomach and opened your legs, his lips running up and down your thigh. “Talent.”

You bit your lip as he kissed his way up and closer to your heat, his eyes locked with yours. “Not the only thing you’re talented at.”

He hummed. “Cleaning.”

You giggled as he massaged your thighs. “Very true, that and cuddles, kisses, massages, listening, the list goes on.”

“That so?” He moved your legs over his shoulders, his breath on your heat made you shudder. “But you’re more amazing.” Before you could respond, Levi stopped you by licking your heat. He gripped your thigh; his other hand pressed your stomach down.

Your back arched off the blanket, your eyes closed as you focused on the feelings rushing through your body. The feeling of Levi’s breath on your heat, his tongue’s movement on your folds slowly teasing you. He was lulling you into a low simmer of pleasure, his hands massaged your skin.

He pushed your legs up more, his body moved closer to yours. He took your bud into his mouth, he played and sucked on the bundle of nerves and heard your body react. You bucked against him, moans and pants escaping you. Your body buzzed with bliss, your toes curling as you saw white spots in the dark.

Levi moved his hand from your thigh to your heat, he pressed one finger in and felt you squeeze around him. This time, Levi wasn’t going to tease you. He pressed the spot within you, you instantly bucked against him. You dug your fingers in his hair, you pulled as the sharp surge of pleasure made you want to pull him away but, you wanted so much more.

You hummed and pulled Levi. “Honey, wait, wait, wait.”

He pulled and enjoyed his knew pet name, he licked his lips, his finger and kissed his way up your body. He nipped and sucked your neck. “Yes?”

You grabbed his boxers and pulled on them. “I don’t want to finish like that, though I have many times before.” You cupped his face and kissed him. “But this time…”

He smiled at you. “Sweet and loving.” He kissed you, he nipped your lips and deepened the kiss. “I love it that way. Though, it makes me very possessive.”

You smiled at him. “I love every side of you.”

He took his boxers off and threw them, he kissed you lightly and hummed. “I love all of you, I am happy to show you all night long.”

You giggled as he lifted your leg around him, his hand tangled in your hair as he supported the back of your head. “I will need to sleep Levi.”

“We have a week here.”

You smiled at him. “You’re amazing.” You kissed his lips. “More.”

Levi lined himself up, he pushed himself slowly all the way in. He pressed his hand onto the floor next to your head, he moaned at the feeling of you and your body twitching around him. He shifted his weight onto you, your skin and the shirt sending his sensitive body on edge.

He moved slowly at first, he and you were just enjoying the feeling of each other. He moaned your name. “You feel so good.” He buried his mouth in the crook of your neck. You clung onto his back with one hand, the other entangled in his hair. You titled your head, your lips against Levi’s ear as you panted and moaned quietly to him. He hummed at your voice. “More, make more noise.”

He grinded into you with long deep movements, your legs wrapped around him tighter and hooked above his bum. You used your heels to move him, his body now perfectly rubbed against your bundle of nerves. His actions made you whimper and mewl more into his ear, he growled and praised you in reply.

His hand drifted up your arm in his hair, he moved it away and pinned your arm next to your head. He moved his hand up to your hand, his fingers locked with yours. He kissed along your jaw to your lips, he kissed the side of your mouth enjoying your moans for him.

You hummed and kissed the side of Levi’s face. “Levi…” Your head moved back a bit at a shock of increased pleasure, you focused and looked back at Levi. “Kiss me…please.”

He inched closer to your lips, he smirked as you moved to kiss him but couldn’t. He eyed you for a moment then passionately took your lips, he hummed in delight at the taste of your lips. You body lit up at his mouth on yours, his tongue exploring. You buzzed and tingled at the raw pure emotion Levi was showing you, this man truly loved every inch of you.

Levi and you were fuelled by the kiss, the two of you moved quicker to seek your end. Your nails dug into Levi’s hand, your heels pushing him more. The two of your kept kissing each other, kept moaning into each other’s mouths until you needed to breathe.

He pulled from your mouth and kissed along your jaw line, he nipped your neck and down to the crook of your neck. He bit down, you bucked in response sending a surge of pleasure. You could feel your end getting close, your body was overly sensitive from his actions and what happened in bed before.

He tapped his forehead against yours, he called your name making you open your eyes. The two of you gazed at each other, a look in both your eyes said everything that needed to be said in that moment. Levi focused as much as he could, he stayed in control of his actions and kept moving the best he could. He snapped his hips and felt you spasm around him, your mouth opened as you felt the rush.

Levi increased his actions to ride you through your end, your body shook and shivered under him at the long-lasting throbbing pleasure. You focused your pleasure shot mind and squeezed Levi, he moaned your name and you felt his release. He moved a few more times then stilled, he panted with his eyes closed for a moment.

You kissed along Levi’s face, then panted as you spoke. “You…okay?”

Levi opened his eyes and smiled at you, your heart swelled up at the sight of pure happiness on his face. “More than okay…” He laughed, you felt like you could faint. “You are so…I just…I love you.” You covered your face up with your hands and whined. Levi pulled away and blinked at you, he was a little confused. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “You!”

“What did I do?” He pulled himself out, then then rolled over you and lay on his side next to you. He pulled at your hands, but you wouldn’t budge. “Come on tell me.”

You rolled over, your back facing him. “I can’t take it.”

“Take what?” He shuffled closer, he leaned over you and peer at your face still covered. “Come on brat, tell me. I’m worried.”

You moaned. “It’s you.”

“What did I do?”

You curled up more. “You’re stupid smile and face, that’s what.”

He pulled one hand from your face, he noticed the bright blush on your face. At first, he was upset, but then when he saw your face, he realised how much something so small meant to you. He sighed as his face blushed, he rested his head on your shoulder. “You are too cute sometimes.”

You rolled onto your back, you slapped your hands on Levi’s cheeks and squished. “Says the man with the most beautiful smile and laugh!” He stared at you with his steel blue eyes, he scanned your face then smiled at you. Your face blushed more, much to his delight. “See!”

He pulled your hands away and leaned closer, he kissed your face and hummed. “I swear your cuteness will be the death of me.”

You shook your head. “You can’t die, we have to grow old together.”

“I’m joking.” He poked your cheek. “Love you.”

You smiled at him. “Love you too.”

He pinched your cheek. “See, cute.”

You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled close, you hummed against his warm body. A thought struck you. “You know what?”

He hugged you and kissed your forehead. “What?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to look at this room the same way again, you knew when we’re open and serving customers. Will make me blush.”

He hummed. “I’ll feel happy and proud.”

You giggled. “Levi.” He called your name back to you, he kissed you then held you for a bit longer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You wiped your cheek causing paint to smear across it, you stepped back and looked at the wall with a smile. Levi had picked the perfect colour, it felt welcoming and warm to you. Though you could have used a tech tool to do this for you, you wanted to paint the wall yourself. You gained a sense of pride from it.

Levi wandered over with tea, he had his cleaning gear on which was a bandana on his head and another for his mouth, which he had pulled down. He leaned over to kiss your cheek and noticed the paint, he eyed your face and sighed in frustration. “Tch, filthy.”

You grinned at him and took your tea. “I think I pull off filthy rather well.” You sipped your warm drink. “Plus, it’s better me doing this than you.”

He hummed. “Definitely.” He looked at the wall. “It’s good.”

“Right?” You smiled and put your paint roller down, you hopped onto the counter and giggled as Levi walked up to you and stood between your legs. “Part of me wishes we could just stay here, that we didn’t have to deal with Sebastian.” You sighed and placed your hand on Levi’s shoulder. “But we’re the best hope the team has. Without us…they’d…never mind. Let’s make the most of our week here, then go back and figure some things out.”

Levi put his tea down, he grabbed your hips and leaned forward, but couldn’t find a place to kiss. “We should focus on this moment now, don’t look to what’s going on in the city okay?”

“Okay.” You smiled.

Levi sighed in frustration, he still couldn’t find a place to kiss you. “That’s it.” He picked you up making you squeal, he carried you into the house and up the stairs to your nice personal bathroom. “You need to clean this filth.”

You giggled at him. “Maybe I like being dirty?”

“Well maybe I want to kiss my wife, but she’s too dirty.” He dropped your down and unclipped your dungarees, he grabbed your shirt. “Arms up.” You did, allowing him to pull your shirt up and over. “Good, now step out of those dungarees and get your underwear off and get in the shower.”

You blew a raspberry at him, then you ran. “Make me!”

Levi shouted your name and ran after you. “Get back here!”

“No!”

“Now!”

“Let me be naked and dirty!” Levi caught up with you easily, he wrapped his arm around your middle and lifted you up. “Nooo!”

“Behave yourself.” He carried you back to the bathroom, he plopped you on the floor and locked the bathroom door. “Strip.” He turned the shower on and looked back at you. “Now brat.”

You pulled your bra off and shimmied your panties off, you walked past Levi and got into the hot water. “You know, this would be far nicer if you were in here.”

He picked up your things and folded them. “It would, but you were naughty, so no.”

You pouted at him, then smirked. You got out the shower and hugged his back, he flinched as he felt you soak his shirt. You hummed. “Now you have to remove your shirt.”

“Tch, you little…” He sighed. “It’s fine, I can just clean without a shirt.”

You wet your hands under the shower, then you slapped Levi’s bum. “Now your trousers are wet, what about now?”

He looked at you, he shook his head. “You’re evil, you know that, right?”

You walked into the shower and smiled at him. “I’m not evil, I just wanted to cuddle my husband in the shower.”

Levi began taking his clothes off. “Well why didn’t you say? I’d be happy to do that.” He stepped into the shower and hugged you. “I love any chance you give me to put my hands on you.”

“I know.” You washed your hair and hummed. “Thing is Levi, I love you touching me.”

He pulled you into his arms, your chest pressed against his. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? All the opportunities where I’ve been dying to touch you and thought I couldn’t…”

You kissed him on the cheek, your lips rested there while you smiled. “You are so precious.” You stepped away from him and grabbed a towel, one on your head and the other around you. You sat on the toilet and smiled as Levi stood there, he looked so sad. “Aww cheer up honey, I’m still here.”

He let out a long sigh. “I suppose so.”

You wiggled your towel down a bit, adjusted it so it squeezed and pushed your boobs for him, so now he got and eye full of cleavage. “How about this?” He stared at them for a while. “Levi?” He kept staring and didn’t say a thing. “LEVI?”

He shook his head and looked up at you. “What?”

“You have to wash yourself, remember?”

He looked down at himself. “Oh yeah.”

You got up and smiled. “I’m distracting you, I’ll got get changed and do some baking while you finish.”

Levi reached out and grabbed your hand. “Don’t go.”

“Okay.” You leaned near the shower and watched Levi, the two of you just talking about random normal things. When he was done you got a towel for him. “You want that hug now?”

He wrapped the towel around his waist, he shuffled over and cuddled you like a child. You giggled at him as he stood there. “So cute.”

He scooped you up like a bride, you laughed then linked your arms around his neck. “Where we going? What are you up to?”

He placed you on the bed and kissed your head. “Stay there.” He grabbed some comfy clothes for you and handed them over. “Wear these.”

You pulled them on and smiled in a big jumper with shorts, then boot slippers. Levi pulled on a simple shirt and soft jogging bottoms, he took your hand and pulled you along. “So, what are we doing?”

“Evan’s room.”

You blushed then squealed. “Really?”

“Yeah, thought it’d be nice to fix some things together.” You ran into Evan’s room and dragged Levi in with you, first thing you went to was the box with the crib in. You opened it up and got everything out, you sat down with the instructions and place a hand on your tummy as you read it. Levi picked some of the parts and hummed. “Tell me what to do.”

You read out step by step what to do, you helped Levi when needed and was impressed with how calm and good he was at this. He stepped back and nodded at his work, you got up and grabbed everything to put inside and neatly organised the bed. “Perfect.” You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I am so proud of my husband.”

“Thank you.” He put his arm around you and looked to another box. “Changing bed next.” He looked down at you. “You ready?”

“Of course, we can kill hybrids in our sleep Levi. This is fine, we’ll do it.” The two of you worked together, the room slowly became Evan’s.

Levi sat in the little rocking chair, he sighed with contempt as he looked at his soon to be son’s room. You sat on his lap with your legs over the arm of the chair, you leaned your head on his chest. “It’s wonderful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” He rubbed your tummy. “I look forward to the day Evan arrives, I just hope he doesn’t hurt you too much on the day he arrives.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Got bad news for you, it’ll be the most painful thing in the world.” You saw the look of fear on Levi’s face, you laughed at him and kissed him. “However, that moment of pain will be all worth it in the end when I hold my beautiful boy in my arms.”

He kissed your cheek over and over. “You’re right.”

You jumped out of his arms and stretched. “Alright handsome, time to do some baking experiments. Mind helping? You could match tea to them.”

He got up and hugged you. “I’d like that.”

You made a few different things with Levi’s help, he would eat a bit of the dessert and hum to himself then busy himself with his tea selection. He would make a cup, then he would eat, and sip then nod. He’d give you some after, the man had talent. He got everything perfect.

You smiled at him as your hands hugged a chai tea, you inhaled the scent and closed your eyes. Levi was talking about a few things, you half listened to him. You looked down into your drink, the smell of the tea was starting to become too much. Your sense of smell suddenly increased, you put your cup down and covered your mouth.

Levi gave you a concerned look as he said your name. “You okay?”

You shook your head, you gasped. “Bathroom.”

He grabbed your hand and ran with you to the bathroom, you skidded on your knees and threw up instantly into the toilet. You body shook for a moment, then you were sick a few more times. Levi rubbed your back and sat with you, once you’d finished you flopped into Levi’s arms. He kissed your head. “Was that Evan?”

You nodded and sniffed tears. “Yeah, it just creeps up on me sometimes.”

“Sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s not your fault.”

He kissed your head a dew more times. “It kind of is, I got you pregnant.”

You smiled up at him. “You worry too much about the little things, this is normal and once I’ve had Evan, I would like us to have more.”

He smiled at you. “Same.” He gave you a squeeze. “You should rest a bit, until the feeling of sickness goes, and we’ll get back to work okay?”

You nodded and closed your eyes, you tried to focus on anything but the feeling of sickness. You began thinking about work, it was the only thing that could distract you. You remembered Sebastian and his reaction to the serum, what the doctor said about the hybrid. You bit your lip and pulled from Levi. “I…I think I have a plan.”

“For what?”

“How to take down Sebastian, it could be dangerous, but I think it could work if everyone agrees.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “I have such a smart wife.” You smiled back at him. “We’ll get everyone together when we get back, we’ll talk to them right away okay? But for now, let’s focus on the rest of our week together being a normal married couple.”

You smiled even more at him. “A dream come true.”

He nuzzled against your face and hummed. “Exactly.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You paced back and forth in front of Erwin, Hange, Mike, Miyabi, Vita and Levi. You’d gathered everyone because you had an idea, a brain storm of sorts while on your honeymoon with Levi. “Okay…okay…I’m about to tell you a crazy theory and idea, just please bear with me.”

Erwin nodded. “Go ahead.”

“So.” You took in a deep breath the exhaled. “From what I’ve remembered, when I go back there is one thing that keeps playing on my mind.” You began pacing. “Now, with my knowledge of humans and the advancement of medicine, limited it may be, I am clear about a few things. DNA within the human body is sacred, its something that is highly dangerous to mess with. We can take illnesses away, but we cannot completely change someone’s genetic make-up, right?”

Hange smiled. “Yeah you’re right, you can’t rewrite someone’s genetic coding to something else. You can design DNA, that’s no problem but to completely change someone’s DNA while they’re alive…” She shrugged. “Death sentence.”

You pointed at her with a smile. “Right! Now the serum they have, it’s my family DNA. The thing is like a drug, it gives you an instant hit and surge of power. You can increase it, because the dose people are given are low. If you have too much of a drug you?”

Mike sat back, arms folded. “You OD, it’s practically a death sentence.”

You smiled and clapped your hands. “Bingo. Now, combine those ideas okay? Too much of a DNA like drug being put into the human body can cause rejection, the body will bleed or do anything to get it out of its system. Sebastian took too much of the serum before.”

Erwin chuckled, he shook his head. “You saying we get Sebastian to OD on the serum? In the process of getting him there, he’ll be dangerous. Countless lives will be lost.”

Levi looked at Erwin. “Give her a chance Erwin.”

“You, of all people are letting her give herself a death sentence? Its suicide, I know I take risks, but this is too much.”

“Just listen to her, I trust she wouldn’t throw her life away being that she’s recently married.”

Mike laughed. “I agree, let her speak.”

Erwin sighed. “Alright.”

You bowed. “Thank you.” You paced and bit and stopped. “What I’m saying is, we can easily get him to OD again. When he does, he’ll be weak, very weak and we can finally stop him. What I’m not saying is I will be doing it alone. This is where my plan comes in. I can fight Sebastian no problem, Levi and other top scouts could. However, since I was last with him who knows what he’s done. So, we need to avoid fighting him head on. What I do know is, his use of the manoeuvre gear never improved. We can out run him, train up our best scouts and only the best. No cannon fodder. Those who excel in the gear will teach them how to be the best. So, when we fight Sebastian, we avoid contact, but I know we can’t avoid him forever. So, we have to teach the best scouts how to counter effectively then get the hell out of there. Sebastian will get frustrated, he’ll keep dosing until he pops.”

Levi’s hand covered his mouth. “It’s dangerous.”

You sat in your seat opposite everyone. “I know, I know it is.”

“But…it could work.” He folded his arms and hummed. “It’s the only plan we have, what do you think Commander?”

Erwin’s bushy brows were frowned, his fingers locked in front of his mouth as he stared at you. “Yes…I can see it now; the plan is forming already.”

You let out a sigh, a smile on your face. “Yes, fantastic.”

He smiled at you. “So, tell us more.”

“Well.” You crossed your legs and hummed. “We still need to stop the new Hybrids, they’ve fortified them so the old weak points cannot used against them anymore. But there is one weak point that will never change, the glass front. The glass is fortified, but with enough power can be broken. Vita made my bow strong enough to produce arrows that do that, only problem is my bow would have to be made larger to able to fire more than four or five. No matter how much they improve the hybrids, the always keep a person inside to control them because a human mind can make random and unpredictable choices. They may reduce the size of the glass or do nothing with it at all but it’s our best option. So, blades are out, we cannot use them anymore. Vita?”

He smiled at you. “Yes Captain?”

“Catch.” You threw your bow at him, he caught it. “Use this to create a more efficient weapon against the Hybrids, it may have to be a gun or guns. Hange, Erwin? Could you assist him? You three are the smartest people I know.”

Hange grinned. “Happy took.” She pushed her glasses up her nose. “Could get Armin to help, he’s a smart one and would be better with us.”

“True.” You looked to Mike and Miyabi. “You two, I need you to work with Mikasa maybe? You three have been able to counter mine and Levi’s attacks.”

Mike snorted. “Up to some point, then you kicked all out asses.”

You laughed. “Yes, but you were able to defend for a while. Now, that’s long enough against Sebastian then escape after attacking. I need you guys to teach not just the best scouts, but everyone including Hange, Vita and Erwin how to counter efficiently because Sebastian will go after anyone.”

“Got it.”

You smiled at Levi. “Me and you will work with Jean, the guys amazing with the gear. So, we will teach everyone how to efficiently use the manoeuvre gear.”

Levi nodded. “I can do that, so Erwin?”

Erwin stood up he walked over to you, he stood at your side and turned to the room. “This plan will begin in three days, I will notify the best scouts we have what is happening.” He sighed. “I will also give them a choice to agree or not, because this will not be easy, the training or the mission. Get a few days’ rest, all of you, tie up lose ends. Also, I want all of us in this room to have a meal together, like old times. I know you’re all thinking that I’m talking like this is the end, but it’s not. As Levi said in his vows, we will win this, and we will all grow old.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Except Hange, one of her experiments will kill her. That or when she’s screwing Vita, a circuit will go, and she’ll be shocked.”

You laughed with everyone, Hange’s mouth dropped. “Why you little grump! But he has a point, I probably will go out with a bang.”

You smiled as the laughs died down. “Thank you, everyone…thank you.”

Erwin knelt in front of you. “Any time, now is there anything else?”

You looked to Levi, you wanted to tell everyone about Evan. Levi sighed then clicked his tongue. “Tell them.”

Erwin looked to Levi with a frown. “Tell us what?”

You stood up from your seat making Erwin stand, you nodded to his seat. “Sit.” He did, you walked over to Levi.

 Levi stood up and hugged you to him. “Want me to tell them?”

“Please.”

Levi kissed your temple and looked to everyone, he let out a long sigh. “Oi listen up you lot, now don’t react badly because what I’m about to tell you I don’t want you kicking off and saying she can’t fight. I want her to fight, we need her to fight. Got it?” They all nodded and agreed. “Good.” He looked down at you, his eyes searching yours as he said your name. “Is pregnant, she’s about three months now and we know it’s a boy by the test. We’ve picked the name Evan for him.”

The room was silent for a few moments, then Hange fired out of her seat and screamed. “I’M GONNA BE AN AUNT!” She sprinted at you, then threw herself at you and squeezed. “THIS IS AMAZING!”

Levi grabbed Hange’s face and shoved her off you. “OI! Give her some space brat!”

Miyabi stepped close, tears in his eyes as he looked down to your tummy and back up. “My sis is going to be a mum.” He gave you a sweet gentle hug. “Congratulations, I can’t wait to meet Evan.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Vita walked over and bent to look at your tummy. “So, you are growing a human inside you...fascinating…”

Levi pulled you away. “Back off robo Hange.”

He frowned, he stood up and looked at Hange. “I suppose I am similar to my girlfriend.”

Hange flushed, you giggled. “Girlfriend huh? Well done you two.”

Erwin walked closer, you went quiet and looked up at him. His blue eyes studied you, he hummed and nodded. “I will let you fight, only if and that’s if you let me babysit Evan every time you two need a babysitter.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” You jumped into the big guys arms, he gave you a hug and spun you around. He put you down and shook Levi’s hand. “Congratulations you two.”

Hange punched Mike in the arm. “How come you aren’t reacting?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait a minute…how long have you known?”

Everyone looked over to Mike, he smirked. “I could tell by smell that something was different about her, plus Levi slipped up and told me by accident. I was teasing him, as per usual and he checked his wife over and asked if Evan was okay.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Jackass.”

You laughed. “Alright guys, that’s enough.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “I think I need a nap now.”

Erwin nodded. “All of you dismissed, enjoy your three days off.” Levi took your hand and pulled you along with him, Erwin called your name making you look at him. “I’ll make sure more pregnant friendly food is brought here.”

“Thanks.” Levi kissed the side of your head and took you back to the room, you wished you were home but, lying in bed next to Levi was still perfect for you. All secrets were out, and the beginning of the end was near. Finally, things were going your way.


	23. Chapter 23

You watched Mikasa carefully, she was moving perfectly like you and Levi had taught her, but she slipped up. You pounced on her out of hiding, she fell to the floor with you stood over her. You looked down at her as she punched the floor. “Focus Mikasa, be less concerned with Eren and more concerned with yourself.”

“Yes Captain.”

You walked from her and stopped, you turned and looked at her as she sat up. “Also, everyone’s lives are just as important as his. You need to show more regard for other people’s lives, you ignored others who needed you and focused on Eren. Do you understand me?”

She nodded. “Yes Captain, sorry.”

“Don’t be, I know what it’s like to want to give everything for one person. However, we are soldiers before we are lovers, family or friends okay? You’re a fantastic soldier Mikasa, you will surpass Levi and myself, but you have to focus.”

She shot up from the floor, a determined look in her eyes. “I won’t let you down! Train me more, please.”

You smiled. “I’d be happy to, but I believe Levi would be a better fit being that you two are Ackerman’s.”

She nodded and hummed. “You’re right. Thank you though Captain, I find your fighting style fascinating.”

You smiled at her. “Same to you.”

She gave you the sweetest of smiles. “I like you Captain, I look forward to fighting alongside you.”

“Same.” You noticed Levi walking over with Hange bouncing around him, she was talking about something and he didn’t care. “Levi!” He lit up when he saw you, you had this glow about you that made his heart sing. “Come here, I need to borrow you.” You looked to Mikasa. “You too Mikasa.”

Levi looked down at you, you could see a twinkle in his eye of wondering what you wanted from him. “What’s up?”

You put your hand on his shoulder and looked at Mikasa. “I need you to train Mikasa.” You looked at him, the twinkle was gone and all that was left was his bored dead pan look. “She’s an Ackerman and would benefit more training with you, than myself. You know, because I have a different bloodline.”

He clicked his tongue and looked at Mikasa. “Oi brat? You better not let me down, the work will be hard and constant.” He walked up to her. “If you get distracted by that shit Eren, I’ll break his foot like you caused me to break mine from your recklessness. Got it?”

She nodded. “Yes sir!”

You hit Levi in the chest, Hange was loving this. “Don’t be so mean.”

He looked at you, Mikasa was becoming confused. “She acted reckless and caused me to break my foot, back when you were beyond the walls.”

You frowned. “But she was young then, we all made mistakes when we were young, right?”

“Tch, no only stupid little shits do.”

You hummed and folded your arms. “Oh, so you on your first day beating the shit out of a superior officer wasn’t a mistake?” He opened then closed his mouth, his jaw clenched. “Well, let me know cause I’m curious.”

He looked away from you. “Tch, fine.” He looked at Mikasa. “I still won’t go easy on you, I will work you hard to the point where you don’t even think, but it’s just in your system and second nature to you. You won’t eat, sleep, laugh, talk even shit unless I tell you to. Can you do that?”

“Yes sir!” She saluted to him.

“Good, we start now.” He looked at you. “Oi, wife? Shitty glasses wants you for some fucked up experiment. Don’t say yes to everything, I don’t want you risking yourself or Evan. If you do, you’ll be punished.”

You smiled at him. “Got it.” You waved Hange over. “Come on crazy eyes, let’s walk and talk.”

She jogged over then walked with you, she looked back and noticed Levi was staring at you. “The husband is in a mood.”

You giggled. “Of course, since training started, we’ve both been exhausted.”

“Ahhhh.” She laughed. “The man hasn’t been able to cuddle his wife…or more…”

You thumped her arm. “Shut it you perv, but you’re right. I kind of miss him leaping on me, I miss being with him.” You sighed and rubbed your face with your hands. “But I’m so tired, and he is.”

“Want something to give you a boost?” She stared at you, but you stared ahead. “Cap?”

“I’m thinking about it…no, no not a good idea. Anyway, what did you want me for?”

She grinned. “I have a new weapon I want you to test, well a few weapons.”

You clapped your hands together. “Goody, playing with toys.”

“Yeah! Follow me!” She led you to the training area, Vita was busy chatting to Erwin about the weapons on the table when you entered the room. “I have her gents.”

You waved at them. “Nice to see you boys, so what’s going on?”

Erwin referred to the weapons. “We’ve all chatted about our effectiveness in battle, these two have managed to create these. We were hoping you’d test them.”

You picked up what looked like blades, you twisted and pressed a button causing plasma blades to appear. You smirked. “Like my bow.”

Vita nodded. “Exactly, but I warn you they’re very dangerous and with one false move you could lose a limb.”

You looked at them and spun them around in your hands making everyone jump, you threw one up in the air, they all freaked but you caught it and hummed. “Light and smooth, I like it.” You laughed at them. “Relax guys, I’ve been working with blades for as long as I can remember.”

Hange let out a sigh. “You scare me sometimes.”

“Let me test these.” You spun them around and walked towards a cluster of parts, those that would be used to make a hybrid.

They watched as you twisted your body around, the blades buzzed when they went through the fake hybrid. They sliced through like a knife through butter, it was easy and much nicer than when you used the normal blades.

You skidded to the side and turned the blades off, Hange frowned. “Nothing happened.”

You grinned. “Wait for it.”

The thing groaned, parts slowly slid and fell apart, you had managed to cut the whole thing up into pieces. “Holy crap that was cool!”

You placed the blades on the table. “You’re right though, concerning the blades. You need the best people using these.”

Erwin hummed. “You, Levi and Mikasa should do, right?”

Vita nodded. “From the data I’ve gathered on all the scouts, only these three would be able to use the blades without causing harm to themselves or others.”

Hange bit her lip. “So hot.”

Vita smirked at her. “So are you.”

She blushed hard. “O-Okay! So, next is this gun. You said that with we can get through the glass, we can take out the person controlling the hybrids. This should do the trick.”

You studied the handgun. “Plasma rounds?”

Vita nodded. “It works like your bow, but because we could put it in a more controlled chamber you can fire an infinite number of rounds. Ah! Be careful though, they can overheat.”

“Got it.” You walked towards the hybrid glass and fired over and over, as soon as you got close enough you ripped the glass off and shot the dummy. “Not bad.”

Hange ran over. “I don’t think all the scouts could use it that way Cap.” She tapped on the generator, your manoeuvre gear appeared. “Try using it why flying about.”

You put your gear on and helmet as you spoke. “Got it, I’ll see what I can do.” You ran and flew up, you flipped and twisted in the air as you went. Hange adored watching you as you worked, she’d never seen something so amazing, she loved watching Levi as well. You flew past the hybrid, pointed your gun and fired. You skidded on the floor and looked back Hange. “Head shot?”

She shook her head. “You were so close.” You hummed and did it again, you slowed down slightly and felt your family blood bubble making you focus, then fired. “HEAD SHOT!”

You landed in front of her and jogged over to a stop. “No good, a normal scout wouldn’t be able to do that.”

She rubbed her face. “What are we going to do!?”

You hummed and looked at the gun. “Give me a moment.” You messed with it, you weren’t totally sure what you were doing but, you believed you had it. “Ah, let me try this.” You flew off twisted and flipped, you fired at the glass and kept going past it. You grinned as the thing exploded, you skidded to a stop on the floor. “How about that? Pretty sure the guy inside is dead.”

Hange jumped up and down. “Amazing! But dangerous.”

You looked at the gun. “Yeah, it is a bit, but it worked, and any scout can use it now.” You handed it to Erwin. “You try it.”

Erwin took the gun. “Alright.” He put his gear on then ran, he flew around to get comfortable then fired at the glass. He flew towards you and Vita, the glass exploded and Hange gave a thumbs up. Erwin handed the gun over. “Start working on this kind of weapon, it’s very effective. I’ll make more plans then now we have this new weapon.”

You stopped Erwin. “Actually, you three have training with me to do. Now get your gear on and let’s do this.”

Vita jumped around you with his gear. “I’m so excited to train with you!”

You smiled at him. “It’ll be fun to train with all of you, though you are all taller and bigger than me so, I’ll have to change a few things but, it should be good. So, what are we doing regarding the tickets to the event?”

“I bought them all, put fake names and information in place so, we’re good on that front.”

You nodded with a smile. “Not bad.” You saw Erwin and Hange run over. “Aaaalright guys, I know what you guys specialise in with the gear. Erwin, you may be slow, but your technical skill is amazing. Hange, your very flexible but you need to smooth out the kinks. So, today we will focus on speed, I think that’s the most important part because you could all value that. Now, I’m going to try and get away from your three, your job is to catch me. If you tag me, then I am it.”

Erwin hummed and raised a brow. “So, an effective game of tag then? Interesting, useful and fun. Okay, let’s go.”

You walked backwards. “Good luck guys, and remember to have some fun with this alright?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You ate at the dinner table in the mess hall, everyone had a nice buzz about them talking about the training they’ve been doing. Some of the scouts looked a little rough, as if they got light injuries but, none of them seemed upset. The past couple of days you’d been solely training Hange, Vita and Erwin with your game of tag.

Levi leaned closer to you. “How’s it been training the brainy trio?”

You smiled. “Pretty good actually.”

Hange nodded. “Cap is the best, she makes training fun! We’ve been playing tag with our gear, but to start the game you have to tag the Captain, then she’s it and it’s every man for himself.”

“They finally learnt something today.”

Erwin pouted. “Team work, we need to work together to get faster.”

Levi frowned. “What’s with the shitty face Erwin?”

Hange giggled. “He got very competitive and asked the Cap in our little class, to rank the students.”

Levi looked at you, you pointed at Vita. “One, he managed to just about tag me today.” You pointed to Hange. “Two, though she did lose focus and slam into a wall.” Then you pointed to Erwin. “Three, he’s very strong, but hasn’t got the speed just yet. In all they’ve done amazing, every one of them has improved. I’m super proud.”

Erwin lifted his head. “Really? Thanks, but I need to improve my speed more.” He downed his drink. “I’m going to do some extra solo training, is that alright with you?”

You paused with your cup by your lips, you hummed. “Sure, just make sure you go to bed and rest, I don’t want you to push yourself too much.”

He smiled. “Got it.” You looked to Vita after Erwin left. “Mind looking after him?”

“I will.”

Mike moaned and placed his head on your shoulder, he put his arms around you and squeezed you close. “I’ve missed you so much.”

You patted his head. “How’s the hand to hand combat going?”

“Good, everyone is getting better at it. However, I’d like to try hand to hand combat with you.”

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you right into his lap, he looked at Mike with a look of murder. “Hands to yourself big nose, or I break bones.”

“Oh, come on Levi! I need therapy from my best bud.” He slid closer to you. “Gimmie.” You flicked his nose, he grabbed it. “Ow!”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I need to rest, I’m exhausted and my muscles ache from teaching everyone.”

“Well, we can go to bed if you want?”

You shook your head. “I have a better plan.” You got up. “Later Mike.” You walked to Miyabi and hugged him. “Wake up a bit handsome.”

He sighed. “Sorry, even though Mikasa has been training with Levi, when she comes to help us, she still has loads of energy.” He yawned. “I feel old, these kids these days are just are amazing.”

You patted his head. “You should go to bed kiddo.” You took Levi’s hand and led him out of the base, you walked all the way to the forest and got your gear on. “How about a nice slow fly around?”

Levi put his gear on. “I’d like that.” The two of you flew around the forest, Levi would catch up with you and fly around you. He pulled you close to him and carried you for a bit, his forehead against yours. “I have such a beautiful wife.”

You pulled from him. “You should focus Mr.” You landed on a tree branch, you looked out at the lake near the base and smiled. This place had bad, and good memories for you of Levi finding you in the rain. Levi landed right behind you, he grabbed you and buried his mouth in your hair and neck as he growled. “Hey honey, careful please.” You giggled and turned to face him. “I could fall off.”

He hummed as he kissed your jawline. “You couldn’t these are big ass trees.”

You hummed. “So poetic.” You cupped his face and kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I have a little fun thing we could do, though it is a little messy.”

He sighed. “I don’t like mess, but I will listen to what you have to say.”

You pulled him to the edge, you pointed at the tree line on the other side of the lake. “Wanna see if we can make it to the other side?”

He hummed, the two of you weren’t wearing your armour but normal clothes with your manoeuvre gear, which meant if you were to fall in, he’d see you in wet clothes. “Alright, what’s the punishment if you don’t make it?”

You laughed. “I think falling into the lake is punishment enough.”

“You’re right.” He kissed your cheek. “Sorry dear wife, but you’re going to lose.” He moved into the forest more, he twisted around a tree and moved towards the lake at a high speed. He flew across it, you thought he might make it, but he slowed, he dropped down and fell into the lake.

You did the same as Levi, you flew across the lake and over Levi’s head but began dropping. “No, no, no!” You bombed into the water, the coldness around you shook you to the core. You shot up and inhaled. “Jesus that’s cold!”

Levi swam over to you. “We both failed.”

You shuddered and closed your eyes. “Yeah, hang on a moment though let me adjust to the water.” You shivered a few times then relaxed. “Alright, much better.” You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “But we did pretty good.”

Levi swam right up to you. “You still cold?”

“A little.”

He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you close and kissed your cheek. “How about now?”

You hummed. “Much better, though we can’t stay like this you know?”

“You’re right, you could catch a cold and that won’t be good.”

You swam away from Levi, you walked onto the shore and shuddered. “The scouts come this way?”

Levi walked out and raked his hand through his hair. “No.”

You pulled your shirt off. “Good.” You unbuttoned your trousers and pulled them down, then off. “Cause we need to dry off.” You threw your clothes on some rocks. “Though, we have nothing to rest on.”

Levi took his stuff off and walked around in his tight boxers, your eyes were on his muscle and never left. He wandered up to a scout flag that hung up, there were loads of these about on scout grounds. He ripped it down then folded it. “I’m sure Erwin won’t notice.” He flicked out the massive flag and lay it on the floor, he walked over and picked you up then lay you on the flag.

You giggled as Levi lay slightly on you. “I don’t think he’ll be too happy if he does find out, especially with what you’re planning.”

Levi kissed along your collarbone, he nipped the skin and licked down to your breasts. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. All I’m doing is indulging myself on my wife’s body, I just want to hear you moan over and over.” He looked up at you with lust in his eyes. “We have to make up for lost time.”

You wrapped your arms around, you kissed along his jaw and hooked your leg around and used your foot to pull down his boxers slightly. “I love the sound of that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood in your armour, the wind was light as it went past. You had your hand lightly resting on your tummy, it poked out a little now because of Evan. Your eyes scanned the city, everyone was getting into position and the party was starting.

Mikasa joined you. “Ready when you are Captain.”

You looked to Levi. “Always ready.”

You nodded. “We wait for the others to begin, we’re the backup remember. If the enemy knows we’re going in with the best we’ve got, they’ll send everything at the scouts. We don’t want a massacre.”

Erwin readied the troops on his side, he was waiting for Hange’s signal. She called it in, the serum for the guests was ruined. He let out a shaky breath, this was the beginning of the end. He held his hand up high, all the scouts behind him and ready. He threw his arm forward. “ATTACK!”

Scouts ran and jumped off the edges of buildings, they went right for the secret police. The skies were filled with gun fire and fighting, but you had trained all the scouts well. They dodge and struck like snakes, you were all damn proud of all your hard work.

Sebastian ran outside, he snarled at the fighting. “Those damn scouts! Send in the fucking hybrids! Kill them all!”

Mikasa stepped forward, rage filling her. “Captain?”

You stared at Sebastian. “Not yet, let him feel safe.”

“But he’s in plain sight.”

Levi clicked his tongue and looked at her. “Control your rage Mikasa, convert it into power, that’s the Ackerman way. If we give in to our emotions, we risk ourselves and others. Take a lesson from my wife’s people, they watch the enemy like prey then strike.”

You smiled at her. “We’re hunting him Mikasa, he just doesn’t know it.”

She nodded. “Yes Captain.”

“Trust me kid, you’ll enjoy fighting this way.”

She spun her blades in her hands. “I get it, it feels odd, but good.” You shielded your eyes as lighting burst from the ground, hybrids rose up and began attacking everyone. “Now?”

You looked to Levi. “He’s letting his anger get the best of him, this isn’t what we predicted.”

He shook his head. “No, but it makes this better.”

You grinned at Mikasa. “Let’s kill some Hybrids.” You turned your blades on and ran to the building edge. “Go!”

You fired your anchors and whipped yourself forward, you spun and went through a carriers open doors. You flipped around and twisted in the air, the horns on your head standing proud. The plan was to take out limbs of the hybrids, so the scouts had more fighting room. You fired close to the ground, your bum and legs ripping across the path. You turned in the air, you screamed out as you spun like Levi does and ripped through the hybrids new blade proof legs. You flew up and looked back, you held your breath.

The hybrid groaned, it dropped forward. You cheered, the other scouts shouted out as the new blades worked. Your eyes scanned the air to lock onto Levi, he flew with speed and grace towards another hybrid, he cut through one leg spun around in the air and flew backwards to cut an arm. You laughed at him, he was showing off a little.

Mikasa dodge a hybrids grasp, she flew up into the air then down and ripped through both hybrids’ arms reaching for another scout. The scouts flew in and began shooting the glass on them, everyone cleared the area and waited. The glasses exploded one by one, you tapped your communicator. “Erwin? The plans working!”

“Good, keep those hybrids back you three and let the scouts finish them off. Then Sebastian should come out to attack with his best fighters, be ready everyone!”

Everyone shouted back. “YES SIR!”

Ahead of you was an intelligent hybrid, it needed to be put down, and fast. You tapped your communicator again. “Mikasa take this next one’s legs out, me and Levi will get its arms.”

“Got it Captain!” Mikasa flew low.

Levi caught up with you, the two of you nodded. “Going up high?”

You laughed. “Aerial attack? Got it.” You both flew up high, you landed on a building and ran up its glass, you jumped and let your wires throw you higher. Levi grabbed your arm and threw you, you twisted around and grabbed his anchor wire and yanked him forward with you. The two of you slowed down, you twisted around and spun around as you flew down. “NOW!”

Mikasa ripped through the legs, you and Levi cut its arms and flew forward. You spun and swapped sides, you flew forward towards another hybrid. Levi clicked his tongue. “Disgusting, lets take it out completely!”

You grinned as excitement fire through you, you shot towards it. You and Levi cross cut its back by crossing each other, you went up into the air then came down screamed as your crossed it’s front. You both skidded across the floor in different directions, the hybrid behind you splitting up and falling apart.

Mikasa caught up with you. “Wow.”

You looked at her and laughed. “Sorry, we got carried away.” You looked on ahead and saw Sebastian, he was walking out with armour that had little tubes that injected him. You gritted your teeth when you saw him running, he fired his anchors and headed to Erwin. “Damn it!” You fired as much energy into your gear as you could, you ignored Levi’s shouts. You twisted and flew past. “Keep killing the hybrids!” You twisted and flipped as you cut through the wires of secret police who were with Sebastian. You flipped over him, he locked eyes with you as your back anchors fired. You flew backwards and twisted around. You reached out and grabbed Erwin, the guy was heavy with muscle making you scream. “Move! Move! Move!”

You looked back at Sebastian, he slowed down a moment as if he was figuring what was going on. Then he sped up, you gritted your teeth and kept Erwin moving. “What now?”

You looked at him. “Pretend it’s me chasing you! We gotta move! Head to the roof, I’ll keep him away.” You both flew forward, Sebastian getting closer. Erwin skidded on the roof. You turned at the last minute, you tackled Sebastian, rolled on the roof and kicked him away. You stood up and turned on your blades. “Get moving again Erwin, I’ve got this!”

He nodded. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Trust me.”

Sebastian laughed as he stood up. “Well, if it isn’t the now married Captain. I missed you so much.”

You clicked your neck. “I’m touched, how about you come over here and give me a kiss?”

He laughed. “Not falling for it kitten.” He hummed my way, but nothing happened. “So, you broke it completely huh?”

You tapped your helmet off, your eyes turning red. “I did, so this time I won’t miss when I cut you up.”

He laughed at you, the two of you charged at each other. You twisted around him and began slicing your blades, you kicked him back, but his arms protected him. You kept knocking him back, but he was stronger than before. You watched him grip his hand, the serum injected him. He moaned then gripped your ankle, he threw you across the roof. Both of your blades went flying, one off the roof and the other landed near Sebastian. You flipped in the air and skidded backwards, hand on the floor to steady yourself.

He rolled his shoulders. “What you gonna do kitten?” You eyed your blade, you charged at Sebastian. You fired your anchor and shot towards him, he readied himself. You slipped between his legs. “What the?” You grabbed your blade, turned it on and swung at him. He back up but your blade sliced through the front of his helmet. You grinned at the shocked look on his face. You twisted the blade in your hand, pounced at him and pinned him to the ground. He held his arm up as you pushed, he gritted his teeth as he fought against you. He heard your feet slipping slightly, then moving back to steady yourself. He looked down as his armour hissed as it made contact with your plasma blade. “I’m not ready to die yet.” He gripped his fist and set another injection, he threw you off sending you sliding backwards on your back.

You heard someone call your name, you looked up as Sebastian stood and yanked his helmet off to reveal his pissed off face with an eyepatch. Your hearing focused to Levi’s voice. “Stay back from him!” You did and heard Levi scream, he flew past and as Sebastian moved backwards. The blades cut into the front bit of Sebastian’s armour, Levi looked to you as he skidded on the roof. “Move.”

You nodded and fired your anchors, the two of you flew off. You heard Sebastian scream, you looked back as he injected and flew after you. You smiled at Levi. “Thanks.”

“You got him good.”

You laughed. “So did you, the others ready to play with him?”

“Yeah.” He looked over to Mike and his team waiting. “Wait for us to pass you Mike, then do what you can.”

Mike snorted. “Me and Miyabi have this, don’t worry.”

You looked to your side, both you and Levi flicked to the left and met up with Jean. “You ready kid?”

He gulped. “I’m scared shitless Captain, but after the training you’ve both given me…I know I can do this.”

You looked back, Sebastian was still following you and Levi. “How’s Mikasa?”

Jean looked at you as he weaved in and out of things. “She’s leading the hybrid killing group, they’ve almost killed them all.”

“Casualties?”

“Non, only injuries so far.”

“Good, keep up the good work.” You looked at where you were. “Alright Jean, you’re up…good luck.”

He nodded and turned, he flew towards Sebastian. He cried out as he dodged and attacked when he could. He fired his gun a few times, one slicing through Sebastian’s arm. He screamed and injected himself letting Jean know he had to get out of there.

You looked to Levi. “Don’t worry, I’ll save the kid.” He flew back and spun around at high speed, he cut one of Sebastian’s wires. He fired his gear and flew back just as Jean joined you, he nodded at you then flew to Mike and his team to help them when they made their attack.

You flicked up and looked upside down back at Levi and Sebastian, you flew backwards and twisted in the air. You twisted and sliced part of his leg, Levi took his que and got away. You flew after Levi as Sebastian paused a moment, he screamed out and injected himself again. He flew after you and Levi, this time much faster.

You looked to Mike, you prayed you got there in time. You looked back at Sebastian, he flew right at you. You crossed your arms ready for an impact, but Mike flew in. You got there just in time. You released your anchors and dropped with Levi for a while, the two of you watched the fighting. All the scouts did what they were trained to do, attack then retreat. You were damn proud of their power.

You looked to Levi, he grabbed your arm and flew up. “Come on brat, we have to get to higher ground.” You both fired up then landed on a roof, you jogged to the edge and looked as Mike’s group left Sebastian, then Hange, Vita’s and Erwin’s group charged in along with Mikasa and the hybrid killers. “It’s working brat, your plan is working.”

You laughed. “We might win this.” You frowned as Sebastian dropped, he flew backwards and retreated. He pulled out a device. “This isn’t good.” He pressed it causing a massive bolt of lighting to fire, the ground burst open and he fell into the hole. You waited there for a moment, the world quiet. Your eyes widened. “GET BACK! EVERYONE GET BACK!” They flew away just in time, a hybrid hand shot up out of the ground and gripped the building. You watched in horror as a massive hybrid, like none other pulled itself out and ripped down buildings with ease. The thing was armoured, fully armoured.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, our weapons won’t work on that disgusting thing.”

Erwin, Hange, Vita, Miyabi and Mike landed on the roof with you and Levi. Erwin paced back and forth. “This isn’t good.”

Hange screamed out. “I want to study it so much! But I want to murder the bastard inside!”

Vita hugged Hange, he looked to you and Erwin. “What are we going to do?”

Mike sniffed the air. “I can’t smell anything of use, this thing goes against everything we know.”

Miyabi walked over to you. “I know this is a lot, but you have to think of something sis…I believe in you.”

You smiled at him. “I know.”

Miyabi nodded and ran over to Erwin. “Orders Commander?”

Erwin hummed, he looked out at the city then back to Miyabi. “All those who can move, get civilians out of this things path. I don’t want anyone dying, understand?”

“YES SIR!” Everyone ran off and flew around and ahead of this slow hybrid.

Erwin walked up to you. “Do you remember anything about this thing?”

You shook your head. “This is the first time I’ve seen it…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, we’ll think of something.”

Levi stared at Erwin as he tapped on his data pad, he arranged things and began making a plan. Levi turned to you, he tapped his helmet off and called your name. When you looked at him, he felt your pain. “Don’t lose hope brat, I know you’ve got something in that beautiful brain of yours.” You looked at the hybrid. “Take your time, but whatever it is make sure you make a choice for everyone, me, you and Evan.”

You had a spark in your head. “Evan…”

“Yeah, Evan.”

You turned to Levi and grabbed his shoulders, a twinkle in your eyes. “That’s right Evan! I know how to stop it, but it’s not going to be pretty.”

Levi’s eyes scanned yours, he didn’t understand at first then put it all together in his head. “You want to go inside that thing? You want it to actually eat us whole?”

You nodded. “It’s protected from outside attacks, but not from the inside. It’s not going to be pretty, in fact it’ll stink, and it’ll be dark and disgusting…but it’s the only way.”

He stared at you for a moment, he grabbed your shoulders and nodded. “Alright, but I’m coming too.”

You smiled. “I had no doubts, let’s find my other blade first then we go for it.”

“Okay.”

You tapped your communicator and found your blades signal, you ran to the edge. “Erwin, we have a plan okay? Trust us both and we’ll bring this thing down and get Sebastian out of it.”

“Be safe!”

You and Levi flew through the skies, you got low to the ground and grabbed your blade. You flew up and caught up with the hybrid. “You sure about this brat?”

You looked at him. “No I’m not, in fact we could die doing this…but, it’s the only way and we are the only two people in this damn city who could pull this off.”

He nodded. “Alright, I’m with you until the end brat.”

You laughed as a tear escaped. “Always.”

He gripped your hand for a moment. “I love you.”

You nodded. “I love you too.” You sailed past the large hybrid, the thing was a monster, almost a giant or titan. Sebastian could wipe out the city in hours in this thing, you couldn’t let it live. You hoped and prayed Sebastian would eat you both, you just had to get him to think of doing that instead of anything else. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll get him to eat me, when I’m in his mouth you fly in okay? Make him think you are trying to rescue me.”

He sighed. “You think he’ll eat you?”

You nodded. “He doesn’t want to kill me, he wants to keep me, so he’ll do it.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

You bit your lip, you said a little prayer and flew on ahead. You twisted in the air and sliced the glass, it cut just a little but, didn’t make enough damage. Sebastian stopped walking, he watched you as you flew back over and over slicing his hands, face and shoulders. He waited and grabbed you, you gasped as you felt him squeeze you slightly. You looked at him and gritted your teeth, he squeezed you a bit making you cry out. You closed your eyes at the pain, this wasn’t eating.

You looked at him, teeth gritted. “Come on you bastard! Kill me! Or are you gonna eat me and keep me all to yourself like you did before!?” He paused a moment, then yanked you to his mouth. The hybrids mouth opened, you naturally leaned away as a little fear shook you. You’d seen so many people go out this way, now it was your turn. You breathed in as the grip left you, your body felt weightless as you dropped down into the open mouth. “LEVI!”

He flew towards you, hand stretched out. You went past the hybrid’s teeth, it was closing its mouth and Levi was still trying to get to you. You clawed at the tongue, your body slipping down. You looked up as Levi screamed your name, he flew into the mouth just as the jaw clenched shut. He gripped your hand tightly, but due to his momentum the two of you fell down it’s massive throat and into the darkness below. Levi hugged you against his body, he twisted around and fell first.

You held onto his tightly. “Levi?” He fired his anchors, they dug into the metal and flesh insides of the hybrid. He slowly lowered you both down and onto something in the stomach, you looked at the acid around you. You tapped your helmet up and activated the light, you looked around then back at Levi.

He turned his light on and looked at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “My body hurts a bit, he gripped me hard.”

He tapped his arm device then ran it over your body. “There, that should fix you.”

You shudder and felt the healing agent. “Thanks.” You pulled your blades off your hips. “Let’s start cutting this guy up.”

Levi pulled his blades out, he fired them up and looked at you. “Be careful of the disgusting shitty acid.”

“Got it.” You fired your anchors, you pulled back a bit then flew forward spinning at the fleshy wall and cut a deep hole. The whole hybrid shook, you held on and looked at Levi. You smiled at him. “It’s working.”

He fired his anchors up, pulled back then cut deep up the flesh lining. The thing moved again. “Keep attacking, just cut this fucker up good and move up.”

“Got it.” The two of you sliced your way up, the hybrid rocked and moved. You reached near the top, but the thing wasn’t letting you go.

Erwin called in. “Whatever you two are doing, you’ve slowed the thing down. Keep it up.”

You looked at Levi. “I have another plan.”

“What is it?”

You put your blades away, then pulled out your gun. “We shoot the gut loads, as well as the holes we’ve made and blow this bastard up.”

“What about our escape?”

You looked up to the mouth. “Shoot the jaw, when it explodes the jaw should go slack.”

“Should?”

You shrugged. “It’s the only thing I can think of.”

“We could die.”

You sniffed back tears. “I know.”

Levi held your hand, he squeezed it. “But we won’t because I made a promise to you on our wedding day, we will grow old together. We’ll have loads of children and grandchildren.”

You laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He pulled out his gun. “Let’s do this.” You fired at the holes all over, you both moved fast and up the throat to the mouth. You fired twice on your side, Levi twice on his. You yelped as the explosions happened, the hybrid cried out. You slipped and fell backwards slightly, Levi shouted your name. You slammed into the side of the mouth right where you had shot it, Levi grabbed you and threw you out of the way. The mouth blew open, the blast blew part of Levi’s helmet clean off. Levi flew at you, blood coming from his head. You caught him, wrapped an arm around his waist then flew out of the mouth as it began blowing up.

You skidded to a stop on a rooftop, you lay Levi down and looked him over. His eyes were closed, you check his arm device to show his vitals. He was alive. You let out a sigh. “Thank God.” You began first aid treatment on him, you pulled him onto your lap once you were done and watched his pale face.

Mike landed next to you. “I knew I smelt you two…Levi…is he okay?”

You nodded. “He’s alive…he’s…he’s alive but…god it’s my fault Mike, I…he cut open his head because of me.”

Mike sat next to you. “Want me to get Hange?”

“I don’t know if she can help, I’ve done what I can for him.”

He placed his hand on your shoulder. “You never know.”

“Okay.”

He tapped his communicator. “Hange? I have an injured Levi I need you to look at.” He hummed then looked at you. “She’s on her way.”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

Hange skidded on her heels, she ran over and knelt next to Levi. “Alright, let’s see what I can do.”

You looked up to Mike. “What about Sebastian?”

“He’s still in the hybrid, but when he comes out Vita, Miyabi, Mikasa and Jean are ready with the other scouts with Erwin commanding them.”

You gave him a weak smile. “Good, good. Make sure they dodge, he has to OD.”

“They’ve got it under control. I can imagine you two taking down the hybrid he specially made really pissed him off, to the point where he might have gone over the top with the serum. We’re close, real close.”

You hummed. “Could you smell it in him?”

“Yeah, Erwin’s said for me to stay at a distance and let people know when he’s close to popping and dying.”

You reached out and took Mike’s hand. “You’re the best Mike.”

He pulled your head to his chest, he kissed the top of it. “I have you to thank for that, I push myself because of you.”

You laughed lightly. “That’s sweet.” You pulled away and smiled at him. “You really are a good friend.”

“I do what I can.”

You heard Levi say your name, you looked down at your lap to see him pull a face. He opened his eyes at you, you smiled down at him. “Levi…oh thank god you’re okay.”

He gave you a weak smile. “What about you?”

You laughed. “I’m fine, you saved my ass.”

He took your hand in his. “It’s a great ass to save.”

You lightly hit him in the chest, you looked up at Hange. “Thank you Hange, really.”

She smiled at you. “Don’t mention it, you did a good job patching him up.” She looked down at Levi. “I don’t think he’s well enough to go after Sebastian, in the final fight that is.”

Levi sat up, he grabbed his head with one hand and groaned. “I’m…fine. I can fight.”

Hange sighed. “I don’t think it’s for the best, head injuries are dangerous. You need a head scan, I need to know that nothing major has been done to your head.”

Levi looked to you. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Levi, please go with Hange. I can’t have you dying on me, head injuries are dangerous.”

“But.”

Mike put his hand on Levi’s knee. “I’ll be with her, you know me Levi. I will never let anything happen to her, everyone else is here too. All of us are trained, she also has another Ackerman at her side, don’t forget that. So, go and get better. You know we’ll stop Sebastian.”

He sighed. “Alright, alright I’ll go.” Hange helped him up, she supported him as they walked. Levi turned to look at you. “Don’t do anything stupid brat.”

You smiled. “I won’t.” You patted your tummy. “I’ve got a son to protect and a husband to go home to.” He nodded at you then flew off with Hange, you looked to Mike. “Alright partner, you ready?”

“Yeah, lets end this together.” You both ran off the roof, you flew towards the downed hybrid. You watched the glass crack; a chunk flew off causing scouts to jump out the way. “Looks like Sebastian is awake.”

“We have to get to him before he hurts anyone.”

Sebastian stepped out, he screamed in rage at everyone. Mike sniffed the air. “He’s close, two maybe three more doses.”

“Got it!”

Sebastian flew at a group of scouts, he grabbed Connie by the throat and hit Sasha away as she tried to save him. Armin ran to her as she cried in pain. Sebastian snarled at them. “I’m going to kill every last one of your kids, then I’m going after your superiors. Then.” You slammed your foot into the side of his head, he dropped Connie and went flying into a building. You went with him, but your grapples saved you and pulled you back.

You helped Connie up. “Go with the others, get out of here okay?”

“Yes Captain!”

You readied yourself. “Mikasa, Jean, Miyabi, Erwin and Mike I need you to back me up. He’s close, real close alright? Dodge his attacks, strike when needed. You’ve all trained well.”

Sebastian screamed, he flew out at you. You crossed your arms and caught him, you gritted your teeth as you skidded back. “You’re a pest kitten, gonna have to teach you some god damn manners!”

You lifted your leg, slammed your foot to his gut and kicked back just as Erwin threw a powerful punch. Sebastian’s head snapped to the side, he screamed in anger. Miyabi spun and kicked him in the face, Mikasa ran forward and low. She bent and sent a kick right up and under his chin, Jean slammed his fist into the guys gut. Then Mike delivered the final blow, he used the strength of his long legs and kicked Sebastian back. His back skidded on the floor as he panted.

You stepped back, everyone backed off for a bit. Sebastian injected himself, his body arched from the floor. He sat up quickly, blood coming from his eye. He rolled onto his hands and knees, he panted as the blood tapped onto the floor.

You felt a sickness overcome you, you placed your hand on your tummy. “Not now Evan, bad timing baby boy.”

Sebastian laughed. “I can’t believe you let that Ackerman scum knock you up.” He looked up at you. “Though, I could do with a person mixed with yours and his blood…it’ll make me more powerful.”

You stepped back, your hand clutching your tummy more as you feared for Evan’s safety. “You can’t have him.”

He clicked his neck. “Mummy kitty cat, I like.” He charged at you, your eyes widened at his speed. You felt electricity shoot through you, as if something deep within you activated. The world seemed to slow, you jumped up and placed your hand on Sebastian’s back. You flipped over him and landed on the ground, he twisted around and lunged at you. You turned side to side, then bent backwards to avoid his attacks. You placed your hands on the floor and sent a hard kick to his nuts.

You saw anchors hit the ground, then Mike’s large frame slam into Sebastian. He flipped in the air, landed on his feet and skidded back. He looked to his side as Mikasa kicked, he grabbed her foot and squeezed. Erwin threw a punch, Sebastian dropped her and grabbed Erwin’s fist. He bent and squeezed his hand causing the bone to crack, but not break. Jean pulled out a small blade, a trick he’d learnt from you. He slammed it into the back of Sebastian’s thigh, he screamed and kicked back sending Jean away. Mikasa screamed for him and chased after her friends rolling body, he had a few broken ribs.

Miyabi jumped on Sebastian’s back, he pulled at the man’s head and tried to twist it. He gritted his teeth. “Let’s see that bad eye you shit!” He ripped the eyepatch off, but Sebastian threw him off in time.

He panted and looked at you as Mike helped you up, you stepped back as Mike pushed you behind him. “We have back up.”

Vita flew in, blade at the ready. Sebastian caught him by the throat, he kicked and struggled then pushed his blade towards Sebastian’s bad eye. Sebastian fought him, but Vita being the strong AI he was overpowered him a bit. He pushed the blade in slowly, Sebastian screamed in pain then threw Vita off him. He injected himself again, pulled out both blades and looked at the remaining fighters. You, Mike, Miybai and Vita.

Mike sniffed. “One more, just one more time.”

You felt the electricity again. “Watch him, he’s better than ever right now. All go for him at once.”

You all charged him, he dodged all attacks on him made by your friends. He caught Mike’s foot, threw him at Miyabi taking them two out. You struck him a few times taking him by surprise, he moved quickly and slammed his fist into your face. You flew back and rolled on the floor. Vita jumped at him, but he grabbed his throat. He slammed Vita to the floor and punched him, over and over.

In a daze you looked up, you heard Vita struggling then saw his circuitry showing. Hange would be broken if she lost Vita. You screamed, you fired your grapples towards him. You threw a punched and hit Sebastian across the face, you twisted fired back and hit him again and again and again from all angles. He cried out then injected himself, you flew past him after another punch. You gasped as something tugged on your cables. You flew backwards and slammed into a wall, Sebastian pulled your wires and threw you to the floor.

He clicked his neck, blood coming from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. “You are unbelievable you know? That’s why I’ve always liked you.” He walked over to you, you tried to crawl away, but your body hurt. He rolled you onto your back, he crawled over you and grabbed your throat. He licked a line up your face. “So perfect and beautiful, I hope what I did just now killed that monster growing in you.” He placed his hand on your stomach, then down to your heat. “Now, you can welcome my superior seed.”

He choked as a nuzzle of a gun was shoved in his mouth, you looked up at Levi. He gritted his teeth. “Get your filthy, disgusting hands off my wife and son!” He fired the gun, Sebastian reeled backwards. He stumbled, he opened his mouth to show the plasma bullet in the back of his throat. Levi grabbed you and dragged you to his side, he held you against him. “I hope you burn in hell you piece of shit.” The bullet exploded, Sebastian’s head blew up and parts of him rained down on everyone. You jumped at the bang, you looked around and grimaced. Levi clicked his tongue. “Disgusting.”

You watched Sebastian’s dead arm reaching out for you lower slightly, his body fell back and slammed onto the ground. Levi fired a few more rounds into Sebastian’s dead body, you jumped at the sound then shielded yourself from the explosive parts. “I think he’s dead now Levi.”

He clicked his tongue. “Had to make sure, you watch those damn horror movies and they come back for one last scare, right? I don’t want that shit happening with us.”

You laughed and saw part of Sebastian on Levi’s shoulder. “You have a little.” You pointed to your shoulder. “I’ll get it.” You picked it up and flicked it to the ground. “I think I’m going to need like 10 baths after this.”

“50.”

“Too many.” You tapped your arm device, you let out a sigh to see Evan’s vitals were fine. “Good, Evan’s okay. I’m going to check on the others.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll help Mikasa, Erwin and Jean.”

You walked over to Mike and Miyabi as the groaned, both covered in Sebastian’s insides. Mike sat up. “I feel like lasagna.”

You giggled and help him up. “Look more like chilli.”

You both pulled Miyabi to his feet, he shook his head. “I don’t ever want to experience that ever again.”

You smiled. “Ditto.”

You looked over to Vita, Hange ran over to him and checked him over. She sighed. “You’re okay.”

Vita sat up and kissed Hange’s hand. “I have the Captain to thank for my life.”

Hange looked over at you. “Thank you.”

You smiled at her. “It’s what I do.”

Levi walked over with Jean who was limping, Mikasa supporting him. Erwin was holding his hand to his chest, he was chatting to Levi about things. You let out a long sigh. “Can we go back now? I feel the need to sit and talk about what the hell just happened here today.”

Erwin chuckled. “She’s right, everyone head back to base. I’ll see you and Levi there.”

You watched them fly off, you looked to Levi and punched him in the gut. “Jackass, you’re supposed to be healing.”

He took your hand and pulled you closer. “Sorry, but it was Hange who wanted to turn back. She said that even though you were strong, I made you stronger. She was right.”

You touched his head making him wince. “We need to get this checked though.”

He pulled his head from your touch. “We will, but for now…” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

You smiled. “I made a promise Levi, and I always keep my promises.”

He hummed. “I want to kiss you, but you look really disgusting right now.”

You poked his cheek. “You too.” You pulled from him and jogged. “Come on, let’s head back.”

“Right with you hun.”


	24. Chapter 24

You had your hand rest on your tummy, you were now nine months, and everything ached. You couldn’t wait for Evan to arrive. Right now, you were sat in yours a Levi’s tea room, you had closed it because you were due any day now. So, were sat on some cushions with your back against some pillows with some food. Evan was a winter baby, so it meant you had the joys of his and Levi’s birthday near each other.

Levi walked in as he typed away on his communicator, he looked down at you and smiled. “Fed up?”

You hummed. “He’s late.”

He sat down next to you, he placed his hand on your tummy. “Maybe he doesn’t want to leave.”

You pulled a face. “Maybe, but I’d like him to, so I don’t need to pee every minute.”

He leaned over and kissed your tummy. “He been kicking much?”

You saw the sparkle in Levi’s eyes, he loved it when Evan kicked, he’d run over and place his hand on you right away so he could feel. “No, which could mean he’s thinking about leaving.”

“Hopefully.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed, he kissed your jaw then neck. “So beautiful.”

You giggled at him. “Charmer.”

“You want a drink?”

You cuddled his arm. “No, I’m happy just being next to you. Can you talk? Like tell me a story, I love listening to you.”

He sighed. “Alright.” Levi began talking away, he was telling you one of his underground stories and how he and his friends got into trouble. You giggled at his jokes, the way he lit up when he mentioned his friends’ names. He hummed then looked at you. “Farlan really was my conscious, he kept me sane and Isabel was my childlike wonder.” He looked down at you as you shifted, a weird look on your face. “Something wrong?”

You looked down at yourself. “Can you umm, can you get my bag and the car started?”

“Why?”

You laughed nervously. “Well either I’ve peed myself, or my water just broke.” You held your hand out to him. “Help me up.”

He pulled you up, you looked at where you were sitting. Levi gripped your arm tightly. “That was your water, come on.” Levi dragged you to his car, he got you in then ran into your house and grabbed the hospital bag you had ready and got in. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine actually.”

“I thought contractions were supposed to hurt?”

You hummed and rubbed your tummy. “At first no, but they get worse and worse, then more intense to the point where I’d want to rip someone apart.”

He gripped the wheel. “Got it.”

Levi drove you to the first reopened hospital outside the walls, the doctors and nurses let you know Evan would be the first baby born there. Everything was fine when you got to your room, you felt alright but, the pain began to start for you.

You closed your eyes and hummed at the pain, Levi woke up from a nap in his comfy chair and reached for your hand. You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Wake me up every time you need me, okay?”

You shook your head. “You need rest Levi.”

He clicked his tongue. “I used to live on four hours sleep max, I think I can do that again.”

You laughed at him. “You’re the best.”

He rubbed under his eyes. “Besides, Evan is half me and I am half responsible for getting you pregnant. I want to be here every step of the way.”

You kissed his hand in yours. “Can I marry you?”

“You already have.”

You hummed. “Wanna do it again.” You gritted your teeth. “Ow!” You squeezed Levi’s hand and whined at the pain. “Motherfucker.”

Levi soothed your by running his hand over your hair. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s…ah…not your fault hun.” The two of you stayed close as you got closer and closer to bring Evan into this world, they finally moved you to a delivery room when they were sure you were ready. The pain was worse than anything you’d experienced before, but you knew it was worth it in the end. Granted you may have sworn loads, shouted at people to not touch you because you were tired, hot and in pain. However, you pushed and felt relief and heard the sweetest noise in the world. Evan’s first gasps and cries. They handed him over to you for a moment, you just cried with joy seeing his little face. It hurt to hand him back over so they could clean him and fix you up, before you knew it, you’d closed your eyes and slept for a bit.

You woke up hearing someone say your name, Levi brushed the hair from your face. “They said we can have Evan with us now, he’s all cleared up.”

You looked around. “Where am I?”

“You’re in your own room.”

You sighed. “Comfy.”

He kissed you, you both hummed at the sensation. “You did amazing.”

You laughed. “I bet it killed you seeing me in pain.”

“It did, but we have Evan now which makes it better.”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You sat up as the nurse walked in with Evan wrapped up in a bed, she pushed him next to you and picked him up.

She smiled at you. “Want to hold your son again?”

You nodded. “Yes please, god yes.” You took him and pulled back the wrap a bit, you welled up at his little face and the noises he made in his sleep. “He’s so tiny.”

She smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone with him, you have a name?”

You looked up at her. “Evan, his names Evan Ackerman.”

“How perfect, well congratulations.”

She walked out leaving you and Levi, he sat down on the bed next to you and looked down at Evan. “It seems so serial, he’s actually in your arms right now.”

“Yeah, he is.” You smiled at him. “Want to hold him?”

Levi gulped. “I umm, I…sure.” You carefully handed Evan over, Levi looked so terrified. But as soon as Evan was safely in his arms, the man melted. He gazed at his son with such love in his eyes, tears welled up. He sniffed. “Sorry, he’s just so…” He leaned down and kissed Evan’s head. “Love you Evan.” He paused. “Hey, he smells really good.”

You laughed. “Yeah babies do.”

Evan made a little noise, he wiggled a bit. Levi looked hurt. “Did I do something wrong?”

You took Evan from him. “No, he’s just hungry.” You began feeding Evan, you smiled at Levi. “Relax, your son loves you just as much as you love him.”

Levi sighed. “You seem so natural, like you know what you’re doing.”

You laughed. “Actually, I have no idea what I’m doing, I mean books can only tell you so much.”

Levi put his arm around you, he kissed the top of your head. “Well then, we’ll both figure this out together.” He looked up at a knock at the door, he got up and looked back at you. “He finished feeding?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m covered up now.”

He let out a long sigh and opened the door, there stood Mike, Erwin, Miyabi, Hange, Vita and your grandfather. “You lot got here fast.”

They pushed past Levi, they stopped as the looked at you with a little bundle in your arms. “Hey guys, this is Evan. Levi? Can you put him in his bed?”

Levi jogged over eagerly and picked Evan up, he lay him down in the bed allowing everyone to see him. Hange squealed. “He’s so cute!” She wiggled her finger on Evan’s tummy. “Such a powerful baby.”

Mike leaned over and sniffed. “She’s right, to have both your bloodlines…” He hummed a laugh. “He’s beautiful and smells really nice.”

Miyabi smiled at Evan. “I’m an uncle now! Oh, Dee is going to love meeting Evan, though I can imagine she’ll get baby thoughts on the mind…why not, I love that woman.”

Vita titled his head. “Humans as so tiny when they are born…I like it.”

Hange blushed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Erwin smiled at Evan, his finger touching Evan’s smooth skin. “It fills my heart with joy, that after everything we’ve been through something so precious and amazing has come from it. I look forward to babysitting him.”

You laughed. “Thanks guys.” You smiled at your grandfather. “What do you think gramps?”

He smiled at Evan then at you. “He’s everything and more, but he’s made me feel rather old.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You smiled at Evan as he lay on his back, he was wearing a cute onesie Hange had bought him. Levi was lying on his side next to Evan, he had a book open and was reading to his son. Evan kicked his legs, put his fist in his mouth and mumbled. Levi put his hand on Evan, Evan grabbed Levi’s little finger and held on.

You were making some food for you and Levi, a drink as well and heating up Evan’s milk after using a pump on yourself to fill up loads of bottles. You walked in with a tray and watched Levi kiss Evan’s head loads. “Well, aren’t my two favourite guys getting along.”

Levi looked up at you and smiled. “Sorry, he’s just so adorable.”

You knelt down and gave Levi his tea, you moved the tray to the side and leaned over Evan. “Hey little guy.” Evan squealed at you, he reached out and grabbed at you as he giggled. His eyes were big and beautiful, the same colour as Levi’s.

Levi pouted. “He loves you more, mummy’s boy.”

You smiled. “He loves you just as much, it’s just Evan knows I carried him you know?” You grabbed Evan’s bottle and handed it to Levi. “You feed him though Mr jealous, more bonding with your son.”

Levi put his cup down, he carefully picked Evan up and held him. He put a cloth on his shoulder then took Evan’s bottle from you, he had a soft gaze as Evan began feeding right away. “I love this.”

You sat back and ate your snack as you watched Levi, it just filled your heart with so much love and joy. Levi looked like the perfect father and husband right now, even better when he rubbed Evan’s back and patted it. Levi flinched and looked down at Evan. You giggled. “There it is.”

Levi hummed. “He burps really loud.”

You grinned at him. “He does, probably got from me.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “He definitely did.” He lay back on the floor, he lifted Evan above him and played with him making the little guy giggle and squeal. “His laughs are like music.” He brought Evan down on his chest, he mumbled then crawled a bit and reached out for you as he made a little noise. “I know Evan, I want her all the time as well.”

You rolled your eyes and took your son, you lay a blanket on your outstretched legs. You then lay Evan on top, you grabbed his feet and kissed them. You put your hands on his sides, you wobbled him from side to side and laughed at the cute noises he made. “How did the shop do today?”

“Fantastic, though everyone was asking for you and Evan.”

You giggled. “Well, we this little guy is like his daddy and just stares at large groups of people and clings to me and you. He prefers less people around him.”

Levi shuffled over to you, he put his arm around you and kissed your cheek. “Plus, he only likes you, which is very like me.” You laughed and turned your head to Levi, the two of you gazed at each other for a moment before kissing. Levi cupped the side of your face, he nipped you lip and deepened the kiss. Levi moved away a little and looked at Evan, he was still and staring at you both. “Someone’s watching.”

You picked Evan up and held him against you, you kissed his cheek loads making him squeal. “There, now he’s not jealous.”

Levi pouted. “Now I am.”

You kissed Levi again. “Don’t be.” You got up and carried Evan to a little bed, you lay him down and put a blanket on him and gave him a toy fox. You ran back over to Levi, you straddled him and kissed his face all over. “Cause I’m always yours.”

Levi hummed, he leaned towards you and gently lay you on the floor as you giggled at him. He kissed your hungrily, he pressed his manhood to your heat and grinded. He kissed along your neck and nibbled, he sucked the skin and moaned your name. “You’re so perfect and beautiful.”

You laughed at him and ran your hands through his hair, you pulled it back to reveal the scar coming form his hair line on his forehead. You looked sad and traced the scar with your thumb. “I still can’t get over this scar.”

Levi turned his head and kissed your hand. “I feel the same when I see your gunshot wounds.”

You kissed the tip of his nose. “Well then, the two of us will have to do what I said before. WE have to create more happy memoires than bad.”

He hummed. “I can do that.” He kissed along your jaw. “You know I’ve been thinking wifey.”

You smiled at him, with the way he was touching you right now meant something good. “Yeah?”

“We’ve been doing such a great job with Evan, he’s on his way to being one. He can crawl, even beginning to walk.”

You laughed. “Yeah?”

“So, we’re doing really well as parents.”

“True.”

He kissed along your neck. “So, I was thinking, how about we add another member to the family.”

You bit your lip, the thought of having another kid really sounded good but, Evan wasn’t even one yet. “I’d love to Levi, but we should wait until Evan is at least one.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “He’ll definitely be one when our next little one is born.”

You thought about it. “You know…you’re right. Either way, I want you so badly right now.” You looked to the side at Evan bouncing in his laid-back bed. “But Evan’s here.”

Levi hummed. “We’ll wait for his nap time, then I’ll make you moan my name over and over.”

You giggled. “Promises, promises Levi.”

He jumped off you and went over to Evan, he sat down and bounced the guys bed making his squeal. He picked him out of his bed, he held his hands as Evan stood up and wobbled. You shifted closer. “You gonna try and get him to walk again?”

Levi nodded. “He’s gotten so close to doing it.” He turned Evan around to face you. “Alright little guy, run to your mummy.”

You held your hands out. “Come on little guy.” Evan stumbled and wobble a bit, Levi let him go and watched him as he stepped forward then back again. You smiled and squeezed your hands. “Come on Evan, come to mummy!” Evan looked up at you and squealed, he set off and wobble walked over to you then fell into your arms. You and Levi cheered, you kissed Evan’s face all over. “Good boy! Now go to your daddy.”

Evan wobbled a bit, Levi held his hands out and smiled. “Come on Evan, come to me.” Evan did the same thing, he fell into Levi’s arms. Levi picked him up and kissed his face all over. “Well done Evan!”

You laughed. “We’ll just have to keep doing this until he’s confident to walk on his own.”

“You’re right.” He looked at the time. “Feeding time then bath time kiddo.”

You grabbed the tray and got up. “Well, I’m sure you’ll want to bath him. I’ll clear up down here, get our dinner ready and then we can snuggle for a bit before having some fun.”

Levi picked Evan up and growled at you. “Can’t wait, you okay for pizza?”

“Sounds good.”

Levi walked with Evan into the kitchen, he sat him down in his seat and got out Evan’s food. He took a seat in front of his son and helped him eat, he made a little mess, but Levi was quick to clean him up. “Messy boy.”

You leaned on Levi, wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck then kissed the side of his head. “Well he’s a baby, he doesn’t know how to eat clean like you.”

“He’s a savage.”

You giggled. “He’s a hungry boy.”

Levi grumbled. “So am I.”

You massaged his scalp and nibbled his ear. “Patience honey.” Evan noticed you, he patted his hands on his little table and giggled. You tickled his puffy cheek. “Hey baby, look at you.” He leaned forward, he was bouncing in his seat as Levi gave him the last spoonful of food. “Good boy.”

“Bath now.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I’ll keep Evan busy.” You picked your son up and put him on your hip, he gazed up at you with a cute smile then clapped his hands. He fell against you and hugged you.

“I’ll shout for you when it’s ready.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You danced around with Evan, you bounced him a little and snag to him. You dipped him a few times and just loved his giggles.

You hadn’t notice Levi come back downstairs, he leaned against the wall and smiled at you and Evan. “Now that’s a perfect sight.”

You smiled up at him. “Sorry, I just like it when he smiles and giggles.”

Levi smiled. “Same, but your face and laugh are just as beautiful. Come on, we gotta bath him and put him to bed.”

You followed Levi upstairs, you kept singing to Evan and poking his cheek making him laugh. Levi opened the bathroom door, you knelt down and lay Evan on a blanket and took his things off. “Alright little guy, play nicely with daddy now.” You sat him in the bath, he splashed around right away and grabbed his toy. “I’ll sort his things.”

You wandered into Evan’s room, the place was dark, you froze when you saw a silhouette. You reached out with a shaky hand, you flicked the light on, and it was gone. You let out a sigh, though Sebastian was dead and gone, the order been shut down and the age of hybrids ended you still had some side effects from his mind control. Sometimes you’d have nightmares, other’s you’d catch a shadow watching you. On bad days, you could hear the echo of the song and Sebastian’s voice in your ear.

You sorted Evan’s things, then wandered back and shook off this feeling. Levi looked up at you. “Everything okay?” You gave him a little smile. “Ah, you saw him again.”

You knelt down and sighed. “I hate it, how badly he messed with my head. I know he’s gone, I watched him blow up but the damage he did, it stays with you.”

He kissed your cheek. “I get it honey, I have moments too but, then I remember I have a beautiful son and wife. It fixes it.”

You smiled. “You’re right, it does.” Evan wobbled a bit in his bath. “Someone’s sleepy.”

Levi put a towel against him then lifted Evan up and out, he lay him against his chest and began drying him. Levi chuckled. “He’s falling asleep on me.”

You smiled. “Well you’re so comfy, I fall asleep against you as well.”

“That’s true.” He got up, you followed as Levi carried Evan to his room. He lay him down and began changing him, he patted Evan’s tummy when he was done. “All done little guy.” He picked him up carefully and lay him down in his bed, you pulled a blanket over Evan and Levi gave him his toy. “He’s so precious.”

You smiled. “He is, isn’t he?”

Levi turned on the monitor, then turned on the bed as well. The thing monitored Evan for you, it would rock him if he had problems and would alter you and medics if he was ill. It was a life saver and made things easier for parents.

Levi scooped you up and carried you downstairs. “Now dear, time for dinner.”

You giggled and kissed his jaw line. “I do hope you’re referring to real food, cause I am starving Levi.”

He sighed. “You ruin things for me.”

You laughed. “Oh, come on Levi, food first and then I’m all yours.”

He sat you down on the sofa. “I’ll be back.” He set things to cook, then came back into the living room and cuddled up to you. His hands began to wander, he massaged sensitive parts of your body as he kissed your neck and cheek. “You taste so good.”

You squealed as you fell back on the sofa, he pinned your there as you wiggled under him. “Thank you, but don’t get too carried away cause we have food cooking.”

He kissed down your body. “Sure.” He pushed your shirt up slowly, his lips moving across your skin. You flushed and pushed your shirt down a bit, he looked up at you. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I mean my body is a bit different from before I had Evan. I know this isn’t our first time together since having Evan, but I mean…”

Levi pushed your shirt back up again. “I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again dear. I love every inch of you, always have and always will.”

You smiled at him. “You always make me feel good.”

“I’ll keep telling you how beautiful you are.” He licked some marks on your body. “Besides these light ones look like tiger stripes.”

You laughed. “You’re funny.” He put his head under your shirt, he kissed up to your boobs. You wiggled as he nipped and sucked the skin, he traced patterns, you frowned at one. “Did you just spell your name?”

He bit down and sucked, he hummed. “I did, cause you’re mine.”

You heard the timer go for your food, you lifted your shirt up and off his head. “Hey Mr, time for food.”

He stared at you. “Oh, okay.” He moved down your body and undid your trousers, he started pulling them down.

You grabbed his hands and laughed. “Hey, hey Mr, what are you doing?”

“You said it’s time for food.”

You flicked his forehead. “Pizza is ready you idiot.”

He sighed. “Boring.” He jumped off you and went to the kitchen, you lay there for a moment then sat up. “Dinner.” He handed you your plate, you ate and watched Tv with Levi. He eyed you. “Your trousers are still undone.”

You smiled at him. “I know.”

He clicked his tongue. “Oi brat, your driving me insane.”

You put your plate on the coffee table, Levi copied you but had a confused look on his face. You pulled your shirt off and threw it over the sofa, you pushed Levi down on the sofa and dragged your body up his. He hummed and growled at your actions, your hand slid under his shirt. You nipped and sucked his neck. “I’m driving you insane? You drive me wild all the time, I didn’t think you could get more sexy but, then you look so good with Evan. I don’t get it, but I love it.”

Levi shifted his leg up, he placed his hand on your bum and pulled you closer as he grinded against you. “All I know is I love you, all of you.”

You smiled at him and pulled his shirt off, you threw it away and kissed his chiselled body. “Says a man built by the God’s.”

“I am n-“ Levi groaned as you nipped him then sucked the mark, you licked a line down his stomach to his underwear.

You pulled at his bottoms, slipped them down a bit along with his boxers just enough to free his manhood. You got off him and pulled off your trousers and underwear, you straddled him and leaned closer. Your lips ghosted against his. “Let us indulge each other.”

You ran your heat up and down his length, Levi threw his head back for you. “F-fuck.”

You kissed his neck and nipped his jawline as he moaned for you. He gripped your thighs, holding on for dear life at your teasing movements. He removed one hand from your thigh, he reached up and massaged one of your breasts carefully. You nipped his earlobe and growled. “I can’t wait any longer Levi.” You pulled from his neck and lifted yourself up a bit, you lined him up and sunk down on him. You moaned. “You feel so good Levi.”

He squeezed your hips then your bum, he shifted under you a bit so he could get a good angle. “So do you.”

You smiled at him and placed your hands on his stomach, you began to grind on him at first. Your eyes fluttered closed as you revelled in the feeling of him, you head back slightly you hummed in delight. Levi rocked with you, both your motions slow so you could enjoy each other for a moment before losing yourselves.

He massaged your skin, your body tightened around him for a moment. You pushed your hands up his body, you began moving up and down slowly. You held his shoulders, your body moving up and down onto Levi. He bucked up to meet your actions, his eyes focused on your blissful one.

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, you leaned close to him and kissed him. The two of you shared a long deep kiss, your breath was taken away by him. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you kissed along his face and jaw as you felt the build up begin. You whispered sweet words to Levi, he squeezed your body in reply. His moans of your name set your heart racing.

You sat up and held the back of the sofa with one hand, you steadied yourself and began moving up and down faster. Levi increased his actions, his hand gripping your bum tighter. He moved your hips and listened to your change in moans, he stopped when he heard you cry out. Your free hand covered your mouth, you didn’t want to wake the little one. You gripped the sofa tightly as Levi bucked hard into the right spot.

Tears filled your eyes, your body shook and tightened around Levi encouraging him more. Your body wanted to pull away at the intense pleasure, but you wanted more from him. He ran his hands up your body as he sat up, he unclipped your bra and threw it across the room. He kissed between your breasts then took one into his mouth, he nipped and sucked the sensitive flesh sending a surge of pleasure through you.

You ran your hands through Levi’s hair, you held him close to your body. Levi spoke his words of love against your skin, your name was like honey on his lips. The man kissed and licked your skin, he worshiped every inch of you. He lightly kissed your scars, reminding you that you are beautiful.

He pulled from your chest and kissed up your neck, along your jaw and panted against your lips. He grunted against you, his movements beginning to fail him. He moved his hands to your hips, he gripped you hard and felt you were close. He bucked fast and hard into you, you opened your mouth and begged him to kiss you. He captured your lips, the two of you shared a deep, loving and passionate kiss. Your body was reeling, it wanted the pleasure but wanted to pull away. You pulled from Levi’s lips, mouth opened as you felt euphoria, your eyes locked with Levi’s as you gave in to the body shaking pleasure. He kept bucking into you, your body spasming around was too much. He released himself inside you, a new added warmth filled you.

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s, the two of you panted together. You wrapped your arms around him, he around you as you stayed there in a loving embrace. You began giggling, your body seemed to hum with pleasure. You played with Levi’s hair. “You are just…I mean…wow.”

Levi smiled at you making your heart sing. “Don’t forget about yourself, I can’t help but lose control because of you.” You kissed his cheek then jumped off him, you wobbled on your feet then grabbed your panties and Levi’s shirt. You grabbed your plate of pizza and began eating. Levi tucked himself in his boxers, then his trousers and watched you. “What you up to.”

You smiled. “Refuelling.”

He hummed, he knew exactly what you were thinking. “For what dear?”

He sat up, you walked over and kissed his cheek. “Round two.” You put your plate down, lay on the sofa and put your legs around Levi’s hips. “I’m thinking this might be a good position, unless you want to bend me over the sofa?”

He pounced on you, his lips leaving light kisses up your neck. “How about like this, then round three can be you bent over. I want to try out how sturdy our table is, but I’m not one for the mess. So, I’m thinking of pinning you to the wall.”

You grinned at him. “What a night we have planned.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You balanced Evan on your hip, his legs just made it around you but, your belly got a little in the way. You walked over to a table in your tea shop, Erwin was sat there with Mike chatting away. You smiled. “Hello boys, I have your drinks here.” You put them down. “And one excited little boy who can’t believe his two favourite giant uncles are here.”

Evan reached out for Erwin and squeezed the air. “Ug! Ug!”

Mike smirked. “You heard him Erwin, the man wants a hug.”

Erwin took Evan and gave him a big hug, he kissed his little face and Evan giggled and pushed his face away. You smiled and sat down. “Looks like Evan still is a bit weird on the whole beard situation.”

Erwin hummed. “I like it too much, so Evan, you ready to play with me and uncle Mike today?”

He clapped his hands. “Ike!”

Mike reached out and tickled Evan’s cheek making him giggle. He sat back and looked at you. “How are you feel then?”

You sighed. “Good actually, less discomfort with this little one.” You rubbed your tummy. “She’s very chilled as well.”

“Thought of names?”

You nodded. “Both me and Levi like Yuki or Monika, we can’t decide but, she will definitely have Kuchel as her middle name.”

Mike smiled. “Levi’s mums name.”

You smiled. “Yeah, she was the only other person in his life who loved him, it seemed the right thing to do.” You felt a kicked. “Oh…ah she’s kicking.”

You had to laugh when Levi dropped everything, he ran over and knelt next to you. “She is?”

You nodded, you took his hand and placed it on your tummy. “Wait for it…” Levi’s eyes lit up. “You felt her?”

“Yeah.”

Mike shuffled over. “Can I?” You took his hand and placed it, he grinned. “That’s amazing.”

Erwin shuffled Evan. “Want to feel your little sister saying hello?” Evan nodded. “Alright place your hand with mine right here.” Erwin smiled at the feeling. “You feel that?”

Evan opened his mouth then began giggling, he clapped his hands. Levi pinched Evan’s cheek. “Good boy.” He got up and placed his hand on your shoulder. “Can I get anyone anything else before we close?”

Erwin was too distracted by Evan, so Mike chuckled and shook his head. “We’re good.”

You downed your drink and hummed. “I’m fine hun, so an engagement party for Hange and Vita huh?”

Mike snorted. “Is it legal?”

You laughed. “I don’t think they give a.” You looked at Evan. “Poo.” He put his hand in his mouth, he smiled at you then flopped against Erwin. “He really adores you both.”

Mike smiled and leaned his chin on his hand. “I can imagine if he didn’t the big goofball here would be heartbroken.”

Erwin looked up at you and Mike. “What?”

You poked his cheek. “I was saying.” Evan copied what you had down to Erwin. “Evan really adores you both.”

Erwin hugged Evan. “Good, though it would be nice to find a woman that likes me so I can have kids of my own.”

You grinned, you stood up with the help of Levi, you didn’t need it because you were a few months from having your little girl. “You two are handsome, wonderful and sweet men. You’ll find a lady no problem, you just have to get out there and date.”

Levi held his arms out to Evan. “You coming little man?” Evan almost jumped into Levi’s arms, he picked him up and held him against him. “Let’s go see your crazy auntie.” Levi kissed his son’s cheek loads. “Love you.”

He squealed and hugged Levi. “Da, Da, Da.”

Levi kissed Evan loads. “Yes, Da, Da, Da.” Levi looked to you and held his hand. “Come on.”

You took his hand and let Mike and Erwin lead the way, you had a happy smile on your face. You closed the door behind you to the tea shop, you locked it and smiled at the place. It was perfect, it was popular, and you and Levi were safe and happy at last. You cuddled up to Levi as you walked, you kissed Evan’s head then Levi’s cheek. “I love you both so much, you have no idea how happy I am.”

Levi smiled and kissed you. “I do know, because I feel the same.” He saw Evan leaning for you, he helped his over and Evan gave you a big kiss. “We both love you so much.”


End file.
